Detective Conan and Tess
by reikobuns
Summary: {COMPLETE} Rachel has a cousin in America and she comes over to stay for a year. the problem is that she's also an FBI agent. Jimmy's worried that she might find out his secret. will she? find out plz R
1. Casle's Murdered Daughter

Today's Case: Casle's Murdered Daughter.  
  
They waited at the airport of Tokyo Japan. Richard sighed placing his hands behind his head.  
"What are we doing here again?" Richard asked. Rachel wearing her normal clothes turned to look at her father.  
"We're here to pick up Tess." Rachel answered. Conan walked along side Rachel. He looked up at her.  
"Rachel, I heard that Tess is a detective in America is that true?" he asked. Rachel looked down at Conan and smiled.  
"Yeah, can you believe? She works with the FBI. Sometimes I think she's better then Jimmy." Rachel replied. Conan looked away.  
'I doubt that.' He thought. They waited for a couple of minutes. Then a girl with jet black hair that was tied back in a pony tail. She wore black tight jeans. She wore a white tank-top that had the yin yang sigh on it. She wore a black jean jacket. She looked over then she spotted Rachel.  
"Hey! Rachel!" she called. Rachel looked over and saw her. She waved back.  
"Tess!" Rachel called back. Rachel ran over to her. They then hugged. Conan rolled his eyes.  
'I take it that her favorite color is black.' Conan thought. Richard sighed.  
"Great another mouth to feed and a brat who thinks their a detective." He complained.  
'Like you.' Conan thought.  
"Uncle!" Tess yelled running over to Richard giving him a hug. "How nice it is to see you." she added.  
"Heh... yeah." Richard replied. Rachel walked over to Tess.  
"Hey Tess." Tess let go of Richard and she turned to look at Rachel. "This is Conan. Conan this is my cousin Tess." Tess knelt down and looked at Conan.  
"I heard that you work for the FBI, can I see you're badge?" Conan asked. Tess reached into her back pocket pulling out a black wallet. 'She even has a black wallet.' Conan thought. She opened her wallet and showed Conan her badge. Conan put on a surprised face. 'Wow! Rachel wasn't lying. She does work for the FBI! I don't even have a badge.' He thought.  
"Excuse me miss." Tess turned around and sees that there was a police officer behind her. She stood up and looked at the officer straight in the eye. "Here's you're gun."  
'A GUN! Richard doesn't even have a gun!' Conan thought. Tess took her old style pistol and opened the hatch. There were no bullets.  
"My bullets?" Tess asked. The police officer shook his head.  
"We don't return bullets." He said. Tess said something to the officer. He nodded his head and walked away. He came back handing Tess her bullets.  
"Tess, how did you get you're bullets back?" Richard asked. Tess looked at Richard. She bounced a bullet on the floor. It came back up to her like a bouncy ball. She caught it and placed her bullets in her jacket pocket.  
"There rubber bullets. My chief won't give me real bullets. These rubber bullets are strong enough to knock someone to the ground but soft enough not to kill a person." Tess replied. Tess got her bag and they walked to the car. Conan sat in the front with Richard. Rachel and Tess sat in the back.  
"So Tess, tell me. How many crimes have you solved?" Rachel asked. Tess looked at Rachel and smiled.  
"I've solved... maybe... over 200 crimes." Tess answered.  
'Over 200! That's a lot!' Conan thought. Conan stood up and looked over his seat at Tess. "Have you ever got shot before?"  
"Conan!" Rachel yelled.  
"It's okay Rachel. And yes I've got shot before." Tess answered.  
"In one case or in different cases?"  
"One case."  
"How many times?"  
"5 times. Once in my left and right shoulder and three times in my right leg." Tess reached down and rolled up her right pant leg showing 3 bullet holes in her leg.  
"Tess. A girl like you shouldn't be getting shot. I told my brother not to let you join the FBI." Richard said.  
"Well, the reason I got into the FBI is because I caught the terrorist that was threatening New York for a while. After that I solved crimes over and over again." Tess replied to Richard.  
'She caught a terrorist! She's good.' Conan thought.  
"Still. You should be worrying about school and nothing else." Richard added. Rachel looked at Tess.  
"So how long are you staying for?" Rachel asked.  
"I'm staying for a year and then going back to America." Tess answered. They got home.  
"You're going to stay in my room." Rachel said. Tess nodded her head following Rachel into her room to put her bag in there. Right when Richard walked in through the door the phone started to ring. Richard walked over and picked up.  
"Hello? Oh Inspector Maguire... right I'll be there." Richard hung up the phone. "Come on kids." Rachel and Tess walked out of their room.  
"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.  
"We're going to the Casle's house."  
"Why?" Conan asked.  
"Their daughter was murdered." Richard said. They got to the house. They walked in and walked up stairs. They entered a small blue room where a girl no taller then Rachel lying on a desk. With her throat cut and a knife in her chest. There was blood all over the desk. Some of it ran down the side of the desk.  
Rachel covered her mouth. "Who would do this to a girl?" Rachel asked. Inspector Maguire walked up at Richard and shook his head.  
"Glad you can make it Richard." He said.  
"Same here." Richard said. "Go down stairs guys." Rachel walked down stairs. Then a small dog that was black with thick hair stood at Conan's side. Conan looked down and started to pet the dog. Tess watched him.  
"Cheeko!" a woman yelled. Conan looked at the woman. She was dressed in a purpled suit. "Come over here and leave them boy alone." Cheeko ran over to the woman. The woman picked up Cheeko.  
"Excuse me Mrs. Casle." The woman turned and looked at an officer. "Please go down stairs." The woman nodded her head. The woman walked down stairs. "Miss. Maxi." A girl about Rachel's age was dressed in a blue dress almost like a uniform. "I need you to go down stairs too." Tess walked into the room and walked around.  
"Tess!" Richard yelled. Tess looked at Richard. "I told you to wait down stairs!" Tess smiled and crossed her arms.  
"Why? I have a great case to solve."  
"What?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess took out her badge and showed it to Inspector Maguire. He looked at Richard. "You can do anything about that Richard. She's in a higher rank then you." he said. Tess looked at the body.  
"She's been dead for two hours." She stated. Inspector Maguire nodded head.  
"Yes that's right."  
'Amazing. She found that out just by looking at the body, what if she finds out my secret?' Conan thought. Tess followed the stream of blood then ran down the side of the desk. She looked down at the ground, there was no blood stain. Tess knelt down. She placed her finger tips on the floor. Richard walked into the room. Inspector Maguire and Conan followed him. They then stood behind her.  
"What is it Tess?" Richard asked. Tess looked up at Richard then back at the floor.  
"There's no blood stain on the floor. Look here. See the blood that runs down the desk? Well at the end of this there should be a blood stain but there isn't. It's like a small animal was lying here."  
  
Next Case: "I know who the killer is" Tess said. As Tess and Conan worked on the case Rachel sat down stairs with Maxi and Mrs. Casle and finds out something's about the victim's life.  
Next time: Casle's Murdered Daughter Part 2  
  
Next Conan's hit: dog hair 


	2. Casle's Murdered Daughter Part 2

In Today's Case: Casle's Murdered Daughter Part 2  
  
"Maybe some washed the blood stain or something." Richard stated. Tess looked at Richard shaking her head then looking back at the floor. Conan rolled his eyes.  
'That wouldn't make any since. Why would someone wash the stain?' Conan thought.  
"No." Tess said. Conan looked at Tess. "No one would wash the blood stain on the floor but not on the desk. There was something laying here." Tess added. Conan looked over at spotted something on the floor.  
'What's this?' Conan thought. He picked it up. 'It's dog hair. What is dog hair doing here?'  
"What did you find Conan?" Tess asked. Conan looked at Tess who was standing behind him. Conan turned around to look at Tess. He handed Tess the dog hair.  
"I found some dog hair lying on the floor next to the desk." Conan answered. Tess went to take the dog hair when Richard snatched the dog hair. He grabbed Conan by the back of his shirt and then tossed him out of the room.  
"I SAID GO DOWN STAIRS!" Richard yelled. Rachel looked up at the cat walk where Conan hit the bars. Rachel looked at Mrs. Casle and Maxi.  
"Mrs. Casle, where's Mr. Casle?" Rachel asked. Mrs. Casle's dog jumped out of her hands.  
"He hasn't returned from work yet." She answered. Maxi looked at Mrs. Casle.  
"Why didn't you call him to tell him what happened?" Maxi asked. Mrs. Casle looked at Maxi with a dirty look.  
"I did."  
"Sure."  
"Maxi, why do you dislike Mrs. Casle?" Rachel asked. Maxi looked at Rachel.  
"Because every time Keya..."  
"Her name is Keya?" Rachel asked.  
"Yes I told them already. Back to what I was saying. Every time Keya would go out with her dad Mrs. Casle would get jealous. Mrs. Casle is Keya's step mother. They would argue a lot." Maxi said. Rachel nodded her head.  
Conan stood up to look at Richard. Tess smacked Richard then grabbed the dog hair out of his hand.  
"Don't be so mean! Conan was the one who found the dog hair! Not you!" Tess yelled. Tess looked at Conan. "Come on in Conan, don't mind him." Tess added. Conan smiled then entered the room. He stuck his tongue out at Richard. Richard pulled out his fist. Tess looked at him with her arms crossed. Richard lowered his fist. Tess looked at the dog hair. She looked at the stainless floor. Tess smiled. Inspector Maguire looked at Tess.  
"What are you smiling about?" he asked. Tess looked at Inspector Maguire and smiled.  
"I know who the killer is." Tess said. Conan looked at Tess surprised. "Come on. I'll tell everyone who it is down stairs." Tess added walking down the stairs. Conan watched her as she stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket walking out of the room.  
'She's fast. And good. Just a little too good.' Conan thought. Conan left the room when everyone was gone. He walked down stairs then took a seat next to Rachel. Rachel looked at him then at Tess. Once everyone was seated Tess stood at the sides of the two couches. She looked at the floor then up at everyone. She smiled.  
"The killer is Mrs. Casle." Tess said. Mrs. Casle stood up from her seat.  
"I wouldn't kill my own step daughter!" she yelled. Tess looked at Mrs. Casle.  
"Sit down and let me explain." Tess hissed. Mrs. Casle sat down. Tess looked at everyone. "Mrs. Casle murdered her step daughter. Whatever was going on with her and her daughter, she didn't like it. So... she decided to kill her. When she killed her daughter she forgot to let out her dog from the room. Since her dog was sleeping at the side of the desk when the blood poured over it go onto her dog." Inspector Maguire stood up.  
"Tess, you don't have any proof." He said. Mrs. Casle stood back up.  
"Yeah you don't have any proof if I killed Keya!" Mrs. Casle yelled. Tess smiled. She opened her hand to show the Inspector.  
"I have proof right here." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire looked at the dog hair. "Conan found it." Everyone looked at Conan and back at the dog hair. "Your dog is also another clue. Since the fur is so thick the blood would still be wet after 3 hours. Go ahead Inspector pet the dog." Tess added. Inspector Maguire walked over to the dog. He bent down and looked at the dog. He reached then he started to pet the dog. When he removed his hand he saw that there was blood on his white glove. He looked at Tess then he looked at Mrs. Casle. "This dog hair was lying right next to the desk."  
"All right! I'll admit it! I did kill Keya." Mrs. Casle said. Maxi jumped up off the couch.  
"How dare you! Why would you do that?!" Maxi yelled. Rachel and Richard held back Maxi as Maxi struggled to get to Mrs. Casle. Mrs. Casle looked down.  
"I was sick and tired of Keya trying to take away my husband. She was always with him and he was always with her. I couldn't take it. So I killed her." Mrs. Casle said as a tear fell down her face. Maxi pushed away Richard and Rachel.  
"She was you're step daughter!" Maxi yelled. Mrs. Casle looked at Maxi.  
"She's right you know." Tess stated. Mrs. Casle looked at Tess. "You're supposed to take care of your children even if they're not yours. You're not supposed to kill them. You're supposed to be loyal to them, love them not kill them." Tess added. Inspector Maguire hand cuffed Mrs. Casle.  
"All right come on." Inspector Maguire looked at Tess and smiled.  
"You're pretty good. Richard you should bring her along with all of your cases she could help you." Inspector Maguire said walking out of the house. Tess took her hands out of her pockets. Richard walked over to Tess. He then put her in a head lock.  
"You need to be thinking about school!" Richard said. Tess grabbed Richard's arms. She flipped him over her body slamming him on the ground. Rachel and Conan walked over.  
'Great. Another person who can do karate.' Conan thought.  
  
'Someone needed to tell Mr. Casle what had happened while he was gone for the day. Mrs. Casle got life in jail. That goes to show you that you should never murdered your step kids.'  
  
Next time on Case Close: "Ah! Tess! Put that gun away!" "We need it!" A girl has been kidnapped from school! The girl's teachers and then principle are suspects. Will the girl be brought back home safely? Find out on next Case Closed  
Kathy, the kidnapped girl  
  
Next Conan's hit: Pencil 


	3. Kathy, the Kidnapped Girl

In Today's Case: Kathy, the kidnapped Girl

A girl with brown hair walked into her class room when someone placed a cloth on her mouth knocking her out. Her books and pencils fell on the floor as the person took her away.

Tess stepped out of Rachel's room wearing a school uniform. Tess looked at herself. Then Rachel stood in front of her wearing the same uniform. Tess looked at her funny. Rachel handed her a suit case. Tess looked at the suit case then back at Rachel.

"You're kidding right?" Tess asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Here." Rachel said. Tess sighed. She then took the suit case. Conan walked right in between them.

"You two could past off as twins." Conan said. Tess looked at Conan. She slapped him in the head. Conan rubbed his head. He then turned to look at Tess. "What?"

"Don't say that!" Tess yelled.

"I was only speaking the truth!" Conan yelled. Tess clinched her fist.

"YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU DIDN'T!!" Tess yelled. Tess threw her suit case at Conan. Conan moved out of the way. He ran down the stairs. Tess followed him. "COME BACK HERE!!!" Tess yelled again. Rachel sighed. She walked over picking up Tess' suit case.

"She's never learned how to calm that temper of hers." Rachel said walking out of the house then down the stairs.

Tess chased Conan down the street. Conan glanced at her as he noticed that she didn't even break a sweat yet when he was sweating.

'Dang! She's fast!' Conan thought. Tess started to catch up to Conan

"Conan! I've chased enough people! I can..." Tess jumped tackling Conan to the ground, "catch you!" Tess and Conan started to wrestle. Rachel caught up to Conan and Tess. She pulled them apart.

"Come on you two!" Rachel yelled. Rachel looked at Tess. She looked over at Conan. "Conan you go to school." Conan took off to school. Tess and Rachel walked to school.

"So Rachel, I heard that you're going out with Jimmy Kudo." Tess stated. Rachel looked at Tess.

"How do you know Jimmy?" Rachel asked. Tess smiled.

"He's famous in the FBI I'm working for. Everyone talks about him to the point where a lot of people know his name." Tess answered.

"Oh."

"So, are you going out with him?"

"Not really. He's gone. He went to solve a big case." Rachel said looking at the ground. Tess crossed her arms. She then took her suit case.

"Well, that mean jerk. If I was him I would've taken you." Tess stated. They then reached the school to find a huge crowd of people. Tess and Rachel push themselves threw the crowd. When they reached the front of the crowd the principle of the school was standing there.

"I'm sorry students. You're going to have to wait out here." He entered the school.

"That's odd." Someone said. Tess and Rachel looked down to see Conan. Then Richard came out of the school with Inspector Maguire.

"There's been a kidnapping." Richard stated.

"At school?" Rachel asked. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"A young girl, Kathy. She was the first to appear at school then she went missing." Inspector Maguire said. He looked at Tess. "We're going to need you here." Richard looked at Inspector Maguire.

"Why her?!" he yelled. Inspector Maguire looked at Richard.

"She's good, maybe better then you." Inspector Maguire said turning around then walking into the school. Tess, Rachel, and Conan walked into the school. Richard grabbed the back of Conan's shirt.

"NOT YOU!" Richard yelled. Tess looked at Richard.

"Uncle!" Richard turned to look at Tess. Tess grabbed Conan out of Richard's hands then places him on the ground. "Leave him alone." Tess added.

"He's always..." Tess crossed her arms. She looked down at Conan.

"Go ahead in Conan." She said. They walked into the school.

'It's better having her on my side then against me.' Conan thought. Richard sighed.

"He's always in my way." Richard said walking into the school. They got to the class where Kathy was last seen. Tess walked into the room. Tess looked around. She placed her suit case on one of the desks. She looked at Inspector Maguire.

"Who last saw Kathy?" she asked.

"Well, she was with Mr. Kental the principle." Inspector Maguire answered. Tess looked at Mr. Kental.

"What did you and Kathy talk about principle?" Tess asked. Mr. Kental put his hands in his pockets.

"We talked about her skipping a grade."

"AH HA! You talked about her skipping grade meaning skipping her life!" Richard yelled. Tess looked at Richard. She walked right up to him. She grabbed his ear and pulled.

"The mother of all assumptions is the mother of all screw ups." Tess said. Richard grabbed Tess' wrist then pulled her hand off his ear.

"I'm not assumptioning. I'm right."

"Dad." Richard turned to look at Rachel. "Maybe what Tess is trying to get at is that there isn't enough evidence to prove that he did it." Rachel added. Richard crossed his arms then looked away.

"Hmp." Tess looked at the teachers who stood behind Mr. Kental.

"Are those Kathy's teachers?" Tess asked. Mr. Kental turned around to look at the teachers. He nodded his head.

"Yes." One of the teachers stepped up.

"I'm Ms. Thompson I'm Kathy's Language Arts teacher."

"I'm Mr. Anderson, Kathy's World History teacher."

"I'm Mrs. Littleton, Kathy's Science teacher."

"And I'm Mr. Peterson, Kathy's Math Teacher." Tess looked at the door sigh. It said Mr. Peterson's Math Room. Tess looked at Mr. Peterson.

"You're room is where Kathy was kidnapped." Tess stated. Mr. Peterson nodded his head. Richard quickly pointed at Mr. Peterson.

"HE DID IT!" Richard yelled. Everyone looked at Richard. "Kathy was kidnapped in his room. So he did it."

"No! I didn't do it!" Mr. Peterson yelled. Tess placed her hand on Richard's arm pushing it down.

"You're going to remain innocent till you're proven guilty." Tess said. Richard looked at Tess.

"Tess! You're crapping my style!" Richard yelled. Tess looked at Richard.

"What style is that?" Tess asked. Richard got in Tess' face. Conan walked over to Kathy's things that laid on the floor. He bent down. He opened her binder. He looked in it. He then saw a pencil holder. The pencil holder held 4 pencils. There was only three. There was a small hand held pencil sharpener. Conan opened it. He looked at the shavings.

"These are fresh shavings." Conan said. Richard looked at Conan. Richard then picked up Conan by the back of his shirt. He booted him out of the room.

"CHILDREN SHOULDN"T BE IN HERE!" Richard yelled. Tess looked down at Kathy's blinder. She walked over to it. She bent down then picked up the pencil sharpener.

"He's right." Tess said. Richard turned to the look at Tess. "These are fresh shavings." Tess added. Tess looked over at the Mr. Kental.

"Did she use a pencil at all?" Tess asked. Mr. Kental shook his head.

"She didn't use a pencil at all." He answered. Tess looked at the teachers.

"What about you four, did either of you talk with Kathy?"

"I did." Ms. Thomson said. "I was helping her with her homework. When she was done she said that she was going to go see Mr. Peterson." Ms. Thomson added. Tess looked back at her binder. She then saw a schedule written down on a notebook. Tess picked up the notebook. She looked threw the schedule. Then an officer ran into the room.

"INSPECTOR!" he yelled. Inspector Maguire looked at the officer.

"What is it?" he asked. The officer held a piece of paper.

"The kidnapper wrote a letter!" he yelled.

"Give it here!" Inspector Maguire yelled. The officer handed him the letter. Inspector Maguire read it out loud.

"I have Kathy, if you want her alive, give me 10 billion or she's dead." The officer handed Inspector Maguire a picture. Inspector Maguire look at the picture. Kathy was tied up in a dark room with a gun pointed to her head. Inspector Maguire turned over the paper. "Hmp. That's weird. It doesn't say where to leave the money." Tess took the paper and the picture.

"The kidnapper didn't leave the school." Tess stated.

"How do you know?" Richard asked. Tess looked at Richard.

"Look." She showed him the paper.

"What about it?"

"The writing is fresh." Conan said. Tess looked down at Conan. She placed her hand on his head then rubbed. She removed her hand looking back up at Richard.

"Conan's right. The kidnapper is in the school. The only one who would know the school better then anyone is Mr. Kental."

"Does that mean he's the kidnapper?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess shook her head.

"No. Mr. Kental was in a meeting with Kathy today. If he wanted to kidnap her he could've done it then. The only ones that would have a reason are Ms. Thomson, Mr. Peterson, Mrs. Littleton, and Mr. Anderson." Tess stated. Conan looked at the teachers.

'Tess got ride of one suspect. But since Mr. Kental knows the school he could've done it. But if he wanted to kidnap her he would have done it right when he was talking to her, not do it in a class room. Mr. Kental didn't do it. I need to find the kidnapper before Kathy gets killed. Which one of you did it?' Conan thought. Tess walked up to Mr. Kental.

"Do you know where this room is?" Tess asked. Mr. Kental took the picture.

"Yes that's the storage room down stairs in the basement." He answered. Tess nodded her head.

"Okay, Rachel."

"Yes."

"You and Conan go up into the art room and get a lot of blank paper and green markers. Get the art teacher as well." Tess said. Rachel nodded her head.

"Okay, come on Conan." Rachel said running out of the room then turning the corner.

"Coming!" Conan called following her. Tess looked at all the teachers. She walked over to Mr. Peterson's desk. She opened all the gores finding paper. She took out four pieces. She looked onto the desk picking up a pen. She then spotted something on the desk.

'A pencil?' Tess thought. She picked up the pencil. It was pink with Kathy's name on it. Tess smiled. 'I found you, you kidnapper!' Tess thought. 'But I'll play along with you're trick.' Tess put down the pencil. She walked over to the teachers she handed them each a piece of paper.

"What's that for Tess?" Richard asked. Tess looked at Richard.

"We're going to test the teachers."

"Why?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess smiled. She placed the letter on a desk.

"Easy. If the kidnapper is one of the teachers they should have the same hand writing correct?"

"Yeah."

"So, we're going to have each one of them to write the same letter using a pen." Tess said placing the pen on the desk. She turned to look at Ms. Thomson. "You go first Ms. Thomson." Ms. Thomson nodded her head.

"Okay." Ms. Thomson said taking the seat. She wrote the letter. She then handed it to Tess.

"No match. Mr. Peterson." Mr. Peterson walked over to the desk then sat down. He wrote the letter. He handed it to Tess. "Still no match, Mr. Anderson." Mr. Anderson sat down. When he was down writing the letter he handed it to Tess. "Nope. Mrs. Littleton." Mrs. Littleton sat down then started to write. When she was done she handed the paper to Tess. Tess sighed. "Still no match."

"So since we all took you're test, and our writing doesn't match that means Mr. Kental is the kidnapper." Mr. Peterson stated.

"True, but also not true." Tess said. "Mr. Kental didn't do it and I told the reason, we'll wait for Rachel and Conan to come back."

Rachel and Conan came back with the art teacher.

"We're back Tess." Rachel said. Tess smiled.

"Good, can you take a seat right there." Tess pointed to the desk. She moved the letter and the picture.

"Sure what do you want me to do?" the art teacher asked.

"Can you make money using these green markers?" Tess asked. The art teacher nodded her head.

"Yes." She answered.

"Okay, make 10 billion dollars." Tess said. Everyone waited. Conan looked up at Tess as Tess stood there watching the art teacher do her work.

'What are you thinking Tess?' Conan asked himself. He looked at the paper in her hands. 'What?! She knows who the killer is! I don't even know!' Conan thought.

Then the art teacher was done. "Here." She said. Tess took the fake money. She walked over to her suit case. She took out everything. She placed her gun on the desk. Conan watched her. She placed the money into the suit case. She closed it. She picked up the suit case.

"Mr. Kental, take me to the storage room." Tess said. Mr. Kental nodded his head. Tess grabbed her gun. She walked with Mr. Kental.

"Tess." Tess turned around to face Richard. "Inspector Maguire and I are going with you." Tess smiled.

"Okay." Tess said smiling. They walked out of the room.

"WAIT!" Rachel yelled. Everyone stopped to look at her. "Me and Conan cam drop off the money." Tess smiled and nodded her head.

"That would be a good idea." Tess said. Tess handed Rachel the money. Rachel and Conan followed Richard, Tess, and Inspector Maguire who was following Mr. Kental. They reached the basement. Mr. Kental reached to turn on the lights. "No. don't turn on the lights." Tess said.

"But Tess, we need them to see." Inspector Maguire said.

"It would easier. If we go down with the lights on the kidnapper will shoot. Me, you and my Uncle will go down first and hide. Then Mr. Kental will turn on the lights for Conan and Rachel to walk down." Tess said walking down the stairs quietly and slowly. Inspector Maguire looked at Richard.

"Are you sure that you're related to her?" Inspector Maguire asked. Richard looked at Inspector Maguire.

"Yeah, why?" Richard asked.

"She's a lot smarter then you." Inspector Maguire said walking down the stairs. Richard followed. Inspector Maguire and Richard hide behind a table that was resting on its side. Tess hide behind cardboard boxes in front of the table. The lights went on. Rachel and Conan walked down the stairs. Rachel held the suit case in front of her. When they reached the bottom, Conan and Rachel stood in the middle of the room looking around.

"Put down the money!" a voice called. Rachel placed the suit case down. "Kick it over." The voice said. Conan kicked it over. "I WANT REAL MONEY! NOT FAKE MONEY!" someone popped out dressed in black holding a gun. Tess ran out in front of Rachel and Conan. Tess pointed her gun at the person and started to shoot. The person took cover. Tess stopped at grab Conan and Rachel's hands. The person started to shoot at Tess as they took cover. Tess kneeled onto her knees coming up over some boxes and started to shoot.

"AH! TESS! PUT THE GUN AWAY!" Conan yelled covering his ears. Tess turned to look at Conan.

"WE NEED IT!" Tess yelled back. Then a bullet came scratching Tess' right shoulder. Tess took cover. Tess smiled. "You did a good job at trying to hide yourself! But, you wouldn't think of getting caught huh?"

"What are you talking about?" the voice asked. Tess smiled again. She placed her gun on the floor.

"You did a really good job, you almost fooled me. You knew that the money was fake without even opening the suit case. Good job. But when I found Kathy's missing pencil on Mr. Peterson's desk I knew who it was."

"Tess, if you found it on Mr. Peterson's desk then Mr. Peterson did it!" Inspector Maguire yelled.

"No, he didn't do it. He wasn't even in the room when it happened. The only person who can write different in pen then in pencil is Ms. Thomson! The Language Arts Teacher! You wrote the letter in pencil with Kathy's pencil! Since I had you do the test in pen I knew it would be different. The letter was written in pencil! Ms. Thomson is the only one who could do that. She wrote the letter at Mr. Peterson's desk leaving Kathy's pencil behind! Why did you do it?" Tess asked. The person stood up dropping her gun. They removed the mask to see Ms. Thomson.

"I did do it. I wanted to get back at Kathy's farther! He killed my mother! When he went to court and won I was pissed! I had to get back at him. So I did, by kidnapping his daughter." Ms. Thomson said. Tess stood up with Rachel and Conan. Inspector Maguire and Richard stood up after. Ms. Thomson walked up to a door. She opened it. She walked inside and came out with Kathy, untouched. "I'm sorry." Ms. Thomson said. Inspector Maguire walked over to Ms. Thomson and handcuffed her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Inspector Maguire said. Richard placed his hands on his hips.

"If you can't do the time! Don't do the crime!" Richard yelled. Tess rolled her eyes. Conan looked at Tess.

'Great, she's really good. This is the second time she did a crime and doing it right! I got to be careful or my secret will be blown.' Conan thought.

'Kathy was okay. She wasn't touched at all. She went to school. But that day school was canalled to do what happened. Now Tess has solved 2 crimes I didn't get the chance to solve I need to be careful, she skilled.'

Next Time on Case Closed:

'That's it! I know who the killer is!'

We all go on a vacation, without Richard! But when one of the guests gets murdered there's a problem.

Next Time: Vacation Murder

Next Conan's hit: Slippers


	4. Vacation Murder

In Today's Case: Vacation Murder

Then phone started to ring. Tess sat on the couch reading a mystery book. Conan sat down next to her doing nothing. Rachel came out of her room then answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Sirena. Sure I'll come. Wait I have to watch Conan and my cousin came in from America. I can. Thank you, who's going? What! Oh wow that's cool. Where are we meeting you? Okay got it, thanks Sirena." Rachel hung up the phone. She looked at Tess and Conan. "Go pack you're bags." Tess looked at Rachel from her book.

"Why?" Tess asked.

"We're going on a vacation." Rachel answered.

"With who?" Tess asked. Conan rolled his eyes.

'Probably with Sirena.' Conan thought.

"Sirena. You never met her. She's my best friend. She invited us to go camping with her for a week. She said you and Conan can come." Rachel answered. Tess closed her book then placed it on the couch.

"Sure I'll go." Tess said. Rachel looked at Conan.

"Conan are you coming?" Rachel asked.

"Ahhh... sure." Conan said standing up off the couch.

They packed their bags then went to Sirena's house to wait. Sirena came out. With her sister.

"Did you really get Yoko, Jeff, Crystal, and Michel to go?" Rachel asked. Sirena nodded her head.

"Yup, my sister contacted them." Sirena answered. Conan placed his hands behind his head.

'To bad Richard can't come.' Conan thought. Sirena looked at Tess funny.

"Is that you're cousin?" Sirena asked. Rachel looked at Tess.

"Yeah. Tess this is Sirena. Sirena, this is Tess." Rachel said.

"Hi." Sirena said.

"Hey." Tess replied. They got into the car then drove off. When they got to the camping area they crossed an old bridge. Rachel held onto the sides tightly as did everyone else.

"Hey Sirena."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure this bridge is safe?" Rachel asked. Sirena looked back at Rachel then nodded her head.

"Yeah, I think." Sirena answered.

"Look, if you keep moving slowly we should be fine." Tess said. Sirena looked at Tess.

"How do you know?" Sirena asked.

"I really don't." Tess answered. They moved across the bridge slowly. When they got there they stood in front of a Villa.

"Whose Villa is this?" Rachel asked. Sirena looked at Rachel.

"My uncle's. He's letting us use it for the week." Sirena answered. She nodded her head.

"Sirena." Sirena turned to face her sister. "I'll be right back. I need to go to the store." Her sister crossed the bridge then got back into the car and took off. Sirena, Rachel, Tess, and Conan entered the Villa. Sirena took them up the stairs.

"You guys are going to have to share a room." Sirena said. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't mind." Tess said.

"Me either" Rachel said after. Sirena opened a door to a big room that held two full size beds. There was a dresser and a mirror on one side of the room. There were sliding glass doors on the far side of the room that lead to a balcony.

"This is a nice room." Conan stated. Tess nodded her head.

"I agree with you Conan." They stepped into the room. Sirena smiled.

"Glad you like it. Get settled in I'll go wait down stairs for the rest of the guests." Sirena said closing the door. Tess sat down onto the closest bed.

"Wow, these beds are comfortable." Tess said falling back. Rachel sat down next to her.

"Wow they are." Rachel said. Tess sat up.

"How about me and you share a bed and Conan can get his own bed." Tess said. Rachel nodded her head.

"That's far." Rachel said. Tess smiled. Conan walked to the other bed then jumped up.

'At least I'm not sharing a bed with them.' Conan thought. Tess, Rachel, and Conan walked down stairs to find all the guests. A handsome man sat next to Yoko. His hair was brown. He wore a tan suit with a white T-shirt. His Name was Michel. Yoko sat next to him wearing her blue dress with flowers on it. Another man on the other side sitting next to Sirena had black hair. He wore a black sweat shirt with dark brown hair. He had glasses as well. His name was Jeff. A woman sitting on the other side of Sirena wore a black dress. She had short brown hair. Her name was Crystal. Sirena stood up.

"Rachel, Tess, and Conan these are our guests." Sirena said.

"Hi Rachel, how's you're dad?" Yoko asked. Rachel smiled.

"He's fine." Rachel answered. Michel stood up.

"Hey Rachel, it's been awhile." Michel said smiling. Rachel gave off a small laugh.

"Heh. Same here." Rachel said. Conan rolled his eyes.

'Great, here we go again.' Conan thought. Michel walked up to Tess.

"Whose you're friend?" Michel asked as he leaned toward Tess. Tess placed her finger on Michel's forehead then pushed him back.

"I'm her cousin and my name is Tess." Tess said. Michel smiled.

"Tess is it? What a pretty name." Michel said smiling at her. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Save your pretty boy act for someone else." Tess said walking by him. Jeff stood up.

"Hi, I'm Jeff." Jeff said holding his hand out. Tess smiled then shook his hand.

"I'm Tess." She said. Michel crossed his arms. He walked back to his seat then sat down. Tess sat down next to Crystal in front of Michel. Rachel sat next to Michel as Conan sat next to Yoko. Crystal looked at Sirena.

"Sirena where's you're sister?" Crystal asked. Sirena looked at Crystal.

"She went to the store she'll be back." Sirena answered. Crystal nodded her head. Crystal looked at her food. They all started to eat. When everyone was done and talking Crystal walked up stairs. Rachel looked at Crystal as she watched her go upstairs.

"Crystal, where are you going?" Rachel asked. Crystal looked at Rachel then smiled.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Crystal answered as she walked up stairs then turned the corner into her room. Then the phone started to ring. Sirena got up then walked to answer the phone she picked it up.

"Hello? Okay... what? You can't get here. Why not? Oh okay then bye." Sirena hung up the phone. Everyone looked at her. "My sister won't be able to make it here until morning." Sirena said. Tess looked out the window.

"It's dark right now so." Tess said. They continued their fun. They were playing twister. Conan spun the pointer as it landed under right hand red. He spun it again then it landed on left foot blue. Conan looked at them. Tess had her left hand on yellow, her right foot on blue, her left foot on green, and her right hand on blue. Rachel was under her with her left hand on red, right hand on blue next to Tess' hand, her left foot on yellow, and her right foot on green. Jeff's left hand was over Tess' right leg on blue, his left hand was on yellow, his left hand was on green , and his left leg was on red. Michel had his right hand on blue, his left hand on green, his right foot on red, and his left hand on yellow. Sirena sat next to the matt spinning the spinning for them. Conan placed his right hand on the red then his left foot on blue. Sirena laughed at the tangle of people.

"HA! You guys look to funny! Hold on let me get my camera." Sirena said standing up. She grabbed her camera then took a picture. After the flash went off they all fell laughing. Sirena started to laugh with them.

'It's been awhile since I've had fun.' Conan thought. Tess stood up. She helped up Rachel and Conan. Michel walked over to Tess.

"Hey want to go for a walk?" Michel asked. Tess looked at Michel, she crossed her arms. Rachel stood behind Tess. She pushed Tess into Michel.

"Go with him Tess." Rachel said. Tess looked at Rachel. She sighed then nodded her head.

"All right." Tess answered. Conan looked out the wind as he saw lightening.

"I would take an umbrella it looks like it's going to rain." Conan stated. Tess nodded her head. She picked up an umbrella from a closest. Michel took the umbrella. They walked out the door as Rachel watched.

"They're a good couple." Rachel said. Conan opened his mouth.

'At least it isn't you this time.' Conan thought. Tess and Michel walking to the woods. Tess crossed her arms.

"Is black you're favorite color?" Michel asked. Tess looked at Michel.

"How can you tell?" she said rudely.

"So, do you live around here?" Michel asked. Tess shook her head.

"No I live in America, I'm staying with Rachel for a year." Tess answered. Then it started to rain. Tess looked up as Michel opened the umbrella then placed it over them. Then there was a scream. Tess and Michel turned around. Tess started to run back to villa. She opened the front door soak and wet. Michel showed up after her. Everyone looked at Tess and Michel.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked. Tess looked at Rachel.

"Didn't you hear that scream?" Tess asked. Sirena looked around.

"What scream?" Sirena asked. Tess and Michel looked at each other. Tess walked into the villa then crossed the tile floor with her muddy boots. Sirena looked at Tess. "TAKE OFF YOUR BOOTS!" Sirena yelled. Tess slipped off her boots. She ran up stairs then knocked on Crystal's door.

"Crystal? Are you okay?" Tess asked. She placed her hand on the door handle. She turned it then the door opened. 'It's opened.' Tess thought. She entered the room. When she opened the door; her mouth hung open. Conan ran up the stairs with everyone behind him. Conan stood at the top of the stairs as he walked toward Tess. Conan looked into the room. Conan's mouth hung opened as well. They all walked over. Sirena screamed at the sight.

"AHHH!!!" Tess entered the room. The room was all bloodily. There was blood all over the walls, the beds, mirror, dresser, and the sliding doors. Tess looked around. When she was standing in between the beds she looked. Tess took a step back as she placed her hand over her mouth. Conan ran over. He froze with his mouth wide open. Tess bent down next to Conan. She shut his mouth. They all entered the room they all froze. Rachel and Sirena screamed.

"AHHH!!!" they screamed. There laid Crystal, her head was placed on her lap. She was missing her right arm. Her body had cuts everywhere on her body. Her clothes where ripped. Tess turned to look at Michel.

"I think the scream we heard was from her." Tess said. Michel nodded his head. Tess bent down to get a closer look at the body.

"It looks like the body was cut with a knife." Conan stated. Tess shook her head.

"Not a knife." Tess said. Tess looked around the room. She walked over to the mirror. She looked closely at the mirror. She looked at Sirena and Rachel. "Sirena or Rachel can one of you go down stairs and get me a cloth?" Tess asked. Rachel nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'll get it." Rachel said. She turned around then ran out of the room then down stairs. Tess looked down at Conan.

"Hm... you're small enough, Conan can you go behind that dresser?" Tess asked. Conan nodded his head. Conan walked to the dresser.

'She's having me do her dirty work.' Conan thought. Conan got in between the dresser. He looked around he then saw a hole. "HEY! There's a hole back here!" Conan yelled.

"Can you fit in it?" Tess asked. Conan crawled into the whole.

"Yeah, it looks like it can fit two people side by side." Conan said. Then Rachel came back up with the cloth. She handed the cloth to Tess. Tess took the cloth.

"Thank you." Tess said. Tess walked up to the mirror, she picked it up. She looked down as Conan. Conan looked up at Tess. Tess walked over to the edge of the dresser then pulled it out. She got down to her hands and knees. Tess looked up at everyone. "You guys go wait down stairs." She looked at Conan. "Conan go inside I'll be right behind you." Tess said. Conan crawled into the hole. Tess crawled in after him. Everyone turned around the walked down stairs. They sat at the kitchen table. Sirena looked at Rachel.

"Who is you're cousin anyway, she thinks she's you're dad." Sirena stated. Rachel looked at Sirena.

"She's better then that. She's an FBI agent in America." Rachel said.

"Please Sirena." Yoko said. Sirena looked at Yoko. "Don't fight, it's hard to image you would kill Crystal." Yoko said. Everyone looked down.

"I can't think of anyone." Michel said. Sirena placed her head on the table.

"This is the same thing that happened last time." Sirena said. Rachel rubbed her back.

"But you solved it." Rachel said. Yoko put her hands together.

"Maybe she'll solve it again!" Yoko yelled. Everyone looked at Yoko. Jeff gave a small smile.

"Yoko."

"Yes?"

"This isn't the time to be happy." Jeff said. Michel nodded his head.

"I agree with Jeff on this one." Michel said. "I don't think anyone of us did this, when me and Tess went for a walk I think you guys were playing twister right?" Michel asked. Yoko shook her head.

"No, we finished after you two left." Yoko answered.

"But Jeff," Rachel looked at Jeff, Jeff looked at Rachel. "You were in the bathroom for a long time." Rachel said. Everyone looked at Jeff. Jeff placed his hand behind his head; he then started to laugh nervously.

"Heh. Come on, you can't think that I did it. Besides after I was done I went to my room for a little bit." Jeff said. Everyone looked away.

Tess and Conan crawled threw spider webs, comb webs, and dust. Conan then placed his head hand on something. It bit him. Conan sat onto his knees.

"Ouch." Conan said waving his hand. Tess crawled beside him.

"What happened?" Tess asked. Conan looked at Tess.

"Something bit me." Conan said looking at Tess. Tess looked down. Then the thing started to move. Tess picked it up by the tall.

"It's just a garden snake, they're not poison's." Tess stated, she sat down. He took Conan's hand. She looked at it. "Can you crawl?" Tess asked. Conan placed his hand on the ground. Then he got in a crawling pose. His hand gave him a sharp pain.

"Ouch!" Conan yelled. Tess got in a crawling pose. Tess looked up.

"How much space is there in between me and the roof of the hole. Conan got onto his knees he placed his hand on the roof.

"Like five feet or more." Conan answered. Tess looked forward.

"Get on my back I'll carry you." Tess said. Conan crawled onto Tess' back.

'At least I don't have to crawl any more.' Conan thought. Tess crawled with Conan on her back. About 30 minutes later the tunnel started to rise. Conan got off of Tess' back when his head started to touch the top of the tunnel. 'Well, at least the ride lasted for a while.' Conan thought. He crawled on one hand and his knees. They got to the end. They crawled out to find themselves outside. The rain came down in sheets. They got soak and wet after second of standing outside. Tess looked around. She took off her socks then placed them in her pockets. She turned to look at Conan.

"Take off your slippers and socks." Tess said. Conan looked at her funny.

"Why?" Conan asked. Tess shook her head.

"Just do it!" Tess yelled. Conan slipped off his slippers then took off his socks. He stood in the mud feeling funny.

'This is weird.' Conan thought. Tess looked around as she felt around the mud. She got down onto her hands and knees. She stuck her hands into a mud puddle.

'If I'm correct, the murderer weapon should be around here.' Tess thought. Conan looked at her funny.

'What is she doing?' Conan asked himself. Conan walked over as he watched Tess dig around in the mud. Then she felt something. She picked it up. But it was heavy; it wouldn't come out of the mud. She looked back at Conan.

"Conan."

"Yeah."

"Give me a hand over here." Tess said. Conan nodded his head. He walked over to her. He knelt down next to her. He stuck his hands into the mud. They pulled. Then out came something sharp. Conan fell onto the ground as the sharp thing went into the air. Conan looked.

"AH!" Conan yelled. Tess grabbed Conan's hand. She then pulled as it came crashing down onto the ground. Conan sat on Tess' lap as Tess fell into the mud. She landed on her hands. They stared at it. It was giant axe. Conan got off of Tess. He turned to face Tess. Conan stuck out his hand. Tess handed him her hand as he helped her up. Conan and Tess stared at the axe. Conan looked at Tess. "Thanks for saving my life." Conan said. Tess looked at Conan then smiled.

"No problem. How's your hand?" Tess asked. Conan looked at his muddy hands. He looked at Tess.

"It's fine." Conan answered smiling. Tess smiled back.

"Well, we don't want it getting in faceted. Come on lets go into the villa." Tess said. She grabbed the muddy weapon. They walked around to the front door. They opened the door as everyone looked at Tess and Conan. They stared at the huge weapon resting on Tess' shoulder. Michel stood up as the chair fell back.

"What's that?" Michel asked. Tess walked into the house with her muddy feet on the tile. She stuck her muddy hands into her pockets.

"It's the murderer weapon." Tess answered. Conan ran up to Tess.

"We found it in the mud." Conan stated. Tess looked down at Conan then nodded her head. She looked at everyone.

"Who ever killed Crystal must have had a reason." Tess stated. Tess looked at Rachel. "Rachel can you care for Conan?" she asked. Rachel stood up.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"He was bitten by a garden snake." Tess said.

"Oh my god Conan, come on." Rachel walked over then grabbed Conan's hand. She took him to the sink to wash up the mud. Sirena stood up from her chair.

"STOP COMING INTO MY UNCLE'S VILLA ALL MUDDY!!!" Sirena yelled. Tess smiled. She walked to the kitchen. She washed her hands and feet. She wiped off the mud from her pants. She walked up stairs. Once Rachel had wrapped Conan's hand in bandages he followed Tess up the stairs. Tess turned the corner into Crystal's room/ she looked around. Conan stepped into the room. He looked down at his feet. The mud on his feet dried it was just dirt now. Conan walked into the room. The looked at the beds, walls, dresser and mirror. Conan placed his hand on his chin.

'There must've been a struggled for there to be blood everywhere.' Conan thought. Tess was standing next to Conan. He removed his hand from his chin. Tess bent down to reach Conan's face. Conan covered his head.

"What are you thinking?" Tess asked. Conan uncovered his head. He then looked at Tess.

"You're not going to throw me out?" Conan asked. Tess shook her head.

"Nope, I just want to know what you're thinking." Tess answered.

"Well, I was thinking that there must be a struggle for blood to be everywhere." Conan answered. Tess smiled.

"That's what everyone thinks." Tess stated.

"What?"

"The axe is big enough to cut down a tree right?"

"Yeah."

"Look at the cuts on her body. They're huge. Meaning that she was bleeding badly so the blood went onto the beds and floor. Her arm must have been hacked off over by the dresser since there's a lot of blood there. When the head was cut off they hit the major artery. So when the heart pumped the blood it got onto the walls. Before the head ever got cut off when he would hit Crystal's arms or legs it splattered blood everywhere. So my theory and your theory could be true." Tess said. Conan's mouth just dropped open when he heard her state meant.

'She's right, I would've never thought of that.' Conan thought. Tess stood up straight. She turned toward the door she walked to it. She looked at Conan.

"Come on, it's time for bed." Tess said. Conan looked away. "What's wrong?" Tess asked.

"But if the killer is still around then why should we sleep?" Conan asked. Tess smirked.

"Good point. Then come on lets go down stairs then." Tess walked out the door. Conan turned to face the door. Then he noticed something by the wall behind the door. He ran over. She moved the door to see slippers. Brown slippers. Conan picked them up.

'Slippers? What are they doing in here?' Conan asked himself. Tess popped her head back into the room.

"Conan!" Tess yelled. Conan jumped dropping the slippers.

"Yes?"

"Come on." Tess said. Conan ran out of the door. He followed Tess down the stairs. When they got down there everyone was sitting at the kitchen table. Tess and Conan joined them. "Conan thinks that we should stay up." Sirena looked at Conan.

"Why is that Conan?" Sirena asked rudely. Conan looked at Sirena. Tess got in his view of Sirena.

"Because if the killer is still around we'll be ready. He might just be committing random murders just in case we'll have to stay up." Tess answered. Sirena looked at Tess. She crossed her arms then looked away.

"Hmp! I'm not staying up! I'm going up stairs and go to sleep!" Sirena yelled. She stood up then walked up the stairs. "Show off." Sirena said quietly. She turned then entered her room. Yoko stood up.

"I share a room with Sirena I'll go up with her." Yoko said. Yoko walked up the stairs. She entered her and Sirena's room. Michel stood up.

"Since Yoko and Sirena are going to sleep one of us should stay down here." Michel said. Jeff stood up.

"I'll stay, the rest of you go to sleep. I'll keep watch." Jeff stated. Tess stood up.

"I'll go after you."

"No!" Michel yelled. Tess looked at Michel. "I will." Tess shrugged her shoulders. Conan yawned. Tess looked down at him.

'Man, having a little body... you get tired easily.' Conan thought. Tess picked up Conan. Conan rested his head on Tess' shoulders. Conan watched as Jeff faded from his view. He closed his eyes. Tess and Rachel entered their room. Tess walked over. She walked over to Conan's bed. Rachel flipped the blankets. Tess placed Conan on the bed. Rachel tucked him in. Rachel then started to get ready for bed as Tess changed into a random tank-top and shorts. Rachel and Tess crawled into bed then went to sleep. Everyone was a sleep.

About an hour later, "AHHH!!!" Tess, Rachel, and Conan shot up from their lying possession. Tess and Conan flipped the blankets off of them Tess ran to the door swinging it open. Her and Conan ran out of the room. Tess then met up with Michel her. They ran down the stairs. Then they say Jeff lying on the floor holding his leg. Tess ran over. She then knelt down.

"What happened?" Michel asked. Jeff looked at Michel.

"It was the killer he attacked my leg." Jeff answered.

"How the axe is right next to you." Michel said. Jeff pointed to a steak knife lying on the ground under in feet.

"He used that." Jeff answered. Rachel, Sirena, and Yoko ran down the stairs. Yoko placed her hand on her mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" Yoko yelled. Michel turned to look at Sirena.

"Sirena do you have a first aid kit?" Michel asked. Sirena nodded her head running up the stairs. Conan put his hands into his pockets. He looked around. Then he noticed something.

'THE SLIPPERS! Those slippers on Jeff's feet! Those are the same slippers that were in Crystal's room! He's the murderer.' Conan thought to himself. Sirena came back down with the first aid kit. Tess took it then started to wrap Jeff's wound. Rachel stood next to Sirena. 'Now all I need is Rachel.' Conan thought. Rachel then moved and he hit Sirena. 'NO NOT HER!' Conan thought. Sirena stumbled to the table. she sat down onto the seat that was pulled out. Conan crawled under the table cloth. Rachel looked at Sirena.

"Sirena are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But something just hit me."

"What?" Yoko asked.

"I know who the killer is." Tess looked up at Sirena. "The killer is Jeff!" Jeff sat up.

"I didn't do it!" Jeff yelled.

"Yes you did. The slippers on you're feet is the proof."

"What?"

"Those are the every same slippers that I found behind the door in Crystal's room."

'Sirena didn't even enter the room.' Tess thought. Then she looked around. 'Where's Conan?'

"If you don't believe me look under the slippers there's blood." Tess took off the slippers. Then she looked under them seeing the blood.

"She's right!" Tess yelled.

"Now that we prove you guilty. You stab yourself to make it look like it was a random killing. Now the last question remains, why did you kill her?"

"Jeff because, because she threatened to kill me! I was going to get married when she came to me then told me about what she knew."

"What did she know Jeff?"

"I embezzled from her. I decided to kill! I was sick and tried of her saying she was going to the cops. So I decided to kill her tonight." Jeff said. Tess looked up at Sirena as she placed the slippers on the ground.

"You really didn't achieve anything Jeff, besides take away a life." Sirena suppossbly said. Tess' eyes widened.

'Her mouth isn't moving!' Tess thought. Tess smiled. 'I think I know something.' Tess added.

"Taking away a life isn't as great as you think. Sure it's easy, but taking a life means life in jail."

The next day; Tess, Rachel, Sirena, and Conan stood at the cross walk. Rachel looked at Sirena.

"Good job at finding the killer Sirena." Rachel said. Sirena looked at Rachel.

"I did do a good job huh?" Sirena said. Tess then started to laugh. Rachel, Conan, and Sirena looked at Tess. "WHAT ARE YOU LUGHING AT?!"

"Nothing." Tess answered. Tess looked down at Conan. Conan looked at her funny. She then crossed the street. Conan stood there watching her. Conan's eyes the widened.

'OH NO! I think she found out!' Conan thought. They then crossed the street.

Next Time on Case Closed:

'That's it! I know Conan's secret!'

Next time, another murder happens. This time Conan has to deal with Tess. Will he tell her his secret? Or will she find out?

Next Time on Case Closed: Conan's Secret Relieved.

Next Conan's Hint: Picture


	5. Conan's Secret Relieved

In Today's Case: Conan's Secret Relieved

Tess laid in her bed. Rachel was sitting out in the living with Conan as they played a game. Richard sat at his desk with beer cans around him as he slept.

Tess rolled over to her side looking out her window. She stood up. She walked over to the window. She looked like she was just staring into space.

_'Why? Why would Conan do that? Maybe he's hiding something; I'll get it out of him. I know it.'_ Tess thought as she smiled.

"Tess. Tess?" Tess turned around to find Rachel standing in the door way. Rachel smiled.

"Come on, you and dad got another case." Rachel stated. Tess blinked a couple times.

_'She doesn't know about Conan? I'll keep what I know a secret.'_ Tess thought. "Me? And Uncle Richard?" Tess said confused. Rachel nodded her head. Conan came into the room.

"You made a hit in the papers!" Conan yelled as he waved the paper. Tess walked over to Conan. Conan handed her the paper when Richard snatched it out of his hands.

"LET ME SEE THAT!!!" Richard yelled. Richard started to read. "We would expect that the Great Richard Moore solved the last two cases. It wasn't him this time; it was his Niece Tess Moore from America. She was an FBI Agent who came to Japan to live with him." Richard then crippled the paper then threw it behind him. Tess placed her hands on her hip.

"Well, someone's jealous." Tess stated. Richard looked at Tess then got in her face.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!" He yelled.

"It's not you're name in the paper." Tess said.

"Well, it kind of is." Conan stated. Tess looked down at Conan.

"You know what I mean." Tess picked up her jacket which was lying on the bed. She threw it over her shoulder. "Come on guys we've got a case to solve." Tess said. Walking out of the room. _'I have two to solve.'_ Tess thought. Conan watched her walk out of the room.

_'What was that all about? She's acting like she knows nothing. Maybe, hopefully she forgot all about.'_ Conan thought. He stuck his hands in his pockets. Rachel and Richard walked out after them. Tess and Conan sat in the back seat as Rachel sat in the front with her dad. Tess stared out her window.

_'I wonder what he's hiding. I'll play along with his game.'_ Tess glanced over at Conan. She looked back out her window. She moved her jacket from her shoulder onto her lap. Conan looked at her.

_'I wonder what she knows. Whatever she knows I'll have to be careful today.'_ Conan thought as he stared at her. Tess looked at him. Conan jumped. She smiled at him. Conan looked away. Tess shook her head looking back out her window.

They then arrived at the house. When Rachel stepped out she knew who the house belonged to.

"Casey." Rachel said. Conan had heard her. He looked at the house.

'Casey? Oh I remember her. She never really talked the only person she talked to was Rachel.' Conan thought. Then Richard's fist came down on Conan's head.

"YOU'RE GOING TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY TODAY!!!" Richard yelled as he removed his fist. Conan rubbed his head. Tess was then standing behind Richard. She slammed her fist on his head.

"How do you like it Uncle?" Tess asked.

"Ow." Richard answered. Tess removed her fist. She put on her jacket slipping her hands into her pockets. She bent down to reach Conan's level.

"Are you okay?" Tess asked. Conan rubbed his head one more time then nodded his head. Tess smiled. Tess looked at Rachel. "Rachel." Rachel turned to look at Tess. "You need to watch your dad when he's around Conan." Tess said smiling. Rachel smiled.

"Okay." Rachel answered then Tess and Rachel started to laugh. Richard rubbed her head. They walked into the house. Rachel looked around the living room. Then Inspector Maguire was standing by the couch. He turned around.

"Glad you can come."

"Thank you Inspector." Inspector Maguire walked over to Tess/

"We really needed you here today." He said. Richard looked at Tess then at Inspector Maguire.

"INSPECTOR!" Richard yelled. Inspector Maguire and Tess looked over at him. Tess shrugged her shoulders as she turned her back to Richard.

"He's just jealous Inspector."

"Jealous? About what?"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!!!" Richard yelled. Tess turned to look at him.

"Then why did you yell when Inspector Maguire came to greet me?" Tess asked. Richard stood there. He then crossed his arms. Tess smiled. "See, you're jealous that I solved the two cases and you didn't. I got a spot in the news paper when you didn't." Tess added. Richard uncrossed his arms.

"I'M... NOT..."

"The murder scene is over here." Inspector Maguire said. Tess nodded her head as she followed Inspector Maguire with Conan and Richard behind them. Richard looked down at Conan.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" Richard yelled picking him up by the back of his shirt. Tess turned around. She walked over slamming her fist on Richard's head. Richard dropped Conan on floor. Tess removed his fist. She helped up Conan she turned back around to follow Inspector Maguire. Inspector Maguire pointed to a body that was lying on the couch with her eyes and mouth wide open. Blood ran down her head. The blood poured onto the floor and couch.

Rachel looked around. Then she saw a girl about her age wearing a blue skirt with a yellow tank-top. She walked over.

"Casey." Rachel called. The girl looked up at Rachel as a tear ran down her face.

"Rachel?" Casey asked. Rachel walked over then sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked. Casey nodded her head.

"Yeah but, I wish I could say the same about my mother." Casey answered. Then a man wearing a tan shirt with a black tie and brown pants walked over.

"Casey grow up." He said. Casey looked down at the floor. "Mother is dead now."

"That's rude to say Bryan." Bryan turned around to see another man dressed in a blue suit with a white shirt. That was Mr. Nickleson Casey's dad. "It's almost like you wanted her dead."

"He did." Casey said. Bryan, Mr. Nickleson, and Rachel all looked over at Casey. "I heard them arguing in the living room." Then Inspector Maguire walked over.

"Keep going." He said. Casey looked up at Inspector Maguire.

"I heard them arguing in the living room. When Bryan entered the kitchen to sit down I walked into the living mom was sitting on the couch I walked upstairs into my room. Then when I came back down in saw her dead on the couch I called the police that's what happened on behalf." Casey said. Rachel placed her hands on her shoulders. Inspector Maguire looked at Bryan.

"What were you two arguing about?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess looked up at Inspector Maguire.

"We were arguing about who would take over the company when she passes away. I thought It would be a good idea for me to take over but she said no. I tried to talk her into it."

"Then you decided to kill her when Casey walked upstairs into her room." Richard said.

"NO! I never wanted her dead. I don't know how Casey got that idea but I didn't want her dead! I was gone when I heard mother was dead!" Bryan yelled at Richard. Casey looked up.

"It's true. When I came back down stairs Bryan was gone." Casey said.

"Then that only leaves Mr. Nickleson!" Richard yelled as he pointed at him. Tess shook her head then walked over.

"Uncle, Uncle, Unlce. You can't rush into things like that. They're all innocent till proven guilty." Tess stated as she walked back of the body. Conan was looking at the body when Tess knelt down next to him. Conan looked at her. "Hey Conan."

"Hi."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Tess asked. Conan looked at her funny.

_'Uh-oh.'_ Conan thought. Conan shook his head. "No why?"

"I was just wondering because last week end when Sirena solved that murder case, you were nowhere to be found." Tess stated. Conan stared.

"I was in the bathroom." Conan said nervously. Tess smiled then nodded her head.

"Okay."

"Hey look." Conan said. Conan pointed to a string mark on her body. Tess looked at she saw the string mark. Tess turned around to look at Richard and Inspector Maguire.

"Inspector! Uncle! Come here Conan found something." Tess said. Inspector Maguire and Richard walked over. Tess pointed to the body's neck. "See that string mark. Conan found it."

"Why would there be a string mark if she was stabbed to death?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"Maybe she wasn't stabbed to death. They could have made it look like she was stabbed to death." Tess stated. Conan stood up. He walked away. He looked at a picture sitting on the table. He looked at it. Then he turned around to look at the body. He looked back at the picture.

'That's not Mrs. Nickleson.' Conan thought. Mr. Nickleson walked over. Conan looked up at him. "Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Who's that in that picture, it's not Mrs. Nickleson is it?" Conan asked.

"No it's my sister." He answered quickly. Conan looked back at the picture.

_'THAT'S IT! He's the murderer.'_ Conan thought. Tess looked at Conan as he picked up the picture. Conan stuck the picture in his pocket. Richard then spun him around.

"WHAT ARE YOU..." Conan flipped up his watch then hit Richard in his neck. Richard stumbled back. He then fell onto the coffee table. Bryan, Casey, and Rachel walked over.

"Dad, are you okay?" Rachel asked. Conan ran behind the couch. Tess watched him.

"I'm fine Rachel. Everyone I know who the killer is." Richard supposedly said. Everyone looked at Richard in surprisement. Tess stood up. She turned too looked at Richard's back. Tess slowly stepped toward the right end on the couch. She watched Conan from the corner of her eye.

"Richard who know who the killer is?"

"Yes I do Inspector. Conan come here." Conan stood up from behind the couch then ran over. Tess watched him. Conan faced his back to everyone.

"Yeah?"

"Hand me that picture." Conan took out the picture from his jet. He placed it in Richard's hands. Conan ran back behind the couch. "Now, Mr. Nickleson who is this in the picture?"

"That's my sister." He said. Bryan looked at his father.

"You have a sister?"

"He doesn't this is his girlfriend!"

"WHAT?" everyone asked.

"You killed Mrs. Nickleson because she found out about your girlfriend am I right?" Mr. Nickleson fell to his hands and knees.

"Yes, she was going to confront her. I couldn't loose the woman I loved so I decided to kill her."

"You do that you killed you're daughter's mother right?"

"Yes, I didn't mean to, in yet I did."

"What's up with the string marks can you tell me?"

"I tried to strangle her. But she wouldn't die so I stabbed her to death." Inspector Maguire cuffed Mr. Nickleson. Tess took a step back then she quietly walked toward Conan then knelt down.

"Busted." She said. Conan jumped to see Tess.

_'Oh-no!'_ Conan thought.

"No tell me, what's going on?" Tess asked. When everyone started to clear out of the house. Richard started to wake up. Tess nodded her head. "So you're Jimmy Kudo?"

"Yeah." Conan answered after he told her the whole story.

"Does Rachel and Richard know?"

"NO! They can't know!" Conan yelled. Tess smiled.

"Okay, I'll keep it a secret." Tess said smiling. Richard stood up. Tess looked over the couch. Tess looked at the clock and it read 9:00 p.m. Tess looked at Richard. "Richard's waking up, come here." Tess said opening her arms. Conan crawled to her as she picked him up. "Pretend you're sleeping." Tess said. Conan closed his eyes. Richard looked around as Tess walked over to him. "Great job Uncle!" Tess said. Richard looked at Tess.

"What?"

"You solved the case, great job."

"I solved it before you?"

"Yup, you did a great job. To bad Conan couldn't congratulate you, he fell asleep after he gave you that picture.

"Oh well. COME ON! TIME CELEBRATE!!!" Richard yelled.

Next Time on Case Close: "That's it!" Tess and Conan solve a case together. But when the murderer is pulling random murders they don't know who is going to be the next target. They got to figure out who it is before Richard and Rachel become a target.

Next Time on Case Closed: Random Murder Night

Next Conan's Hint: Knives


	6. Random Murder Night

_In Today's Case: Random Murder Night_

Tess was sitting on the couch reading her book. Conan was playing a game. Rachel had gone down stairs to get the mail. Richard sat at his desk doing nothing. Rachel came back up.

"Hey guess what!" Rachel yelled. Everyone looked at Rachel.

"What?" Conan asked.

"We just invited to a private party." Rachel said reading a card. Richard stood up.

"Whose?" Richard asked. Rachel stared at the card.

"The McSails invited us."

"THE MCSAILS!!!" Richard yelled.

"Yeah, it says to the family of Richard Moore you have been invited to our private party at 36754 High Street please show up at 6:00 clock sharp." Rachel said. Richard looked at the clock as it read 4:30.

"Come on guys! Get ready!" Richard yelled. Tess placed her book mark in her book; she closed it then placed it next to her.

"I hope you're expecting me to dress up because I'm not." Tess stated.

"Who cares about what you're going do."

"Let me change!" Rachel yelled as she entered her room shutting the door behind her. Richard entered his room. Conan and Tess looked at each other.

"Aren't you going to go change Jimmy?" Tess asked. Conan shook his head.

"No and I told you to call me Conan." Conan stated.

"Sorry Conan." She said sarcastically. Conan looked smiled as they started to laugh. Then Rachel came out wearing a white dress with pink and red roses on it. Richard didn't really change. Tess and Conan looked at Rachel. "Wow Rachel, that looks cute on you." Tess stated as she stood up. Conan nodded her head.

"Yeah it does." Conan said.

"Come on kids get in the car!" Richard yelled. They all walked out the door got into the car then drove off to the McSail's party. They drove down High Street getting there at 6:00. They got out of the car standing in front of a huge mansion. They walked to the door. Before Richard could knock the butler named Chris answered the door.

"Ah... Mr. Moore. Come on in." Chris said. They stepped into the house. They stood in the first room covered with people. The room looked like it could hold 100 people and them some. They looked around as a woman maybe in her 20's walked up to them. She was wearing a blue dress. She was Keiki McSail.

"Hi I'm Keiki, Mr. and Mrs. McSail's only daughter it's nice to meet you." she said. She held out her hand. She shook Richard's hand.

"I'm Richard Moore. This is Rachel my daughter. This is Tess my Niece. And him, he's just a brat." Richard said. Conan crossed his arms.

_'And you're a jerk.' _Conan thought. Keiki looked down at Conan.

"What's you're name?" she asked. Conan looked at Keiki.

"My name is Conan."

"Well, nice to meet you Conan." She said. She looked at Richard. "Enjoy you're time here." She said. She walked away. Richard spotted the food table then ran over started to eat. Tess, Rachel, and Conan sighed. A woman wearing a red dress walked up to Richard.

"Are you Richard Moore?" she asked. Richard looked at the woman who was Mrs. McSail. He swallowed a hand full of food then he nodded his head.

"Why yes. Yes I am!" Richard said. Mrs. McSail smiled.

"Oh bunny!!! Richard Moore is here!" a man wearing a black suit walked over. He was Mr. McSail.

"Richard Moore great to meet you." Mr. McSail held out his hand. Richard shook his hand.

"Same here. Thank you inviting us."

A man walked up to Rachel. He was wearing a tan suit. He was Alex Field. "Hi are you Richard Moore's daughter?" he asked. Rachel looked at him she nodded her head.

"Yes."

"I'm Alex Field. Keiki's friend." He said. Tess knelt down to Conan then whispered.

"Come on let's go." Tess said. Conan and Tess started to creep away when they bumped into a woman wearing a nice black dress. She was Alexis Field, Alex Field's wife. "I'm sorry." Tess said. The woman turned fully around to face Tess.

"It's okay, I saw you come in with Richard Moore I'm Alexis Field and you are?"

"I'm Tess and this is Conan." Tess said. She then got herself tangled up in a conversation.

_'I'm getting out of here.' _Conan thought. Conan walked toward the door when someone placed their hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a man wearing a brown suit. That was Yuri Kenji.

"Where are you going little buddy?" he asked. Conan rolled his eyes.

_'I'm not you're little buddy.' _Conan thought. "I was going to stand outside.

"Does that girl over there know?" he asked. He pushed Conan in front of him as he walked Conan toward Tess. He tapped Tess' shoulder. Tess looked at him. "Hi I'm Yuri Kenji and this little guy right here was leaving without u even knowing." He said. Tess smiled.

"I'm Tess Moore and thank you." Tess said. Conan walked up to Tess.

_'Thanks buddy.' _Conan thought. Yuri and Alexis looked at her shocked.

"You're Richard Moore's daughter?!" Alexis and Yuri asked. Tess shook her head.

"No, no. I'm his Niece." Tess said.

"I didn't know Richard had a brother." Yuri said. Tess nodded her head.

"That's what a lot of people say." Tess said.

That night around 10:00 Richard sat in a chair drunk. Rachel had her hands on his shoulders as Tess and Conan stood to the side with their hands in their pockets. Keiki looked at Rachel.

"Rachel, you can stay here for the night." Keiki said. Rachel shook her head.

"No that's okay."

"Come on Rachel." Tess said. Rachel looked at Tess. "How many times do you get to stay at someone's mansion?" Tess asked.

"Yeah Rachel lets stay." Conan said. _'I wouldn't mind staying.' _Conan thought. Rachel sighed.

"Fine." She said. Keiki turned toward Chris. "Chris, get some beds ready."

"Well I got to go." Yuri said. Keiki looked at Yuri.

"All right bye Yuri." Alexis and Alex walked toward the door.

"We're going to leave too bye." When they all walked outside their cars wouldn't start. Alex popped to hood on his car to find out that it was trashed. "Damn! Our car's been trashed." Yuri popped the hood on his car as well.

"Same here." He said. Tess and Conan looked at each other. They all walked back inside. They sat down. Keiki stood up.

"I'm going to go get some food for us Chris come with me." Keiki said. Chris and Keiki walked out of the room. Tess looked around. Rachel looked at Tess.

"What's wrong Tess?" Rachel asked. Tess looked at Rachel.

"I just noticed that Mrs. McSail isn't here." Tess said. Richard stood up.

"D... don't worry a... about it." Richard said. Rachel and Tess looked at Richard. Then there was a scream. Everyone looked in the direction of the kitchen. Richard, Tess, Conan, Yuri, and Alex ran to the kitchen to find Keiki on the floor with her hand over her mother. Chris was standing by the cabinet.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked. Keiki didn't respond. Yuri placed his hand on the light switch. He switched it on to find Mrs. McSail's head sitting on the counter. Everyone froze. Tess and Conan looked at each other as they looked back at the head sitting on the counter.

_Next Time on Case Closed: "Look out Jimmy!!!" Three of the guest already been murdered!!! Conan's been a target not once but twice!!! Conan and Tess got to figure this out before Conan gets killed or before Richard and Rachel become a target. _

_Next Time: Random Murder Night Part 2_

_Next Conan's Hint: Knives_


	7. Random Murder Night Part 2

_A/N: A bow tie is also a Conan's Hint. I forgot to add it in there on the other chapter. Sorry!!! Don't yell at me!! Back to the story._

_In Today's Case: Random Murder Night Part 2_

They starred at the head who was once Mrs. McSail. Mr. McSail had shown up at the scene. When he saw the head of his wife he broke down in tears. Richard's drunken face had turned into a serious one. He looked back at Rachel.

"Rachel, take Mr. McSail to the other room." He said. Rachel nodded her head as she placed her hands on his shoulders taking him into the living room where the party was. Richard looked down at Keiki. "Did you find you're mother like this?" Richard asked. Keiki nodded her head. Alexis who was standing by the phone picked it up to call the police. When she picked up the phone; she looked at everyone.

"The phone's dead." She said. Everyone looked at her in shock. Conan looked around the kitchen. The Richard grabbed Conan by the shirt.

"A CRIME SCENE ISN"T A PLACE FOR KIDS!!!" Richard yelled. Tess was then standing behind Richard.

"And that includes you to Uncle." Richard jumped letting go of Conan's shirt. Richard looked at Tess then he crossed his arms. Conan stood up from the floor. He looked around. He looked on top of the counter at the steak knife holder. The Boucher knife was missing. Tess looked at Conan. "What did you find?" Tess asked. Conan looked at Tess then back at the knife holder.

"The Boucher knife is gone." Conan stated. Tess looked at the knife holder.

"He's right." Tess said. Tess turned to look at Chris. "Chris how often was the Boucher knife sharpened?" Tess asked.

"It's sharpened everyday." Chris answered. Tess looked at the head.

"That's sharp enough to cut off a head." She said. Richard nodded his head. Tess started too looked in all the cabinets. "Where there's a head..." she then opened a cabinet, pieces of Mrs. McSail's body fell out. Tess backed up before anything could fall on her. She looked at the pieces of the body.

"Finish what you were going to say." Richard said as his drunken face came back. Tess looked at Richard.

"I was going to say body but not like this." Tess said as she turned back to look at the body.

"Okay!!! Everyone away from the kitchen." Richard said as he forced everyone out. They sat in the living listening to Keiki cry and Mr. McSail's sobs.

"I'm going to make some coffee." Chris said. Richard stood up.

"No one goes in that kitchen!" Richard yelled. Chris looked at Richard.

"There are two kitchens." Chris said. Then Alex stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Chris and Alex went their separate ways. They sat there. Then the lights went out. Everyone looked around. Then Alex screamed. Tess and Conan looked down at each other. They ran down the hall way. They looked around. Conan opened a door to see Alex lying on the ground. Dead. His head was chopped off! Conan's eyes widened as he took a step back. Tess looked into the room. Tess just starred at Alex's corpse. Then she heard something. She looked around. She then saw someone dressed in black holding an axe above their head. The killer's target... was Conan. The killer swung down. Tess grabbed the back of Conan's shirt. Tess threw him to the side. Conan slammed against the wall hitting his head. Conan rubbed his head.

"Ouch." He said. He looked up at Tess as the axe hit the ground. Tess side kicked the killer in his face. He fell back. The killer grabbed his axe then ran off. Then the lights started to flicker. Tess and Conan looked up as they watched the lights turn on. Tess looked at Conan.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Conan stood up.

"YOU THREW AGAINST THE WALL!!! DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY?!" Conan yelled. Tess smiled. Then Rachel and Richard came around the corner. Rachel bent down next to Conan.

"Conan are you hurt?" Rachel asked. Conan shook his head.

"No I'm fine." Conan answered. Tess crossed her arms.

_'You yell at me for asking you.' _Tess thought. Richard stopped as he looked down at Conan. He walked up to the room. When he looked into the room he saw Alex's corpse. Richard looked around to see that the room that Alex's corpse was in wasn't the bathroom.

"Wait, this isn't the bathroom." Richard stated. Tess looked at Richard as she peaked into the room. Tess' eyes widened.

"You're right." Tess said. Richard looked at Tess.

"Of course I'm right!! I'm always right!!" Richard yelled. Tess rolled her eyes. She turned her back then walked away. Rachel and Conan watched her.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked. Tess stopped. She turned to look at Rachel.

"Well, someone has to tell Alexis."

"Tell me what?" Tess turned around to see Alexis in front of her with everyone else behind her except the butler. Alexis placed her hands on Tess' shoulders. "Tell me what! I know that was my husband who screamed, no what happened?!" Alexis yelled. Tess looked down.

"Um... Alex is... well... dead." Tess told her. Alexis' eyes started to fill up with water. Keiki walked up to her placing her hands on her shoulders. Alexis turned toward Keiki. She rested her forehead on her shoulder then started to cry.

"Who ever is doing this must be committing random killings. So no body will be leaving the living room." Richard said. Rachel stood up.

"But dad..."

"What happens if we have to leave?" Yuri asked. Richard looked at Yuri.

"Then you go with a buddy." He answered. Then Chris came running down the hallway.

"I heard someone yell happened?" he asked. Everyone looked at him. Chris looked at Alexis who was crying on Keiki's shoulder. He looked at Richard.

"Alex was killed." Richard answered. "All right everyone to the back to the living room!" Richard yelled as he pushed everyone to the living room. Tess stopped then looked down the hallway that the killer ran off. She then looked at the hallway that Chris came out of. She shook her head. Then they all were sitting around in the living as the clock ticked away. Conan, Rachel, and Tess sat on a couch. Keiki was standing by the window trying to calm Alexis down. Richard stood by the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. Yuri sat on a chair next to Mr. McSail. Conan glanced around the room. He then stood.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Conan said. Richard looked at Conan.

"You're not going by yourself." Richard stated. Tess stood up.

"I'll go with him." Tess said. Conan and Tess walked down the hallway toward the bathroom. As Tess and Conan walked down the hallway; Conan entered the room where Alex was murdered. Tess looked around. "This isn't the bathroom." Tess said. Conan looked at Tess.

"I know, I never really had to go." Conan said. Tess nodded her head.

"Oh, okay." She said. Conan crawled underneath a table. Tess stepped into a room. "What room is this anyway?" Tess asked as she looked around. Conan looked at her.

"Don't you know?" Tess shook her head. "It's an extra room that mansions usually have." Conan said turning back around. Tess nodded her head. Conan lifted up a small rug finding the missing Boucher knife. He smiled. "Found it!" Conan yelled.

"Found what?" Tess asked. Conan pulled out a cloth from his pocket. He came out from underneath the table then showed it to Tess. "That's the..."

"Yes, the missing knife."

"Did you ever notice that Chris is never around when the murders happen?" Tess asked. Conan looked at Tess.

"Now that I think about it no." Conan answered.

"I was thinking that he could be the murderer." Tess said. Conan looked at Tess.

"How do you know?" Conan asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know maybe that knife could be the answer." Tess said. Pointing to it. Conan looked at it.

_'Now that Tess said something about it... Chris is never really around when the murders happen. He's always in the...' _Conan stopped thinking. "THE KITCHEN!!!" Conan yelled. Tess looked at him funny. Then she looked up. She placed her foot out in front of her.

"JIMMY!!! LOOK OUT!!!!" Tess yelled. Conan turned around to the killer dressed in black with an axe above his head swinging down. Tess ran up to him grabbing his hand. Conan dropped the Boucher knife on the floor as his feet was lifted off the ground carried away by Tess. The axe hit the floor. Tess turned the corner as she headed back down the hallway when the lights went out. Tess stopped as she looked around. Conan's feet was set on the ground. Tess turned around as she watched then killer the run off in a different direction. Tess chased after him. Conan's feet again lifted off the ground. Conan looked at Tess.

"What are you doing?!" Conan yelled.

"Well, I'm saving you and chasing after the killer." Tess answered. Then Tess bumped into someone. Her and Conan fell onto the floor. They looked up as they saw Richard standing there.

"What are you two doing?" Richard asked. Tess stood up helping Conan up.

"I was chasing after the killer when I bumped into you!" Tess yelled. "Oh and Conan's been a target twice." Tess said.

"TWICE!!!" Richard yelled. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah, the first time was when Conan found Alex's body and the second time was near the bathroom. Tess said as she glanced down at him. Richard placed his fingers on his chin in an L form.

"Then the killer must be committing random murders." Richard said.

"And what are you doing up here?" Tess asked. Richard looked at Tess.

"Well Keiki and Alexis went missing." Richard answered. "They said they were going to go make coffee. But since the power went out again they wouldn't be able to make it." Richard added.

"Was Chris in the room?" Conan asked. Tess and Richard looked down at Conan.

"What?"

"Think about it. When ever something goes wrong Chris is never around." Conan said. Tess looked at Richard.

"That's true." Tess said. Richard then looked at Tess. Then they heard something coming down the hall. They all turned around. Something was crawling. They were using their arms to crawl with. When they got closer... they knew who it was. It was Keiki. They ran over to her. Keiki looked at them as they bent down. She was covered in blood. She had the Boucher knife in her back. Blood then started to pour out her mouth when she opened it.

"Th..."

"What?" Richard asked.

"The... the... k... killer... is..." then the next thing they knew was... she was dead. Tess looked at the Boucher knife as the lights kicked on. Richard stood up. He took off his jacket then placed it over Keiki's body.

"Well, if she's dead then Alexis is dead." Richard said. "Come on you two let's go back to the living room." He said as he walked away. Tess and Conan looked at each other as they took off in a different direction.

"Tess! Where are we going?" Conan asked. Tess looked down at him then forward.

"To the basement." She answered.

"We don't even know where that is!!!" Conan yelled.

"We'll find it." Tess said.

Richard entered the living. Rachel stood up from the couch.

"Dad." Richard looked at Rachel. "Where's Conan and Tess?" Richard jumped turning himself around. Not seeing Tess or Conan anywhere.

"URGH!!!! They were right behind me!!!" Richard yelled.

Tess and Conan found their way to the basement. Tess flicked on the lights. She walked down. She looked around as Conan bumped into her leg. He looked up at her. Conan stared at her as he saw surprisement in her eyes. He looked forward. He then saw Alexis. She was hanging from the ceiling of the basement by a huge hook that was in neck. Blood dripped down onto the floor as she swung back and forth slowly. Conan jumped back landing on one foot and placing his arm around his chest. Tess walked forward toward the body. Tess walked around. She stopped, standing behind it.

"That's an odd way of killing someone." Tess said.

"AN ODD WAY?! That's a disgusting way!!" Conan yelled as he placed his other foot on the ground. Conan walked toward Tess. "What are we looking for again?" Conan asked.

"The light box." She said as she walked toward a wall. She found the light box. She opened it to see all the switches switched off. She looked at it oddly. She then found a remote sitting in side. She picked it up. She turned it around. She read the back then placed it in her pocket.

Conan looked around. He found something lying on the ground. Bent down that picked it up.

_'What's this?' _Conan looked at it. His mouth then dropped open. "Tess!" Tess turned around to look at him. She walked toward him.

"What?" Tess asked.

"Look. It's Chris' bow tie!!" Conan yelled as he held it up for her to see. She took it. She looked at it.

"Your right. That means..."

"CHRIS IS THE MURDERER!!" They both yelled. They ran upstairs finding their way back to the living room. Richard looked at them as he took a seat on the end of the couch.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" Richard asked. Tess smiled. She placed her hand on the back of her head.

"We got lost." Tess answered. Conan flipped up his watch. He then shot a needle at Richard as Richard fell asleep. His head bent down toward his chest. Conan ran behind the couch. He took off his bow tie.

"I worried about you two!!"

"I'm sorry uncle." Tess said.

"Now, I have to say something."

"What is it dad?" Rachel asked as Chris entered the room standing next to Tess.

"Chris, come and join us." Chris walked over then stood in front of Richard as everyone waited for Richard to speak. "Now that we're all here. I can reveal who the killer is." Everyone placed a shock look on their face except Tess. Tess walked over then stood next to Richard's sleeping body. Conan handed her then bow tie. Tess slipped the bow tie into Richard's hands without anyone seeing her doing it. "I found this bow tie down stairs in the basement next to Alexis' dead body." Tess kicked the couch. Richard's hand then flipped over revealing the black bow tie. Mr. McSail looked at Chris.

"Chris... is that your bow tie?" Mr. McSail asked. Chris placed his hand on his neck. He felt around not finding his bow tie.

"Chris was the one committing all the murderers."

"He switched on and off the lights with a remote." Tess said as she took out the remote. She showed the back of it. "This remote says number two on it. Meaning there's another one. Which is lying in Chris' pocket." Tess stated. Chris shook his head.

"No, how could I've killed Keiki and Alexis?" Chris asked.

"We didn't even tell any one that Keiki was dead so how did you find out? I know, because you're the killer!" Richard supposedly yelled. Chris fell to his knees.

"It's true I did do it. I killed Mrs. McSail, Alex, Keiki, Alexis. Because... because I hated them. Just like I almost killed that boy! I hated the way he looked." Chris said.

"That's no reason to kill someone. Just because you didn't like them. The only thing you did was take lives the price you pay for that is going to jail for life."

_Next Tim on Case Close: 'Who would place a bomb in a school?' Someone placed a bomb in Conan's school!! Amy, Mitch, George and Conan have to find out where the bomb is before it's to late. What will happen?_

_Next Time: School Bomber_

_Next Conan's Hint: Pen_


	8. School Bomber

_In Today's Case: School Bomber_

Conan came out of his room ready for school as Richard read the paper. Tess and Rachel stood by the door waiting for Conan. Richard started to read out loud.

"Another case solved by Richard Moore! And the help of his Niece Tess Moore. They solved random acts of murders at Mr. and Mrs. McSail's party. The sad thing is that Mrs. McSail, Keiki McSail, Alexis and Alex Field were murdered." Richard read. Tess, Rachel, and Conan watched him as his slammed the paper on his desk. Tess looked at Rachel.

"Let's go before he starts yelling at me." Tess whispered. Rachel nodded her head. Right when they we're starting to exit the office Richard stood up.

"COME HERE TESS!!" Richard yelled. Tess ran out of the office then down the stairs as Conan and Rachel followed. Richard ran out of the office then he was standing at the top of the stairs. "COME BACK HERE TESS!!!" Richard yelled as he echoed in the hallway. Tess, Rachel, and Conan ran out of the house and down the street toward school. They met up with Sirena. Tess, Rachel, and Sirena watched as Conan walked into his school. They then walked to their school. Once Conan was close to entering the school building; Amy came running up to him.

"Hey! Conan!" Amy yelled. Conan looked at Amy.

"Hey." Conan replied. Then George and Mitch came up from behind Amy.

"We heard that you went to the McSail's party!" George said. Conan nodded his head.

"Was it scary?" Mitch asked. Conan shook his head.

"No not all." Conan answered. _'At least not to me it wasn't.' _Conan thought. Amy then grabbed his hand once the school bell rang.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Amy yelled.

The principle walked into his office. Once he seat down he noticed a piece of paper that was folded. He picked it up he then opened the paper. Once he was finished reading it he placed it on his desk then ran out of his office. The paper read:

_I've placed a bomb in your school. Call the police if you want but if I see anyone enter or leave the school I'll blow it up! _

Class went on. Then the principle's voice came onto the intercom.

"All staff and personnel please report to the teacher's room please. Thank you." Conan's teacher placed her chalk on the chalk holder. She closed her book then placed it on her desk. She looked at her class.

"Class, I'll be right back." She said as she left the room. Once she left the room all the students started to talk to each other. Conan watched the door as she closed it behind her.

_'I wonder what's going on. The principle seemed to be scared.' _Conan thought.

"Hey Conan!" Conan looked forward as Amy placed her palms on his desk. George and Mitch walked over. "What do you want to do after school?" Amy asked. Conan shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Conan." George lifted up his finger.

"I got it! How about we go out for ice cream." George suggested.

"George, you'll up for anything that involves food." Mitch stated. George slammed his fists by his side. he got up onto his tip toes then started to yell at Mitch.

"Hey! I like food okay!" George yelled. Mitch waved his hands in front of him. He then placed his hand behind his head then nodded. Conan looked back at the door then at George, Amy, and Mitch again.

"I what's going on." Mitch said. Conan nodded his head in agreement.

"Maybe it's just a meeting." George said.

_'A meeting during school? I doubt it. Something really bad is going on.' _Conan thought. A couple minutes later the teacher entered the room covered in sweat. He hand tightly gripped on the door handle. Everyone stopped talking then look at the teacher. _'Sweat? She must have been in a hurry to get here.' _Conan thought. The teacher then stood upright.

"Okay Class, line up. We're going to go to the Auditorium." All the students stood up then walked the formed a line. Then walked right down into the Auditorium. Conan sat in between Amy and George as Mitch sat on the other side of George. Conan looked back at the teacher.

_'She seems nervous. What's going on?' _Conan asked himself. The teacher then walked down the ail counting her students. When she knew that they all were there she kept on walking down the ail and up the stairs and behind the curtain. Conan watched her very closely.

Back at Rachel's school; Rachel and Tess were doing a test. Then the intercom in Rachel and Tess' class room came on.

"Rachel Moore please come to the principle's office." Rachel looked up weirdly. She placed her pencil down. She stood up then exited the room. Tess watched her. Tess shrugged her shoulders then went back to her paper. 5 minutes go by; foot steps could be heard coming down the hallway. Then the teacher got up then opened the door. He was about to speak when Rachel entered the room. Tess looked up at her.

"Tess! There's a bomb in Conan's school!" Rachel yelled. Tess' mouth dropped open. She placed her pencil down. Tess ran out of the room with Rachel following her. Sirena got up. She walked into the hallway. She watched Tess and Rachel run down the hallway. Rachel pushed opened the left door as Tess pushed open the right door. Tess and Rachel turned left toward Conan's school. Sirena sighed in nervousness.

"Someone's got to help him." Sirena said. Then the teacher placed his hands on his shoulders bringing her back into the room then closing the door.

Tess and Rachel got to Conan's school. They pushed themselves through a crowd of nervous parents. Tess pulled up the Caution Do Not Cross sigh as Rachel ducked her head then crossed. Tess crossed after her.

"Hey! You can't come in here!" a police officer yelled. They forced themselves threw park squad cars that were parked in an angle with there lights on. Once they got to the top there stood Richard and Inspector Maguire.

"Dad!" Rachel yelled.

"Uncle!" Tess yelled. Richard and Inspector Maguire turned around. Once Richard saw Rachel and Tess running up to them he knew that they were worried about Conan.

"Rachel. Tess, what are you two doing here?" Richard asked. Rachel and Tess stopped. Rachel placed her hands on her knees huffing and puffing. Tess Leaned onto a squad car huffing and puffing. Rachel looked up at her dad with sweat going down her face.

"My principle told me about Conan's school." Rachel answered. Inspector Maguire and Richard looked at Tess. Tess was now sitting on the car. She looked at Richard and Inspector Maguire.

"And she told me." Tess said. They nodded their head. "Was there a call from the bomber?" Tess asked. Inspector Maguire shook his head.

"No not yet. The principle called us he told us everything."

"Why are you just sitting out here?! You should be in there!" Rachel yelled. Richard looked at Rachel.

"No one is allowed to enter or exit the school. If he sees it, he'll blow you the school." Richard asked. Rachel covered her face with her hands. She stood upright. Tess watched Rachel as she turned into a nervous wreck. Tess looked at the school.

_'Stay save Jimmy.' _Tess thought.

Inside the school all the students started to get worry. Some of them started to cry. Some of them chew on their finger nails. Some suck into their seats. Amy was crying but not loud. George chewed on his finger nails and Mitch suck in his seat. Conan crossed his arms he then rolled his eyes.

_'What a bunch of babies.' _Conan thought. George looked at Conan.

"How can you be so calm Conan?" George asked. Conan looked at George. He then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I'm just not worried about it." Conan answered. Amy stopped crying a little. She then looked at Conan.

"How can you not worry?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we don't know what's going on." Mitch said. Conan looked at Mitch. He then looked forward at the curtains.

_'Something really is going on.' _Conan thought. Then the principle was standing in front of the curtain.

"Okay students. We're going to play a game." Once they heard that all the students were listening. All the kids crying stopped. All the kids suck in their seat sat upright. All the kids except for George stopped chewing on their nails. "The game goes like this. We're all going to pretend that there's a bomb in the school. Now, none of us are allowed to leave our seats unless there's an emergency. Everyone has to stay calm to win this game. We're also not allowed to leave the school. Now sit in your seats and relax." The principle then walked behind the curtain. Conan's mouth dropped open.

_'There's a bomb in the school!!! You got to be kidding!!' _Conan thought. Conan then closed his mouth. Conan got out of his seat.

"Conan! Where are you going?" Amy asked. Conan looked at Conan.

"If we're pretending that there's a bomb in the school then let's pretend to find it." Conan answered. George took his fingers out of his mouth.

"Are you crazy! The principle said we're not allowed to leave our seats!" George yelled at Conan.

"Yeah only if it's an emergency." Mitch added. Conan shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm going to pretend that I'm going to go find it." Conan said. He walked to the edge of the ail. He looked to the left then the right. _'Good no one's watching.' _Conan thought. He ran across the room without even being seen. Amy then got out of her seat.

"Amy, where are you going?" Mitch asked. Amy looked at Mitch.

"To help Conan." Amy answered. She did the same as Conan. Conan and Amy exited the room. George and Mitch looked at each other. They then followed them.

Conan, Amy, George, and Mitch walked around the hallways.

"Guys what if we get caught?" Mitch asked. George looked at Mitch.

"We'll just tell them that we were going to the bathroom." George answered.

"Yeah but..."

"Shh." Conan said. He heard something coming from down the hall. Conan ran toward the nearest door then opened it. "Someone's coming come on get in here!" Conan yelled. George, Amy, and Mitch ran and entered the room. Conan entered after them shutting the door behind him. He looked around the room. "Behind the teacher's desk!" Conan yelled pointing to it. They all ran and hid behind it. Then the janitor opened the door. Conan looked over the desk trying not to be seen. The janitor was wearing his brown janitor suit. His must ash reach the bottom of his mouth. He had a black pen in his shirt pocket. When he looked toward the desk. Conan quickly knelt down. He then closed the door. Conan, Amy, George, and Mitch came out from behind the desk.

"That was close." George said. Amy and Mitch nodded their heads in agreement. Conan walked toward the door then he opened it.

"Come on guys." Conan said as he left the room.

"Conan! Wait for us!" Amy yelled as she ran out of the room with George and Mitch following her. They walked down the hallway. Conan then saw that the basement door was open. Conan ran toward it. Conan flicked on the lights. He started to walk down the steps. Amy, George, and Mitch stood at the top of the stairs.

"Conan! Where are you going? We're not allowed down there." Mitch said. Conan stopped. He rolled his eyes.

_'Babies.' _Conan thought. Conan turned around. "Come on what if the bomb is down there. If we find it we win." Conan said. Amy started to walk down the stairs behind Conan. George was next to Mitch.

Back in the Auditorium; Conan's teacher was counting her students. When she saw four empty seats where Conan, Amy, George, and Mitch were sitting she freaked. She ran back down the ail screaming:

"FOUR OF MY STUDENTS ARE MISSING!!!" she yelled.

Outside in front of the school Rachel stood there a nervous wreck. Tess was still sitting on the top of the car. Richard was leaning up against the car that Tess was sitting on. Then a police officer walked up to Inspector Maguire.

"Inspector." Inspector Maguire turned around to look at him.

"Yes."

"It's the principle of the school." He said. Rachel quickly turned around. Inspector Maguire took the phone.

"Hello? No. one exited the school... WHAT!!! Who? Conan and his friends!!" Once Rachel heard Conan she started to freak out. Richard walked to her to calm her down. "Yes I'll keep an eye out for them." Tess smiled. She looked at the school.

_'That's it Jimmy. I know your out trying to find that bomb.'_ Tess thought.

Conan, Amy, George, and Mitch were in the basement. Conan pushed the boxes around when he saw something small. It was sliver and it had a clock on it. Conan's mouth dropped open.

_'It's the bomb!' _Conan thought. Amy looked at Conan.

"What did you find Conan?" Amy asked. Conan looked at Amy.

"Oh, nothing." Conan answered. Conan looked forward. He then found a black pen. _'A black pen? Wait, the janitor had this pen. HE'S THE BOMBER!' _Conan thought. Conan started to walk back up the stairs. Amy, George, and Mitch followed him. He opened another door to another class room. "Can you guys stay there?" Amy nodded her head. She then entered the room as George and Mitch followed her. Conan closed the door when the janitor walked down the hallway when he saw Conan he walked right up to him.

"Hey little guy, aren't suppose to be in the auditorium with your friends playing that game?"

"Yes but..." Conan threw the pen onto the floor. The pen slid across the floor to his feet. "The game isn't just a game it's real. You put the bomb in the basement. I found it along with you're pen." Conan said. The janitor picked up his pen.

"You're right I did put the bomb in the school. I wanted revenge on the principle. But it's filled with milk." He said.

Back outside; Rachel was walking back and forth. Then the janitor walked out of the school with the teachers and principle behind him. Everyone was alert waiting for the school to blow up, but it didn't. the janitor put his hands in the air. He walked up toward Inspector Maguire.

"I'm the bomber." He said. A police officer placed hand cuffs on his hands then put him in the car. All the students were let out. When Rachel saw Conan she ran up to him.

"Conan!" he yelled. She knelt down in front of Conan giving him a hug, Tess and Richard walked over. "I was so worried about you." Rachel said.

"I'm okay Rachel." Conan said. Conan looked at Tess. Tess stuck his thumb up at him. She then winked.

_Next Time on Case Closed: "That's the killer!" Tess and Conan are trying to solve another murder. A business man was murdered in his hotel room! Why would someone do that? _

_Next Time: Business Man Murder_

_Next Conan's Hint: Glove _


	9. Business Man Murder

_In Today's Case: Business Man Murder_

Tess laid on the couch. She had her hands behind her head. Rachel was vacuuming the floor. Conan walked threw the door from playing outside with Amy, Mitch, and George. Rachel shut off the vacuum.

"Hi Conan." Rachel said tapping Tess' leg telling her to sit up.

"Hi Rachel." Conan responded. Tess sat up.

"How was you're day?" Tess asked. Conan smiled.

"Great." Conan answered. Richard came through the door. Everyone looked at him as he sat down at his desk. They all blinked. They watched him closely as he placed his head on his desk.

"What's wrong Uncle?" Tess asked. Richard rubbed his face then he looked at Tess.

"Nothing." Richard answered. Rachel stood up right as Conan and Tess stared at Richard.

"Come on, when you're this down there's always something wrong." Rachel said. Walking toward the vacuuming.

"CAN'T A GUY BE HOTT AND TIRED?!" Richard yelled. Tess and Conan jumped back. Tess threw herself onto the couch. Conan walked to the other couch sitting down. Tess sat up.

"Hey Rachel." Tess called. Rachel put away the vacuum then she turned to look at Tess.

"Yeah?"

"Want to go for a walk?" Tess asked. Rachel smiled. She nodded her head.

"Sure." Rachel answered. Conan taped on Tess' knee.

"Can I come?" Conan asked. _'I'll do anything to get out of here again.' _Conan thought. Tess smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure." Tess answered as she stood up. They walked toward the door.

"DON'T GO FAR!" Richard yelled.

"Okay dad we won't." Rachel said.

"Yeah WE won't go far." Tess stated. After Rachel and Conan walked out the door Tess shut it behind her. Richard sighed then he placed his head back on the desk.

"Knowing them they'll probably walk the whole city then come home." Richard complained.

They walked out of the house. They went down the street then crossed the street. Pretty soon they were walking toward a fancy hotel. A black limo pulled up. The driver came out wearing a butler uniform with a hat and grey gloves. His name was Max. He walked toward the door opening it. He let out a big man dressed in a dark blue suit. He carried folders up the hotel stairs. Then something slipped out the folder. Conan ran up to the piece of paper then ran up the steps.

"Conan!" Rachel yelled. Tess watched Rachel.

_'She's a little protective of him.' _Tess thought. Conan grabbed and pulled the pant leg of the man. He turned around. Conan waved the piece of paper in the air.

"Sir I think you dropped this." Conan said handing him the paper. Then man took the paper. The man read the paper then he smiled.

"Thank you young man, if I lost this paper someone would have lost their job." He said placing his hand on Conan's head as he looked at Max. "What's you're name?" he asked.

"I'm Conan." Conan answered. The man smiled.

"Well, thank you Conan." Rachel and Tess ran up the stairs. They were then standing behind Conan. Rachel placed her hands on his shoulders. The man looked at Rachel.

"His then young man yours?" he asked. Rachel looked up at him. She then nodded her head.

"Yes." Rachel answered as she stood up right. The man held out his hand.

"I'm Mr. Rissole." He said. Rachel shook his hand.

"I'm Rachel and this Tess."

"Hi." Tess waved. Mr. Rissole smiled. He placed his hand on Conan's head.

"Why don't you guys come down to my hotel room with you're parents and have dinner." He stated. Rachel, Tess, and Conan looked at each other. They smiled and nodded their heads. They looked back at Mr. Rissole.

"Sure." They all said. Mr. Rissole removed his hand from Conan's head as they headed back down the street running for home. After awhile of running Conan was getting tired. He had such a little body he couldn't keep up with Rachel and Tess. Tess stopped as Rachel ran on. Tess crouched down. Conan hopped onto her back. Tess wrapped her arms around his legs as she followed Rachel. They ran up the stairs of their house. They got up into the office where Richard had his head on his desk.

"Hey dad!" Rachel yelled as she shut the door huffing in puffing after Tess entered placing Conan on the ground. Richard looked up at her.

"You guys are back already? That was a fast walk." Richard stated. Rachel nodded her head as she sat down onto the couch. Tess walked over to Richard placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"We we're invited to dinner by Mr. Rissole." Tess said smiling. Richard lifted his head up off the desk. He looked at Tess as he turned his chair.

"MR. RISSOLE!!! THE RICHESS BUINESS MAN IN ALL OF JAPAN?!" Richard yelled. Tess placed her finger on her chin.

"Well... I don't know if he's rich but... yes." Tess stated. Richard stood up.

"LET'S GO!!!" Richard yelled.

Dark came; Richard, Rachel, Conan, and Tess walked down the street toward Mr. Rissole's hotel. They walked in got the number to room. They rode the elevator all the way up as they walked down the hall.

"Here it is." Richard said as he knocked on the door. "Mr. Rissole?" Richard called. Conan noticed that the door was opened.

_'Why is the door open?' _Conan asked himself. Conan walked right up to the door. He pushed it open. Richard blinked as his fist came down onto Conan's head.

"IT'S RUDE TO OPEN OTHER PEOPLE'S DOOR!!!" Richard yelled. Conan stumbled back. Richard looked around as he entered. Mr. Rissole was nowhere to be found. He walked past the king sized bed. Tess and Conan entered the room looking around. Richard walked toward the sliding glass doors. He slid it open. He looked to his left then to his right to see Mr. Rissole with a knife in his chest. He eyes wide open. Blood covered his shirt. Richard's mouth dropped open. He looked back into the room to see Rachel, Tess, and Conan standing in the room. "One of you go down stairs and tell the people at the front desk that there was murder!" Richard yelled as Conan and Tess placed surprised faces. Conan and Tess looked at each other.

"I'll do it!" Rachel yelled as she ran down the hall then entered the elevator which was unloading some people. Tess and Conan walked over as Richard walked back into the room. Tess and Conan looked at the body. Tess approached the body. She knelt down in front of it as Conan placed his hands in his pockets. Tess looked back at Conan.

"Long do you think he's been dead?" Tess asked. Conan shrugged his shoulders. He walked right up to Tess. He stood next to her as he stared down at the body.

"Maybe a couple of hours." Conan answered. Tess looked back at the body.

"Not a bad guess." Tess stated. Conan looked at Tess funny.

"What do you mean not a bad guess?" Conan asked. Tess pointed to the blood stains on his shirt.

"See the blood stain?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's dry. I say he's been dead for a while. At 3 o'clock he was alive, we were with him."

"That means he was killed after he went into his hotel room." Conan stated. Tess nodded her head.

"Since it took us about 5 minutes to get up do to the slow and only elevator he was probably killed in between 3:05 and 6:00." Tess stated. Conan looked threw the glass doors as the digital clock on the night stand read 7:35. He looked back at the body. Richard silent walked out of the room. He grabbed the back of Conan's shirt lifting him into the air.

"A MURDER SEEN ISN'T A PLACE FOR CHILDREN!!!" Richard yelled as he kicked him in the butt knocking him into the room. Conan landed face first. He rubbed his butt as Rachel entered the room.

"Inspector Maguire is coming dad." Rachel stated. Richard nodded his head. Tess walked back into the room. She picked up Conan placing him onto his feet.

They waited for Inspector Maguire to show up at the seen. Then he walked threw the door. The officers that came with him started to take pictures on the body. One took out the murder weapon placing it in a page. Inspector Maguire, Richard, Tess, and Conan stood outside watching as Rachel sat on the bed inside. Inspector Maguire looked Tess.

"Tess you determined that he's was killed in between 3:05 and 6:00?" he asked. Tess nodded her head as she looked down at Conan.

"With a little help from a friend." She answered as she looked back up at the body.

"Then we'll need everyone who entered the room at this time." Inspector Maguire said. Richard, Tess, and Inspector Maguire walked into the room. Conan had then noticed something on the body.

_'What is that?' _Conan asked himself as he ran toward the body. On the neck of Mr. Rissole were rope marks. _'It looks like he was straggled first.' _Conan thought. As Richard and Inspector Maguire talked about the murder as they sent an officer off to the front desk to see who has entered the room. Tess looked at the door. She poked her head out as she saw Conan on one knee. He hand his hand on his chin trying to figure out where the rope mark came from. Tess walked out. She knelt down next to Conan.

"What did you find Jimmy?" Tess asked quietly. Conan looked at Tess then back at the rope mark. He pointed it out to Tess.

"It's this rope mark around his neck. If the victim was stabbed then..."

"Maybe he wasn't dead when they tried to straggle him." Tess interrupted. Conan looked at Tess. They stared at each other for a while. Then Inspector Maguire came out.

"Tess." He called. Tess and Conan turned around to see Inspector Maguire. "They're here." Tess stood up as Conan stood up behind her. They walked into the room to find a maid, room service, and Max is driver. Inspector Maguire introduced them. "This is the maid her name is Alee, the room service guy his name is Mack, and this is his driver Max." Inspector Maguire said. Tess nodded her head as she glanced at Conan.

"All right. Which one of you guys were here first?" Tess asked. Then Richard got in her face.

"A REALLY DECETIVE SHOULD BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS!!!" Richard yelled. Tess pulled herself away from Richard.

"I AM asking them." Tess said. Richard scratched his head as Tess pushed him to the side.

"I don't get it... HEY!!!" Richard yelled.

"I'll ask again, who was the first in here?" Tess asked. Alee raised her hand in the air.

"I was. I came in here at 2 o'clock cleaning the room after Mr. Rissole left." Alee answered. Tess nodded her head.

"And I was second." Mack stated. "I was delivering the food he had ordered. He was sitting on his bed with some folders on his bed looking threw them." Mack added. Tess looked at Max.

"That leaves you." Tess said. Richard jumped into the air pointing his finger at Max.

"THE KILLER IS YOU MAX!!!" Richard yelled. Max shook his head.

"It wasn't me!" Max yelled. "I came in after Mack had set the food on the table." he said. Mack nodded his head.

"He did." Mack stated. Richard lowered his finger.

"Since we can't find the murderer you all will stay here." Inspector Maguire stated. They all nodded her head. Conan walked back out to the body. Tess followed him. They stared at the body as Tess noticed that Mr. Rissole was gripping something in his hand. Tess walked over. She knelt down as Conan watched her.

"What are you doing?" Conan asked. Tess grabbed a cloth on the ground that one of the officers left. She picked it up as she unwrapped Mr. Rissole's hand relieving a gray glove. Tess turned to look at Conan. Conan walked over as she showed him the glove.

"That's the same..."

"Glove that Max was wearing!" Tess interrupted... again. Conan glared at Tess ash she placed the cloth and the glove in her pocket. "That's it the murderer is..." Tess and Conan stared at each other. They walked back into the room. Conan sat down on the right side of the king size bed where no one could see him. Richard was standing next to Rachel. Conan shot a needle at Richard. Richard started to get tired. He fell onto the bed with his legs crossed. His elbow was resting on his knee with his chin on his hand. Conan crawled underneath the bed. Once Tess knew that Conan was ready she walked over to the sleeping Richard and stood next to him.

"Dad are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yes Rachel I'm fine. But something just hit me." The sleeping Richard stated. Tess nodded her head as she closed her eyes. "I know who the killer is." Everyone placed a shock look on their faces.

"It wasn't Alee or Mack since Mr. Rissole was still alive at the time." Everyone turned to look at Max.

"Then that leaves..." Inspector Maguire was interrupted by Richard.

"Max." Max shook his head.

"It wasn't me! When I left he was alive as well."

"I know you did it. There are rope marks around his neck showing that he was choked. But since he wasn't dead Max decided to finish him off by stabbing him."

"NO!" Max yelled.

"Yes." Richard stated.

"Yes Max it's true." Tess said. She pulled out the glove in her pocket. "I found this after looking at the body again. He was holding it in his hand no one could see it because it was in his fist. This is the every same glove that... YOU were wearing!" Tess yelled. Max shook his head. Rachel stood up.

"It's true. He was wearing those gloves." Rachel stated. Inspector Maguire pulled out a pair of cuffs.

"Come on Max, you're under arrest." Inspector Maguire had said to him. Max shook his head.

"NOO!!!" Max went to run out of the room when Tess pulled out her gun out from its hostler inside her jacket. She shot his leg knocking him to the ground. Max held onto his leg with tears coming out of his eyes.

"AHH!!! SHE SHOT MY LEG!!!" Max yelled. Tess spun the gun in circle around her finger. She placed it back in its hostler. She glanced down at the bed seeing Conan speaking out from the underneath it. She smiled. Conan smiled back.

_'This is going to be a great partnership.' _Conan thought.

_Next Time on Case Closed: "RACHEL!" Rachel witness' a murder! It's up to Tess and Conan to try to find the murderers and save Rachel. Will they do it in time to save Rachel? Find out!_

_Next Time: Protecting Rachel _

_Next Conan's Hint: Shadow_


	10. Protecting Rachel

_In Today's Case: Protecting Rachel_

Tess and Conan played a board game as Richard sat at his desk ticked off at the newspaper about him and Tess. He didn't really like getting help fro anyone else. Rachel sat next to Tess on the couch as she read Tess' book. It was dark and raining. Rachel decided that she was going to go to the store. Rachel closed her book and placed it on the couch next to her in between Tess and herself.

"I'm going to the store to pick up some things." Rachel said as she walked over to the coat hanger picking up her rain coat. Tess looked up from the game board.

"Want me to go with you?" Tess asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No that's okay, I can go by myself." Rachel answered. Richard looked up from the newspaper.

"Be careful." Richard stated. Rachel nodded her head as she opened the door and then shut it. Tess and Conan looked at each other as they continued their game.

Rachel walked down the street to the corner store. She walked through the door as she heard the bell above her ring. She smiled as the cashier and she headed down the rows. Then the bell went rang again as a man wearing a blue bandanna with a white T-shirt and black leather jacket and blue jeans walked into the store. Rachel watched him as he walked right up to the cashier.

"Can I help you?" the cashier asked. The man nodded her head as he pulled a pistol and held it to his head.

"Yeah gave me the money." He said. Rachel crouched down to hide herself as she listened to them talk.

"I don't have you're money." He said. The man shook his head.

"That's to bad." He said. The cashier had forgotten that Rachel was in the room.

"Please... I'll get you're money..." the cashier pleaded for his life. The man simply shook his head.

"No." the gun went off and the cashier fell with a thump. Rachel covered her mouth. She waited for the bell to ring to let her know that the man had left. The bell rang and Rachel stood up slowly. She looked around to see that the man was gone. She walked over to the counter. She looked over to see the cashier had a hole in his head and blood poured onto the floor. Rachel covered her mouth again.

The phone of Richard's desk started to ring. Richard placed the newspaper down as he picked it up.

"Richard Moore's office. Oh hi Inspector." Once Tess and Conan heard 'Inspector' they looked over at Richard. "Oh at the corner store... WHAT? RACHEL HEARD THE WHOLE THING?!! I'LL BE THERE SOON!!!" Richard slammed the phone done. He picked up the coat to his suit put it on and ran out the door. Conan and Tess followed. They got to the corner store. Richard pushed the door open as he saw Rachel talking to Inspector Maguire. "Rachel!" Richard yelled. Rachel turned around.

"Dad!" Rachel yelled. Richard ran over and then he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you all right?" Richard asked. Rachel nodded her head.

"Yeah I wasn't hurt at all." Rachel answered. Tess Hugged Rachel.

"YOU'RE OKAY!!" Tess yelled. Conan rolled his eyes at the sight of Tess hugging Rachel.

_'Gees, thank god I'm not related to her.' _Conan thought.

"Rachel you said that you've seen the killer." Inspector Maguire said. Tess let go of Rachel. She stared at her kind of funny.

"You did?" Tess asked. Rachel looked at Tess, she then nodded her head.

"What does he look like?" Conan asked. Rachel looked down at Conan.

"Well, he was wearing a blue bandanna, a white T-shirt a black leather jacket and blue jeans. Inspector Maguire turned toward a cop.

"Put a description out for this man." Inspector Maguire said to him. The officer nodded his head he looked for a piece of paper and pen. Tess looked down at the ground as he eyes shook in a fear a little.

_'Could it be him?' _Tess asked herself. Conan looked up at Tess funny.

_'I've never seen her look like that... I wonder what's wrong.' _Conan thought. "Tess." Tess shot her head forward. She looked down at Conan. Tess bent down as Richard walked around her as he followed Rachel and Inspector Maguire.

"What Jimmy?" she asked softly enough for him to hear her.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked. Tess smiled and she nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"Oh and Tess."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to tell you one last time... call me Conan." He said seriously. Tess smiled then he nodded her head.

"Okay but Jimmy."

"What?"

"Since when do I listen to you?" Tess asked. Conan blinked a couple times as he stared at Tess. "Yeah, never." Tess stood up and walked over to Richard, Rachel, Inspector Maguire and the officer were writing down what the man looked like. Tess stood there thinking. _'If it is him, he'll be back to kill Rachel... I got to protect her.' _

The next day; the man's description was in the newspaper. The man was in a hotel room reading the newspaper. He held his gun in his right hand as he held the paper in his left hand. He stared at the picture of Rachel.

"Rachel Moore. Richard Moore's daughter." He said. He then started to laugh. He threw the page into the air. He shot it. As it floated back down to the floor there was a hole in Rachel's picture.

Rachel and Tess walked down the hallway to their lockers for the end of the day. Tess' locker was 10 lockers away from Rachel's. She shut her locker holding her suit case in her other hand. Tess watched Rachel as Rachel talked to Sirena.

_'I really hope that it isn't him. If it is then I need to protect Rachel with everything, which includes my life.' _Tess thought. Tess walked down toward Rachel and Sirena.

"So would you like to come over my house?" Sirena asked. Rachel looked down.

"I can't I have to watch Conan." Rachel answered.

"I can do that Rachel." Tess said. Rachel looked up at Tess.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah, you go to Sirena's house and I'll watch Conan."

"See it's settled then come on." Sirena said as she grabbed Rachel's hand and ran down the hallway.

"Thanks Tess! I own you one!" Rachel yelled. Tess shook her head.

"You don't own me anything! What are cousins for anyway?" Tess said as Rachel disappeared out the door. Tess smiled. She walked forward out the door. She turned to the left to go pick up Conan from school.

Tess was standing in front of Conan's school scanning everyone for Conan. Conan was standing by the school talking to Amy, Mitch, and George with his hands in his pockets. He looked over to see Tess. Conan looked back at his friends.

"I got to go see yah!" Conan yelled as he waved goodbye running toward Tess. They watched him as he met up with Tess. Tess and Conan walked to the right toward home. Conan had his hands behind his head. "So where's Rachel?" Conan asked.

"She's going to Sirena's house." Tess answered as she looked forward.

"What was wrong with you yesterday?" Conan asked. Tess looked down at Conan as they stopped by the cross walk waiting for the sigh to say walk.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked.

"You seemed to be in deep thought yesterday about everything, why?" Conan asked Tess looked forward as she watched the sigh say walk. They walked across.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"You can't fool me Tess." Tess looked down at Conan. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing Jimmy."

"Lair."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES YOU ARE!" Conan yelled. Tess sighed as she rolled her eyes.

_'You can't get anything past this kid.' _Tess thought. "All right. You're right I am hiding something."

"That would be what?"

"Before I moved to America I used to be in a gang."

"A GANG!!" Conan yelled surprised.

"Yup, if I seemed to be a good little kid then you're wrong. When Rachel said black leather jacket that hit me by surprise as it hit you by surprise when I told I use to be in a gang." Tess stated.

"So this gang is where you got you're black leather jacket?" Conan asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"So why do you still where it?" Tess hesitated to answer.

"I really don't know... I would tell you if I had an answer but I don't."

"So you think that the guy that killed the cashier in the corner store was in you're gang?" Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah I do. And if it's the guy I think it is then he'll go after Rachel and kill her."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"So..."

"I'm planning on protecting her." Tess and Conan entered the office where Richard would sit as his desk wasn't there.

"Where's Richard?" Conan asked.

"I think he's down at the police station trying to figure out who the shooter is but I already know who he is." Tess answered as she entered her room shutting it behind her changing into her normal black clothes. she came out putting her hair up in a pony tail.

"Tess I have a question."

"What?"

"How long were you in the gang?" Conan asked. Tess sighed as she sat down onto the couch as Conan sat onto the couch opposite o her.

"I've been in the gang since I was nine."

"NINE!!!" Conan yelled. Tess answered.

"Yup. I didn't get the jacket till I was ten."

"Oh." Tess stood up as she saw a man wearing a black leather jacket walk down the street toward Sirena's house. Tess' mouth dropped. She ran out the door without a word to Conan. Conan followed her. "TESS! WAIT!" Conan yelled as he followed her down the street. When Tess got to close to the guy she hide herself behind a building in an alley. Conan looked around. Then Tess' hand came out grabbing Conan pulling him into the alley.

"Shh!!" Tess said as she looked out. She stuck her hands into her jacket pockets. Conan looked up at her funny as he stared at her eyes. Her eyes were like burning with fire. He's never seen that look in her eyes except for the day when she solved her first crime being in Japan. Tess walked out of the alley trying to stay a safe distance away from the man. Conan followed her.

"What are we doing?" Conan asked. Tess didn't even look at Conan.

"We're following him." Tess answered as the man turned the corner. In a few seconds the man was standing in front of Sirena's house. Tess and Conan watched as the man walked behind the house. Tess ran after him trying not to be seen. _'Not this time Zach.' _Tess thought as the man walked up the back porch.

_Next Time on Case Closed: "RACHEL!" Tess and Conan really have to protect Rachel since she's been shot at twice!!! Will Tess' past help them or not? Find out!_

_Next Time: Protecting Rachel Part 2_

_Next Conan's hint: Shadow_


	11. Protecting Rachel Part 2

_In Today's Case: Protecting Rachel Part 2_

Tess followed the man quietly and slowly up the porch. When he looked threw a window of the house he saw Rachel and Sirena sitting at the kitchen table. Conan came up the steps and stood next to Tess. They watched the man as he looked to his right and then left. He pulled out a pistol from his holster and held it at the window.

"NO!!" Conan yelled as Conan jumped onto the man.

"CONAN!!" Tess yelled. The man's gun went off shooting the window. Sirena and Rachel shrieked as they ducked their heads. They heard someone wrestling the porch. They walked over to the window then looked. They Saw Conan on the man's back with his hands wrapped around his neck. The man had his hands Conan's arms trying to get him off of his back. Tess stepped up trying to grab the gun out of his hand when he smacked her with the gun. Tess flung back and hit the riling to the steps. She then rolled down hitting the brick walkway. The man slammed Conan in the beams of the porch. He slammed his back everywhere he could trying to get Conan off of him. He then hit the beam to hard. The man broke it him and Conan fell into a ditch covered in leaves and grass. The heavy beams fell onto Conan.

The man pushed the beams off of himself. He pointed the gun to Conan. Conan struggled to get up. But when he heard the gun click ready to fire he stared at it. Rachel flung open the back and screen door. She ran toward the broke beam area and looked down.

"CONAN!" Rachel yelled. The man turned around to see Rachel. He smiled. He pointed the gun at Rachel.

"RACHEL!!!" Sirena yelled as she came out of the house. Rachel stepped back. The man was getting ready to fire when Conan got the beam off of him. He pressed the button on his shoe, he kicked the man in the back of his knee. His knee caps popped out. The man fired the gun as he shouted.

"AHHH!!!" the bullet bounce off of one of the broken beams and hit the gutter above Sirena. Sirena covered her head at the sound of the bullet. The man turned around as he pointed the gun to Conan. Conan pressed the button on his shoe again and he kicked the gun out of the man's hands. The gun went into the air and landed behind Conan. The man gripped his fist when he heard a click of a gun getting ready. He turned to look at Rachel when he saw Tess standing in front of her with the gun pointed at him. Blood went down her nose where he had hit her with his gun. Blood ran down her forehead from a cut on her head when he fell down the stairs. Tess glared at the man. She looked up at Conan.

"Are you all right Conan?" Tess asked. Conan nodded his head. "Get the gun for me." She said as she looked back at the man. Conan turned around then picked up the gun. He walked past the man. The man was about to grab Conan's ankle when... "Don't touch him!" Tess yelled. The man pulled back his hand. Conan stood up onto his tip toes as he reached for Tess. Tess bent down and grabbed the gun. She pulled up Conan with the gun. She set him next to her as Conan let go of the gun. She got ready to fire that gun. She lowered her gun which was full of rubber bullets. She pointed his gun at him. "Who are you?" she asked. The man put up his hands in a sigh of peace.

"I was sent here by Zach to kill Rachel Moore."

_'I knew it.' _Tess thought. The man noticed her jacket.

"You're wearing our color, shoot her!" the man yelled. Tess turned around to look at Rachel. Conan's mouth dropped as Tess pointed the gun to Rachel. The gun went off.

"RACHEL!!!" Conan yelled. Rachel tightly closed her eyes. She reopened them to see that Tess had shot the man. The man was standing up with a knife in his right hand. The man fell over as his mouth dropped open. Smoke came out of the gun as she lowered it. Conan looked down at the body and noticed that she had hit him square in the heart.

"You got him right in the heart." Conan stated. Tess looked away as she tossed the gun down. It landed on his chest. She lowered her hand as she leaned up against the house. Rachel watched Tess.

"What did he mean...? 'Our colors'?" Rachel asked. Tess sighed. She looked at Sirena as Sirena stared at Tess. Tess placed her gun back in her holster. She placed her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Call the police." Tess said to Sirena. Sirena nodded her head as she walked into the house. Rachel slammed her fists by her side. She walked right up to Tess. She was throwing her fist when Conan's mouth dropped again.

_'Rachel's going to kill her with the punch!' _he thought. Rachel slammed her fist into the house missing Tess' serious face by a hair. The siding on the house started to crack.

"Don't ignore me! Tell me what he meant!" Rachel yelled. Conan stepped back.

_'No I know why not to get on her nerves.' _Conan thought. Tess pushed herself off the house with her back.

"All right I'll tell you." Tess stated. Before the cops showed up with Inspector Maguire and Richard Tess had told Rachel the whole story. "Don't tell the Inspector or Richard all right." Rachel nodded her head. Richard and Inspector Maguire had ran up the steps as Sirena came out of the house. Inspector Maguire looked over the broken beams as he saw the man lying there. Richard placed his hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"Are you all right?" Richard asked. Rachel nodded her head. One of the officers saw blood on the brick walkway. They pointed to it.

"Inspector there's blood over here."

"Hmm." Inspector Maguire said as he turned around. He walked over and looked at it. He saw the puddle of blood on the ground. "Where did that come from?" he asked. Tess walked over as she raised her hand when she was standing next to Inspector Maguire.

"Me Inspector." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire looked over at her as he saw the blood. Richard turned around.

"What happened to you?" Richard asked. Tess turned around.

"I was hit in the face with a gun then I fell down the stairs." Tess answered. Richard looked over at the broken beams. He walked over.

"AWSOME!!! A MURDERER TO SOLVE!!" Richard yelled.

"No." Conan stated. Richard turned around as he picked up Conan by the back of his shirt.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"I shot him." Tess stated. Richard looked over at Tess as Inspector Maguire's mouth dropped open.

"You what?!"

"She killed him self-defense!" Rachel yelled. Inspector Maguire looked over at Tess.

"Is that true?" he asked. Tess nodded her head.

Later that day in a ware house. A man with a blue bandanna, a black leather jacket, a white T-shirt, and blue jeans was standing in the dark when a boy maybe 15 walked up to him wearing a black leather jacket.

"Zach, Mike was killed."

"By who?"

"Tess." The man turned around to look at his gang member.

"So she's back from America."

"Yes, and she's still wearing our colors."

"Good."

"Not good."

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"She save Rachel Moore."

"DAMN IT!!" he yelled as the place echoed. "IF SHE WANTS TO BE LIKE THAT THEN FINE!! SEND ALL OF OUR BEST SHOOTERS OUT THERE TO KILL RACHEL MOORE!!!" the man yelled.

"But..."

"NOW!" the man yelled as he pointed to the left. The boy nodded his head and took off running toward the group. The man lowered his arm as he turned around to be looking at a picture of Conan, Rachel, and Tess. He pulled out a pistol and shot all of them. But he shot all of them with one sound of a bullet. Smoke started to come out. He lifted the gun toward his lips. He blew blowing away the smoke. "Don't forget Tess, I trained you, I can kill you as well... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" the man laughed.

Tess was treated at the hospital. Once they cleaned the blood off her forehead there was a gash there on the right side. They placed a butterfly stitch to keep it closed. It wasn't deep enough to give her stitches. They stopped the blood from her nose placing a butterfly stitch on there. They looked at Conan's back to find any sprains, breaks, or fraters but didn't find anyway. What they did find was that his hand was sprained so they wrapped it up in an ace-bandage. They told Inspector Maguire everything how they followed the man to Sirena's house to the point where Tess shot him. Once they were done they went back to the apartment about 8 o'clock.

Tess sat down onto the couch as she placed her chin on the palms of her hands. Richard was the last to walk in. he slammed the door behind him which made Tess jump. She turned around to look at him.

"Conan. Have a seat!" he yelled as he pointed to the seat next to Tess. Tess pushed over as Conan sat down next to her. He looked at Rachel. Rachel walked into a different room. He sat down onto the couch in front of them. Tess leaned back onto the couch. She knew that she and Conan were going to get yelled at. "WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!" Richard yelled. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Nothing." Tess answered.

"WELL IT WAS SOMETHING IF YOU SHOT AND KILLED A MAN!!" Richard yelled. "WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!" Richard asked again. Tess or Conan didn't answer. "ANSWER ME!" Richard yelled.

"WE WERE FOLLOWING THAT MAN!!" Tess yelled.

"DO YOU THINK I SHOULD BELIEVE THAT?! YOU SHOT AND KILLED A MAN TESS! YOU MIGHT BE CHARGED WITH MURDER ON A FIRST DREGEE!" Richard yelled. Tess leaned forward as she slammed her fist onto the coffee table.

"IF I DIDN'T RACHEL OR I WOULDN'T BE HERE!!" Tess yelled. She stood up. "You should be saying thank you to Conan. He saved her life." Tess said. She turned around and walked out the door slamming it behind her. Conan and Richard watched her. Rachel was listening to the conversation by leaving the door opened a little. Rachel sighed.

"If I've never went to the store the night." Rachel stated. Richard and Conan looked at Rachel as she stepped out of the room.

"It's not you're fault Rachel." Richard said. Rachel walked past Richard and Conan as she headed toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"After Tess." Rachel answered. As she left the house. Conan stood up and followed Rachel out the door. Richard sighed. He placed his hand on his forehead. He leaned back onto the couch.

"What am I going to do with these kids...?" Richard asked himself.

Tess walked down the street with her hands in her pockets. She entered a parking lot. She weaved in and out of the cars.

"TESS!!" Rachel yelled. Tess stopped. She turned around to see Rachel waving her hand in the air as she ran toward her with Conan by her side. Tess turned fully around as Rachel and Conan caught up to her.

"What are you doing by yourself?" Tess asked. Conan rolled his eyes. Tess saw him. "I'm sorry Conan." Conan looked up at Tess.

"Why did you leave like that?" Rachel asked. Tess shrugged and didn't answer. Conan heard something run by him to his left. He looked over to see nothing. Conan then heard it by Tess. Conan jumped onto Rachel and Tess.

"GET DOWN!!" Conan yelled as bullets started to come out of nowhere. Tess pulled out her gun. They crawled over and took cover on the right side of a blue car. Tess looked over head. When she saw the man's hat she shot at it. The hat bounced off the car. It was just resting on the car.

"Dang it." Tess said. Conan's mouth dropped opened.

_'I could have told you that.' _Conan thought. Then the bullets started to hit the ground in front of them. They went to move when...

"DON'T MOVE!!" a man yelled. Tess glared around the place. Conan looked over to the right then he saw a shadow. He pointed.

"OVER THERE!!" Conan yelled. Tess looked over and shot. The man came tumbling down off of a hill. They all stood up and ran over. They looked down to see that Tess had hit him in the head.

"Oops." Tess said. Conan saw another shadow.

"RACHEL!!!" then someone shot a bullet. Rachel waited. Conan pushed her as they hit the ground as the bullet went flying past them. Tess watched them. She looked forward and shot. She hit the guy in the shoulder. Then she turned to her right and shot again. She kept on shooting people till she had one bullet left. A man dressed in a blue bandanna, a black leather jacket, a white T-shirt, and blue jeans. Conan and Rachel stood up. Tess placed her arms in front of them as she pointed her gun at the man. The man started to laugh.

"You pointing a gun at me Tess?" he asked. Tess glared at the man. Conan looked up at Tess as he looked into her serious eyes. He knew she might kill him. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. "You have one bullet left... and I have 6. Move so I can finish my job."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not moving Zach. Rachel is my cousin."

"After I took care of you, you're going to betray me?"

"Yup."

"YOU!!! WICH!!!!" he pulled the tiger as Tess pulled hers. Rachel covered her mouth with her hand. Tess and Zach glared at each other. Then Zach fell to his knees. Conan heard something drip. He looked down as blood started to drip. He looked at Tess' arm but it was her shoulder. Tess lowered her arm. Police sirens started to go off. They waited for the police to show.

_Next Time on Case Closed: "The killer is..." Conan solves a killing by himself after Tess was knocked out... WHAT'S GOING ON?! The mansion is huge! What will happen?_

_Next Time: Mansion Murder_

_Next Conan's Hint: Bow Tie_


	12. Mansion Murder

_In Today's Case: Mansion Murder_

2 weeks have gone by after the attack on Rachel. Tess wasn't charged with murder on a first degree. Tess didn't really do much do to her shoulder. Richard didn't get any calls. Rachel's been safe ever since Zach was put into jail.

Tess sighed as she walked around the room. "I'm grounded and I can't do anything..."

"That's what you get for killing man." Richard said. "You only have 6 weeks left." Richard added. Tess slammed her fists to her side.

IT WAS SELF-DEFENSE!!!!!" Tess yelled. Tess crossed her arms. Conan rolled his eyes.

_'You're not the only one grounded.' _Conan thought to himself. Tess walked back and forth across the office. Tess kept throwing her hands to her side as she mumbled. Rachel looked at Tess.

"Tess, if you keep on doing that you're going to..." Rachel didn't finish her sentence because Tess let out a small yell as her shoulder started to throb. "... Hurt your shoulder." Rachel finished. Tess placed her left hand onto her shoulder. Conan shook his head as he walked toward a window. Richard glanced at him as his fist came down onto Conan's head.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't come behind my desk." Richard said as he lifted his fist off Conan's head. Conan fell backwards onto the ground. Tess sat down onto the couch next to Rachel. Conan sat up rubbing his head.

_'By the time I get my real body back I'll have brain damage.' _Conan thought. Then the phone started to ring. Richard sat upright. He cleared his throat and answered the phone.

"Hello Richard Moore's Office, Richard Moore speaking." Richard answered. Tess removed her left hand from her shoulder and placed it on her face covering it. She shook her head as Conan sighed. "Yes... we are?! Thank you very much sir." Richard slammed the phone down. Richard jumped out of his seat. "YYYEEESSS!!!" Richard yelled. Tess removed her hand.

"What?"

"We're invited to a party!" Richard yelled.

"Really?" Rachel asked as she stood up. Richard nodded his head. Tess stood up.

"Great!"

"You and Conan aren't going." Richard stated. Tess tossed herself onto the couch.

"Why not?" Tess asked.

"Because you're grounded. Come on Rachel." Richard said as he picked up his suit jacket and walked out of the door. Rachel looked at Tess and Conan.

"I'm sorry; I'll you guys all about it okay?" Rachel said. They didn't say anything. Rachel ran out the door. "Wait for me dad!" Rachel yelled as she slammed the door behind her. Tess and Conan glanced at each other.

"This sucks." Tess stated as she sighed. Conan walked around Richard's desk. He climbed onto his chair. He picked up the phone. "Who are you calling?" Tess asked. Conan looked at Tess.

"I'm retracing the phone call." Conan answered.

"Doesn't his phone record the conversation?" Tess asked as she stood up and pointed to the phone. Conan nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to get into to find the address." Conan stated. Tess walked over to the desk placing her hands on it.

"Hurry boy!" Tess yelled. Conan started to dial.

That the party Richard and Rachel stood in front of a mansion. They looked up as the roof looked like it went up 50 feet. They walked right up to the front door. The knocked as a man wearing a yellow suit with a white shirt. He had a yellow bow tie. He smiled.

"Ah... Richard Moore. I'm Travis. Come and join the party." He said. Richard and Rachel entered the house. They walked around. They then met up with a woman she was a little shorter then Richard. Her hair was dark brown and it reach to the end of her neck. She wore a black dress that reached the middle of her upper legs. She wore black gloves that reached to her elbows. She was known as Nomi.

"You must be Richard Moore. I'm Nomi."

"Hi there. This is my daughter Rachel."

"Don't forget us." Someone said. Richard and Rachel looked to the right seeing Tess and Conan.

"HOW DID YOU...?"

"We took a bus here. I'm Tess Moore and this is..."

"I'm Conan."

"Hi Conan." Nomi said. "I never knew that you had two daughters Richard."

"I only have one, she's my Niece." Richard replied. Nomi nodded her head.

"You must Meet Roxanne and Miki." Nomi said. "Roxanne! Miki!" a woman and a man walked over to them. The woman was wearing a long blue dress. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She had a bunch of metal bracelets around her wrists. The man wore a Black suit with a rose in his jacket pocket. The woman was Roxanne and Miki was the man. "Roxanne. Miki. This is Richard Moore, his daughter Rachel, his Niece Tess and Conan." Nomi introduced.

"Hi I'm Roxanne." Roxanne said with a huge smile on her face. Richard shook her hand.

After the party was over Richard, Tess, Rachel, and Conan were invited to stay along with Nomi, Roxanne, and Miki. That night as the adults sat at the table playing cards Conan and Tess were sitting on the couch. Conan was leaning up on Tess' left shoulder sleeping as Tess was sitting at the end of the couch. She had her right cheek resting on her hand, she was sleeping as well. Rachel had gone to the bathroom but came back soon. When she saw Conan and Tess sleeping on the couch she smiled.

"That's cute." Rachel said. Roxanne stood up from the table

"I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back." She said as she walked over to Rachel. "Rachel, will you play from me?" Rachel nodded her head. She took Roxanne's cards. She walked over to the table. Roxanne disappeared down the hallway. Soon after the lights had gone out, then Roxanne screamed. Conan and Tess shot up once they heard the scream. They all took off running down the hallway toward the bathroom. When they opened the door Roxanne's body on leaning on the window sill. The window was closed on her neck. Richard stepped forward. He reached out to touch her when her body fell onto the ground missing her head. Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god..." Rachel said. Conan and Tess looked at each other knowing that they have another murder case to solve. Richard stepped back as he placed his forearm up over his mouth. Richard turned around.

"Okay everyone out of the room, this is a murder scene." Richard pushed everyone out. "No one enters this bathroom Travis is there..." when Richard went to look at Travis... he was gone. "WHERE'S TRAVIS?!" Richard yelled. Everyone turned around to look at Travis but he was gone. Everyone ran off in different parts of the house. They ran off in pairs of three, Tess, Conan, and Rachel were one pair and Richard, Miki and Nomi were another. Tess, Rachel, and Conan walked down the right hallway looking around.

"Travis!!! Travis!!!" they called. When they couldn't find him they went back into the living where they were playing cards.

"Did you find him?" Richard asked them. Rachel shook her head.

"We looked everywhere and couldn't find him." Rachel answered. Tess and Conan nodded their heads.

"Well I'm not going to give up finding him." Miki said. "I'm going back out there to find him!" Miki yelled as he ran off.

"Miki wait!" Nomi yelled reaching for him as his disappeared into the darkness. They all went out again searching for Travis and now Miki. Tess and Conan went one way and Rachel, Richard, and Nomi went another.

Tess and Conan walked down the hallway when they saw someone crawling on the floor. They stopped in their tracks.

"Who do you think it is Jimmy?" Tess asked. Conan shrugged his shoulders as he took a step back.

"I don't know." Conan answered.

"He... help... mmmeee..." the voice said. Tess listened to the voice.

"That sounds like... Miki!" Tess yelled. Conan and Tess ran up toward him. When he came into view it was Miki. Tess knelt down as she noticed some of his fingers were cut off and there was knife in his back. "Oh my god Miki... Conan go look for Richard and be careful." Tess ordered. Conan nodded his head as he ran down the hallway. Tess watched him closely.

Conan ran down the hallway searching everywhere. He then bumped into someone's leg. He looked up to see Rachel.

"Rachel!" Conan yelled. Rachel turned around to look at him.

"Conan? Where's Tess?"

"She down that way! We found..." then there was a gun shot the echoed in the hallway. Conan and Rachel looked down that hallway into the darkness. Richard and Nomi came running up.

"What was that?" Nomi asked. Rachel looked at Richard.

"That sounded like Tess' gun." Rachel told her father. Richard nodded his head. They took off running down the hallway. Conan was ahead.

_'Don't be dead Tess.' _Conan thought. When he got there Miki's body was gone and there was no sigh of Tess. Conan looked around when he found Tess' gun lying on the floor with smoke coming out of it. Conan bent down as he picked up her gun. He placed his finger on the tip of the gun then quickly pulled it off.

"That's hot. It feels like it had just went off." Conan said to himself. The lights soon enough came flickering back on. Richard, Nomi, and Rachel appear by Conan.

"That's Tess' gun!" Rachel yelled as she got to her knees and took the gun from Conan. Conan looked forward as he spotted a stair case. The light was off. Conan stood up. He walked toward the switch. He stood onto his tip toes trying to reach the switch.

_'Dang I hate being short.' _Conan thought. Conan switched on the light. He looked down the stair to see Tess lying on the ground. He body was facing the stairs looking she rolled down on her side. Conan's mouth dropped open. Conan pointed down the stair case. "I FOUND HER!!!" Conan yelled. Richard was standing behind Conan looking down the stairs to see Tess lying there. Richard pushed Conan out of the way. He ran down the stairs. He bent down as Rachel and Nomi watched him at the top of the stairs. He gently pushes Tess' head so she was looking up. He saw a slight bruise starting to form. He then placed his fingers on her neck checking her pulse. He picked her up and walked up the stairs. Rachel and Conan waited for him to tell them if she was a live or not.

"She's alive just knocked out." Richard said. they walked into the living room. Richard placed Tess onto the couch as Nomi took out a blanket and placed it over her. Richard turned around to face Conan he stuck his hands in his pockets. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE TESS?!" Richard yelled quickly pulling his hands out of his pockets then slamming them onto Conan's head. Conan spun around in circles. He fell onto his butt rubbing his head with both on his hands.

"She told me to look for you when we found Miki." Conan answered. Rachel looked down at Conan.

"You found Miki?" Rachel asked. Conan nodded his head.

"Where?" Nomi asked. Conan looked over.

"In the hall way where me and Tess were. He had a knife in his back." Conan answered. Richard placed his hand on his chin.

"Maybe Miki is the killer. He was going to kill Tess when she shot at him but she missed and Miki pushed Tess down the stairs then left." Richard stated.

"Not likely." Conan said. Richard looked down at Conan. "When we found Miki he was missing some fingers and he had a knife in his back." Conan said. Travis entered the room with a limp. Everyone looked at him. Travis looked around.

"What happened to Roxanne? I found her in the bathroom." Travis stated.

"I have a better question. Where were you when the lights went out?" Richard asked.

"I was following you guys when I tripped and hurt my ankle." Travis answered. Conan glanced at Tess. He then placed his hand on his chin.

_'There's something not right about Travis' alibi. It doesn't seem right; if he had tripped wouldn't we hear it? He would also have yelled helped if he fell.' _Conan thought. He looked over at Tess' hand which was rest near the ground. There were red marks around her hand. He walked over. He picked up her hand and looked. _'These marks on Tess' hand... it looks like she grabbed onto something.'_ Conan thought. He looked back at Travis as he noticed his bow tie was missing. _'That's it!' _Conan thought. Conan stood up. He backed away so that no one saw him. He ran down the hallway till he found the stair case where had fallen down. He ran down. He bent down. He placed his hands on the floor searching around. He finally found what he was looking for. He picked it up then he ran up the stairs and back into the living before anyone noticed that he was gone. Richard had walked over to a chair and sat down. Conan walked behind him. He flipped his watch up and shot his needle at Richard. Richard yawned and fell asleep. Conan crawled underneath the table cloth.

"I know who the killer is." He said. Everyone looked over at Richard. "The killer is you Travis!" Travis took a step back. He shook his head.

"No! I didn't do it!"

"Yes you did. You had tried to kill Tess. When she was waiting for Conan to return with me, Rachel and Nomi. When you saw her you decided to kill her. When she saw you she tried to shoot you, she missed. You had punched her in her face do to the bruise on her cheek. They you pushed her down the stairs. That's when it happened. That's when she grabbed a hold of you're bow tie!" Travis placed his hand on his neck feeling for his bow tie but didn't find it. Conan placed the bow tie in his hand. "Looking for this?" he made Richard toss the bow tie up. Travis caught it. He stared at his bow tie. He looked up at Richard. He shook his head and fell to his knees.

"You're right I did kill Miki and Roxanne."

"Why? What was you're motive?" Conan asked. Travis looked up at Richard.

"Because I loved Roxanne. I asked her to marry me, but she said no, she said she was going to marry Miki that's why I killed both of them."

"But why did you try to kill Tess?" Rachel asked. Travis looked at Rachel.

"She saw me and I couldn't have a witness so I decided to try to kill her." Travis answered. Conan sat underneath the table. He smiled.

_'One truth always prevails.' _Conan thought.

_**Next time on Case Closed: **"WHAT?! SIRENA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?!!!" Sirena has been kidnapped. Tess can't do anything because she's still in the hospital knocked out from the last case they solved. Conan goes out to find her and bring down her kidnappers. Who would take Sirena? FIND OUT!!_

_**Next Time: Sirena's Been Kidnapped!**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Hair Band ** _


	13. Sirena's Been Kidnapped!

_In Today's Case: Sirena's been Kidnapped!_

Richard, Rachel, Conan, Nomi, and Travis waited for the police arrive. When they did Tess was placed onto a stretcher. They placed an oxygen mask around her nose and mouth. They placed a blanket over her body. They gave her an I.V. into her arm. When they pulled up into the ambulance her head rolled across the pillow. Conan watched as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Conan." Rachel called. Conan looked over at her. "Come on, we're going to meet Inspector Maguire at the hospital." Rachel told him. Conan looked back at the ambulance about to the shut the door when Richard ran up to them.

"Wait! Can I ride with her?" Richard asked. They nodded their heads as he climbed into the ambulance. Rachel and Inspector Maguire walked up to Conan. Richard tosses his keys to Inspector Maguire as he caught them. "Here!" Richard yelled as they shut the doors and drove off. They walked over to the car. Rachel got into the passenger seat as Inspector Maguire got into the driver seat. Conan got into the back as he stared out the window. Inspector Maguire followed the ambulance to the hospital.

When they got there; Rachel and Conan sat next to each other as Inspector Maguire stood in front of them with his hands crossed and looking down. Then Richard came walking over with his tie loosened as his shirt all messed up. They looked at him as he tossed himself onto a chair next to Rachel.

"Dad" Rachel said. Richard placed his hand on his head. He knew what they wanted to know. He sighed as he sunk in his seat. He removed his hand.

"She's got a serious head injuryâ she'll be in a coma for a few days." Richard said. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"I'm sorry." He said. Richard nodded his head as he sat up a little.

"Are we allowed to see her?" Rachel asked. Richard looked at Rachel.

"In a little while they said." Richard answered. And hour past; Rachel was the first to walk into the room with Conan at her legs. They kept her on life support. She had an oxygen mask around her ears. He hair was down from her pony tail resting on her pillow. She wore one of those hospital dresses. There was an I.V. attached to her. There was something on finger that attached to the life support.

Rachel stepped into the room as Conan walked in behind her. She shut the door as Conan climbed up onto a chair on the left side of Tess. Rachel walked over to her right side and sat down. She placed her hand onto Tess' right hand. She was cold. Rachel looked down as she looked back up at Tess. Richard had his hands in his pockets as he watched from the window in the door. Inspector Maguire walked over as he stood next to Richard.

"I'll keep you in my thoughts." He told him. Richard glanced at him as he nodded his head. Inspector Maguire placed his hand on Richard's shoulder. She walked away down the hall.

The next day when Rachel was in school; Sirena ran right up to her.

"Hey I heard about Tess." She said as she stopped right next to Rachel. Rachel nodded her head. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know. I'm going to go see her right after school."

"Okay see yeah!" Sirena said as she watched Rachel walk on down the hall. After school' Sirena was walking home when someone pulled her into an ally. Sirena tried to scream but her mouth was covered.

Rachel got home placing her suit case on the couch. Richard had his head on his desk with his arms wrapped in front of him.

"Dad." Rachel called. Richard lifted his head off his desk. "Where's Conan?"

"I dropped him off at the hospitalâ he wanted to see Tess, I came home to come get you." Richard said. Rachel nodded her head.

"Let's go." Rachel said. Richard stood up when the phone started to ring. Richard picked it up.

"Richard Moore's office. Yeah this is himâ WHAT?!!! SIRENA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?!" Richard yelled into the phone. Rachel's mouth dropped open. Richard hung up the phone.

"We have to get Conan!" Rachel yelled. They ran to the car and got in speeding off to the hospital.

Conan sat next to Tess on her right side. He stared at Tess. He then tapped her right cheek softly.

"Tessâ Tess its Jimmy, you can wake up now." He said as he placed his hand by his side. He sighed and sat back down into the chair. Rachel came bursting through the door. Conan jumped and turned around.

"Conan! Come on we have to go to Sirena's house!"

"Why?"

"She's been kidnapped!" Rachel yelled. Conan's mouth dropped open. Conan turned around as he looked at Tess. Her chest raised and fell as she breathed.

_'I guess I'm doing this one on my own. See ya Tess.' _Conan thought.

"Conan!" Conan looked at Rachel as he jumped off the chair. They ran down the hallway and out into the parking lot. They got into the car as Richard drove off to Sirena's house. They walked up the back porch since no one would answer the front. When Conan saw that they hadn't fixed the beams on the porch he walked over. He looked down into the hole. Conan pictured the serious look on Tess' face as she shot the gun shooting and killing a man. Conan shook his head at the thought. Conan looked over as Richard slammed his fist on the back door. Then Sirena's sister answered the door.

"Mr. Moore come in." she said letting them all in into the kitchen. They all sat down.

"Now what happened?" Richard asked. Sirena's sister inhaled and exhaled.

"Well I started to get worry when Sirena didn't come home. I figured that she went with you when she heard about Tess. But when I got this message" she stood up picking up a piece of paper off the counter. She handed it to Richard as he started to read out loud.

"I have you're dear sister. If you want her back you need to get me money. Sighedâ the kidnapper." Richard read. Conan looked down at the table.

_'He's defiantly stupid. Who would kidnap Sirena?' _Conan thought. Conan pushed the chair back and headed for the door. Rachel looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked. Conan looked up at Rachel and smiled.

"I'm going for a walk I'll be right back." Conan said as he walked out the back door. He walked down that steps and out onto the side walk. He walked toward the school.

_'Who would want Sirena? They're just plan old stupid. Who ever wants money they went after the wrong person. Since she's Rachel's best friend I'll find Sirena.' _Conan thought to himself. He then bumped into a teenager wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He had a black bag which the strap was resting on his left shoulder and the bag was resting on his right leg. Conan fell onto the ground as he looked up at the kid. Then teenager held out his hand.

"I'm sorry little guy." He said as he helped up Conan. Conan nodded his head.

"It's all right." Conan said.

"What's you're name?"

"Conan."

"I'm Marcus you should be more careful Conan. See you around." He said as he walked past Conan. Conan watched him as he saw something sticking out of Marcus' bag. Conan turned around and walked away.

Soon, Conan was standing in front of the ally where Sirena was kidnapped. He looked down as he saw Sirena's pencil. Conan bent down and picked it up.

_'Sirena's pencil?' _Conan thought. Conan looked up and over to see the ally. Conan stood up as he walked into the ally. Conan looked around. Something then knocked down a trash can. Conan looked over as he saw a dark shadow. "HEY! WAIT!" Conan yelled. The dark shadow ran off. Conan chased after him. The dark shadow tossed everything possible in Conan's way. When he turned a corner he lost it. Conan looked around to find himself behind an old apartment building. Conan looked up the building to see someone looking do at him from the window. Conan stared at them. Conan watched as they opened a window and crawled out.

"Hey Conan!" Marcus yelled. Conan sighed.

"Hey Marcus." Conan replied.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I was just taking a walk!" Conan answered. He waved his hand in the air. "Bye Marcus!"

"Bye Conan!" Conan walked away. When he walked pass the trash can that was knocked over Conan noticed a black bag. '_What's this?' _Conan bent down and pulled the bag over to himself. He then noticed that it was the same bag that Marcus had. Conan's eyes widened as he unzipped it. Conan looked threw the bag when he found a green head band that Sirena always wore. Conan smiled. _'That's it! Marcusâ you're done.' _Conan thought. Conan placed the head band back into the bag. He picked it up and dragged it over to where he found Marcus. Conan walked over to the fire ladder and climbed up it all the way to the window where he saw Marcus. He tapped on the window. Marcus looked at as he opened it.

"Hey Conan."

"Can I come in?" Conan asked. Marcus nodded his head. He let Conan in threw his window. Conan glared at Marcus. Conan showed Marcus his bag. "I found you're bag." Marcus' eyes widened.

"Wâ where did you get that?" Marcus asked.

"You know, by the trash can you knocked over. I found this in it too." Conan bent down and opened the bag again. He pulled out Sirena's head band. "This belongs to a friend of mine. Her name is Sirena. I want to know how you got it." Marcus hesitated to answer. "Why did you kidnap Sirena?" Conan asked. Marcus grabbed Conan by the collar of his shirt. He lifted him into the air and slammed him into the wall.

"I did it because I want Sirena. Sirena is mine and you can't do anything about it." Marcus said. Conan kicked Marcus in his stomach knocking him to the ground. Conan hit the floor. He stood up and ran toward the window. Marcus stretched onto the ground grabbing Conan's ankle. He pulled Conan back and threw him into the opposite wall on the room. Conan slid down the wall. Conan looked at Marcus as he pulled out a knife from his pocket. Conan stood up and leaned up against the wall. Conan looked around. He then spotted a metal frying pan lying on the ground. Conan ran to it. He pressed the button on his shoe and kicked the pan hitting Marcus in the face. The frying pan made a ding noise as it hit Marcus' face. Conan walked to a phone. He picked it up and dialed Inspector Maguire's number. He set the bow to his normal voice.

"Hi Inspector, it's me Jimmy. I know who kidnapped Sirenaâ Yes come to the old abandon building by the school." Conan hung up the phone and ran to the window. He climbed down and ran back toward Sirena's house.

Conan walking up the steps when Richard came storming out of the back door. Conan watched him as he stormed down the stairs. Rachel came out. Conan looked up at Rachel.

"What's wrong with him?" Conan asked. Rachel sighed.

"Jimmy called Inspector Maguire's office and told him where to find Sirena." Rachel answered. Conan nodded his head.

After Sirena was home safe; Rachel, Richard, and Conan were waiting in the hospital to get the news on Tess. The doctor walked up to them.

"She's all right." He said. "But only one of you can go in at a time." Conan pulled on Rachel's skirt.

"Rachel." Rachel looked down at Conan. "Can I go first?" Conan asked. Rachel nodded her head.

"Yes Conan you can." Conan walked down the hallway to Tess room. He opened the door. The chair that he was sitting in was still there. He climbed up on it as he placed his hands on the bed. Tess started groan. Her eyes were opening slowly. She looked around with a burly vision. She looked over at Conan and he vision came clear. Conan smiled.

"You're awake." Conan said. Tess nodded her head. She slowly sat up. She looked at Conan.

"What did I miss Jimmy?" she asked. Conan smiled.

"Nothing, just another case." Conan answered. Tess stared at Conan.

"Well that's something. Tell me." Tess stated. Conan started to tell Tess the cases he solved.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"A LITTLE KID?!" Richard's got another case. Tess and Conan are off to solve it. When they come to find out that a little kid was murdered! Conan and Tess are left with just little clues. Will they find this kids' murderer? Find out._

_**Next Time: Little Kid Murder**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Crayons** _


	14. Little Kid Murder

**_In Today's Case: Little Kid Murder_**

Tess was able to go home 2 weeks after she had woke up from her coma. Conan told her everything to Travis was the murderer all the to Sirena's kidnapper. Tess was glad to be home back where she could get yelled at by Richard.

"WHAT? WE'RE GROUNDED FOR ANOTHER 3 WEEKS?!" Tess and Conan yelled. Richard sitting at his desk nodded his head.

"Yes for going to the party after I told you not to." Richard answered. Tess sat down onto the couch rubbing her forehead.

"Man, I have a head ache now." Tess stated. Conan looked at her as he looked back at Richard. He then sat down onto the couch.

_'Man, Richard is so unfair.' _Conan yelled. Rachel came in with sandwiches.

"I have sandwiches!" Rachel yelled. She gave one to Conan, Richard and Tess. When they were eating Richard's phone started to ring. Richard swallowed the bit he took from his sandwich. He then answered the phone.

"Richard Moore's Office... OH hi Inspector. Yes... mm hmm all right we'll be there." Richard hung up the phone and stuffed his sandwich in his mouth. "Crome on you've guys." Richard said. They all looked at him funny. Richard swallowed his sandwich. "Come on you guys, I have a murder to solve, Conan and Tess you two stay here!" Richard yelled. Tess looked up at Richard.

"You can't leave me here."

"Why?"

"Remember what the doctor said?" Tess asked. Richard remembered what the doctor had told him

_"You have to keep an eye on her at all times, she will end up passing out and if she does you need to bring her here soon as possible." _Richard sighed.

"And you can't leave Conan here by himself either."

"Fine! Come on." Richard said. Conan and Tess stood up from the couches and followed Rachel and Richard out the door. They got to the murder scene. They stood in front of a small white house. They walked into the house then into the kitchen. There they found a boy sitting at the table. His head was resting on the table as his arms were straight out on the table. Blood poured onto a piece of paper with drawing. Tess, Rachel, Conan, and Richard's mouths dropped at the sight of the young boy. Inspector Maguire walked up to them with a piece of paper.

"His name is Casey Brita. He just turned 6 yesterday." Inspector Maguire read. Tess looked at Inspector Maguire.

"Who kill a young boy?"

"A mad man." Richard answered. "What did he die of?" Richard asked.

"To what it looks like to me is a head wound." Conan answered. They looked over at Conan as he was standing on a chair looking at Casey's head. Richard stormed his way toward Conan. He lifted him from the back of his shirt. He tossed him at Rachel. Conan wrapped his arms around Rachel's neck as he wrapped his legs around her waist.

"STAY! AWAY! FROM! THE! CRIME! SCENE!" Richard yelled.

"Really Conan is right." Tess said. she looked up at Inspector Maguire as Richard spun around. "Can I have a pair of gloves?" Tess asked. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"Yeah here." He said as he pulled out a pair from his pocket. Tess took the gloves and slipped them on.

"Thank you." Tess said.

"You're welcome and it's good to have you here."

"I'm glad to be here." Tess said. Tess placed tow fingers onto Casey's forehead. She pushed lightly revealing a huge gash on the boy's head. Tess pointed to the gash. "Right looks like where he could have died from." Tess said. Richard and Inspector Maguire leaned over to look.

"That means he bled to death." Inspector Maguire said. Tess nodded her head as she looked up at Conan.

"Yup." Tess smiled at Conan as she saved his day. Conan nodded his head. Tess turned around. "I want to know who made the phone call." Tess said pulling off the gloves that Inspector Maguire had given her.

"A man named Ken. "Inspector Maguire asked. Tess nodded her head. Rachel placed Conan on the floor. Conan ran right up to Tess. He pulled on her pants. In a reaction to that she didn't want anyone to think that she was going to yell so she picked him up. Conan stared at her funny as she walked away. Tess turned around.

"I want Ken sitting in the room for questioning." Tess said.

"But Tess he was the one who called and..."

"And he might be the killer. You must always suspect everyone even the caller." Tess interrupted as she walked off witching Conan over to her left hip. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living where she placed Conan on the couch.

"What?"

"Why did you pick me up?" Conan asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. It's a reaction when I see little kids." Tess answered. "Now what did you want?" Tess asked.

"The kids injury... did you find that strange?" Conan asked. Tess placed her hand on his chin and nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"It's too small to create that much blood." Conan stated. Tess removed her hand.

"There wasn't that much blood. It was just covering a plan piece of paper and some on the table."

"Still, from a small injury like that he shouldn't have died." Conan stated again. Tess nodded her head.

"You're right Conan." Tess said.

"So there's got to be more to Casey's death." Conan said. Tess nodded her yet again.

"Yeah you're right."

"When Inspector Maguire gets Ken here I want you to ask him you're questions and mine."

"Why?"

"Do you really think that's Richard is going to let me ask questions about the murder."

"He would if I told him you could."

"Okay fine." Tess opened her arms. Conan sighed as he walked up to her. Tess picked him up and rested him on her left hip. She walked back into the kitchen. Keb was standing by the back door as Inspector Maguire and Richard talked to him. Richard turned around with his hands in his pockets.

"There she is Inspector." Richard stated. Inspector Maguire turned around. He nodded his head as Tess and Inspector walked toward each other.

"Why do you want to question him?" he asked.

"I told you. He's a suspect." Tess said. Conan looked up at Tess.

"Tess is it okay if I ask him some questions too?" he asked. Tess looked at Conan and nodded his head. Richard came flying over.

"NO!" Richard yelled. "HE'S JUST A CHILD!" Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"So... Conan is a smart and bright boy; he'll have some good questions." Tess stated. Rachel walked over.

"That's true Dad, give him a chance." Rachel said. Richard crossed his arms.

"Fine." Richard pouted. Tess looked over Inspector's shoulder.

"Are you Ken?" she asked a man wearing jeans with a black T-shirt and white tennis shoes. He nodded his head.

"Yes."

"Come with us into the living room." Tess said as she turned into the living room. Tess sat onto the couch placing Conan next to her on her left side. Rachel sat on the right side of her. Richard stood behind Tess with his hands in his pockets. Inspector Maguire walked over and stood next to Rachel. The man sat down onto a chair that was across from Tess and Conan. Tess leaned forward as she rested her elblows on her knees. "I'f I'm right, you found Casey like that?"

"Yes." Ken answered as he nodded his head. Tess glanced at Conan. Conan kicked his sat against the couch.

"So were you and Casey close?" Conan asked. Ken shook his head.

"No. Casey didn't really like me that much."

"Is there any reason why?" Tess asked. Ken looked up.

"No... not that I think anyway." Ken answered. Conan noticed something sticking out of his jeans pocket. He looked closely as it was view to be a yellow crayon with a spot of blood. Conan got up and walked into the kitchen. Tess watched him as she turned back to Ken asking him more questions.

Conan entered the kitchen. He climbed up onto the chair that was still next to Casey's body. Conan looked around. He removed Casey's arm with a pencil lying on the table. He noticed a spot where a bloodily crayon would lay. Conan's eyes widened.

_'That's it!' _Conan thought. She ran into the living standing behind Richard. He flicked his watch up shooting a needle into his neck. Richard's eyes got heavy as his hand came out of his pocket. He then rested thme on the couch. His head fell forward as he hit it against Tess' head. Tess shot up off the couch. He rubbed the back of her head. When she saw Conan hide behind the wall near Richard she knew that Conan had found out who the killer was. Tess smiled.

"Tess are you okay?" Rachel asked. Tess looked at Rachel and she nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tess answered. Inspector turned around to look at Richard.

"What was that all about Richard?" he asked.

"Nothing. I fell over sorry Tess."

"It's okay."

"Now, I know who the killer is." Ken shot up off the couch. They all looked at Richard funny.

"Well who is it Richard?"

"It's... YOU KEN!!" Richard yelled. Everyone turned to look at Ken. Ken took a step back as he shook his head.

"No... I didn't do it."

"Yes you did. The clue is hiding in your pocket." Richard said. Ken went to turn and run but Tess grabbed his arm.

"Don't think about it." Tess said seriously. Ken looked at Tess.

"Tess reach into his pocket, you'll find it." Tess reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow crayon on one side it was covered in blood and the other was clean. "There's a white space on the paper where the blood should have been. That's where the crayon comes into play. The crayon must have rolled off after Casey's blood poured onto it. Before you left you noticed it. So you placed his arms over it and you took the crayon. My question is... why? Why kill a little kid."

"I... I didn't mean to. We were arguing and I picked him up and started to shake him. When his head was resting on his back I knew that his neck had snapped. So I stabbed him in the head to make it look like he was murder." Ken answered.

"But he was." Tess stated. Ken looked at Tess as she removed her hand. "That is a murder on the first degree." Tess stated. Tess raised her hand in the air. Inspector Maguire tossed her the cuffs. She turned him around and hand cuffed him. Richard started to wake up.

"... Huh? What happened?" Richard asked. The officers took him outside the house, Inspector Maguire slammed his hand into Richard's back.

"Great job Richard!" he said. he walked away out the door. Tess was now holding Conan again like she was last time.

"Great job dad!" Rachel yelled. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah, you solved the case."

"Then... let's... GO CELEABRATE!!!" Richard yelled as he ran out the door with Tess and Rachel following him.

**_Next Time on Case Closed: _**"AAAHHH!!! HIS EYE IS GONE!" they go to beach to find a vacation but what they find is a murder. Everyone else thinks it's a shark attack, but that's not what Conan and Tess think.

**_Next Time: Beach Murder!_**

**_Next Conan's Hint: Spoon _**


	15. Beach Murder

**_In Today's Case: Beach Murder!_**

Rachel, Conan and Tess came bursting out of the car. Rachel and Tess wore bikinis as Conan wore white swimming trunks. Richard got out of the car wearing dark blue swimming trunks.

"You guys are just going to leave to carry everything?" Richard asked. Rachel turned around as she ran backward.

"Just because we're on vacation doesn't mean you can't carry everything!" Rachel yelled. She turned around as she followed Tess and Conan to find a spot. Richard sighed as he walked to the trunk. He popped it open and pulled out a beach umbrella and a small hand cooler and some chairs. When he grabbed everything and shut the trunk he saw Tess gun lying on the back seat where she sat. Richard sighed as he walked over toward Tess, Rachel, and Conan as he started to set up.

"Tess do you always have to bring you're gun with you everywhere you go?" Richard asked. Tess pulled out her hair from her pony tail as she fixed her white bikini. She nodded her head.

"Yeah you never know what will happen." Tess answered. Tess looked over at Rachel as she fixed her light pink bikini. "Let's go swimming." Tess said. Rachel looked at Tess and she nodded her head.

"Okay!" Rachel yelled as they ran toward the water. Conan watched them as Richard set up behind him.

_'True, you never know what's going to happen.' _ Conan thought. Then something hard came down on Conan's head. Conan rubbed his head as he turned around to see Richard holding the umbrella in his hand.

"Go swimming and leave me alone!" Richard yelled. Conan took toward the water. When he got there he saw Tess and Rachel driving into the water. When they came up they were holding sea shells and some string. Conan walked into the water as his feet touched the water. He jumped right out.

"AH! THAT'S COLD!" Conan yelled. Rachel and Tess smiled as they looked at him.

"It's the beach Conan it's going to be cold." Rachel stated. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah so stop being a baby and some in already." Tess said waving him over. Conan walked into the water as he tried to stand the cold water. He swam over to them.

"What are you doing anyway?" Conan asked. Tess looked at Conan. She showed him a necklace that was done in sea shells.

"We're making sea shell necklaces." Tess answered as she placed the necklace of his head. Conan looked at the necklace as Rachel placed hers over Tess neck. Rachel handed her more string as Tess went diving into the water again making a necklace.

An hour later Rachel, Tess, and Conan were wearing sea shell necklaces. Tess ran up to Richard all wet as she got to her knees on the blanket.

"Hey Uncle." Tess called. Richard lifted his head off the blanket as he raised his sun glasses up onto his head.

"Yeah?"

"Did you bring the surfboard?" Tess asked. Richard nodded his head.

"Yeah it's in the trunk I didn't take it out." Richard answered as he laid back down. Tess stood up and ran off toward the car. She popped the trunk open pulling out the surfboard. She ran back down toward the water as she spotted Conan and Rachel watching the surfboarders surf.

"Hey!" Tess yelled. Conan and Rachel turned around to look at Tess. "I'm heading out." Conan looked at Tess.

"Can I come?" Conan asked. Tess nodded her head as she placed the surfboard onto the water. Conan got on and sat at the tip. Tess paddled out as a wave came toward them. Tess stood up as she started to surf with Conan on the end.

After that they went up to the ice cream stand. Tess brought a chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice cream. She handed the strawberry to Conan and the vanilla to Rachel. They started to eat their ice cream. When they finish someone had screamed. Tess and Conan ran over toward a girl wear a blue bikini. She had her hands on her face.

"What's wrong?" Tess asked. The girl pointed to someone out far in the water. Tess ran into the water and dove right in. she swam toward a large man floating on his stomach. She turned him over to see the man missing an eye, Tess placed her hand over her mouth.

"TESS!!" Rachel yelled. Tess turned around to look at Rachel; she was just a small dot. Tess brought up her hands making a horn with thme.

"RACHEL! GET RICHARD! TELL HIM TO CALL THE POLICE!!! I FOUND A BODY!!!" Tess yelled. Rachel nodded her head as she ran toward her dad. Conan watched her as he turned back to watch Tess. He watched Tess as she grabbed the body by the swimming trunks and swam over toward a rock. She climbed up keeping the body near her.

When the police arrive they took out boat to pick up Tess and the body they went back to shore where Inspector Maguire, Richard, Rachel, and Conan waited. Tess jumped out of the boat. She walked over to Inspector Maguire.

"Inspector."

"Tess." The officers pulled out the body. Conan looked at it to see that he died of someone digging out his eye. It was weird. The only eye that was dug out was his left eyes, he right eye which was blue was still there.

"It looks like he died from someone digging out his eye." Conan stated. Richard picked him up about to boot in him in butt when Tess placed her hands on Conan pulling her away.

"Conan is right so don't you DARE kick him." Tess said putting Conan down onto the ground. Conan looked at Richard. Tess looked at the body. There was nothing wrong with him; the only thing wrong with him was that his eye was missing. Conan then found a rope mark around his neck. Conan pointed.

"Look there's a rope mark around his neck." Conan stated Inspector Maguire and Richard looked over to see the rope mark.

"The kid is right Richard."

"Maybe he was straggled then some dug out his eye." Tess stated. Conan looked at Tess. He looked back at the body.

"Sir." An officer called. Inspector Maguire looked at him. "We found to main suspects. The man's girlfriend and his best friend they each seem to have the motive."

"What is the motive?" Richard asked.

"Well he has good insurance." The cop answered. Tess and Conan looked at the cop kind of funny. Tess and Conan looked at each other. They looked back at the officer.

"Insurance... that's a low motive, but good enough for a murder." Tess stated.

_'No. No there's something more to that. If it was just insurance then why would the killer dig out his eye?' _Conan thought. Tess sighed.

"Well are they here?" Tess asked. The officer nodded his head.

"Yes. They're over there." The officer pointed. Tess walked over with Conan following her. Tess walked over to a woman wearing a one piece brown bathing suit she had blonde hair and she was really pretty. The man was wearing black swimming trunks his hair was black.

"May I please have our names?" Tess asked. The woman crossed her arms.

"Hmp. I don't have to give you my name!" The woman yelled.

"Um... yes you do." Tess said nodding her head. The woman turned her back. "Okay, who are you?" The man smiled.

"I'm Scott and this is Tiffany." The man told her. Tess nodded her head.

"I believe that you were told that you're main suspects about that man's death over there." Tess said. The woman spun around and started to yell.

"THAT MAN IS ALEXANDER!!! AND HE'S MY BOY FRIEND!" Tiffany yelled. Tess gave her a serious look.

"Well, you don't have to yell!" Tess yelled. Conan stared at the woman.

_'She's hiding something but what?' _

_**Next Time on Case Close: **' I know who the killer is!' Conan know who the killer is. And the killer knows that he knows. What will Conan do? Will they go after Conan to keep his mouth shut?_

_**Next Time: Beach Murder Part 2**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Spoon_**


	16. Beach Murder Part 2

_**In Today's Case: Beach Murder Part 2**_

They started to question Tiffany and Scott. Conan crept away from Tess, Inspector Maguire, Richard, and Rachel. He ran over to Tiffany's blankets were all here things lied including her hand held cooler. Conan opened it.

_'If I'm right it's in here.' _Conan thought to himself. He dug threw her drinks and frozen food. Then he came across a spoon. He pulled it out to find some blood on to tip. Conan smiled. _'Busted.' _

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" Tiffany yelled. Conan turned around. He held the spoon behind his back as he closed the cooler.

"Well... I..."

"IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU HAVE ONE OF MY DRINKS YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!!!" Tiffany yelled. They all looked over. Rachel ran over to Tiffany.

"I'm sorry about that." Rachel said. Before Rachel could stand behind Conan he quickly placed the spoon in his pocket.

'YOU BETTER BE SORRY!!! THIS LITTLE BRAT TRIED TO RADE MY DRINKS!" Tiffany yelled at Rachel.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said again. Tess walked over. She crossed her arms.

"Hey!" Tess yelled. Tiffany turned around to look at Tess. "Don't you dare yell at my cousin again!"

"WELL! YOU'RE COUSIN SHOULDN'T BE STICKING UP FOR YOUR CHILD!"

"CONAN IS NOT MY CHILD!!!!!!" Tess yelled. Inspector Maguire and Richard ran over holding onto Tess. Tiffany crossed her arms and turned her back.

"You should keep your psycho path DECETIVE under control." Tiffany stated. Tess was now mad as mad could get.

"WHAT!!!!!"

"Calm down Tess!" Richard said holding onto her right arm.

"Yeah Tess, Just ignore her." Inspector Maguire said after. Tess started to calm down as Conan slipped away. Scott kept a good eye on Conan. When Conan went up to the beach house he pulled the spoon from his pocket.

_'Why would anyone want to dig out his eye? That's pathetic. Still a case is a case and I just solved it.' _Conan thought as he stared at the spoon. A shadow standing behind Conan held a knife above his head. Conan looked up after he heard someone behind him. When Conan saw the knife go right for him Conan fell to the ground. "AAAHHH!!!" Conan yelled. Tess, Rachel, Richard, and Inspector Maguire looked over. Conan got up to his feet and ran from behind the beach house dropping the spoon. Conan ran up toward them.

"What's wrong Conan?" Rachel asked. Rachel looked at his arm seeing a cut. "Oh my gosh Conan! You're arm!" Rachel yelled getting onto her knees. Tess looked down at his arm.

"That looks like it came from a double bladed knife." Tess stated. She looked up to see the shadow. When she saw the sun shine onto the knife her eyes widened. She turned around and ran for the car. She quickly opened the right back door grabbing her gun from the seat. She ran back down she ran toward the beach house. Conan stayed next to Rachel as they cared for his arm. Tess slowly walked toward the beach house with her finger on the tiger. She turned side ways being very careful very time she took a step forward. She quickly turned the corner pointing her gun forward. She looked to her left and right. She took a step forward. There was nothing around. She steps forward again when something came up from the ground smacking the top of her foot. She looked down. She knelt down picking it up. It was the spoon Conan had dropped. Tess placed her gun on the ground as she stared at the spoon. Tess shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe someone dropped it. Wait a minute." Tess looked closer as she noticed the blood. She grabbed her gun and stood up. She walked over to Conan. Rachel was wrapping a bandage around Conan's arm. Rachel looked up.

"What did you find?" Rachel asked. Tess pulled the spoon behind her back knowing that Conan found it.

"Nothing." Tess answered. "There was nothing back there." Tess added.

"I'll be right back!" Rachel yelled as she ran toward Richard who was standing with Inspector Maguire who was questioning Tiffany and Scott again. Tess bent down as Conan turned around to face her.

"Here." Tess said pulling the spoon from behind her back. "I take it that you found this?" Tess asked as she handed the spoon to Conan. Conan nodded his head.

"Yeah I found it in Tiffany's cooler."

"So that means Tiffany is the murderer." Tess stated. Conan didn't respond. Conan looked back toward the beach house seeing the shadow again. Tess looked at Conan funny. She turned around to look at the beach house when she saw nothing. She looked back at Conan. "Are you okay?" Tess asked. Conan shook his head.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't know!" Conan yelled. Rachel, Inspector Maguire, and Richard came back over. Tess stood up right.

"You guys should go have fun." Inspector Maguire stated. Rachel walked over to them.

"Are you sure Inspector?" Tess asked. He nodded his head. He reached out for Tess' gun. Tess handed him her gun.

"Don't worry about it!! You'll have me on the job!" Richard yelled. Tess rolled her eyes.

_'Too bad he doesn't know who the murderer is and I do...' _ Conan thought. Tess bent down to Conan she started to whisper in his ear.

"Come on Jimmy... let them figure it out... let's go have fun." Tess whispered. Conan nodded his head. Tess stood up. "Okay thanks guys." She turned to look at Conan. "We'll meet you at the water." Tess said as she and Rachel ran toward the water. Conan nodded his head. He wanted for Richard and Inspector Maguire turn around and walk away. When they did he put the spoon back in Tiffany's cooler. He ran toward the water.

_'Tess is right... wait... Richard is stupid! He can't figure it out. Oh well.' _ Conan thought. He toward the water. He stood in the shallow end next to Rachel as they watched Tess surf. Then some guy cut off Tess. Tess fell backward. She came up grabbing onto the surf board. She got on and floated toward Rachel and Conan. She stood up and ran over.

"What a jerk!" Tess yelled as she turned around to watch him surf. She picked up a sea shell and threw it at his head. He the fell off his surf board. "That will teach him." Tess stated. Rachel sighed.

"Tess... sometimes you can be mean."

"WHAT?! He cut me off first!" Tess yelled. Conan placed his hand on his forehead. Tess looked down at Conan. "Conan." Conan looked up. "Want to go for a ride?" Conan blinked a few times. The next thing he knew he was standing on the surf board in front of Tess. He had on hand out in front of him and his other behind him. Tess had her hand skimming the wave as she had her other hand in front of her.

Underneath their surf board; someone swam up toward them. They placed their hands on the bottom of the surf board and pushed it up. Tess and Conan fell into the water. Tess and Conan swam up and something grabbed Conan. Conan looked down at see someone holding onto his foot. He tried so hard to get them to let go.

Tess came up as her surf board floated up. She looked around for Conan. "CONAN! CONAN!!" Tess yelled. Rachel heard Tess yell for Conan.

"Tess!" Rachel yelled. Tess turned to look at Rachel. "He didn't come up!" Rachel yelled. Tess took a deep breath and drove under. Conan needed air but he just sucked in water. Tess looked around when she saw Conan floating underneath the water. She swam over. She grabbed Conan's arms. She went to swam upward when she felt a tug on her foot. She looked down at see Scott holding onto a double bladed knife. Tess' eyes widened.

Rachel knew that it was taking Tess to come back up. So she decided to get Richard and Inspector Maguire. "DAD! INSPECTOR!!" Rachel yelled.

Tess kicked Scott in his face. She swam upward as she took a huge breath of air. Scott came up pulling the knife out of the water. Tess pushed herself away.

"Tiffany wasn't the murderer you are!"

"That's right. And Since now you know I have to kill you as well."

"What?"

"I tried to kill that brat you have holding in you're hands. He probably knows why I did it."

"Why?"

"The reason killed him is because of his eye. His eye was evil. It would stare at me so I decided to get ride of it. Man, now that you know and he knows I have ton kill both of you!" Scott yelled. He swam toward Tess. Tess moved out of the way bringing her right foot up out of the water kicking him in the chin. The Scott raised his hand in the air again. Then something clicked shut on his wrist. Scott looked up to see Inspector Maguire cuffing him. He was on police boat with Richard and Rachel. Tess swam over to Rachel. She handed her Conan as Richard helped her up. "WHAT IS THIS!!"

"You just admitted to the murder of Alexander. You're under arrest." He stated.

"NOOO!!!" Scott yelled as he was pulled up onto the boat.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"What?!" Richard gets another case having to do with a little girl. This little girl and a few others are main suspects for a murder! What is going on? They're charging some kids for a murder?! Find out what happens! _

**_Next time: Murderer Kids_**

**_Next Conan's Hint: Scissors _**


	17. Murderer Kids

_**In Today's Case: Murderer Kids**_

Tess and Conan went for a walk around town. As Tess had her hands in her pockets and Conan had his hands behind his head. Tess sighed. Conan looked up at her.

"What?" Conan asked. Tess jerked her head up. She looked at Conan. She shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Your lying."

"What?"

"You heard me you're lying." Conan stated as he looked forward. Tess rolled her eyes.

"I can't get anything past you can I Jimmy?" Tess asked. Conan shook his head.

"No and I said to call me Conan."

"When do I ever listen to you?"

"During a murder case."

"Okay. But I never listen to you after the case or anything." Tess stated. Conan nodded his head.

"That true, but you should."

"Why?"

"Because I'm older then you."

"What does have to do with anything?" Tess asked. Conan looked up at Tess.

"A lot." Conan answered. Then Conan bumped into a girl. He fell backward onto the ground. Conan looked forward to see a girl with short brown hair. She had blue eyes with a purple dress with light purple flowers on it. She carried a brown bag. A pair of sliver scissors fell out. The girl reached out for Conan. Conan took her hand and she helped him up.

"I'm sorry about that." She said as she picked up the scissors . Conan nodded his head.

"That's okay, things happen." Conan stated. Tess glanced at Conan then she rolled her eyes.

"My name is Eli."

"I'm Conan and this is Tess." Tess jerked upward. She looked down at the two kids.

"What?" Tess asked. Conan rolled his eyes. Eli smiled.

"Nice to meet you Conan, I got to get going bah bye." Eli stated as she walked past Conan. Conan and Tess watched her. They kept on going.

"She was nice." Tess stated. Conan nodded his head.

"Yeah." Conan said. Tess and Conan entered Richard's office. Tess closed the door after Conan entered. Tess hung up her gun holster and her jacket. Conan walked to the couch and sat next to Rachel who was still reading that book that Tess gave her to read. Richard was sitting at his desk waiting for some kind of call. Tess shook her head.

"Is that all you going to do all Uncle?" Tess asked as she walked over to the other couch and sat down. Richard looked at Tess as he rest his cheek on his hand.

"This is my job." Richard answered. Tess smiled and looked at Richard.

"Get someone to do it for you... like Rachel." Tess stated. Rachel looked up from the book.

"I'm not going to sit at that desk all day. I clean the place I'm not going to sit there." Rachel stated. Tess smiled at Rachel.

"I'm kidding." Tess told her. Richard sighed. He placed his head on his desk.

"Why won't this phone ring?" Richard asked.

"Maybe the phone doesn't like you." Conan answered. Richard looked up he then glared at Conan.

"Was I talking to you?" Richard asked.

"Well you kind of stated the question to all of us." Tess answered. Richard looked at Tess.

"Now was I asking you?" Richard asked. Tess just shook her head. Then his phone started to ring. "YES!" Richard jumped up to answer the phone when someone else did. "Huh?" he looked at the person and it was Tess.

"Richard Moore's Office. Oh hi Inspector... yeah, okay we'll be there." Tess hung up the phone. Richard started to twitch. Tess smiled. "You got a case. 31 Pleasant Street." Tess added. Richard's right eyebrow started to twitch. Tess ran for her jacket. She swung it over her right shoulder as she grabbed the holster to her gun. She then ran out the door.

"GET BACK HERE!" Richard yelled as he pulled his jacket off of the chair. The chair spun around and around as Richard chased Tess. Conan rolled his eyes and sighed. When he and Rachel got to the car. Richard was chasing Tess around it. Then Tess opened the driver side door. She got it and slammed it shut before Richard could get to her. Richard placed his hand on the door handle. The Tess locked the door. Richard tried to the door. He started to slam his fist on the window. "OPEN! THE! DOOR! TESS!" He yelled. Rachel shook her head. Rachel walked over to the car. She pulled out the keys from Richard's pocket. She put the key into the key hole and opened the door. Tess quickly climbed to the back and out the door. Richard ran around the car. But Tess climbed up the back of the car. She ran up onto the roof and jumped off. She ran toward 31 Pleasant Street. Richard stopped. He placed his hands on his knees. He started to huff and puff.

"Looks like Tess got you beat dad." Rachel said as she opened the back door on the right side. Richard looked at Rachel.

"I'll get her later." Richard stated. Conan rolled his eyes.

_'If you can catch her.' _he thought. Conan got into the car. He sat next to Rachel. Then they finally got to the house. It was a small blue house that was big enough for a family. They got out of the car. They then walked up the porch. Richard opened the door. The first room was the kitchen. Where the murder scene was. A man and woman laid on the floor in blood puddles. The woman laid on her side with her back up against the stove. The man was also lying on his side but his back was facing the door as he laid next to a chair that was tipped over to the left. Richard looked around for Inspector Maguire. Inspector Maguire was standing by the table with his back turned.

"Inspector!" Richard yelled. Inspector Maguire turned to his die showing himself and Tess. Richard's eyebrow started to twitch again. Tess stared at Richard.

"Uh-oh." Tess stated. Tess bolted as Richard followed her.

"GET BACK HERE TESS!!!" Richard yelled. Inspector Maguire watched them run around the table. Rachel and Conan walked over to Inspector Maguire.

"Why is Richard chasing Tess?" He asked Rachel. Rachel sighed.

"Because she answered the phone." Rachel answered. Tess the jumped onto the table. Richard had his hands on his knees again huffing and puffing. Tess looked at Richard as she turned her back on his. She jumped off the table and landed next to the tipped over chair. Richard waved his hand at Tess.

"For... for get it." Richard said. He then stood upright. Richard looked at Inspector Maguire. "Who are the suspects?" Richard asked. Inspector Maguire turned to look at Richard.

"Four kids."

"What?!" They all yelled. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"Yup, four of them. Their all sitting in the living behind that door." Inspector Maguire stated as he pointed to the door at the far end of the room. Richard opened the door to see four kids. Two girls and two boys. One girl wore red shorts was white stars. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Her name was Alex. One of the boys was wearing jeans. He had a white shirt. He black hair and dark brown eyes. His name was Eddie. The other boy wore jean shorts with a black shirt that had a red X on it. His name was Zander. When Tess and Conan entered the room they knew who the other girl was.

_'Eli?' _Conan thought to himself.

_'That's the girl we ran into.' _Tess thought. Eli looked up and then over at Conan and Tess. She stood up.

"Conan? Tess?" she said. Richard and Inspector Maguire looked at Tess and Conan kind of funny. The next thing they knew they were sitting on the couch next to the four kids.

"How do you two know her?" Richard asked. Tess sighed.

"We ran into her on the sidewalk when we were taking a walk." Tess answered.

"What time was that?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"That was around 2:30." Conan answered. Inspector Maguire placed his hand on his chin.

"What was 30 minutes after their parents were killed." Inspector Maguire stated. Alex shot up from the couch.

"She didn't do it!" Alex yelled.

"None of us did it!" Zander yelled. Inspector Maguire looked at the kids.

"I can't say that. None of you have alibis to back you up." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess stood up.

"You don't really think that a bunch of kids would murder their parents do you?" Tess asked. Richard nodded his head.

"Yes." Richard stated. Inspector Maguire and Richard walked over to the other end of the room. Eli walked over to Conan.

"Conan what are you doing here?" Eli asked. Tess bent down onto her knees.

"He came here with me and Detective Richard." Tess answered. Eli looked at Tess. Alex walked up behind Tess quickly and quietly. She pulled out Tess' wallet from her back pocket. She opened it and found her badge.

"You're a. FBI agent from America?" Alex asked. Tess turned around. When she saw Alex holding her wallet she snatched it out of her hands.

"Yes I am." Tess answered. Then Zander pulled it out of her hands to look at the badge.

"What are you doing here in Japan?" He asked. Tess went to grab her wallet when Eddie grabbed it and handed it to Tess.

"I'm here to live with my uncle for a year." Tess answered. "Thank you." Conan placed his hand on his chin.

_'Alex is very good at being quiet. She could've walked into the kitchen without her parents knowing. But I still have to count that none of them have alibis.' _Conan thought.

"Conan." Eli called. Conan removed his hand from his chin and looked up at Eli. "You believe me that I didn't kill my parents right?" Eli asked. Tess looked at Conan. Conan glanced at Tess then back at Eli.

"Yes." Conan answered. Tess stood up.

"Come on Conan." Tess said. Conan looked up at Tess. They walked away.

"Conan." Eli called. Conan looked back at Eli.

"I'll be right back." Conan told her. Tess and Conan stood by the steps where no one would hear them. Tess sat down onto the first step as Conan stood in front of her placing his hands in his pockets. "Why did you tell her that?" Tess asked. Conan looked down. "You know that if she's the murderer..."

"I know Tess I know. But I don't think Eli did it." Conan stated looking at Eli then back at Tess.

"Well, we'll never know until we figure out the case." Tess told him. Conan nodded his head. Tess stood up. "I'll stay with the kids you go look for some clues." Tess added. Conan nodded his head as he ran toward the kitchen. Richard then stood in the way. Tess looked over as Conan stopped and looked up at Richard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Richard asked. Conan looked up at Richard.

"Ahh..."

"He's going in the kitchen." Tess answered for Conan. "No get out of his way." Tess stated as she grabbed onto Richard's ear and pulled. Richard was pulled away letting Conan into the kitchen. Conan nodded his head at Tess as Tess nodded her head back. Conan entered the kitchen. He walked past officers that were talking and taking pictures. Conan walked up to the father. He looked at his dead and cold body. He noticed a small hole in his head and neck. He looked closely. He raised and eyebrow. He then stood up and walked over to the mother. She had two holes in her chest. Conan looked at them funny.

_'Those holes are too small for a knife of bullets.' _Conan thought. He then stood upright. Conan turned around when he saw something shine from the corner of eye. He turned to look but there was nothing there. He walked out of the kitchen. He pushed the door open. He looked around for Tess. When he found her she was sitting in the middle of the floor with the kids in a circle telling them stories about the cases she solved in America. Tess looked up to see Conan. Tess looked at the kids.

"I'll be right back." She said. She stood up and walked over to Conan. "So...?"

"Well they both died to something. They have holes that r to smell to come from a knife or a bullet." Conan answered.

"Like how small?" Tess asked.

"Big enough for..." Conan then stopped. He ran back into the kitchen. Tess opened the door and followed.

"Conan." Tess said. Conan looked underneath the stove where the mother's feet were. He stuck his hand under and pulled out a pair of sliver scissors. Conan looked at Tess. "Aren't those the scissors that Eli dropped when we bumped into her?" Tess asked. Conan nodded his head. Tess and Conan went into the living room. Richard and Inspector Maguire walked toward the couch. Conan flipped up his watch and shot a needle at Richard's neck. Richard fell back onto the couch.

"Richard are you okay?" Inspector Maguire asked. Conan ran behind the couch.

"Yes Inspector I'm fine." Richard answered. Tess walked over to Conan she placed her hand. Conan gave her the scissors. Tess leaned up against the couch. "But I finally figured out who the murderer is." Zander, Alex, Eddie, and Eli looked over at Richard.

"Who is it Richard?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"It's Eli." Richard stated. Eli stood up.

"I didn't do it!" Eli yelled.

"Tess show them the scissors." Tess pulled out the scissors and showed it to everyone. Tess glanced down at Conan from the corner of her eye. Conan nodded his head. Tess looked forward.

"Eli, these are the scissors you dropped when you bumped into Conan... and it's the murder weapon."

Soon after... Tess, Rachel, Richard, and Conan were the in car driving home. Conan stared out his window.

_'Well, Eli did kill her parents but she never said why. That just goes to show you that not all kids can be good.' _

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Tess look out!" Someone's after to kill Richard! But why? What did Richard ever do to them? Really, they did a lot... find out who wants to kill Richard._

_**Next Time: Watching out for Richard**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Hat_**


	18. Looking out for Richard

_A/N: This chapter might be long... I got an idea from one of my reviewers. Allin656 gave me the idea. Well enjoy I hope you like it... _

**_In Today's Case: Looking out for Richard_**

Tess sat on her bed. She looked out the window. She sat up. She walked toward her window. She looked out when Conan opened the door. Tess turned around to look at Conan.

"Are you okay Tess?" Conan asked. Tess smiled. She nodded her head.

"Yeah." Conan shut the door. Rachel sitting on the couch watched. She looked at the door kind of funny. She then turned to the book she was reading. She then looked at Richard... who was always at his desk.

"Dad." Rachel called. Richard looked at his daughter. "Did you ever notice that ever since the case you did about Casey's case about her mother that Conan's been hanging around Tess a lot?" Rachel asked. Richard blinked a couple times.

"Conan likes to be around Tess. Tess has always had an impact on kids. You know that. Kids his age look up to someone like Tess." Richard answered. Rachel looked back at the door. She shrugged. She looked down at her book.

Tess walked over to the bed, she sat down. She then fell backward on her pillows. Conan walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked. Tess looked at Conan.

"I answered that question already. I said I'm fine."

"I'm not asking if you're fine I want to know what's wrong... dang... you're about as dumb as Richard." Conan softly said. Tess' right eyebrow started to twitch. She sat up. She placed Conan into a headlock. She started to give Conan a nuggie.

"DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT?!" Tess yelled as she continued to rub her fist on Conan's head. Conan went to cover his head but Tess' nuggie was to fast for him to cover.

"AHHH!!! LET GO!!!" Conan yelled. Then Rachel opened the door. Tess stopped. She and Conan looked over at the door to see Rachel with a weird look on her face. Rachel raised an eyebrow as Conan lifted Tess' arm off his neck.

"What are you to doing?" Richard asked as he came up standing behind Rachel.

"I was giving him a nuggie... there's nothing wrong with that." Tess stated. Conan had his hands on his head. He rubbed his head as he glared at Tess.

_'Oh yeah. When I get my real body back and when I ever see you again the first thing I'm going to do is give you a nuggie!' _Conan thought to himself.

"Conan are you okay?" Rachel asked. Conan looked up at Rachel. All he could feel on his head a burning feeling. Conan smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm fine Rachel." Conan answered. Rachel nodded her head as she slowly closed the door with it squeaking. Conan turned around to look at Tess. Tess stood up. Conan's first reaction to Tess was covering his head. Tess smiled. She shook her head. She walked past him tapping his hands which were on his head.

"Jimmy, if you really want to know what's bugging me..." Tess turned around as she placed her hand on the door handle. "I just have one of my bad feelings." Tess added as she opened the door. She walked out shutting the door behind her. Conan's hands slipped off his head. He blinked a couple times in confusion.

_'Bad? Feelings? I wonder what she's worried about. She know something I don't know.' _Conan thought to himself. Conan opened the door to see Tess by the coat hanger grabbing her jacket but leaving her holster behind. Tess opened the door and walked out. Conan ran toward it. Rachel looked at Conan as she read the last page of the book.

"Conan where are you going?" Rachel asked. Conan looked at Rachel as he opened the door.

"I'm going to Amy's house." Conan answered as he left the office shutting the door behind him. Rachel sighed. She closed her book. She entered her room.

Conan ran down the street as he looked around for Tess. It wasn't hard to find a girl with jet black hair and wearing all black... is it? Conan search high and low for Tess. When he pasted a corner store there sat Tess. Conan ran right by her. Tess watched him.

"Looking for me?" Tess called. Conan stopped. He looked at Tess. He then turned around. He ran up toward her. "I knew that you were following me." Tess stated.

"That's nice. Now..."

"I know what you want to know." Tess stated. Conan looked at her funny. She stood up. "I told you. The only thing I can say is that I have a bad feeling about today. That's all." Tess added. Conan looked at her funny. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why didn't you bring your gun?"

"Because I didn't want to." Tess answered.

"But you said something bad is going to happen today right there tells me that you would bring your gun but you didn't. Why?"

"Because." Tess answered.

"Because why?"

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO NEEDS IT!" Tess yelled. Conan looked at her funny. When Tess finally noticed that she yelled. She looked down at Conan. Tess sighed. "I have a funny feeling that Richard needs it." Tess added.

"Why does he need it?" Conan asked. Conan's mouth soon dropped. "RACHEL'S IN TROUBLE!" Conan yelled. He turned around then he ran back toward the office. Tess reached out for him.

"CONAN! WAIT!" Tess yelled. Tess went to go run after when she heard someone behind her. She quickly turned around but saw nothing. She turned forward and ran after Conan. "Conan!" Tess yelled again. Then a shadow appeared in the alley next to the corner. It watched Tess and Conan run. He turned back into the alley and disappeared around the corner.

Conan ran back to the office. Tess followed him. "Conan! Wait!" Conan soon stopped. He turned around as Tess met face to face with him. "What do you know that I don't?!" Conan yelled. Tess bent down onto her knees.

"Jimmy..." Tess said softly. Conan stared at Tess giving her a dirty look. "There's a man that has been following Richard for awhile." Tess stated.

"How long have you known this?!" Conan yelled. Tess looked at Conan.

"Ever since I arrived here." Tess answered. Conan's eyes widened.

"Are you here on a case?" Conan asked. Tess sighed. She looked down.

"You can kind of say that."

"But... you told us that you were visiting." Conan stated. Tess nodded her head.

"My boss sent me here on a mission / visit thing." Tess stated.

"A mission? Who are you looking for?"

"Someone you probably don't know." Tess answered as she stood up. Tess turned around sticking her hands in her pockets. Conan ran toward her.

"Wait!" Conan yelled. Conan grabbed Tess' arm turning her around. Tess' hand came right out of her pocket. Conan looked at her. Tess blinked a couple times. "Tell me who you're looking for! If Rachel and Richard are danger then tell me!" Conan yelled. Tess placed her hand on his hand. She pulled it off.

"This man named Zachary Drainville, he's a serial killer." Tess answered. Conan's eyes widened.

"They sent you! You aren't even 16!" Conan yelled. Tess smiled.

"I'm turning 16 in a year."

"That's a year away! Do they really think that you're going to catch him with a gun that has rubber bullets?!" Conan yelled. Tess stopped smiling.

"Jimmy, it's my job." Tess stated. Then something in Tess' pocket started to buzz. She and Conan looked. She pulled it out showing a silver cell phone.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A CELL?!" Conan asked. Tess looked at Conan.

"I had it for awhile; I just never carried it around with me." Tess answered. She picked it up.

"Hello...? Rachel." Conan's eyes widened. "Yeah, yeah I'll be there... who's there? Some guy? Okay I'll be there in a hurry." Tess stated as she hung up the phone. She looked down at Conan. She grabbed Conan's hand throwing him onto her back. "You run to slow." Tess stated. Tess started to run. She bumped into people as she ran past them. People getting out of her way and giving her dirty looks. Conan nearly fell off. Conan wrapped his arms around Tess' neck keeping himself on her back.

_'She was sent here an on mission? Why did she tell us? We probably could have helped her. Or maybe she didn't want us to get involve.' _Conan thought. Conan looked at Tess as she ran up the stairs of the office. She swung the door open. Richard was sitting on one of the couches. The man that Rachel told her about was wearing a blue hat. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt. His pants were a dark blue color. The hat had covered his eyes. Tess bent down placing Conan on the ground. Tess hung up her jacket. She watched the man. The man turned around looking at Tess. She gave him a dirty look as she put on the holster to her gun. The holster rested on her right side as the other one was empty.

"You'll have to ignore her." Richard stated. The man turned around. He nodded his head.

"All right." The man said in a deep tone.

"Tess can kind of be tough when she isn't." Richard stated. Tess crossed her arms as she and Conan walked forward.

"I'm tougher then you." she said walking right behind the couch. She leaned forward as she rested her chin on her left hand keeping her right hand on the handle of her gun. Conan looked and watched her. The man the stood up. Tess jerked up gripping onto the handle of the gun. Tess looked down at Conan. She gave Conan a look. Conan near what she was trying to tell him. She wanted him to find Rachel. Conan walked away. The man reached into his pocket. Tess stood upright. Tess went to pull out her gun when the man pulled out a hand full of money. Tess stared at the money.

_'Where did he get that? That seems to be a lot of money for a man of his style.' _Tess thought. He handed to toward Richard. Richard quickly stood up and grabbed the money.

"Sure I'll do it!" Richard yelled. Tess raised an eyebrow. The man smiled.

"Thanks." He said. He walked out of the room. Tess let go of her gun's handle.

"Who was that?" Tess asked.

"You know... I never got his name..." Richard stated. Tess smacked her hand on her head. Then she heard a ticking noise. She looked around the room but it was to loud to be a clock. She pin pointed it at the pile of money in Richard's hand.

"GIVE ME THAT!!" Tess yelled. Tess grabbed onto the money. Richard started to get angry.

"HEY!!" Richard yelled back. Then Conan and Rachel walked into the room. Tess was running toward the windows with a pile of ticking money. She threw it out the window. The money was so heavy that it broke the window. Richard walked up to her. Tess turned around. She then jumped on Richard.

"GET DOWN!!!" Tess yelled. Then the money exploded in midair. Conan and Rachel ducked in between the couches as Tess and Richard hit the ground. Tess covered her head as the explosion made the windows break. Tess uncovered her head. She shook her head. She shook all the broken glass out of her hair. She rolled right off of Richard. Richard sat up. Richard blinked all confused. He looked at Tess. Tess smiled. "See. I told you I'm tougher then you." she said as she stood up. She walked toward Rachel and Conan as the sound of broken glass breaking underneath her feet followed her over. She bent down to look at Rachel. Rachel sat up. "Are you okay?" she asked. Rachel nodded her head. She looked over at Conan.

"Yeah I'm fine too." Conan stated standing up. Tess stood up as she helped up Rachel. Richard stared out the window.

"A... money bomb?" Richard said softly. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Well, didn't it click into your mind that he had a lot of money?" Tess asked. Richard nodded his head.

"Yeah. I wanted that too." Richard stated. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it's not safe here. Lets go to a hotel." Tess stated. Richard got up as they walked right out the office.

They were next in their hotel. Richard and Conan shared one bed as Rachel and Tess shared the other. Tess was standing out on the balcony. It was now dark out. Rachel, Conan, and Richard were inside talking to Inspector Maguire about what had happen.

"So, all of a sudden Tess just grabbed the money right out of my hands and threw it out the window. Then it exploded." Richard stated. Inspector Maguire placed is hand on his chin.

"Well, Richard. You're very lucky." Conan looked over out toward the balcony. "If Tess didn't grab that money you all would have been dead." Inspector Maguire finished. Conan watched Tess as she looked out into space.

_'I wonder if I should tell someone.' _Conan thought to himself. After Inspector Maguire left, they were all soon in bed. Conan laid on his bed with his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling. _'I don't know if she's not suppose to tell anyone. Man, if I was her I wouldn't do it. I wonder why she decided to take this job.' _Conan thought as he looked over at Tess.

Late at night someone had gotten into their hotel room by the balcony. They slowly opened the door. They stepped into the room. They quietly walked past Rachel and Tess' bed. They were now standing next to Richard. Then Conan felt a cold breeze. He pulled the blankets up toward his face. But he soon woke up. He rolled over to see someone in the room. Conan stared at the person as they watched Conan quietly not knowing that he was already awake. Conan pretended to yawn. He rolled back over. When the man could no longer see his face he started to pull something out of his jacket. Conan slowly moved his hand toward Tess' gun that was on the night stand in between the tow beds. Conan grabbed it and pulled it back under the covers. When he heard the click of the man's gun getting ready to shot. Conan flipped off the covers. He aimed and fired. Richard, Tess, and Rachel shot their eyes open. Tess quickly rolled over to see Conan standing on his bed holding her gun. Tess stood up as she pulled her gun out of Conan's hands.

"What are you doing?!" Tess yelled. Conan turned toward Tess. Richard looked over his bed. When he saw the man groaning on the floor he stood up on his bed. He ran over and hide on the other side of Rachel's bed.

"But Tess..."

"There's someone in our room!" Richard yelled. Rachel turned on the light that was sitting on the night stand. Then the man that was in the office stood up. Tess' eyes widened. He pointed his gun at Conan. Tess pushed Conan up against the wall. She shot her gun three times. She missed twice and she shot the gun out of his hand. The man ran right past the shooting Tess and off the balcony. Tess ran out. Looked around to see a rope hanging off of the balcony leading down toward the room underneath them. Tess ran back inside.

"Where are you going?!" Richard yelled as she reached out toward Tess.

"I'm off to find our killer!" Tess answered as she disappeared. Richard and Conan followed her. Tess pressed the down button on the elevator. But it was to slow. She pushed open the stairs door. Richard saw the elevator doors open but now Tess. So he got in. Conan got there as the elevator doors closed. Conan looked around as Rachel appeared behind him. Conan looked at the stairs door as he noticed that they were pushed open. Conan ran right down the stairs.

"Conan!" Rachel yelled. Conan ran down a flight of stairs when he heard a door shut. He opened that very same door. Conan looked around. Then he heard a few shot all around the place. Conan looked down the hall way to see Richard running down with Tess behind him. Tess was looking back with her gun pointed and shooting. Conan looked to see the elevator/ he pressed the down button. Conan ran back and stood in front of the hallway.

"COME ON!!" Conan yelled. Richard and Tess turned the corner. Rachel ran into the elevator. Then Tess pushed Conan into the elevator. She pressed the up button the doors began to close.

"TESS!!" Rachel yelled. Tess looked at Rachel.

"I'll be fine!" Tess yelled. Tess looked over. She aimed and shot her gun. Then the elevator doors were closed. Conan knew that they were on the 4th floor. Conan slammed his hand onto the 5th floor. The elevator door opened.

"Conan! Where are you going?!" Rachel yelled. Richard stepped out of the elevator.

"Stay here Rachel!" Richard yelled as they took off running down the stairs. Rachel exited the elevator.

Tess was pulling the tiger to her gun over and over again till it just clicked and didn't shoot anything. Tess looked at her gun. She tossed her gun to the side. Tess looked at the man who was pointing the gun at Tess. Tess stood there.

"TESS!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Conan yelled as he exited the stairway. He ran out in front of Tess. Conan bent down and pressed the button on his shoe. He then kicked Tess' gun flinging it at the shooter's hand. The shooter's gun went off. Tess and Conan knew they didn't get shot. They turned around to see Richard standing behind them. His eyes were wide open. Tess and Conan's eyes widened. Richard then was falling to the ground. Tess looked at the shooter. Tess clinched her fists. She ran right toward the shooter. She slammed her shoulder into their chest. But, Conan noticed the hat. The hat came from the man that tried to blow them up. When Tess' shoulder slammed into the man's chest the hat came off relieving the shooter... the shooter was Bryan. Casey's brother from a while ago when Tess just here in Japan. Tess' eyes widened.

"Bryan...?"

"Yes it's me!"

"Why?"

"Because he put my father in jail!!!" Tess shook her head as she dropped kicked Bryan. Bryan fell onto the ground. Tess grabbed Bryan's hat that was lying on the floor. She ran over to Richard. She lifted up his shirt to see a bullet hole in his right shoulder. Tess decided to use the hat. She pressed it hard onto the bullet wound. She looked over at Conan.

"Conan! Go to the front desk and call for help!" Tess yelled. Conan nodded his head as he ran for the stair case.

Then they were at the hospital. Richard was going to be fine. Tess, Rachel, and Conan sat in the waiting room for Richard. Inspector Maguire came in after he arrest Bryan.

"How's Richard?" He asked.

"They said he's going to be fine." Rachel answered. Inspector Maguire nodded his head as he left the waiting room. Conan was fast asleep on the chair next to Tess. Tess looked over at him and smiled.

"Tess." Rachel called. Tess looked over at Rachel.

"Are you hiding something?" Rachel asked. Tess looked at her funny. She then shook her head.

"No... why do you ask?"

"Because ever since the case with Casey's mother Conan has grown attached to you." Rachel answered. Tess gave Rachel a nervous look.

"Um... you know how kids are with me... heh." Tess stated. Rachel nodded her head.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"What?" Tess' chief calls Richard's office! Has she been giving a new mission or is it a trick? Jimmy thinks it's a trick so he sets out to figure it out. Will he?_

_**Next Time: Tess' Mission**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Message_**


	19. Tess' Mission

_**In Today's Case: Tess' Mission**_

Tess rested on the couch as Richard sat at his desk... again. Richard had his arm in a sling since he was shot in the shoulder. Nothing to serious. Conan and Rachel played a game board game. Then the phone started to ring. Richard picked it up.

"Richard Moore's Office." Richard looked at Tess. He placed the phone on his shoulder. "Tess." He called. Tess sat up as she looked at Richard. Richard held out the phone. "It's your chief from America."

"What?" Tess stood up. She walked over to his desk. She then picked up the phone. "Hello..." Conan looked and watched her. Tess started to nodded her head. She looked on Richard's desk. She picked up a piece of paper and pen. She turned her back to Conan and started to write something down. "I got in chief... right I will chief, see you in a year." Tess hung up the phone. Before Richard could look at the piece of paper. Tess picked it up. She folded it then she placed it in her pocket.

"What is that?" Richard asked.

"Nothing." Tess answered. Richard stood up then he slammed his hand on the desk.

"Don't tell me nothing! What is it?!" Richard yelled. Tess turned around.

"For me to know and you to find out." Tess stated as she walked into her room. Conan watched her.

_'I wonder what he wanted.' _Conan thought. After awhile Conan knocked on Tess' door. He opened the door to see Tess reading the piece of paper that she wrote. Tess looked over at Conan. Conan closed the door.

"What did he want?" Conan asked. Tess looked back at the piece of paper. She folded it back up then placed it in her pocket.

"He just wanted to know how the case was going." Tess answered. Conan put his hands in his pockets.

"Tell me the truth Tess." Conan stated. Tess sighed.

"Okay fine. I got another mission."

"What?"

"Yeah. I have to go to some kind of building or something." Tess stated. "Well, I better get going to it." Tess added. She stood up and walked past Conan then left the room. Conan watched her as he stepped out.

_'I have to figure it out what he wanted I think he's setting Tess up. But who can I prove it?'_ Conan thought.Richard got up off his desk to do something. This was Conan's chance. Conan ran over to his desk. He picked up a piece of paper. He placed it over the spot where Tess wrote. He picked up a pencil then he started to shade it lightly as the writing came up. Once he was done Conan picked up the piece of paper. He noticed that the writing was written in English. _'Dang I can't read English! But I know who can.' _Conan ran over to the door.

"Conan where are you going?" Rachel asked. Conan looked at Rachel.

"I'm going for a walk I'll be right back." Conan answered. Rachel sighed. Richard came back into the holding a beer can.

"Where is he going?" Richard asked. Rachel shrugged.

"He said he was going for a walk. Right after Tess." Rachel stated. Richard shrugged. Conan raced down the street with his solar powered skate board. He raced down the street then he came to Dr Agasa's house. He walked threw the door and entered his messy house.

"Dr Agasa." Conan called. Dr Agasa looked at Conan.

"Oh. Hi Jimmy what can I do for you."

"Can you read English?" he asked. Dr Agasa nodded his head. Conan handed him the piece of paper. Dr Agasa started to read it.

"M E E T MMME AAT 689 BST." He read. Conan raised an eyebrow.

_'What kind of message is that?' _Conan thought. Dr Agasa flipped the paper up side down

"What a weird message." He stated. Conan snatched the paper from his hand. He looked at the paper.

"Maybe..."

"What are you thinking Jimmy?"

"Hmm... wait! I got it! Meet me at 689 B Street!" Conan yelled. Conan ran out of the lab. Dr Agasa looked at Conan funny as he started to scratch his head.

"Ookay..."

Conan jumped onto his skate board. He pressed a button on his glasses. Now his normal glasses were his Homing Glasses. He pin pointed Tess. He followed her. Then he got to B Street. He looked around for 689 but the street ends at 601. Conan stopped as he looked at the numbers on the piece of paper again.

_'Maybe it means something else... but what?' _Conan stared at the paper to think a little. _'Come on Jimmy think! If you don't Tess could be in some trouble.' _

"You look lost young man." Conan looked up to see a man standing in front of him.

"NO I'm just trying to figure out where I can find 689 B Street."

"Let me see." Conan handed the man the piece of paper. The man looked at it funny. "Sorry I can't read English." He said as he handed the piece of paper back to Conan then he walked away. Conan looked at it.

_'MAN! This street ends at 601. There isn't a 689!' _Conan yelled. He looked around. When he saw a dirt road behind the house he ran over. He looked down. His glasses started to beep louder. Conan looked forward. He started to run down the road as his glasses beeped even louder. Conan then came to a stop in front of a run down building. His glasses started to beep louder. He walked forward as he pushed open the door as dust came flying up. "Tess!" Conan called. He looked around. Then he heard some people talking. He looked forward as he saw a dusty and old stair case. He pressed the button on his glasses to make them stop beeping. He walked up the stairs as the voices got louder.

"She should here any minute." One voice said. Conan listened as he came to the top of the stairs.

"Good. We can finally get our revenge for killing our father!" the other voice yelled. Conan's mouth dropped open as he heard the word 'kill.' Conan pushed himself up against the wall to the open door where the voices came out of.

"Calm down Jeremy, we will get it."

"You did a great job mimicking her boss bro." The second voice stated.

"Indeed. She fell for it." Conan then heard someone push open the door.

"She's here." The man walked out of the room. Conan ran and hid in one of the open doors as they came out. The stood in the dark so no one could see them. Conan watched as one of the men walked by the room he was hiding in. then picked up a sniper gun and hid in the dark. Conan's eyes widened. Conan listened as he heard the door close.

"Hello...? Chief?" It was Tess. Conan stood up.

"Tess you're finally here."

"Yes what is it you need?" Conan ran out of the room.

"TESS!!! IT'S A TRICK!!!!" Conan yelled. Then a red dot appeared on Tess' chest. Tess looked at her chest as she noticed it. The man grabbed Conan and held him in a head lock. The man started to walk down the stairs to show the very same man that tried to help Conan. Tess took a step back as she showed her gun.

"Jack." Tess growled. Conan struggled in his hold.

"Yes, it's me and my brother Jeremy." He stated as a man dressed in black stepped out in the open with the red dot still pointed at her.

"Put him down!" Tess yelled. Jack shook his head.

"No." he stated. "Now Jeremy!" Tess pulled out her gun. Then there was a gun shot heard. Smoke appeared coming out of both guns. Conan's eyes widened as he watched Tess. Tess moved the gun and pointed it to Jack's head.

"I'll kill you like I killed Jake." Tess stated. Conan looked at Tess. Jack looked at Tess.

"Don't forget, you were shot too Tess." Jack stated. Tess stared at him. Tess then fell to her knees as she dropped her gun. She placed her right hand on her left shoulder. Tess looked down at the ground as she winced from the pain. "Jeremy finish her."

"NO!" Conan kicked Jack in his stomach. Jeremy pointed the red dot at Conan's back. Conan press the button to his super shoes. He kicked Tess' gun hitting Jeremy in the face. The gun then bounced off his face and hit the sniper gun making it go off. Conan ducked his head. Tess looked up as she saw Jack lying on the ground... dead. Tess looked at Conan.

"Jimmy! You're Stun Watch!" Tess yelled. Conan nodded his head as he flipped up the stun watch. He aimed and fired at Jeremy's neck putting him to sleep. Jeremy rolled down the stairs. Tess sat down onto her feet. Conan looked at Tess.

"Tess." Conan called as he ran over. "Are you okay?" Conan asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tess answered. She removed her hand. She stuck her hand into her jacket pulling out her cell phone. She showed the back of her cell phone to Conan. "Thank god I had this there huh?" Tess stated. Conan nodded his head. "How did you find me?" Tess asked. Conan pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to Tess.

"You press to hard on the piece of paper so I took another piece and shaded over it." Conan answered. Tess nodded her head.

"That's smart Jimmy." Tess looked at Conan. "You can read English?"

"No but Dr Agasa can." Conan stated. Tess nodded her head. Tess placed her cell phone on the ground.

"Well, I guess we can't call the police with this." Tess stated. Conan nodded his head. Tess then stood up.

The next thing Tess had Conan on her back. Tess and Conan rode of the solar skate board down toward the Police Station. Tess looked at Conan. Conan looked at Tess. They then smiled at each other. They looked forward as they weaved in and out of the crowd of people toward the Police Station.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"That's it!" Tess and Conan set out on a camping trip planned by Rachel and Richard. When they get there they come across a murder! This really isn't the trip that they wanted... what will happen? _

_**Next Time: Camping Trip Murder**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Lip Stick _**


	20. Camping Trip Murder

_**In Today's Case: Camping Trip Murder**_

A couple weeks later; Conan and Tess sat outside of the corner store. Conan leaned up against the wall as Tess sat down on the sidewalk. Conan looked at Tess.

"Tess." He called. Tess looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"You know that you never said thank you for me saving you're life." Conan stated. Tess smiled.

"Well, my cell phone really saved my life." Tess stated. Then Rachel and Richard exited the store. Rachel looked at Tess.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked. Tess turned to look at Rachel. She stood up.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked. Conan pushed himself up off the wall.

"Yeah what do you mean?"

"We're going on a camping trip!" Rachel yelled. Tess and Conan looked at each other. The next thing they knew was that they were packing their things and loading them into the car. Richard shut the trunk. Tess looked at him Richard looked at Tess.

"What?" Richard asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing." Tess stated as she walked over to the car. She opened the door. Richard looked over at her.

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am." Richard stated. Tess looked at Richard. She smiled.

"Really? I think your dumber then a fly..." Tess stated as she smiled. She got into the car. She then looked next to her to see Conan. She shut the door. "What?"

"Do you even want to go on this trip planned by them?" Conan asked. Tess shook her head.

"No I should really be worrying about my case to find Zach."

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because I wasn't suppose to tell anyone. Really I was supposed to come here to get your help as well."

"What?"

"Yes. That's how I knew you when I talked to Rachel on the second day I've been here and the first time I went to school."

"Oh." Rachel and Richard then entered the car. They drove off. They were on the road for 3 hours doing nothing. Tess and Conan stared out their windows as Rachel and Richard sat there quietly. Tess sighed.

"Are we there yet?" Tess asked. Richard looked back at her. he then looked at the road.

"You just asked us that!" Richard yelled.

"I know, I was doing to annoy you." Tess stated. Conan rolled his eyes.

_'It's annoying me!' _Conan thought. They then pulled up to a huge cabin. They got and unloaded their stuff. They walked into the cabin. Tess, Rachel, and Conan looked around.

"Whoa..." Tess said as she glanced around. The room was like fit for a king.

"Hi I'm..." Richard was then interrupted by a man slamming his hand onto his shoulder when he was standing by the front desk.

"Richard Moore!" He yelled. Richard looked at him to see a man wearing a green sweat shirt. He had blue pants and brown hair. His name was Brock. "I'm Brock I read about you in the paper all the time. Where's you're helper?"

"My... helper?" Richard asked as he glared over at Tess. Tess looked at him. She placed her hands on her head then she started to whistle. Brock looked over at Tess.

"There she is! You're Tess Moore!" He yelled. Tess looked at him as he walked over to her with open arms. Tess backed up.

"Yeah that's me..."

"Give me a hug." He said. He then hugged Tess. Tess rolled her eyes.

_'A very touchy guy...' _Tess thought

_'Thank god he isn't hugging me.' _ Conan thought. He let go of Tess. He looked over at Rachel.

"And you're Rachel Moore." He stated.

"Dad! Stop that!" a girl yelled. He turned around to see a girl with her arms crossed. She wore a pink shirt with teal writing that said Princess. She wore blue tight jeans. He name was Rika.

"What's the matter Rika?" He asked.

"Just stop!"

"Sir, can I have your name?" The lady at the front desk asked. Richard looked back at her.

"Oh yeah yes." He said. The next thing they knew was that they were in their room. It looked like a hotel. Two beds a night stand in the middle. A bathroom on the left side of the beds. A TV up against the wall. A phone that sat on the desk that was by the window. Richard walked over to the window. He slided it open and looked out. It was a view was the wood tops. Richard smiled.

"WOW! THIS IS A NICE ROOM!!" Richard yelled. Tess placed her bag on the bed.

"Is there a pool?" Tess asked. Richard looked down to see a huge pool.

"Yeah!"

"Bye." Tess said as she dug out her bikini. Richard looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Richard asked.

"Swimming." Tess answered.

"Let's all go!" Rachel yelled. Conan smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Conan stated. They all got into their bathing suits and headed downstairs to the pool. When they got there Richard and Rachel got in quickly. Tess walked over to the 3 deep end and stuck her feet in. Conan got into the pool and stood next to her.

"Wow... this is so much fun." Tess stated. Conan nodded his head.

"I agree."

"I was being sarcastic." Tess stated. Conan looked at Tess.

"I know, and you're bad at it." Conan told her. Tess growled. She then placed her hand on Conan's head and dunked him into the pool.

"Hey." Tess looked up to see Rika.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry for my dad hugging you... he's a huge fan of you guys." She stated. Tess waved her hand at her.

"It's okay." Tess stated. She lifted her hand off of Conan's head. He came up gasping for air.

"You must be Tess Moore." Tess looked behind her to see a woman wearing a purple bathing suit. She had short brown hair with red sun glasses on her head. Tess raised her eyebrow at the lady.

"Hi... I think."

"I'm Kathie, Rika's mom." She said.

"Oh hi."

"TACKLE!!!!" A little boy came out of nowhere and tackled Tess into the pool. She came up flipping her hair over her face. She picked up the little boy from the bottom of the pool. She glared at him.

"Rye!" A man yelled. Tess looked over to her right to see a man wearing green trunks took the little boy. "I'm so sorry about my son. I'm Andrew." Tess smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tess." Rachel came walking over.

"Tess come on let's have a race." Rachel stated. Tess looked at Rachel. She smiled.

"You're going to loose."

"Sure." Rachel and Tess got ready to race as everyone cleared out of the pool. They pushed off the wall when Richard yelled go. Tess and Rachel swam to the end of the pool. Tess touched.

"I told you I would win." Tess stated. Everyone was in the pool splashing each other. Except for Conan. He stayed at one side of the pool.

_'Something doesn't seem right... it's just to prefect.' _Conan told himself. Then he was pulled underneath the water by his feet. Conan came back up to see Tess laughing. He growled. He then jumped on her knocking her into the water.

After their fun in the pool; they decided to sit around a camp fire. Tess and Conan sat on the ground as everyone else sat in small chairs that were low to the ground. Then Brock stood up. He pointed back to the cabin.

"I'm going to get some drinks anyone want one?" Brock asked. They all shook their heads. Brock shrugged and walked toward the cabin. Rika stood up. Tess watched her walk away.

"Hey Rika!" Tess called. Rika turned around. "Where are you going?" She asked. Rika turned back around without an answer. Tess raised her eyebrow. She looked over at Conan. The light from the fire shined onto his face. They both shrugged their shoulders. After a while of Rika and Brock being gone... there was then a scream. Tess and Conan shot up from the ground. They ran toward the Cabin's door opening it to see Brock pointing at his dead daughter. Tess and Conan looked at each other. They looked at the body of Rika. She had blood pouring out of her chest. A whole in the side of her head. She laid in her own puddle of blood. Tess stared at Rika. She bent down to look at the body. Then Rika's mother ran up behind Tess. When she saw her daughter she broke out in tears.

"NO! RIKA!!!" she yelled. She buried her face in her hands. She then fell to her knees. Tess looked at Katie. She placed her hand on her back.

"I'm sorry." Tess stated. Tess looked at Brock. Richard pointed at him as he came out of nowhere.

"YOU'RE THE KILLER!!!!" Richard yelled. Brock placed his hand on his chest.

"Do you think that I would kill my own daughter?!"

"It's possible." Richard stated. Tess stood up as she slammed her head into Richard's chin. Richard fell backward.

"Well Brock, you were the only one in this Cabin." Tess stated. Conan looked at the body then he looked up at Tess. Tess looked down at him.

"COME ON!!!!" Richard yelled as he grabbed onto his arm. Richard pulled Brock off the ground. He dragged him outside as everyone followed. Tess stood in the door way when she looked back at Conan. She turned around.

"What's wrong Jimmy?" Tess asked. Conan turned around.

"Don't you think it's funny?" Conan asked. Tess looked at Conan.

"Find what funny?" she asked. Conan looked at the body.

"If Brock killed Rika then he would have to have been standing in front of the door for her to facing this way. But we found Brock on the other side of Rika. So if he really did kill her then she would be facing more toward the door instead of away from it." Conan stated. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah but Jimmy, Brock was the only one in the house." Tess stated. Conan nodded his head.

"That is true but what if Brock didn't kill her." Conan stated.

"Are you saying she might have killed herself as in suicide?" Tess asked. Conan nodded his head. "But if she did commit suicide then why here and right now?" Tess asked. Conan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, that's what I want to find out." Conan stated. Tess looked around.

"Well if she did kill herself then the murder weapon must be around here somewhere." Tess stated as she got on her hands and knees to look around. Conan joined her. Conan then lifted up the corpse with a cloth he had in his pocket. He then found a huge knife she was lying on. Tess looked at Conan. "Did you find something Jimmy?" Tess asked. Conan looked at Tess. He nodded his head. Conan showed her the knife.

"I found the murder weapon." Conan stated. He stood up and walked over to Tess. Tess pushed herself up onto her knees. Conan held the knife so she could look at it. Tess looked at the knife.

"It's big enough." Tess stated. Conan walked over to the body. He pretended to stick the knife in her chest but the knife was to small. Tess crawled over. "Maybe she stabbed herself then turned the knife around in circles." Tess stated. Conan looked at her as she showed him what she meant.

"But she would have been dead before she even got to turn the knife." Conan stated. Tess shook her head.

"No really." Tess stated. She then pointed to the hole. "She could have stabbed herself in the right side where it gave her enough time to turn the knife in circles to make it big enough to kill her." Tess added as she showed him again. Conan nodded his head.

"Yeah. Also Brock could have stabbed her in the chest and when she was dead he turned it in circles. Then he could've lifted her up and placed the knife underneath her to make it look like a suicide." Conan stated as he showed Tess. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah that is true too." Tess said. Conan looked at Rika's face to see her lipstick was smudged.

"Tess look." Conan pointed. Tess looked at her face. "If she did commit suicide why would she smudge her own lipstick?" Conan asked. Tess crawled over to her face.

"You're right." Tess stated. She lifted up her hands to find no markings of lipstick on her hands. "There's no lipstick on her hands so..." Tess looked up to look at Conan. They both nodded their heads. Tess and Conan stood up. Conan placed the knife down onto the ground next to Rika's body as he left his hand cloth there as well. Conan placed his hands into his pockets. They walked outside.

"HOW COULD YOU BROCK?!" Katie yelled. Brock looked at Katie.

"I DID KILL HER!!!" Brock yelled.

"There is chance that she could have committed suicide." Tess stated. Everyone looked at Tess. Rachel stood up.

"But why would Rika commit suicide?" Rachel asked. Katie nodded her head as she stood up.

"My daughter was very happy!" Katie yelled.

"I never said she wasn't. But, she could have stabbed herself in the right side of her chest turning the knife in circles till it reached her heart killing her in an instant. Conan found the murder weapon which is a huge knife. That was found underneath her. that could have happened." Tess stated. Richard stood up.

"Why did you let that brat help you?!" Richard yelled. Tess looked at Richard.

"Because I did!" Tess yelled. Tess looked down at Conan. Conan nodded his head.

"Everyone come with us." Conan waved as he walked over to the body.

"Watch." Tess stated, Conan picked up the knife. "Brock could be the murderer too. He could have stabbed her right in the middle of her chest turning the knife in circles. Once she was dead and lying on the ground he picked her body up placing the knife underneath her making it look like a suicide. But, the one thing he didn't plan on was a struggle. Probably while she was struggling he smudged her lipstick with his right hand." Tess stated. Brock's eyes widened. Tess pulled out her gun. She pointed it at Brock. "Show us you're right hand." Tess stated. Brock flipped over his right hand showing the lipstick on his thumb. Katie then smacked Brock.

"WHY?!"

"Because... she was mean and a brat to me. Everyday she threatened me. So I decided to do something about it..."

"SO YOU MURDERED HER?!" Katie yelled. Tess nodded her head.

"That's what everyone does mostly when they deal with something like that." Tess stated as she lowered her gun. "Everyone doesn't know what they have done till they've done it."

"I... I wish I could take it back..." Brock stated as he fell onto his knees. "But I can't..."

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Ready?" Tess decides to do what she came here for. Conan decides to help her. When they get to close of finding where he is... are they in trouble? They better hope not... find out. _

_**Next Time: Finding Zach**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Pin _**


	21. Finding Zach

_**In Today's Case: Finding Zach**_

_**Tess' Dream**_

_Tess looked around as she held her gun close to her face. She walked around very gingerly in the dark area. She looked behind herself. She then looked forward. She came to a hallway with flickering lights. She jumped out holding his gun out in front of her. She pointed her gun to the left and then to the right. She then pointed it forward as she stepped forward gingerly. Then someone came out of the dark hallway behind her pointing a gun at her and shooting her. Tess lowered her gun when she heard the gun shot. She turned around to see the dead body of Conan lying on the ground. She got to her knees as she heard a scream behind her. She quickly stood up. _

_"Rachel!" Tess yelled. Tess ran down the hallway. When she got the end she saw the worst sight she ever wanted to see. Richard was hanging off the ceiling swinging back and forth with rope around his neck. Rachel laid on the ground with a gunshot hole in her head. Blood poured out like a little stream. She then heard foot steps behind her. She turned around to see the bloodily Inspector Maguire. "Inspector?" then he fell to the floor dead. Tess then saw someone that was a black shadow to her standing behind the dead Inspector. Tess quickly pointed her gun at the shadow but it was too late. There was only on gun shot heard. Tess dropped her gun as blood poured down her right arm. Tess fell to her knees. She looked at the shadow as it drew closer. She tired to grab her gun when there was another gun shot. _

_"You'll never stop me!" the shadow yelled. "Because you're dead." Tess' eyes rolled into the back of her head. She fell forward as blood started to pour out of her forehead. The shadow the begun to laugh_

Tess shot up sitting up in her bed. She was really sweaty. She noticed that she was still in the cabin. Tess sighed. She looked at the clock on the table and it read 3:47 A.M. Tess laid back down. She placed her hand on her forehead.

"Good... it was only a dream."

"Was what a dream? Tess shot back up to see Brock tied down onto a chair. Tess rolled her eyes.

"None of you're business Brock. Go back to sleep."

"I don't sleep." Brock stated. Tess looked at Brock funny. "I never sleep. I like watching you sleep." Tess reached over Rachel picking up her gun. Brock shot up as his eyes widened. Tess flipped the blankets off of her. She walked over to Brock. She pushed the gun right up against his forehead.

"You sicko." She said. She was about to pull the tiger when she hit in the back of the head with the handle of her gun knocking him out. Tess nodded her head as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now you like to sleep."

"What did you do?" Tess looked over to Conan to see him sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"I knocked him out." Tess answered. Conan looked at her funny.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to, he was watching me sleep." Tess answered as she placed her gun back on the nightstand. She walked around Rachel and pulled and crawled back into bed. She flipped the blankets back on her. "Go to sleep Jimmy." Tess stated. Conan rolled onto his side and they both went to sleep.

That early morning; Tess, Richard, Rachel, and Conan stood outside with Inspector Maguire. The police dragged Brock outside and into the car.

"Great job Tess." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess nodded her head.

"Well, I got help from Conan. He was the one who found the murder weapon." Tess stated as she glanced at Conan. Richard crossed his arms.

"I've solved more cases then you ever have." Richard stated. Tess looked at Richard.

"Oh really. I've solved over 200 cases, how about you Uncle?" Tess asked. Richard started to count. He then pouted. Tess smiled then she nodded her head. "That's what I thought." She added.

"What I want to know is why would someone murder their own daughter." Inspector puzzled as he placed his hand on his chin. Rachel looked at Inspector Maguire.

"Because he's a sicko." Rachel answered. Tess nodded her head.

"I agree with Rachel." Tess stated.

"Well, we better get going and bring him back, see yeah." Inspector Maguire said as he walked away. Richard smiled.

"Well, who wants to go swimming?" Richard asked. Rachel raised her hand.

"I do!" Rachel and Richard raced back to the cabin. Conan took a couple of steps. He then stopped to look at Tess. Tess watched all of the police cars pull out and leave.

_'Hm... I wonder why he never sleeps... maybe he's...' _

"Tess?" Conan called as he interrupted her thinking. Tess looked at Conan.

"Yeah?" Tess asked.

"Are you coming?" Conan asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"I decided that I'm going to work on the case." Tess answered. Conan looked at Tess.

"Right now?"

"Yeah why not? There's a little town where I can look around for clues." Tess stated. Conan looked at Tess.

"Then I'm going to help you." Conan stated. Tess turned to face him.

"You know that it's going to be dangerous... you... you might be killed." When Tess said that she thought of her dream she had. Tess looked at Conan as she saw the seriousness in his face. Conan stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Since you put it that way... I'm definitely going to help you." Conan told her. Tess smiled. They walked back to the cabin and into their room. Tess walked out of the bathroom with a backpack on her back. She looked at Conan as he sat there on his bed.

"Ready?" Tess asked. Conan jumped off the bed. He nodded his head. "Okay." Tess said. She walked over to the window. She opened it. She looked out to see Richard and Rachel swimming. "Hey!" she yelled. They both looked up. "Me and Conan are going into town we'll back later!" Tess yelled as she closed the window. She turned around to look at Conan.

"Let's go." Conan stated as he walked toward the door. Tess followed. The next thing they knew they were walking down the path to town. Conan looked at Tess as she placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Why did they send you to find Zach?" Conan asked. Tess looked at Conan.

"Well, I'm smarter then all of them and they know it." Tess answered. Conan looked at Tess. Tess sighed. "You want the reason huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well I took the job."

"What?"

"I took the job because I was moving here to live with you guys anyway. Since Rachel knew you I thought it would be easier for me to contact you. But when she told me you were 'supposedly' on a big case I thought I was going to have to do it on my own till I found you like that." Tess told him. Conan nodded his head.

"What was going through your head when you TOOK the job?" Conan asked.

"Well nothing really, I thinking 'okay its just work nothing harmless.' It wasn't till I was on the plan when I noticed I was going after Zach."

"Oh... well stupid." Conan stated. Tess then smacks him in the back of his head. Conan rubbed his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU CALLED MY STUPID!"

"WELL IT'S TRUE!!! I PROBABLY WOULDN'T EVEN TAKE A CASE LIKE YOURS!" Conan yelled. Tess and Conan then stopped. They glared at each other. Then Tess sighed.

"Come on." Tess said. Conan followed behind her. Tess the stopped when she heard something in the woods. Tess turned around to look. She spotted a shadow run by. Conan stopped to look at Tess.

"Tess?" Conan called. Tess looked forward at Conan. "What's wrong?" Conan asked. Tess turned fully around.

"Nothing." Tess stated. Tess took a step forward when Conan heard a click of a gun. Conan ran toward Tess.

"TESS WAIT!" Conan yelled as he ran toward her. Tess looked at Conan funny Conan jumped pushing Tess to the ground. Then there was a gun shot. Tess rolled over covering Conan. Tess looked around. She pulled out her gun. She looked around as she spotted a shadow. She started to shoot at it as Conan covered his head. Then Tess stopped. She pushed herself up off of Conan. Conan sat up. He turned around to see Tess placing her back in its holster. Tess sighed. Conan looked at Tess. Tess looked at Conan.

"Thanks." Tess told him. She stood up helping him up.

"No problem. Who do you think that was?" Conan asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." Tess answered. She looked down to see a pin. The pin was an eye inside of a triangle. She picked it up. She looked at it funny. _'This is Zach's pin... that means he's here! I must find him!' _Tess thought. She turned around and ran down the path toward town. Conan followed her.

_'What's wrong with her?' _Conan asked himself. They reached town. Tess started to ask people if she saw a man wearing this pin. They all said. "Can I see that?" Conan asked. Tess looked down at Conan. She handed it to him. He looked at the pin. He turned it over to see a Z written in black marker. "Do you think..."

"I don't think Conan. I know. That's Zach's pin and he's here." Tess said seriously as she interrupted Conan. Conan stopped as she walked forward. Tess then looked over into an alley. She spotted someone standing there in the dark. She pulled out her gun and chased after them. Conan followed once he saw her run into the alley.

"TESS!! WAIT!" Conan then tripped dropping the pin onto the ground. He heard someone walk toward him. He looked up at see a man wearing ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. He bent down and picked up the pin. He looked at Conan and smiled. He put the pin on.

"Thank you for my pin back." He said. He then pulled out his gun and pointed it at Conan. Conan's eyes widened.

"TTTEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!" Conan yelled. Tess stopped chasing after the man. She turned around to here a gun shot. Tess shook her head.

"JIMMY!!!!" Tess yelled. She turned around and ran back. She then saw the man standing over Conan. The man turned around to look at Tess. Tess glared at him. "Zach..." Zach smiled.

"They sent you here? Huh, I was hoping someone else... sis." Tess glared at Zach.

"Don't call me that. I'M NOT THE SISTER TO A MASS MURDERER!" Tess yelled. Zach turned fully around to face the one he called sister.

"You can't do anything about it Sis and you know. We are siblings and there's nothing you can do about it." Zach stated. Zach pointed his gun at Tess. Tess stared at it as she looked up at Zach. "Since you're a Fez I can't have you live anymore."

"GO AHEAD AND KILL ME ZACH! I'LL FINALLY BE YOUR 200TH PERSON LIKE YOU WANTED IT TO BE!!" Tess yelled. Zach smirked.

"But you're not the one I want." Zach turned around and pointed the gun down at Conan lying on the ground. Tess' eye widened. "If should've killed him and kill you, you have been my 200th person but I only did an alert shot. I knew you in this alley chasing that man. If you move I will kill him." Zach added. Tess watched as Conan lifted his face up off the ground. She stared at Conan. She knew she couldn't let him die. She shook action. Tess pointed her gun at Zach. When she saw Zach's finger wrap around the tiger tighter she then pointed her gun at her head. Zach and Conan's eyes widened.

"You kill Conan... I commit suicide." Tess stated. Zach loosened his grip on his gun.

"You wouldn't." Zach stated. Tess glared at Zach with a serious look.

"Oh but I would. I might just have rubber bullets but... at this close range to my head I will die." Tess stated. Zach tightened his grip on the gun. He then took off running past Tess. Tess turned around watching him disappear. Tess lowered her gun. She then pointed it to Zach. She started to shoot as Zach ran off. Conan got up. Tess lowered her gun. Conan walked over to her.

"Were you really going to kill yourself?" Conan asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yes and I wasn't kidding." Tess started to walk forward about to follow Zach when...

"Tess! Conan!" Tess and Conan turned around to see Richard and Rachel calling their names. Tess and Conan walked out of the alley.

"Right here Uncle." Tess stated as she walked over to him placing her gun back in its holster. Conan stood there as he watched Tess.

_'Was really going to kill herself. I can't believe it. Just to protect me. But why?' _

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **Richard was given another case! Tess and Conan are going to solve it as usually but when the case involves Zach what will Tess do since she's his younger sister. Uh-oh... what will happen. _

_**Next Time: Tess' Brother's Case**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Pin _**

_A/N: I know I'm using the pin twice put it's really the only thing that links to Zach so don't yell at me please._


	22. Tess' Brother's Case

_**In Today's Case: Tess' Brother's Case**_

Their vacation is over and it's time to go back to work. Tess wasn't really happy with the encounter with her brother. Conan was a bit worried. Tess just sat in her room all day doing nothing. Conan decided to knock on the door. He opened it to see Tess sleeping on her bed. Conan walked out of the room closing the door quietly. Tess opened her eyes once she knew that the door was shut. Tess sat up. She walked over to her.

_'Dang it Zach! I hate you! Why? Why now? And who do you want?' _Tess slammed her fist onto the window ceil. Tess covered her face with her hands. _'Why did you have to do this to me? Ever since you got into the fight when we were little and...' _Tess turned around to see Rachel standing there.

"Tess, are you okay?" Rachel asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"Well my dad got another case."

"Really?" Tess asked. Rachel nodded her head. Tess walked over to her. As she past her bed she grabbed her jacket. She put it on and walked out of the room with Rachel. They got into the car. Rachel and Richard sat in front and like always Conan and Tess sat in the back. They got to an apartment building. Richard and Rachel walked in front of Tess and Conan. Conan looked at Tess as she stared at the while she walked.

"Tess is everything okay?" Conan asked. Tess looked at Conan.

"Yeah." Tess answered. As she looked forward. They walked into the elevator and exited it at floor number 10. Tess, Richard, and Rachel walked in front of Conan. Conan stuck his hands into his pockets.

_'I wonder what's wrong with her. Maybe it's because of the encounter with Zach. But... she called him... brother. Is Richard related to a mass murder?! No. No he can't be. That wouldn't be right really.' _

_**Yesterday**_

_"Zach..." _

_"They sent you here. Huh, I was excepting someone else... sis." _

_"Don't call me that! I'M NOT THE SISTER OF A MASS MURDERER!" _

_**Now**_

They got to an open door. They walked in to see a woman lying in the middle of the living room floor. She was covered in blood and looked like she gave a struggle.

"Richard. Tess. You're both here." Inspector Maguire said as he walked over to them. Tess and Richard nodded their heads.

"Yeah that's us..." Tess stated as she looked at the ground.

"What happened to her?" Richard asked.

"That's what we want to know. It looks like she gave a good fight but the murderer won in the end." Inspector Maguire stated as he turned too looked at the woman.

"Any witness'?" Richard asked. Inspector Maguire turned around to look at Richard. He nodded his head.

"Yes there were he kids, but they were beaten to death with a bat." Inspector Maguire answered. Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"What? Who would ever do that?" Rachel asked. Tess turned to look at Rachel.

"A murderer." Tess answered. Rachel nodded her head. Tess looked at Inspector Maguire.

"Follow me." Inspector Maguire said as he walked forward into a bedroom that held three dead children. Conan's mouth dropped open.

_'What a sicko from him to do this to little kids!' _Conan thought. Tess looked around the room not surprised. She saw something like this before. When she first started on the force she got a case like this. Tess looked around. One of the kid's hands was tightly shut. She looked at it funny. She pulled out a cloth.

"Did you find any finger prints on the bat?" Richard asked Inspector Maguire. He shook his head.

"Nothing, who ever we're dealing with its no word of a lie that it's a mass murderer." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess quickly looked up at Inspector Maguire. She looked back at the hand. She opened it with the cloth she saw something there. She picked it up. It was covered in blood. She wiped it off to see it was a pin. The very same pin that Zach wears. Tess' eyes widened. She flipped it over. There was the z written in black marker. Tess sighed.

"Did you find something Tess?" Richard asked as he and Inspector Maguire stood behind her. Tess quickly closed her hand.

"No." Tess quickly answered. Richard tackled Tess.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Richard yelled. Tess' hand opened and the pin fell onto the ground. Rachel picked it up.

"It's a pin." Rachel stated. Inspector Maguire took it to look at it.

"She's right." Inspector Maguire stated. Richard stood up.

"Why would you hide something like that from us?" Richard asked. Tess stood up. She looked at Richard.

"Is there something you need to tell us Tess?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess looked at Inspector Maguire.

"What are you hiding?" Richard asked. Tess looked at Richard. She looked forward looking down at the ground. "Well... we're waiting." Richard said crossing his arms.

"I'm not hiding anything so stop asking me!" Tess yelled. She walked right out of the bedroom and out the door. Conan watched her. Richard and Inspector Maguire also watched her. They then looked at each other.

"She's hiding something all right." They said at the same time. Rachel then took a step forward.

"Dad if Tess was hiding something what do you think it would be?" Rachel asked. Richard and Inspector Maguire looked at her.

"I don't know Rachel." Richard answered. Conan ran out the door. Rachel reached out for him.

"Conan!" Rachel yelled. She followed him. Richard and Inspector Maguire sighed.

Conan knew that Rachel was following him, so he went down the stairs and made it look like he took the elevator. Rachel got into the elevator. She ran out once it got to the first floor. Conan came out of the stairwell watching Rachel look for him. Conan ran outside into what was now nighttime. Tess was leaning up against the building's wall looking up into the sky. Conan looked to see her. He walked over.

"Tess." Conan called. Tess glanced at Conan from the corner of her eye. She then looked back up.

"What?" Tess asked sounding annoyed. Conan looked at her.

"Why didn't you want to show Richard and Inspector that pin?" Conan asked. Tess pushed herself off the wall. She looked at Conan.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TOO! IF YOU'RE BROTHER WAS A MASS MURDERER THEN YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO EITHER!!!!" Tess yelled. Conan took a step backward. Tess shook her head. "I need to go for a walk." Tess added.

"Let me..."

"No Jimmy. You stay here." Tess turned the corner and she was gone. Conan sighed.

"Conan." Rachel called. Conan jumped and turned around. "What did Tess just call you?" Conan took a step backward.

"Nothing. Nothing. She didn't call me anything." Conan answered. Rachel looked at Conan. "I got to go look for Tess." Conan stated. Conan turned around and ran off turning the corner. Rachel watched as he disappeared.

_'Did she just call him... Jimmy?' _Rachel asked herself. Rachel shook her head. _'No I'm hearing things.' _Rachel told herself. She turned around and walked back into the building.

Conan looked to his left then to his right looking for any sigh of Tess. But he couldn't find her. He then tripped over something. He looked back at his legs to see a black leather jacket wrapped around his feet. Conan sat up and pulled the jacket off of his feet. He held it open.

_'This belongs to Tess!' _Conan thought. Conan looked forward. "TESS!" Conan yelled. "TTTTEEEESSSSS!!!!!!" Conan yelled again but all he heard was his echo. Conan grabbed the middle of the jacket. He started to run forward.

Back at the building; Richard and Inspector Maguire pondered about the pin. Rachel walked in. Richard turned around to look at her.

"Where is Tess and Conan?" Richard asked. Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but Conan went running after her though." Rachel answered. Inspector Maguire snapped his fingers.

"I know who owns this pin!" he yelled. Richard looked at Inspector Maguire.

"Who?"

"His name is Zachary Drainville. He's a mass murderer and if I'm right he's Tess' half brother." Inspector Maguire stated. Richard jerked forward.

"WHAT?!" Richard yelled. Rachel's mouth dropped opened.

"I'm not sure. And if he is he's not related to you. Their half siblings from their mom and you related to Tess by your brother so..."

"SO!!!!! TESS IS MY NIECE!!!!" Richard yelled. Then Conan showed up standing in front of the door huffing and puffing. Rachel turned around.

"Conan... are you okay?" Rachel asked. Conan threw Tess' jacket onto the ground. Rachel, Richard, and Inspector Maguire looked at it funny they then looked at Conan.

"Tess... Tess is missing." Conan stated. Their mouths dropped open.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled. Conan nodded his head.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: "**LET'S GO!" Richard, Rachel, and Inspector Maguire go out looking for Tess. But, who took her and why? Conan thinks that Zach took her. Could he be right? _

_**Next Time: Looking for You Tess**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Gun Shot** _


	23. Looking for You Tess

**_In Today's Case: Looking for You Tess_**

Conan stood in the door way huffing and puffing. Richard looked at Conan as he took his hand off the door handle.

"Where did you find this Conan?" Richard asked. Conan looked at Richard.

"I'll show you." Conan said. Conan took them to the spot where he found Tess' jacket. He pointed to the ground. "I was chasing after her and then I tripped on something. I looked back to see Tess' jacket wrapped around my feet." Conan said. Inspector Maguire looked around.

"Well I don't see any bullet holes if Tess used her gun." Inspector Maguire stated. Richard looked at Tess' jacket that was in his hand.

"Where could've she gone too?" Richard asked. Rachel reached out for Tess' jacket.

"I'll take that dad." Rachel said. Richard looked back at Rachel. He nodded his head and handed it to her. Rachel grabbed the jacket. Inspector Maguire looked at Rachel, Richard, and Conan.

"Here is what we'll do. Rachel and Conan will look for Tess on foot. Me and you Richard will look for Tess in our cars." Inspector Maguire stated. They all nodded their heads. Rachel went straight as Conan turned the corner. Richard and Inspector Maguire got back in their cars and took different directions.

Conan ran down the street looking to his left and right. Conan stopped for a breath. He walked up to a woman dressed in a purple dress.

"Excuse me Miss." He called to her. she looked down at him. "Have you seen a girl that's dressed in black with jet black hair, she's about as tall as you... have you seen her?" Conan asked. The woman thought for a minute. She then shook her head.

"No is she your mother?" she asked. Conan rolled his eyes.

_'Why does everyone think that?' _Conan asked himself. "No she's my older sister."

"Well I'm sorry honey I haven't seen anyone like that. I'll keep an eye out for her though." She told him.

"Thanks." Conan said as he turned around and ran off. Conan looked around again till he bumped into a man. He fell onto the ground rubbing his head. He looked up to a very tall man. He was dressed in a brown suit.

"You should watch where you're going kid." The man said as he helped up Conan. Conan nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm sorry I was looking for someone." Conan stated.

"Who?" the man asked.

"Her name is Tess. She wears all black and she has jet black hair. Have you seen her?" Conan asked. The man thought for a minute. He shook his head.

"No I'm sorry kid." The man answered. Conan nodded his head. Conan ran off before the man could ask him if Tess was his mother. The man watched him run off. He smiled as he watched Conan disappear down the street. The man turned around and walked into an alley.

The man entered in abandon house that was in hide the alleys. He opened the back door. He took off his jacket and threw it onto the kitchen table. He walked into the living where a girl sat tied to a chair. She had a black eye and her lip was bleeding, it was also swollen. She had her head resting on her chest as she breathed. The man crossed his arms.

"Cheer up Tess." He said. Tess lifted her head to look at the man with one eye open and one eye closed. "That little kid you protected last time we met is looking for you." he added. Tess opened her other eye. Her eyes widened. The man turned his back on Tess.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Tess yelled. The man turned around to look at Tess. He picked up her gun which was lying on the kitchen table. he emptied out her rubber bullets and put in real bullets.

"I'm not going to hurt him you are." The man said. Tess looked at him funny. Before he put in the bullet he put on gloves.

"You're not..."

"Oh but I am. I'm going to kill that little kid with your gun and frame you for the murder. Then I'm going to kill you after." The man stated as he got the gun ready.

"You're a pig Zach!" Tess yelled. Zach looked at Tess. He pointed the gun at her. Tess jerked back but she couldn't go anywhere since she was tied down to the chair.

"Do you still have those scars from when I shot you?" Zach asked. Tess looked at Zach funny. She nodded her head. He pointed the gun at Tess' left leg. "Let's make you another one." Zach stated. He shot the gun. All Tess could fell was a sharp pain in her shin. She looked down to see blood dripping onto the ground. Zach smiled. He lowered the gun. He placed it on the table. "There how did that feel?" Zach asked. Tess glared at Zach. "Now I'm going to go get changed and I'll be off." Zach stated as he walked up the stairs. Tess watched him.

"I'LL KILL IF YOU HURT CONAN!!!!!" Tess yelled. Zach stopped. He looked down at her.

"How are you going to do that when you're going to be dead?" Zach asked. He then started to laugh as he disappeared up the stairs. Tess looked forward.

_'Be careful Jimmy, I can't help you out this time...' _Tess thought.

Conan ran down the street and took a right turn. He found himself on Rade Street. Conan walked around. He then heard a gun shot. He ran toward the gun shot finding his way to a back alley. There was the abandon house that Tess was in. Conan walked forward. He stood at the front door.

_'An abandon house?' _Conan thought. He walked up the front porch and looked through on of the broken windows to see Tess' back turn to him as she was sitting on a chair. _'Tess.' _He thought. Then he heard someone walking down the steps. Conan ducked as he listened to the voices.

"Now Tess, don't go anywhere I'll be back to kill you." he stated as he picked up the gun. Conan looked through the window being careful not to be seen.

"I'M A SHAMED TO CALL YOU BROTHER ZACH!" Tess yelled. Zach walked over to her. He bent down to look at her in the face.

"I knew you where ever since I threatened to kill you when I killed that kid when we were little." Zach stated. Tess glared at Zach. Zach stood up straight. Tess glared up at him.

"I hate you..." Tess stated. "I wish you were..." Tess was interrupted by Zach taking the handle of the gun and hitting Tess across the face with it. Tess' head was forced to the right. Her left cheek faced Zach. There was a cut on her face then the blood started to roll down her cheek like a tear. Tess looked over at the window where conan was from the corner of her eye. She saw him. Her eyes widened. _'Jimmy...' _she then felt Zach's grip on her chin. He pulled her head so she was facing him.

"Maybe I should kill you now." Zach stated. Tess looked at Zach. "Naw... I'll wait till I get back from finding that little punk." Zach let go of her chin. He walked out into the kitchen and out the front door. Conan slipped through the window.

"Tess." He called quickly. Tess leaned her head to the left. She watched Conan as he ran up to her.

"Jimmy. Get out of here go find a place to hide." Tess told him. Conan was now standing behind Tess untying her hands.

"Why?" Conan asked.

"Zach is going to kill you then he's going to frame me for the murder then kill me." Tess stated.

"Looks like either way you try to take him down Zach wins." Conan said as he started to untie the last knot. Tess looked forward. Tess looked at Conan from the corner of her eye.

"JIMMY!!!! RUN!!!!!" Tess yelled. Conan looked over Tess' shoulder to see Zach pointing the gun at him. Conan turned around and started to run. Zach started to shoot the gun. Conan jumped through the window. He rolled off the porch. Conan quickly got to his feet and ran off. Zach walked past Tess. Tess pulled her hands apart and the ropes broke. Tess leaned over toward Zach. She wrapped her arms around his legs knocking herself and Zach to the ground. Zach looked back at Tess.

"Get off!" Zach yelled as he kicked Tess. Tess arms unwrapped around his legs. Zach got up and ran out the front door. Tess lifted her head up off the ground. she reached down to untie her feet.

_'I hope I'm not to late.' _Tess thought to herself as she ripped apart the ropes. She stood up but quickly fell over from her leg. Tess stood up and limped over to the kitchen table picking up her brother's gun. She limped over to the front door and left.

Conan ran down the alley jumping over knocked down trash cans. He stepped onto trash and old shoes. He kicked cans out of his way. He glanced back once in while to see Zach coming right up behind him. Conan was then stopped by a dead end. Conan turned around as Zach was now walking over to him. Zach pointed his gun at Conan. Conan pushed himself up against the wall. Zach was about to pull the tiger. Conan ducked and covered his head. Then there was a gun shot heard. Conan looked to see Zach's eyes widened. He turned around. When Zach's back was facing him he saw a bullet hole in his back.

"T... Tess..." Zach said. Zach pointed his gun but then there was a series of gun shots heard. Zach dropped the gun and fell flat on his stomach. Conan looked at see Tess holding a gun in front of her. She was looking down at Zach who was now dead lying in his own puddle of blood. Smoke was lifting out of the gun that Tess was holding. Tess huffed and puffed as he left leg shook in pain. Tess lowered the gun. She dropped it and fell to her knees.

"Tess!" Conan yelled as he ran over to her. He stood at her right side. Tess looked over at him. The next thing he knew Tess was hugging him. Conan's chin rested on her shoulder as his arms rested at his side. Tess hugged him tightly.

"Jimmy." She said softly. Conan looked at Tess funny. "I'm so glad you're okay..." Tess pushed Conan off of her gently. "Now go find Richard..." Tess stated. Conan nodded his head.

"I'll be right back Tess." Conan said as he ran off. Tess nodded her head. She sat down as she looked at Zach.

After Conan found Richard Tess was brought to the hospital. They put Tess on crutches because of her shin. They told her that she wasn't allowed to walk on it for about 3 weeks. They put a piece of gauze on her cheek. Tess came walking out into the waiting room where Richard, Rachel, Conan and Inspector Maguire waited. Inspector Maguire looked at Tess.

"Tess you might be charged with first a degree murder." Inspector Maguire told her. Tess nodded her head.

"I know." Tess stated. Richard stood up as everyone stood up after him.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were the half sibling of Zachary Drainville?" Richard asked. Tess looked over at Richard.

"Because I didn't think it was that important." Tess answered. Rachel looked at Tess.

"So you were here to catch Zach?" Rachel asked. Tess nodded her head. She looked down at Conan and smiled.

"Yes I was. Now that he's dead I can call my chief and tell him that the case is done and I'm going to spend time with my uncle, cousin and my little friend." Tess stated. Conan smiled.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Huh?" After Rachel meets a cute guy he all of a sudden gets murdered! Why and who did it? Tess and Conan rush off to solve the case. Can they find this kid's murderer?_

_**Next Time: Cute Guy Murder**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Ear Ring_**


	24. Cute Guy Murder

_**In Today's Case: Cute Guy Murder**_

Tess walked out of her room dressed in her school uniform with Rachel following her. "Are you sure you don't need help Tess?" Rachel asked. Tess looked back at Rachel.

"Just because I'm no crutches doesn't make me cripple." Tess stated. Tess swung through the space of her crutches to reach the phone of Richard's desk. She picked it up. Richard was resting on his desk with beer cans around him. "Hello Chief. Yes it's me... the case? It's over... I didn't turn him into the police... I didn't do that either I killed him. HEY! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO LET HIM KILL A LITTLE BOY?! Gr... never mind Chief I'm on vacation now so don't expect me to do anymore cases for you while I'm here all right? Buh bye." Tess hung up the phone. She turned toward Rachel. "Lets go." Tess stated as she tilted her head to the door. Rachel nodded her head.

"Wait for me." Conan said as he walked over to them. Tess walked out the door. She looked at the stair case. She sighed. Conan looked up at her. "I'll carry those for you." Conan stated. Tess looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks." Tess said. Rachel placed her hands on Tess' back and upper chest. Tess pulled her crutches from underneath her arms and handed them to Conan. Conan placed them on his shoulder. Rachel helped Tess walk down that stairs. Really... HOP down the stairs. When they got there. Tess got her crutches back from Conan. They walked down the street when...

"Hey! Rachel! Tess!" Rachel and Tess turned around at the sound of their names. There was Sirena. Running up to them. Sirena walked next to Tess and Conan walked in front of them. "Tess I saw you on the news this morning." Sirena stated. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Really? What did they say about me THIS time?" Tess asked. Rachel looked at Sirena.

"Nothing bad I hope." Rachel stated. Sirena shook her head.

"Only that you're being charged with murder." Sirena stated. Tess stopped. Rachel and Sirena looked at Tess.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked. Conan turned around to face Tess.

"Yeah..." Tess stated. All of them watched Tess slop over even more then she did when she walked with her crutches. "I'm going to hurt Inspector Maguire..." Tess stated as she walked on. Conan stepped out of her way.

_'I guess I have to step in now.' _Conan thought to himself. Rachel, Tess, and Sirena dropped Conan off at school. Once they were out of sight Conan ran down the street to the pay phone he set his bow to his voice. He dialed a number. The number started to ring.

"Hello?" It was Inspector Maguire.

"Hello Inspector Maguire. It's me Jimmy."

"Hey Jimmy how's it going?"

"I'm good. But I don't think you should be charging Tess with murder." Jimmy stated.

"How did you...?"

"Never mind how I know."

"But Jimmy. She killed a man."

"She kill a mass murderer to save that kid's life. Rethink that Inspector." Jimmy said.

"All right we'll drop the charges." Inspector Maguire stated. Jimmy nodded his head.

"Good." Jimmy said. Conan then hung up the phone. Conan placed his hands behind his head. "Tess... you owe me." Conan stated as he walked back to school.

Rachel helped Tess to her locker. Tess pulled out her books as she balanced herself on her crutches. Rachel watched as Tess looked threw her locker.

"Where is it?" Tess asked herself. Rachel leaned forward to look inside her locker. It was messy paper everywhere inside her locker.

"Tess, maybe you should clean out you're locker." Rachel stated. Tess looked at Rachel with an odd look. Rachel backed off. Tess looked back into her locker.

"AH! There it is!" Tess yelled as she pulled out her history book. Rachel reached out to take it. Tess handed it to her. "Rachel are you sure you can carry all that?" Tess asked. Rachel nodded her head.

"Yeah." Rachel answered.

"Okay..." Tess said as she swung through her crutches with the first step. Rachel was having a hard time because she was carrying her science book and Tess' science. She was also carrying hers and Tess' history book and notebooks. Then Rachel bumped into someone falling onto the ground. Rachel rubbed her lower back.

"Oh I'm sorry." Someone said as they bent down to help Rachel pick up all the things she was carrying.

"It's okay." Rachel stated. Rachel looked up to see a really REALLY cute boy. He had dark tan skin with black hair. He handed her one more book. Rachel blushed as she took it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. My name is Johnny." He said.

"I'm Rachel."

"Well Rachel, don't you think that's a lot of things to be carrying?" Johnny asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No I'm also carrying me cousin's things. She over there in the crutches." Rachel stated. Johnny turned around to look at Tess. Tess was down the hall waiting for Rachel. Tess smiled and waved at her.

"Tess Moore? She's you're cousin? That means your..." Johnny turned toward Rachel.

"Yeah I'm Rachel Moore." Rachel stated.

"Well, I'm sorry about Tess... you know she might go to jail or..."

"Juvie Hall I know." Rachel interrupted.

"Rachel come on!" Tess yelled. Rachel stood up.

"Coming Tess!" Johnny stood up after her. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Johnny walked around Rachel and headed to class. Rachel ran toward Tess trying not to drop the book again. Rachel and Tess looked at each other. They turned to watch Johnny walk away.

"Wow... he's nice looking..." Tess stated as she kept on watching. Rachel nodded her head.

"Yeah I know..." Tess and Rachel looked at each other and giggled a little. They then headed to class.

At Conan's school; Amy walked up to Conan. "I heard about Tess." Amy said. Conan looked up from his paper.

"How do you know?" Conan asked.

"Well duh! She was on the news this morning." George said as he and Mitch walked over.

"Yeah. I don't think she should go to jail." Mitch stated.

"Are you saying that because I live with her?" Conan asked Mitch. Amy shook her head.

"No way Conan! She saved you're life she shouldn't go to jail!" Amy yelled. Conan looked away.

_'Well, she's not.' _Conan thought.

After school Tess and Rachel walked their way to Conan's school. Rachel and Tess waited outside the schools gate when Rachel looked over to see Johnny. Rachel waved her hand in the air.

"Johnny!" she called. Johnny looked over. He smiled.

"Hey Rachel!" Rachel ran over to him. Tess sighed.

"Who's that guy?" Tess looked down at see Conan.

"That's Johnny. Rachel just met him." Tess answered. Conan nodded his head.

"Oh." They watched her for a while. They then walked over. Johnny looked down at Conan.

"Oh hi." Johnny said. Conan smiled.

"Hi."

"Johnny this is Conan." Rachel said. Johnny nodded his head.

"JOHNNY!!" someone yelled. They all looked over to the street to see a girl wearing the same school uniform as Tess and Rachel. She had long brown hair with silver hoop ear rings. Johnny looked over at Rachel.

"I got to go, that's my girlfriend I'll see you tomorrow in school." Johnny told Rachel. Rachel nodded her head.

"Okay bye Johnny!" Rachel yelled as he ran off toward the girl.

"Why don't you just ask him for his number?" Conan asked. Rachel looked down at Conan.

"Don't be silly Conan. He's got a girlfriend." Rachel stated. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"Rachel just get his number, you like him we can tell." Tess stated.

"Really? Is it that noticeable?" Rachel asked. Conan and Tess nodded their heads. "Oh..."

"Come on... you can get his number tomorrow at school." Tess stated. She started to head home. "I just want to get home." Tess added. Rachel and Conan followed behind her. When they got home Tess sat down onto the couch. She laid her crutches down on the floor placing her feet on them. Richard looked up at Tess.

"Oh Tess." Richard called. Tess looked at Richard.

"Yeah?"

"Inspector Maguire called. He said they dropped the charges." He told her. Tess and Rachel's faces lit up.

"Really?" Tess asked with a smile. Richard nodded his head.

"Yeah, Jimmy called and saved your tail." Richard added as he placed his head on his desk. Rachel slammed her fists by her side.

"OH! HE HAS TIME TO CALL TO SAVE TESS BUT HE CAN'T CALL ME?! WHAT A JERK!" Rachel yelled as she stormed away to her room. Tess and Conan watched him. Tess leaned forward to Conan's ear.

"Thanks." Tess whispered. Conan pulled himself away and leaned toward her ear.

"You owe me." Conan stated. Tess sat up as she nodded her head. Then the phone started to ring. Richard picked up the phone.

"Richard Moore's Office..." Richard sprung up from his resting position, "oh! Inspector! Yes... yeah okay we'll be there." Richard hung up the phone. "Yes!"

"Another case?" Tess asked. Richard nodded his head.

"Oh yeah!" Richard yelled as he grabbed his car. Tess stood up as she placed the crutches under her arms.

"All right then lets go." Tess said as she walked to the door. They all got into the car and drove over to the house. They walked into the house to see Johnny dead lying on the floor with his back up against the couch. Rachel placed her hand over her mouth. Rachel stared at the dead body of Johnny.

"Johnny..." Rachel said softly. Tess looked at Rachel. She took her hand off of he crutch then she placed it on her shoulder.

"It's okay Rachel." Tess told her. Inspector Maguire walked over to Richard.

"I'm glad that you're here Richard." Inspector Maguire stated. Richard nodded his head.

"I'm glad too." Richard smiled. Inspector Maguire raised an eyebrow. He looked over at Rachel.

"What's the matter Rachel?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess looked at him.

"She had just met Johnny today." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"That's the girl!" they all turned around to see the Johnny's girlfriend. She stormed her way over to Rachel. "You're the girl that Johnny is cheating on me with!!!  
She yelled as she got in Rachel's face. Rachel blinked her eyes a couple times. Conan looked at her.

_'Last time we seen her she was wearing silver earrings. What did she do with them?' _Conan thought. Tess got in between Rachel and Johnny's girlfriend.

"Look here missy! Rachel had just met you're boyfriend today!" Tess yelled. "We don't even know you!" Tess added the girl crossed her arms as she flipped her hair backward.

"My name is Lisa... AND YOU DON"T HAVE TO YELL AT ME CRIPPLE!!!" she yelled. Tess grabbed onto the handles of her crutches.

"DON'T CALL ME CRIPPLE!" Tess yelled. Tess and Lisa were about to go at it when Inspector Maguire held off Lisa and Richard and Rachel held off Tess. Lisa and Tess yelled at each other back and forth.

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE BLACK HAIR!!!!"

"I LIKE MY BLACK HAIR WITCH!!!"

"GRRR!!!!" Conan looked back at them. He rolled his eyes.

_'At least they're holding Tess back.' _Conan thought. Conan walked toward the body. He looked down. He then saw something shine in Johnny's hand. He went to grab it when the yelling stopped and he left someone grab onto him and lift him up. Conan turned his head to see Richard.

"STAY AWAY!" Richard let go of Conan and booted him in his butt. Conan bounced up into the air and landed at Rachel and Tess' feet. Conan rubbed his lower back. Tess sighed. She swung herself around Conan and toward Richard. Tess looked at Richard. Then Tess lifted up her crutch and smack Richard off the head with it.

"STOP BEING SO MEAN!!!!" Tess yelled. Tess turned around to face Inspector Maguire. "Who are the suspects?" Tess asked. Inspector Maguire pulled out a piece of paper form his pocket and read the list.

"Well we have his mother and father but they're not here and Lisa." He answered. Lisa slammed her hands by her side.

"WHAT! I DIDN'T KILL MY BOYFRIEND!!!!" Lisa yelled. Tess smiled.

"You could've." Tess stated.

"Calling me a murderer?!" Lisa yelled as she stepped toward Tess.

"You're slow at things!" Tess yelled. Lisa and Tess glared at each other. Conan looked at both of them.

_'Her attitude tells me not to get on her bad side.' _Conan thought. As Lisa and Tess argued and Richard, Rachel, and Inspector Maguire hold them back Conan decided that this would be a great time to check out the body. Conan walked over quietly. He looked at the body. Conan the saw the thing shine again. He picked it up. He looked at it to see it was a silver hoop earring. Conan's mouth dropped. He then pulled out his stun watch. He pointed it Richard and shot. Richard walked backwards and sat onto the arm of the couch as Conan ran to the other side of the couch hiding himself.

"Everyone stop!" Richard yelled. They all looked at Richard. "I know who the murderer is." Everyone's mouth dropped. Tess watched as she glanced over on the other side of the couch. She smiled. "Conan come here."

"Right." Conan came out from behind the couch and placed the earring in his hand without anyone seeing.

"Now... GET LOST!"

"Okay." Conan ran back behind the couch.

"Does this belong to you Lisa?" when they all looked at the earring Lisa froze. "I found this on Johnny's body when I kicked Conan away from it. Now since I know that Tess and Rachel don't wear earrings... the only left is you."

"N... no... that's not my earring." Lisa stated. Tess and Rachel looked hard to the earring. Rachel pointed to it.

"That's the earring she was wearing when Johnny ran over to her early today." Rachel stated. Tess nodded her head. She turned toward Lisa.

"You're the murderer." Tess stated. Lisa started to back up.

"You probably killed Johnny because of one motive; you thought he was cheating on you." Lisa then fell to her knees.

"Oh... you're right I did kill Johnny..." Lisa stated.

"You don't get anything out of a relationship if you go around killing them." Richard stated.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Look out!" Richard gets invited to a party. But when everything goes wrong Tess and Conan have to look out for everyone. But Tess can barely even move since she's on crutches. So it's up to Conan to find the murderer and protect everyone. Can he do it? _

_**Next Time: Party Murder Time**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Small hand Brush_**


	25. Party Time Murder

**_In Today's Case: Party Time Murder_**

Tess opened her door to see Conan and Rachel sitting on the couch with Richard standing next to them. She raised an eyebrow. They looked like they were going somewhere.

"Are we... going somewhere?" Tess asked. Richard nodded his head. Conan got off the couch.

"We've been waiting for you to get up." Conan stated.

"For what?" Tess asked.

"To take you back to the hospital." Rachel answered. Tess raised her other eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Richard stated as he smacked his hand on his forehead.

"Well I did." Tess stated. Tess walked over to the door. Richard ran over and opened it for her. Tess looked at him. "I could have got that." Tess stated. Richard shook his head.

"No, people have to help cripple people." Richard stated. Tess' right eyebrow started to twitch. Tess smacked Richard with on of her crutches she then walked out of the house. Richard rubbed his head. "What did I say?" Richard asked. Rachel sighed.

"Maybe calling her cripple would do it." Rachel stated. Conan nodded his head.

"Yup." Conan said after Rachel. Then time they got to the car Tess was already inside. They got in and drove to the hospital. When they got there Tess was taken to an X-Ray room. Richard, Rachel, and Conan waited. Then Tess and the doctor came out. Richard stood up.

"So... do I have to stay on the crutches?" Tess asked. The doctor nodded his head.

"Yes, for another week or so." The doctor stated. Tess growled and walked off back to the car. Richard looked at the doctor.

"Thanks Doctor." He said. Rachel looked at him as Conan walked right by her and toward Tess who was standing outside.

"Don't mind her Doctor... she's a little, short tampered." Rachel said. The Doctor smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he walked away. Conan looked up at Tess.

"What's wrong with you?" Conan asked. Tess looked down at Conan.

"Have you ever been on crutches?" she asked. Conan shook his head. "Well, they're annoying and they hurt."

"You complain too much." Conan stated. Tess growled again. She hit Conan off the head with her crutches. AS Richard started to talk tot eh doctor about Tess Rachel watched Tess and Conan.

"I DON'T COMPLAIN!!" Tess yelled. Rachel walked out toward the door.

"Do to!"

"DO NOT JIMMY!!!" Tess yelled.

"What did you just call him?" Rachel asked. Tess and Conan looked at Rachel. They both placed a nervous face on.

"Nothing." Tess stated. "Heh..."

"Did you call him Jimmy?" Rachel asked. Tess and Conan shook their heads.

"No Rachel she didn't. You're hearing things." Conan told her. Rachel looked at them funny.

"Heh... Rachel you know that I call every little kid Jimmy." Tess stated. Rachel nodded her head. She walked into the hospital.

_'I wonder what their hiding.' _Rachel thought. Once Rachel was gone Conan glared at Tess.

"That is why I don't want you calling me Jimmy." Conan stated.

"Don't worry, she's not going to find out I really do call every little kid Jimmy... Conan." Tess stated as she walked to the car. Conan rolled his eyes.

_'She's going to expose me secret.' _Conan thought. Conan followed her into the car. He got in the back seat when he was hit off the head with one of Tess' crutches. Conan rubbed his head about to yell at Tess when he saw her leaning forward in between the two seats reading something. Conan crawled up onto her back. "What are you doing?" Conan asked.

"Reading..." Tess answered as she continued to read.

"Give me that!" Conan snatched the card out of her hands. Tess looked at him as he sat down onto his seat.

"Hey!" Tess yelled.

"To: The Moore's. You have been invited to a private party at 6,789 Laker Street at 4:00 sharp... don't be late." Conan looked at the clock on the radio. It read 2:30. Conan handed the invite back to Tess. Tess took it.

"HEY!" Richard snatched the invite out of Tess' hands and pushed her back. "WHO SAID YOU COULD READ THAT?!" Richard yelled. Tess smiled.

"Well it on the driver seat." Tess stated. Richard blinked. Rachel then came out of nowhere and read the invite.

"Oh! Dad! Come on let's go!" Rachel yelled. Richard sighed. "Do we have to?" Richard asked. They all nodded their heads. Richard sighed and got back into the car. "Fine we'll go."

"YES!" they all yelled. Tess gave Conan and Rachel a high five.

"Oh yeah! We're going to party!" Tess yelled. Richard sighed and started to the car.

"This is going to be fun." Rachel stated. Conan and Tess nodded their heads. Then they drove off. They got to the house. They looked at it. It didn't seem to big... kind of a normal size house really. They walked right up the door. There was a sigh there that said. "Just walk in" she they did. When they entered their really wasn't a lot of people. Maybe 20. They looked around. One woman walked right up to them.

"I'm glad you can make it Richard." She said. Richard blinked a couple times.

"Selena?" Richard asked. Selena nodded her head.

"Yup it's me not really a big party." Selena stated. Richard raised and eyebrow.

"You got that right." Richard said as he looked around. Rachel looked at her father weirdly.

"You know her?" Rachel asked. Richard nodded his head.

"Yup. She's a long time friend on mine." Richard said. Selena nodded her head.

"Yeah. Me and you're father knew each other for a long time." Selena stated. Selena looked over Richard's shoulder. She saw Tess who was looking around. "Who's the cripple girl on the crutches?" Selena asked. Tess' eyebrow started to twitch when she heard the world cripple. She glared over at Selena. She swung through her crutches as she walked she got up in Selena's face.

'I'M... NOT... CCRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEE!!!!" Tess yelled. Rachel placed her hands on Tess' shoulders. Tess relaxed as she pulled herself away from Selena.

"Quite an attitude she's got." Selena stated. "I wonder where she gets it from." Selena added. Tess kept on glaring at Selena.

"From her mother." Richard stated. Selena looked at Tess. She smiled.

"I think I know her. That's your Niece right?" she asked. Richard nodded his head then crossed his arms.

"Yeah."

"She was the one that was found in abandon house." She stated. Conan stepped in at that point.

"I found her. And she saved my life." Conan stated. She looked down at Conan.

"I know, you two were all over the news. What were you doing out there anyway?" Selena asked. "It was dark and way to late for you to be out looking for a cripple." Selena added. Tess' eyebrow started to twitch again. Conan looked up at Selena. He gave her a weird look.

_'Who the heck is she? Not my mother.' _Conan thought. Tess started to grip onto the handles of her crutches.

_'If she calls me cripple one more time I'm going to...' _Tess couldn't finish her thought she was so mad.

"I was looking for my friend." Conan told Selena. "That's why."

"Well I bet Rachel was watching you." Selena stated. Tess couldn't take this anymore.

"No. I was watching him.

"Well what were you doing out to get yourself kidnapped?" she asked. Tess glared at her.

"Look! When you have to pick in between your brother and a little kid... then come and lecture me but right now I made the right choice to kill my own BROTHER to save Conan so SHUT YOU MOUTH!" Tess yelled. Someone, a man walked up wearing a nice dark blue suit.

"What's all the yelling for?" he asked. Richard looked at him and sighed.

"Nothing." Richard answered. The man shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway my name is Maxwell." He stated shaking Richard's hand. Richard smiled.

"I'm Richard Moore." He stated. Maxwell nodded his head.

"This is my daughter Eliza." Maxwell held out his right hand horizontally. As a girl walked up to him. She had blonde hair and a nice pink dress.

"Hi." She said smiling. Tess rolled her eyes.

_'Great... a preppie person... just what I needed.' _Tess thought.

"Hello." Richard looked over to his right to see another man. He was wearing simple blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a black drawing of a dragon on the corner of his shirt. "I'm Casey." He said. Richard smiled.

"Richard Moore." Richard stated. Tess looked at him. The man glanced at her. Tess looked away. The man wasn't really a man. He was just a handsome teenager at the party.

"And I'm Casey's mother." A woman was now standing next to Selena. She was wearing a red dress that touched her knees. She had brown hair and brown eyes. "My name is Christina." She said. Richard opened his mouth but Tess interrupted.

"He's Richard Moore." Tess stated as she pointed her thumb to him.

They hung around till everyone started to leave. Christina had left to go to the bathroom. Maxwell, Richard, and Selena stood at one end out the room as Rachel, Conan, Casey, and Eliza stood at another.

"So what happened?" Casey asked as he looked down at Tess' leg. Tess looked down then back at Casey.

"Well..."

"Her name is Tess Moore. The Niece of Richard Moore. You're an FBI agent from America and you got shot five times. Once in both shoulders and three times in your leg. You came here to search for your brother Zachary Drainville. A Mass Murderer. But you were kidnapped and beaten a little by him explaining the cut on her lip and black eye and the piece of gauze on your right cheek. Then you were shot in the leg." Eliza stated with an attitude.

"Well, someone did their homework." Casey stated. Eliza glared over at Casey.

"No, my father watches the news a lot." Eliza stated. Eliza looked over to see that Casey' mother had return from the bathroom. "I'll be right back." Eliza stated as she walked away. Conan rolled her eyes.

_'What a prep.' _Conan thought. Christina walked over to Casey.

"It's time to go." Casey nodded his head.

"See yeah guys."

"Bye." They all said at once. Casey and Christina walked out the door. When they approached their car they noticed that all the cars had a flat. They walked back into the house.

"Um... are the cars have a flat tire." Casey stated.

"What?!" All the adults screamed. Then the lights had gone out and there was a scream. They turned toward the hallway.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"LOOK OUT!" Now... two guess were murdered and Richard was almost killed. With Tess not able to move because of her leg what will Conan do? Go into the dark by himself? Uh-oh seems like trouble for Conan._

_**Next Time: Party Time Murder Part 2**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Small Hand Brush** _


	26. Party Time Murder Part 2

_**In Today's Case: Party Time Murder Part 2**_

The scream had seemed familiar. Conan had taken off into the dark hallway long with Richard leaving Tess behind. Tess didn't even bother. She couldn't even walk every well never mind run. Conan turned the corner where he had thought the bathroom was. He was very right. But... there was no Eliza. Conan stepped into the dark bathroom. He looked around. He then felt a cold breeze. He looked over to his right to see an open window. The cretins blew in the breeze. Conan looked around still to see no Eliza. He looked onto the floor to see a hand bag. Makeup was lying all over the floor. He bent down. He looked at the Makeup when Richard arrived with everyone else except Tess. Eliza's father Maxwell looked around.

"Where's my daughter?" he asked Richard. Richard turned around to look at him.

"I don't know." Richard answered. Rachel stepped forward with Casey standing behind her.

"Well... Eliza said she was going to go to the bathroom." Rachel stated. Conan placed his finger on his chin.

_'She went to the bathroom when we heard her scream. Maybe someone had taken her.' _Conan thought. Then there was another scream.

"AHH!!" Conan quickly looked up from the makeup he was looking at. Richard pushed himself through the group of people standing in the door way.

"Move! That was my Niece!" Richard yelled. Rachel and Conan followed after him.

"Tess!" Richard yelled. When they had gotten to the living room. Richard stepped forward. He stumbled forward landing on his knees. He had tripped. Richard looked behind him to see one of Tess' crutches. Conan was then standing next to Richard scanning the room. He pointed.

"There!" Conan yelled. Richard and Rachel looked over to see Tess lying on the floor on her right side. She had her hand on her leg. She shook in pain. She breathed heavily. You could hear her breath breaking through her teeth. Richard quickly stood up. Conan was the first to be at her side. He got onto his hands and knees. He looked at Tess. Tess cringed her eyes shut. Conan could tell she was in a lot of pain. Conan looked down at her leg. He all of a sudden saw something really dark pour onto the floor. Conan crawled over. He placed his finger into it to feel that it was blood. Then the light flickered showing blood on the floor. Richard ran over to her picking her up. Tess still gripped onto her leg with her hand. Then everyone else had ran into the room. Richard looked at Selena.

"Get something to wrap her leg in!" Richard yelled. Selena nodded her head.

"Okay." Selena stated as she ran down the hallway. Richard looked around to spot a couch at the other end of the room. He quickly ran over as he placed Tess on the couch. He took off his jacket. She quickly wrapped it around Tess' leg trying to slow down the bleeding. He looked at Tess.

"What happened?" Richard asked. Tess looked at her leg as she removed her hand. Richard looked at her leg then placed pressure. Tess winced. She then looked at Richard.

"I don't know. When all of you guys ran out of the room to see what had happened I stayed behind. Then I heard someone run by me. I went to look when they knocked me down onto the floor. They had grabbed my gun and slammed it into my leg reopening my gunshot wound." Tess answered. Richard nodded his head. He looked back at Rachel.

"Rachel." He called. Rachel ran over. "Place pressure on Tess' leg as I go help Selena find something to wrap that in." Richard stated. Rachel nodded her head.

"Okay." She said. Rachel had taken over now. Rachel placed pressure onto Tess' leg. Conan watched as Tess gripped onto the end of the couch in pain. She looked over at Conan. She nodded her slightly. Conan nodded back. He and she knew that something was wrong here. But what? Conan looked over at the guest.

_'What's going? Everyone was at the bathroom when Tess had gotten hurt. The only one not here was... Eliza... but had gone missing... who is it?' _ Conan asked himself. After Selena and Richard had came back with a blanket they wrapped it around Tess' leg. They all stated in the room. Casey walked over to Tess.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Tess looked at him then she nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine Casey thanks." Tess stated. Casey nodded his head. Christina walked over to the door. Richard watched her.

"Where are you going?" Richard asked. Christina looked at Richard.

"I'm going outside to smoke." She stated. Casey turned around to look at her mother.

"I thought that you quite?" Casey asked. Christina nodded her head.

"I did." Christina answered. "But since there's a insane person running around to house I'm going to go smoke to calm down." Christina added. Selena stood up from sitting in a chair by the couch.

"There is no insane person in my home!" Selena yelled. Christina turned around fully to face Selena.

"Well Eliza went missing and Tess is hurt what does that tell you?" Christina asked as she opened her pocketbook and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She turned around to open the door.

"Mother." Casey called. Christina turned her head to look at Casey. "You shouldn't be going alone." Casey stated. He went to take a step forward when...

"I'll be fine Casey." Christina stated as she walked right out of the house. Casey sighed. Tess looked at Casey.

"Is your mother always like that?" she asked. Casey turned around to face Tess.

"Sometimes." Casey answered. Tess nodded her head. She looked at Conan giving him a clue that she shouldn't be alone. Right when Conan opened a door there stood a shadow standing over Christina's dead body. Conan was in shock. The shadow looked up at him and ran off. Conan ran over to Christina's body. He looked down to see a slash in her throat. Richard came running out to see Conan. Conan turned around he pointed to the body.

"I saw a shadow standing over her like they killed her." Conan stated. Richard walked over as he looked down at Christina's dead body. Casey came out. Richard looked at him as he broke down in tears.   
"Mother!" he yelled. He walked over to her. he wanted to hug her but...  
"Don't touch the body." Richard stated. Casey looked at Richard.

"But she's my mother!" Casey yelled at Richard. Richard looked at Casey. Casey understood. Casey backed off as Selena stepped out of the house.

"Richard... what's going on?" Selena asked. Richard looked at Selena.

"There's someone going around killing us." Richard stated. "We must all stay together." Richard stated. Maxwell then came out of the house.

"I bet the one who is killing people is the one who took my daughter!" Maxwell yelled. Richard looked at Maxwell.

"You whoever the murderer is I'll bring them down!" Richard yelled. Conan rolled his eyes. They walked back into the house. Richard shut and locked the door behind him. He turned around to see everyone in the living room. He walked over to the dark hallway. "I'm going to go check this place out." Richard stated. Tess swung her leg off of the couch. She went to reach off her crutches next to her.  
"I'll come with you." Tess stated. Richard looked at Tess.

"No you'll reopen your wound again." Richard told her. Tess sighed.

"Well, someone has to go with you." Tess stated. Casey raised his hand.

"I'll go with you Mr. Moore." Casey stated. Richard nodded his head.

"Okay, come on then." Richard stated as he turned his back. Selena stood up off the couch.

"Richard you better be careful." Selena stated. Richard nodded his head as Casey walked over to him.

"I will Selena." Richard told her. Casey and Richard then walked into the dark hallway. Conan looked at Tess. Tess glanced over at Conan. She gave him a sigh to follow them. But Tess waved him over first. Conan walked over to her. Tess bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Take my gun with you... it over there by the hallway..." Tess whispered. Conan nodded his head. He walked over then picked up the gun. He ran right into the hallway. Rachel stood up after he disappeared into the dark hallway.

"Conan!" Rachel yelled Tess watched the hallway.

_'Be careful Conan.' _Tess thought. Conan ran down the hallway. When he got to the kitchen he saw someone holding Richard's head in the sink. Casey was lying on the ground with a knife in his head. Conan looked over. He aimed and shot the gun at the shadow's back. The shadow fell to the ground then got up and ran off. Dropping something onto the ground. Conan didn't want to see Richard dead. He placed the gun on the floor. He ran over to Richard.

"Richard! Richard!" Conan yelled as she shook him. Some water dripped off his hair onto his forehead. Conan looked at him. "Wake up Richard!" Conan yelled. Richard just gave out a groan. Conan sighed in relief. Conan looked over on the other side of Richard. He saw something lying on the ground. Conan got up and walked over. He picked it up to notice it was a brush. The brush looked like it belonged to someone... blonde. Conan stared at it. Then he heard a click behind him. He whipped himself around to see the shadow pointing Tess' gun at him. Conan stood up right. He wasn't even scared. "Why Eliza?" Conan asked. The gun started to shake. "Why did you kill Casey and Christina?" Conan asked. The shadow stepped forward. It was Eliza all right, but why was she trying to kill everyone. Why Richard anyway?

"You're a very smart boy." Eliza stated. "But I wanted my ex-boyfriend and his mother dead from the start." Eliza added.

"Ex-... boyfriend?" Conan looked puzzled. Eliza nodded her head.

"Casey dumped me because his mother told him too." Eliza stated. "That boy will do anything to make his mother happy. Now he can make her happy in hell." Eliza was getting ready to shoot the gun.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled behind Eliza. Eliza turned around to have Rachel's fist hit her square in the nose. Eliza's head jerked backward. Then someone came out from behind Rachel. It was Tess. Tess was holding one of her crutches over her right shoulder like a baseball player. She swung and hit Eliza in her side knocking her to the ground. Maxwell came out of the dark with Selena. Maxwell glared at his daughter as she shook in pain on the floor.

"Eliza... Casey didn't dump you because of Christina." Maxwell stated. Eliza looked at her father. "It was because I and Christina were going to get married." Maxwell added. Eliza's head just dropped to the floor in sadness. Conan stuck his hands in his pockets. Richard then started to cough.

That night they all sat outside as the cops took Eliza away. They checked Richard to make sure he was okay. As Rachel and Richard stood over by the ambulance; Tess and Conan stood by the house. Tess was leaning forward on her crutches as Conan was leaning back on the house.

"Great job Jimmy." Tess stated. Conan looked up at Tess. "I didn't think you would've took my gun to save Richard." Tess added. Conan smiled.

"CONAN!" Rachel yelled. Conan jumped as Rachel stormed her way over toward him. "HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT AND TAKE TESS' GUN!!! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!!!" Rachel yelled. Tess opened her mouth to say something when Rachel jumped down her throat. "AND HOW DARE YOU TESS FOR LETTING CONAN TAKE YOU'RE GUN!"

"But Rachel..."

"NO BUTS TESS!!!" Rachel yelled at her. Rachel kept on yelling at Tess and Conan watched he smiled.

_'It's about time she got yelled at and not me.' _Conan thought.

_**Next Time on Case Closed:** "Great... just peachy." Tess and Conan are witnesses to a murder. But when the murderer starts going after them who will save them? This is a problem for Conan and Tess now. Find out if they die or live_

_**Next Time: Protect Conan and Tess**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Whistle _**


	27. Protect Conan and Tess

_**In Today's Case: Protect Conan and Tess**_

It's been 3 weeks and Tess is finally off of her crutches! She's really happy that she can walk again.

Richard who was usually sitting at his desk was out with Rachel to take her shopping. Since Tess and Conan refused to go they stayed home. Tess sat at Richard's desk spinning around in his chair. She looked at Conan as He was sitting on the couch reading Tess' book that Rachel had finished. Conan looked up from the book.

"What?" Conan asked. Tess shook her head.

"Nothing just watching you." Tess answered.

"Why?" Conan asked. Tess shrugged. She kept on spinning in the chair.

"I wonder what Richard has on his desk besides beer cans." Tess stated. She pushed the beer cans into the trash bucket. Tess started to look through Richard's desk. Conan looked back to the book. He looked up and out the window to see someone shutting the blinds to a store. Conan placed his book mark in the book. He stood up then ran toward the door. "Jimmy! Where are you going?" Tess asked. Conan opened then slammed the door shut behind him. Tess got up and followed him. "Jimmy!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs.

Conan got to the end of the sidewalk. He looked both ways then crossed. Tess was just going to run by when a car drove right by. She then chased after him. Conan got the window. He opened the door quickly trying to make sure that the cowbell above him wouldn't ring. Tess was now standing behind him. They walked in. Conan and Tess got on their hands and knees. Tess looked around to see it was a video rental store. She crawled straight across without anyone noticing her. Conan did the same. They both turned the corner. They were hiding behind the video shelf on the far end of the store away from the counter. Then someone had walked through the back door. Conan looked. He quickly pulled Tess behind the shelf so he didn't see her. Conan's eyes widened as he noticed that it was the same man that had poisoned him. Conan watched him very closely. Tess looked at Conan as she looked at the man. She watched as the man stood in front of the counter. He looked over by the windows to see that the blinds were closed. Tess and Conan watched. The man knocked on the counter as a man stood up. Then, the man started to beat him and beat him. Tess and Conan's eyes widened as they watched him beat the man to death. Conan fell backward hitting the shelf knocking some videos over. Tess quickly turned around. She covered Conan's mouth as she crouched down. The man walked over. He looked into the hole where the videos where missing form. Tess was looking up watching him she then pulled Conan up on her lap so the man didn't see him. He turned around. He looked over the counter. He smiled then walked out the back door again. Tess let go of Conan and uncovered his mouth.

"Come on!" Conan yelled. Tess grabbed a hold on Conan's hand.

"Jimmy wait!" Tess yelled. Conan turned around to look at Tess. "We should see if the man is okay." Tess stated. Conan looked at the man. He was leaning over the counter with blood pouring onto the floor.

"He's dead now let me go!" Conan yelled. Conan's hand slipped out of Tess' grip. Tess stood up and chased Conan as he swung open the back door and ran down the stairs. Tess stood at the top of the stairs.

"Jimmy!" Tess yelled. Tess ran down the stairs. Conan got the basement of the store. He looked around as one of the lights started to flicker. Conan looked around. He walked forward as he noticed the door to exit the basement was open. Conan ran forward. Tess looked around. She looked forward to see him running out the door. "Jimmy!" Tess followed. Conan was now standing outside. He had lost him. The only clue to the Black Origination was gone. Tess came running out. She stood behind him. "Jimmy!" Tess yelled. Conan turned around.

"Thanks Tess!" Conan yelled. Tess took a step backward. "Thanks for making me lose my only way of getting my body back!" Conan added.

"I'm sorry Jimmy. I didn't know." Tess stated. Conan stormed past him. Tess followed him. The man from the Black Origination popped out of the alley. He watched as the door shut.

"Jimmy? Jimmy Kudo?" the man said to himself. He ran off. Tess and Conan walked up the stairs. Tess walked around the desk. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello? Inspector Maguire? We got a problem."

At the mall Rachel and Richard walked out of one of the mini stores in side. Rachel was wearing a blue skirt with a white shirt that had a red hear on it. Rachel was smiling.

"Isn't this great Dad?" Rachel asked. Richard was carrying all the bags, how great do you think he feels?

"Not really, you don't have to pay for all this." Richard answered. Then his cell phone started to ring. He dropped all of the bags. He took his cell phone out of his pocket. He answered it. "Hello? Yes Inspector Maguire... what?! I'll be there." Richard hung up. He picked up all the bags. He ran right out of the mall.

"Dad what's wrong?" Rachel asked. Richard looked at Rachel. He popped open the back trunk.

"Tess and Conan had witnessed a murdered." Richard answered. Rachel gasped. They got in the car and drove off.

When they got there, Tess and Conan were sitting on chairs being questioned. Inspector Maguire turned around to look at Richard.

"Richard, glad you can make it." Inspector Maguire stated. Richard smiled.

"It's great to be Inspector. What happened?" Richard asked.

"Well from what they told us they snuck into the store after seeing someone shutting the blinds. They hide then they watched someone beat him to death." Inspector Maguire stated. Richard nodded his head. Rachel walked over to Conan.

"Conan are you okay?" Rachel asked. Conan nodded his head.

"Yeah." Conan answered. Richard walked over to Tess and Conan.

"So Tess, I take it that it was you're idea to come here." Richard said. Conan looked at Tess. Tess glanced at Conan from the corner of her eye she nodded her head.

"Yeah." Tess stated.

"Then why did you take Conan?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess looked at him.

"I was told not to leave him alone so I took him with me." Tess answered. Richard sighed. He crossed his arms.

"Only you Tess." Richard stated.

"What?" Tess asked.

"You're the only one I know that will take a child with you where ever you go." Richard answered. Tess looked down. Conan looked at Tess again.

"Anyway Tess. Conan." Inspector Maguire called. Tess and Conan looked up. "You're going to stay out of sight. We don't know if the murderer saw you when you guys followed him all the way outside." Tess and Conan nodded their heads. Then they were taken home. Not knowing that HE was following. He watched as Tess and Conan climbed up the stairs. The man looked up to see it was Richard's office / home. What could he do now? He smiled. He turned around then walked away.

Tess and Conan got a lecture. After that Richard finished shopping with Rachel. Again Tess and Conan refused to go.

"Fine then I'll get Inspector Maguire here to watch you two." Richard stated. Tess sighed as she tossed herself onto the couch.

"Why?" Tess asked. Richard dialed Inspector Maguire's number. He looked at Tess as the phone rang.

"Why? Because I can't trust you alone here." Richard answered. Tess rolled her eyes.

"I have a gun." Tess stated. Richard shook his head.

"Not that! I can't trust you to stay here." Richard stated. Rachel stood by the couch with her arms crossed.

"I can't believe you took Conan with you!" Rachel yelled. Tess sat up.

"Look I told you guys I was sorry." Tess stated. Rachel shook her head.

"I don't care Tess." Rachel stated. "You or Conan could have been hurt or killed!" Rachel added.

"Hello Inspector. Would you mind coming here to watch Tess and Conan...? Thank you Inspector." Richard hung up the phone. "Inspector Maguire is coming here to watch you two. I don't want to find out that Inspector Maguire came here to see that you weren't here!" Richard yelled. "Stay here got that?!" Richard yelled. Tess nodded her head. Richard and Rachel walked out of the house. Tess fell backward onto the couch.

"Great... just peachy." Tess stated as she placed her hand on her head. Conan crossed his arms. He then started to pace back and forth. Tess looked up to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"Pacing." Conan answered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm thinking." Tess looked at Conan funny.

"About what?" Tess asked as she sat up. Conan looked at Tess.

"That man... he was one of the men that drugged me." Conan answered. Tess was now sitting Indian style on the couch. "If he finds out that I'm still alive he might come after me." Conan stated.

"But if he comes after you that means he has a great chance at killing you and you have a great chance that you can get the pills that he poisoned you with..."

"And bring them to Dr Agasa's lab so he can find a cure." Conan finished.

"So it kind of works out in you're favor and theirs." Tess stated. Conan nodded his head.

After Richard had left the man that he drugged Conan started to walk up the stairs with a gun. He was going to kill both of them. Even if it meant not knowing how he survived.

Tess and Conan pondered about this. It was a fifty-fifty percent chance that Conan might be able to get the poison and it could have also meant they would end up dead. They thought and though for a minute. Tess stood up. She walked around Richard's desk and toward the window. She watched as Inspector Maguire's car pulled up.

"You know..." Tess turned around to see Conan frozen in his foot steps. "What's...?" Tess looked over toward the door. There stood the man with the gun pointed at Conan. Tess looked at Conan then at the man. She glanced out the window. The man was about to pull the tiger when Tess quickly drew her gun from its holster. She aimed and fired.

Inspector Maguire heard the gun shots. He looked up to see Tess standing in the window shooting. Inspector Maguire raced up to the office.

Tess fired and fired till he gun ran out of bullets. Tess' eyes widened as she noticed the she missed and hit the walls around him. How could she have missed? She should have got him. The man pointed the gun at Tess. He started to shoot. Tess fell to the ground. Conan looked over at her as he saw her hit the floor.

"Tess!" Conan yelled. The man looked back at Conan. He shot. But... Tess had tackled Conan as he shot. Tess picked him up and she shut the door to her room.

"Hey!" Inspector Maguire's voice was heard on the other side of the door. Then there was banging on the door. Tess opened the door as the man was still standing there. She held Conan tightly in her arms like a baby. She looked down at Conan. She leaned up against the door. Then there was a BAM noise as she heard a door come crashing down onto the floor. By that time she knew that it was safe. She opened the door to see that one of the windows was broken. Tess looked around. She then saw Inspector Maguire looking around the room. She opened the door wide. Inspector Maguire looked at Tess.

"Are you okay?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Ye..." Tess then felt something warm and wet sweep through her shirt onto her skin. She looked down to see... Conan was bleeding! "Oh MY GOD!! CONAN!!!" Tess yelled she got on her knees. She placed Conan on the ground. He was shot in his right shoulder. Tess looked at the bullet wound. "It looked like the bullet went through." Tess stated. She looked at her jacket that was resting on the couch. She grabbed it and wrapped it around him. She started to rub him. Conan's eyes opened. Tess looked at Inspector Maguire. He nodded his head he got to the phone.

"Hello? Yes this is Inspector Maguire we need and ambulance at Richard Moore's office! And Hurry!" As Inspector Maguire yelled in the phone... Conan started to talk.

"It hurts..." Conan stated. Tess looked at Conan. "I... don't think I was shot." Conan stated as his eyes closed.

"Stay awake!" Tess yelled. Conan's eyes shot open. Tess slipped off Conan's shirt to see the Conan was right. He was shot the bullet just caught his shoulder. But there was a lot of blood from a scratch. Tess kept on rubbing.

Soon they were at the hospital. Tess was running along side the moving stretcher. Tess was holding Conan's hand. Then Tess was stopped.

"I'm sorry you can't go any farther." One nurse said. Tess pointed to him.

"He needs me!" Tess yelled.

"I can only tell you to wait in the waiting room." Tess glared to the nurse. She turned around then stormed over into the waiting room where she met Inspector Maguire. Tess rubbed her forehead. She sat down on one of the chairs leaning up against the wall. She covered her face with her hands. Inspector Maguire then placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"He's going to be fine. I'll go call Richard and Rachel." Inspector Maguire said. Tess looked up at him.

"Inspector." Tess called. Inspector Maguire looked at Tess. "I think me and Conan are in more danger then anyone thinks." Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"I agree, we'll place you under witness protection." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess stood up off her feet.

"What about Rachel and Richard? Them too?" Tess asked Inspector Maguire shook his head.

"No. They're in no danger." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess stared. "You two will have to be split up... tomorrow." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess' mouth dropped open. Inspector Maguire walked away toward the front desk. Tess fell back onto her seat.

"To... tomorrow?"

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Bye Rachel." Conan and Tess are placed under witness protection... but do you think that stops the Black Organization? Tess and Conan don't want to be there. They want to be with Rachel and Richard and themselves. But Tess and Conan aren't allowed to see each other. Will the Black Organization find them?_

_**Next Time: Witnesses in Protection**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Alley_**


	28. Witnesses in Protection

_**A/N: **This chapter is going to be REALLY REALLY REALLY long so please read it anyway... I know some people don't like long chapters and some do but... oh well. I kind of crammed the whole thing into one chapter. _

_**In Today's Case: Witnesses in Protection**_

Richard and Rachel get to the hospital. But there was no sigh of Tess, just Inspector Maguire standing in the waiting room waiting for them. Rachel ran up to Inspector Maguire.

"Where's Conan is he all right?" Rachel asked. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"Yes he's fine." Inspector Maguire stated. Rachel sighed in relief. Richard walked up to Inspector Maguire. He glanced around first then he looked at him.

"Where's Tess?" Richard asked. Inspector Maguire looked at Richard.  
"She's in Conan's room. Richard... Tess and Conan have to be placed under witness protection." He told him. Richard and Rachel's mouths dropped open.

"Are you saying that Tess and Conan are..."

"In danger yes." Inspector Maguire interrupted Rachel. Richard looked at Inspector Maguire.

"Are we as well?" he asked. Inspector Maguire shook his head.

"No. You and Rachel don't seem to be in any danger. It's just Tess and Conan we have to worry about." Inspector Maguire answered.

"So you're going to take Tess and Conan away from us?" Rachel asked. Inspector Maguire nodded his head slightly.

Tess pulled up a chair and sat down next to Conan's bed. There Conan laid sleeping and recovering from his wound, which wasn't that bad. Tess sat there as she watched Conan breathe. Tess sighed. She rested her chin her hands.

"I guess this s probably the last time that I'm going to see Rachel, Richard and you Jimmy..." Tess stated. Tess looked at Conan as she started to make a circle with her finger on the bed sheets. Tess looked at Conan. "I'm guess I'll tell you what's going to happen..."  
"What?" Conan asked. Tess shot up as she saw Conan's eyes open. "What's going to happen?" Conan asked weakly. Tess sighed

"We're going under the witness protection plan." Tess answered.

"With Richard and Rachel?" Conan asked. Tess shook her head slightly.

"Nope. Just me and you. We're getting split up from them and each other." Tess answered. "I guess I won't be able to spend my last months with Rachel, Richard and you like planned." Tess sighed. Conan sat up. Then Rachel, Richard, and Inspector Maguire walked into the room. Tess turned her upper body to look at them.

"Conan I'm glad you're okay." Rachel stated. Tess stood up as Rachel sat down in her seat. Tess looked at Richard as he walked toward her. Richard placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Tess?" Richard asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire walked up to Tess.

"Tess you need to come with me to the police station so we can get your identity." Inspector Maguire stated.

"Can't I...?" Inspector Maguire shook his head to Tess' question. Tess sighed. He looked at Conan. She walked toward Inspector Maguire and out the door. Conan watched as the door shut behind Tess.

_'Bye Tess.' _Conan thought.

"Conan." Rachel called. Conan looked at Rachel. "The doctor told us outside that you only have a deep gash. You can come home today." Rachel added.

The next day Conan and Tess stood out in front of Richard's Office with a car behind them. Inspector Maguire loaded their bags in the trunk. Tess and Conan stood side by side. Tess gave Rachel and Richard a hug. Conan hugged Rachel and shook Conan's hand.

"Bye Rachel." Tess told her. Rachel waved as they got into the car.

"Bye Tess. Bye Conan!" Rachel yelled. Richard waved as Inspector Maguire shut the door once they got in. Inspector Maguire looked at Richard and Rachel.

"You can't call them or come in any contact." Inspector Maguire stated. Richard's mouth dropped open.

"Are you saying I can't talk to my Niece?!" Richard yelled.

"Right now... your Niece is dead." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess looked at Inspector Maguire as she heard them. She didn't say anything because there was a driver in the front seat. Tess sat there with her arms crossed. Inspector Maguire got in the front seat in front of Tess. Tess leaned forward. She placed her hands on the head part of the seat then she started to shake it.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL THEM THAT!!" Tess yelled as she shook the seat. Inspector Maguire grabbed onto the dash board in front of him as the seat continued to shake.

"I'm sorry Tess..." Inspector Maguire stated as the seat still continued to shake. Then the seat stopped. Inspector Maguire turned to look at Tess. Tess stared at Inspector Maguire she rolled her eyes then she tossed herself backward onto the seat. Inspector Maguire sighed. "Okay. Tess you're no longer Tess Moore." Inspector Maguire stated. Conan looked out the window. Tess looked at Rachel and Richard as they continued to wave. The car then drove off. Tess turned around getting on her knees. She waved goodbye as Richard and Rachel faded away.

"Who am I now?" Tess asked.

"You're now Erika Grosek." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess turned around. She raised an eyebrow as she sat down. Conan looked at Tess then he smiled.

_'What a name. Erika Grosek. HA! That sounds so funny.' _Conan thought. Tess crossed her arms again. Tess looked at Conan.

"You'll be placed on a farm in the south." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess' mouth dropped open.

"What?!" Tess yelled. Inspector Maguire nodded his head. Inspector Maguire looked at a piece of paper.

"Yup. And Conan." Inspector Maguire called. Conan looked at Inspector Maguire. "You're no longer Conan Edogawa. You're now Mike Mitchel." Inspector Maguire added. Conan continued to listen. "You'll be living in Kyoto City with the Nowata Family. You're going to be a foster child." Inspector Maguire stated. Conan nodded his head.

_'At least he doesn't get to go on a farm...' _Tess thought. The driver was grinning. There was something wrong with this driver. He seemed odd to be grinning the way he was.

About an hour later they had entered Kyoto City where they were going to drop off Conan first. Tess had gotten out to let him out and help him with his things. Tess had looked down at the piece of paper where there was the phone number to Conan's NEW HOME. She pulled out a sharpie from her pocket. She wrote it down on her bag. She then looked at the paper again. She wrote down the number to her NEW HOME on Conan's suit case. She then wrote _I'll call you when I get to the farm... okay Jimmy? _In very small letters that you can only see if you're looking really hard. Tess picked up the suit case. They walked right up to the house where Conan was now staying. The house was small and it looked like any other house in Japan. Inspector Maguire knocked on the door. A woman wearing a blue dress opened the door. She looked at Conan and then at Tess.

"Inspector, you never told me that I was taking in 2 witnesses." She stated. Inspector Maguire shook his head.

"No, she's just helping us." He said. She nodded her head. She bent down to look at Conan.

"Well hi there Mike." She said. Conan smiled.

"Hi." Conan replied. She smiled a bigger smile.

"How are you?" she asked. Conan nodded his head.

"I'm good thanks for asking." Conan replied. The woman smiled again.

"My name is Kate Nowata, but you can either call me Mrs. Nowata or mom." She said. Conan nodded his head. Kate stood up. She looked at Tess. "You're a very pretty lady how did you get caught up in this mess with this cute little boy?" she asked. Tess scratched the back of her head. She smiled at Kate.

"Well... it's a long story short." Tess answered. Kate nodded her head. Inspector Maguire gave Tess a gentle push out the door.

"I'll call in about a month to see how he's doing." Inspector Maguire stated. They then left. Conan picked up his suit case. Kate led him to his new room.

"You can stay here Mike." She said. Conan nodded his head.

"Thank you Mrs. Nowata." Conan stated. Kate smiled then she nodded her head. Conan placed his suit case on his bed. He then noticed Tess' message. He looked at it. He read it then he looked at the number. Conan raised an eyebrow. He then heard a car start. He ran toward the window to see Inspector Maguire getting in the car as Mrs. Nowata stood there waving good bye. Conan watched as the car took Tess away the south. Conan turned around to see two boys. They were in shorts and T-shirts with their sneakers on and holding base ball bats and a base ball.

"Want to go to the park and play base ball?" one of them asked. Conan smiled. He walked over to his bed then flipped it over.

"No, maybe later I'm..."

"Mike Mitchel." They both said. Conan looked at them funny.

"Mom told a lot about you she said you're a foster child that came from Tokyo. A bigger city then Kyoto City." One of the boys stated. "I'm Sota."

"And I'm Bonta and we have an older sister but you wont see her much her name is Soya." Bonta stated.

"We'll come up and get you later to play." Sota stated. Conan nodded his head as the two boys ran down stairs. Conan sighed he tossed himself up onto his bed. He sighed again placing his hands behind his head.

"Isn't this going to be much joy?" Conan told himself.

Tess looked out the window as her ride to the farm was longer then taking Conan to Kyoto City. Tess stared out her window. Not knowing how the people there at the farm would treat her. She didn't care as long as she knew that Conan was safe that was really was all that mattered to her. She sighed.

"Inspector Maguire." She called. Inspector Maguire nudged his head toward her voice.

"Yes Tess?" Inspector Maguire replied.

"How long would you say I've been here in Japan?" she asked. Inspector Maguire thought for a minute.

"A month maybe." Inspector Maguire answered. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders as she looked back out the window.

"I don't know." Tess answered. She did know. She didn't was to spend the next 5 months with a family that she's only living with because she's been placed under witness protection. Tess wanted to spend time with Rachel and Richard. Not some people she doesn't know. They were finally there. It was much warmed down south then it was in Tokyo. Tess pulled out her only bag. She threw it over her shoulder. Inspector Maguire walked right up to the door of the farm house. Tess stopped right in the middle of the walk way. She turned around to look at the driver. He was smiling an odd smile. Tess stared at him when the front door the house opened. Tess turned around to look to see a man and his wife,

"You must be Inspector Maguire." The man said. Inspector Maguire nodded his head. Tess turned to look at them. They were wearing what you call farmer clothes. Tess rolled her eyes. She glanced back at the driver then walked forward.

"Yes I am and this is..."  
"Erika Grosek. The new addition to the Grosek family." The wife stated. Inspector Maguire nodded his head. He looked at Tess. Tess gave him that kind of a face telling him not to leave her there. He walked off the porch.

"I'll call to check up on her." Inspector Maguire stated. Mr. and Mrs. Grosek seemed like okay people. But not the kind of people Tess would want to hang around with. Tess walked into the house. Tess was led to her room there she unpacked. She picked up the phone in her room. She dialed someone's number.

The phone at Richard's office started to ring. Rachel looked around but Richard was gone and she was the only one there now. Rachel stood up. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello... TESS!!! Oh my gosh! I thought Inspector Maguire said we weren't supposed to talk? Oh... how scary? Really he looked like the guy that murdered that man. Should I tell my dad when he gets back? Okay I will Tess bye." Rachel hung up the phone. Rachel picked up a pen and a piece of paper she wrote down what Tess said. Rachel ran out the door.

Tess hung up the phone. She then picked it up and called Conan's number.

Conan was sitting on his bed when the phone rang. Conan looked around. The only phone he heard ring was the phone in his room by his night stand. Conan looked around funny. Then there was knock on the door.

"Mike. I forgot to tell you, every one of you has their own phone line." Kate stated. Conan nodded his head.

"Thank you Mrs. Nowata." Conan stated. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" Conan answered the phone.

"Jimmy?"

"Tess...?"

"Yeah. Look I have a question."

"What?"

"Did you get a chance to look at the driver?"

"No why?"

"I did. When I was dropped off he was smiling a weird smile."

"Like how weird?"

"Weird enough to think he's going to go after you... that's why I called Rachel..."

"YOU CALLED RACHEL?!" Conan yelled cutting Tess off.

"Yes I told her to tell Richard or Inspector Maguire when he gets back." Tess stated. "Conan... I'm all the way on the other side of the country almost. If that man really is what I think he is then be careful." Tess added. Then there was click. Conan removed the phone from his ear. He then sighed.

"She doesn't even say bye. Bye Tess." Conan stated. He hung up the phone. He walked over to the door then opened it. He walked down stairs then into the living to see Sota, Bonta, and Soya sitting there on the couch. Soya was dressed in a nice blue halter top with black jeans. She smiled as Conan.

"You must be Mike." She stated. Conan nodded his head. "I'm Soya, you're older sister." She stated. Conan nodded his head. Conan looked over at Sota and Bonta who were still holding onto the baseball bats and the baseball. Kate stood up.

"Mike, Sota, and Bonta go out and play baseball. Sota Bonta, maybe you can show Mike around a little bit." Kat stated. Sota and Bonta nodded their heads. They grabbed onto Conan's hand and pulled him out the door. Conan looked back as the house begun to fade away as they ran off down the street. Conan though a minute about what Tess had said.

_ "Conan... I'm all the way on the other side of the country almost. If that man really is what I think he is then be careful." What did Tess mean by that? There's no way that the driver could be someone from the Black Organization... or... many he could.' _Conan thought.

"Hey Mike!" Sota called. Conan looked forward to see Sota waving him over to play baseball with him his brother and a couple of his friends. "Come on and play! After we'll show you around!" Sota added. Conan rolled his eyes then shrugged. Conan ran up toward them not knowing that there was a man stand behind him. Conan stopped. He turned around to see him. Conan's eyes widened as he noticed that it was one of the men the drugged him. Conan turned fully around. The men smiled at him. Conan stared as they walked away.

"MIKE! COME ON!!!" Bonta yelled. Conan tunred around and ran toward the boys. The man smiled as she turned into the alley. He pulled out a cell phone.

"Hey. Did you find her?" On the other side of the phone was the other man that was there when Conan was drugged.

"Yeah, I found her."  
"Good. Kill her when you get the chance."  
"All right." The tow men hung up the phones. The man watched Conan as he played baseball.

Soon it was getting dark the farm and Tess had just came in from working outside. She wiped off some sweat off her forehead. She looked at Mrs. Grosek who was cooking dinner.

"Erika... go up stairs and get changed." She told her. Tess nodded her head as she walked up stairs.

"I'm taking a shower!" Tess yelled from the top of the stairs.

"The shower only gives cold water!" Mrs. Grosek yelled back to Tess. Tess sighed. She walked in her room. She pulled out some clothes. She looked up to look at her window. There was a man looking threw her window. Tess went to reach for her gun when she remember that it was in her suit case in the closest. The man broke the window and threw something in. It spun on the floor shooting out some kind of green gas. The man ran off. Mrs. Grosek heard the window break down stairs. She stopped what she was doing and ran up the stairs. She got to Tess' door to see that there was green gas coming out from the cracks and underneath the door. Mrs. Grosek started to jiggle the handle of the door. She then started to bam her fist on the door. "Erika! Erika open the door!" Mrs. Grosek not knowing that Tess laid on he floor what seemed to look like she was going to die from the gas.

Conan, Sota, and Bonta went home at six o' clock. It was dinner but when they got there Kate wasn't there. There was only Soya sitting at the computer desk typing.

"Mom went out so I made Mac n' cheese for you three." Soya stated. As she pointed toward the kitchen. Conan shook his head.

"No thank you." Conan stated. Conan walked up the stairs as they watched him. They listened as Conan opened and shut the door.

"He's weird." Sota stated. Bonta and Soya nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree." Bonta stated.

"I wonder where the foster care found him." Soya said. They all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Sota and Bonta raced into the kitchen. Soya turned around to look at them. "Hey! Don't fight!" Soya yelled.

Conan looked around his room. He pulled out his suit case from underneath his bed. He looked around as he flipped it over and read Tess' number. He picked up the phone and started to dial. Conan didn't know that there was someone in his closest watching him. When Conan was about the press the last number the man came bursting out of the closest with a bat. Conan ducked as the man swung above his head. He then slammed the bat onto the phone breaking it. Conan ran around the room dodging and trying to block his swings.

Soya down stairs heard something crash on the floor. Soya pushed back the chair. She looked into the kitchen to see Sota and Bonta eating. Then they heard a crash. Soya pointed to them.

"You two stay here!" she yelled as she walked up the stairs slowly. She then hear a slam and a thud. Soya stopped in the middle of the stair case. Soya glanced around. She then started to walk again. She stood into front of Conan's door to see that there was a huge crack in it from it hitting something. Soya bent down and she looked through the crack. She saw a man dressed in black looking down at Conan who was bleed on his shoulder shaking in pain. The man raised the bat into the air ready to hit Conan in his head. Soya's eyes widened.

Mrs. Grosek kept on slamming her hand on the door. "Erika! Erika! Open the door!!" Mrs. Grosek then stopped calling Tess Erika. "Tess!! Do I have to call Inspector Maguire? When Mrs. Grosek took a small sniff of the gas she quickly covered her nose and mouth. Mr. Grosek was now standing at the bottom of the stairs. He watched as some gas started to float down the stairs.

"Where's that gas coming from?" Mr. Grosek asked. Mrs. Grosek looked down that stairs.

"There some kind of gas coming out of Erika's room!" Mrs. Grosek yelled. Mr. Grosek ran up the stairs. She covered his mouth once he took a sniff of the gas. Mr. Grosek started to kicked the door. Then the door fell inward. Mr. and Mrs. Grosek covered their mouths. They then started to cough. The gas then started to disappear. Mr. Grosek looked to see Tess lying on her side with her back facing them.

Soya ripped open the door. She charged at the man dressed in black. She slammed her shoulder in his side knocking him down onto Conan's bed. The bat came out of his hands. Conan opened one eye to see Soya grab the bat before he could. She held it like a baseball payer. Sota and Bonta walked were now standing at the door way. The man wasn't scared of her at all. He stood up and charged at Soya. He grabbed onto her wrists. Soya screamed as they both fell backward and the bat fall out of her hands in front of Sota and Bonta. They looked down at the bat. Sota and Bonta looked at each other and smiled. Bonta picked up the bat and stepped forward.

"HERE'S THE PITCH!" Sota yelled. Bonta tightened his grip on the bat. "AND...!" Bonta swung the bat and the man was hit right in the face breaking his nose. "HOME RUN!" Sota added. Conan watched as the man fell backward. The man got up. He knew he was out numbered so he broke the window and ran off. Conan sat up. He couldn't move is shoulder. It felt like it was broken.

Rachel ran down the street. She looked left and right for her dad. Rachel then stopped in front of the police station. She looked through the window to see Richard and Inspector Maguire arguing about something. Rachel entered.

"Dad! Inspector Maguire!" she called. Richard and Inspector Maguire tuned to look at Rachel.

"What is it Rachel?" Richard asked. Rachel handed the piece of paper to her dad.

"That's from Tess..."

"YOU WERE TALKING TO TESS?!" Richard yelled. Rachel nodded her head.

"She called me... she just wanted me to tell you that the driver was a little odd. She also told me to tell you that you should look up a file on him." Rachel stated. Richard and Inspector Maguire nodded their heads. Richard knew better then to second guess Tess' judgment. That always seemed to be right.

Mr. Grosek ran into the room. He pulled Tess out laying her flat on her back. He checked her breathing.

"Is she okay?" Mrs. Grosek asked. Mr. Grosek nodded his head.

"Yeah, she's breathing all right." Mrs. Grosek sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." She said. Mr. Grosek turned around to look at her.

"Go call that man, Inspector Maguire... he should know about this." He stated. She nodded her head and ran down the stairs to get the phone. Mr. Grosek tapped on Tess' cheek a couple of times. Tess then started to couch as she opened her eyes. Her view was blurry but it then started to clear up. Tess rolled her head around. "Are you okay Erika?" Mr. Grosek asked. Tess nodded her head slightly as she moved her right hand onto her stomach.

"Yeah..." she said as she couched in between.

Soya picked up Conan as she rested him on her lap. She looked at her two younger brothers.

"IF EITHER OF YOU TELL MOM YOU'RE HEADS ARE MINE!!!" she yelled. Sota and Bonta nodded their heads then swallowed hard. Soya started to tap a little on Conan's cheek. "Hey Mike are you okay?" she asked. Conan nodded his head. She looked at Sota and Bonta again. "You two get down stairs and eat!" Sota and Bonta nodded their heads. They rushed down the stairs. Soya looked at Conan. "Look I know that you're name isn't Mike Mitchel." Soya stated. Conan looked at Soya as he sat up.

"How did you...?"

"You're name is Conan Edogawa. And you were placed here for witness protection." Soya interrupted Conan. "I was ease dropping on my mom's conversation with Inspector Maguire." She stated. Conan nodded his head. Soya looked at Conan's shoulder. "Well, you're shoulder isn't broken so... you'll be fine but we better take you to the doctors just in case." Soya stated. Conan nodded his head as he stood up. Soya walked Conan done the stairs. She opened the front door. "You two stay here till I get back."

"Where are you going?" Sota asked. Soya glanced at Conan.

"I'm bringing Mike to the hospital to make sure he's okay." Soya answered as she opened the door. Conan and Soya walked out of the house. They got into the car. They started to drive.

Tess sat up as she begun to couch. Mr. Grosek tried to push her down. "Erika... you need to rest." He told her. Tess shook her head. She stood up and walked into her room with her shirt up and over her nose. She grabbed her gun out of the closet. She walked out of the room nearly falling over onto her face. Tess then started to walk down the stairs. Mr. Grosek watched her walk down the stairs. Tess had her hands on the wall giving her support. She walked right outside into the night. Tess walked into the back. She heard a man on a cell phone.

"Yes she's dead... okay I'll be there in soon." The man hung up the phone. Tess pointed her gun. She started to couch again.

"Freeze!" Tess yelled. The man turned around to look at Tess. His eyes widened when he saw her. Tess' hand started to shake. The man smiled.

"There's so mush poison in you're system you can't even hold you're gun." The man stated. Tess fell down onto her knees. She started to couch. She fell forward onto her hands. She started to couch up blood. She sat up to point her gun at the man. She shot once. Twice. A third time. And a fourth time. The man fell onto the ground. Tess looked over to right then to her left. She saw a car. She stood up. She walked over nearly stumbling over. She got into the back seat to see a driver there ready to go. Tess placed the gun to the man's ear.

"Take me to Kyoto City... NOW!" Tess yelled. The man nodded his head. He took off toward Kyoto city leaving the man behind.

Soya and Conan got stuck in traffic. Soya rolled down her window. She looked out to see the car in front of the rest had stalled. Soya pulled herself into the car. She sighed.

"Sorry Conan it might..." Soya looked over at Conan to see he was gone and the door was opened. She looked out to see Conan running into the alley. "CONAN!" Soya called. It was to late. Conan had disappeared. Soya sighed. She got out of the car and followed Conan. "Conan!" she called.

Conan was running down the alley. _'This alley is a major clue! This is the same alley that I saw those two men. But there's only one... where's the other one?' _Conan then thought about Tess. _'Tess!' _he thought. He then heard something. He stopped. He listened as he scanned the dark area. Then something had run by his right side. He looked over. There was nothing there.

"Jimmy Kudo." A voice cried out. Conan was now worried for his life. He looked around nervously. "I thought I killed you back in Tokyo, but it seems that I didn't. It looks like that pill just made you a kid." The voice added. Conan was now really worried. The tall thin walked out of the shadows. Conan looked forward. "My partner had already killed you're girlfriend... what was her name? Tess from America?" the man stated. Conan took a step backward. The man then pulled out a gun. "Let's see you survive this!" the man was about to pull the tiger when...

"FREEZE!!" the man turned around to see the sick Tess. Tess as leaning over with her hand shaking as she held her gun. Blood dipping down her mouth. Her skin was very pale more like a white color. The man's eyes widened as he looked at Tess to see her still alive. "I capped you other friend back at the farm." Tess added.

"How did you get here so fast?!" the man yelled in worriment. Tess smiled. She then covered her mouth with her other hand as she begun to cough.

"You're... you're friend's driver brought me here as fast as possible." Tess stated coughing in between her sentence. Then the man didn't feel threatened by her. She was sick and dying. The man then pointed his gun at her.

"Why should I be afraid of you? You're poisoned and maybe just maybe in the next hour you'll be dead." The man stated. Conan's eyes' widened.

_'What?! Tess has been poisoned?!' _Conan thought. Conan knew that he had to help Tess now. He looked around. He then spotted a trash can lying on the ground next to him. He got down on his left knees placing his finger on the button of his shoe ready to kick then can. Tess nodded her head slightly as Conan nodded back.

"It's not me you should be worrying about... it's him." Tess stated. The man turned around. Conan grinned and pressed the button then the trash can went flying hitting the man in his face making the gun off. Tess fell forward onto her knees. Conan ran up to the man to make sure he was knocked. Which he was. Conan then looked over at Tess as he watched her drop her gun. She fell forward onto her knees. Coughing up blood like no tomorrow. Conan ran over to her placing his hand on her back.

"Tess! Tess! You're going to be okay!" Conan yelled over Tess' coughing. Conan looked around. Then Soya had showed up. Conan looked at her. Conan placed his hand on Tess' stomach trying to keep her up. "Call an ambulance!" Conan yelled. Soya nodded her head as she ran right out of the alley. Conan looked at her again. He was afraid that... Tess... might not make it.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Is she okay?" Tess has been hospitalized. But when a murder happens in the hospital... there's a problem. Now with mainly everyone in danger including the sick Tess Conan has to find the murderer by himself without the help of Tess. Can he do it?_

_**Next Time: Hospital Murder**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Tools_**


	29. Hospital Murder

_**In Today's Case: Hospital Murder**_

Conan stayed by Tess' side. He didn't know if Tess was going to make it. He tried to keep Tess up and Tess was too heavy for him. Conan and Tess fell onto the ground. Tess kept on coughing up more blood. Conan also didn't know if he could trust Soya with her knowing about him and Tess and the Black Organization. He didn't know if he should trust her or not. Conan looked over at the tall skinny man who was lying on the ground knocked out. He knew that this was his only chance to see if he could get his cure. The cure he has been looking for.

He got up and ran over to the man. She searched threw his pockets but found nothing. Nothing at all. Conan knew that if the ambulance arrived and saw him lying there they would take him too. So Conan dragged him all the way into another dark alley. Conan then came out of the alley to see Tess not breathing. He quickly ran over to her.

"Tess!" Conan yelled. "Tess!" Conan placed his ear on he chest. She breathing... faintly though. Conan sighed in relief.

"Conan." Conan looked up to see Soya standing there. "The ambulance is on the way." She told him. Conan nodded his head as he looked back at Tess. Conan wiped off some blood that was on her mouth with the bottom of his shirt. Tess' head rolled toward him. Her eyes opened slightly. Conan looks at her as he saw Tess' eyes open weakly. Conan looked at Tess waiting for her to talk. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Tess' head then rolled the other way.

"TESS!" Conan yelled. Soya watched Conan as he shook her over and over again. Soya watched as Conan worried about Tess. Soya turned around to the sound of alarms. It was the ambulance and the police. Soya looked at Conan. She walked over to him. She placed her hands on Conan's shoulder. Conan looked at Soya. Soya pulled Conan away as the police and paramedics. The paramedics knelt down by Tess; they started to do CPR on her. Conan watched. He watched as they begun to keep Tess alive. They loaded Tess up into the ambulance. As the police were questioning Conan and Soya, Conan ran toward the ambulance. "Please! Let me go with you!" Conan yelled. Soya watched as they helped Conan up into the ambulance. Soya looked at the cop.

"If you want any information on him call Inspector Maguire..." she stated. The cop looked up from his note pad.

"The Inspector from Tokyo?" he asked. Soya nodded her head.

Conan ran along side or Tess as they continued to do CPR. Conan was then stopped and pulled away by a nurse. The nurse knew that he was hurt. She did some x-rays on his shoulder. She gave him a sling. Conan was then walked to the waiting room where he saw Soya and an officer. Conan sat down next to Soya as the officer walked toward the front desk to use the phone.

At Inspector Maguire's officer Richard, Rachel, and Inspector Maguire hovered around a computer looking for the ID of the driver when the phone started to ring. Inspector Maguire, Richard, and Rachel looked over at the phone. He picked it up.

"Inspector Maguire here." Inspector Maguire started to nod his head. "Okay I'll be there." He hung up the phone. Richard and Rachel looked at him. "Tess and Conan were attacked."

"WHAT?!" Richard and Rachel yelled.

"Don't worry. Conan's fine." Inspector Maguire stated.

"And Tess?" Rachel asked. Inspector Maguire looked down.

"They didn't say."

"LET'S GO GET THEM BACK! IT'S CLEAR THAT THEY'RE SAFER WITH US!!!" Richard yelled as he stormed out of the office. Inspector Maguire and Rachel followed.

Conan sat there. He watched the officer hang up the phone and walk away. Conan looked at Soya who was looking at the ground. Conan watched her. She looked at him.

"Did you tell them anything?" Conan asked her. Soya shook her head.

"All I said was if they wanted information about you call Inspector Maguire... they seemed to have known him." Soya answered Conan. Conan looked forward he was still puzzled about if he should trust her or not. He doesn't know if she was telling the truth or lying to him. She could have told them who he was and why he was in the witness protection plan. "Conan..." Soya called. Conan looked at Soya. "Who was that girl?" she asked. Conan looked forward as he sat back into his chair.

"A friend." He answered.

"Well, the way you were worrying about her... to me... she seems more of a friend to you." Soya stated. Conan looked at her with a shocked face. Soya smiled as him. Conan stared at her as she looked away. Conan looked forward. Maybe Soya was right. Tess has saved his life a few times and vise-versa. Conan didn't know how to react to that statement. Did he really like Tess more the Rachel? That is the question of the day.

Conan looked down at hall where they had taken Tess. Then the doctor that he saw helping Tess was walking down the hallway. Conan and Soya stood up. The doctor walked right up to them. Conan was eager to find out if she was okay.

"Is she okay?" Conan asked. The doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We... we can't really tell yet." The doctor answered.

"Can you tell if she's going to live?" Soya asked. Conan looked at Soya. Why was she worried about Tess? She didn't even know her. Or does she? The doctor sighed again. Conan looked at him. He seemed like he was trying to avoid the question.

"Right now... we don't know. There's a 10 percent chance of her living." The doctor stated. Conan felt his heart jump right into his throat. A ten percent chance that Tess might live! Impossible. Conan doesn't know if he liked her or not. And by the time he knew... Tess might be dead.

"What happened to her?" Conan asked. The doctor looked at Conan.

"She seemed to be poisoned by some kind of deadly gas. We don't really know if it was carbon monoxide or something else. Do to the fact that she was coughing up blood not a normal sigh of carbon monoxide poisoning we really don't know. We ran some tests on her."

"Do you know how long the gas was in her system?" Soya asked.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it was forced. It was like she breathed it in." The doctor answered, "She had the poison in her system for over 2 hours now. We're trying to remove it." He added. Conan didn't even hear a word her said. He didn't want to hear it. All he wanted was Tess to live and to see her.

"Can I see her?" Conan asked. The doctor and Soya looked at Conan. The doctor stared at him. "Please, she's my sister." He said.

"Since you're family I'll let you see her." he said. The doctor led Conan to her room as he left Soya behind. Conan couldn't believe that Tess might die. He didn't want her to. Was that a sign of him liking her? Or... did he just want her to live. The statement Soya threw at him had him puzzling about his emotions toward Tess. Why does he feel so strongly about her? Why does he want Tess to live? Why does he want to see her again? All these questions just from one statement.

The doctor stopped. Conan looked up to see the number. It was 234. Conan watched as the doctor opened the door. Conan looked in to see Tess strapped onto all these machines. It was almost like a horror movie. Conan walked in. the doctor shut the door. He walked forward toward Tess. He listened to the beeps of the heart monitor. Conan stopped before he got any closer. Everything that Tess and Conan had been threw flashed in front of his eyes. And now... it might end. All the cases they solved. Finding Tess in that house. Tess killing her brother. Protecting Rachel. Everything even to the point when she first met him and when she threw her suit case at his head. Every simple thing flashed threw his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then he came back to reality. Tess was lying in the hospital bed on life support with a 10 percent of her living. Conan walked right up to her. He pulled up a chair right next to her. He climbed up on top of the chair with only one use of his arms. He looked at Tess. He looked at her as she had an oxygen mask strapped to her nose. An IV in her arm. Conan looked at Tess as he was horrified as he looked at her. He didn't want to see her like this. The way she was breathing scared him. The way she was inhale then stop of a few seconds and then continue to breathe. Conan watched her. Could this horrified feeling toward the way Tess was hooked up to these machines tell him that he really cares for her?

Conan sat back onto the chair he sat there just waiting for Tess to wake up. Then the doctor walked into the room. Conan sat up as he nudged his head out of the room. Conan jumped down. He walked out of the room and into the waiting.

"You'll have to wait here for you're sister's test results. You can't be in there anymore... you might get a little taste of the gas" the doctor told him. Conan nodded his head. The doctor turned around then walked away. Conan sat down next to Soya again. Soya looked at her.

"How is she?" she asked. Conan glanced at her.

"Horrible." He answered.

"What happened to you're arm?" Conan looked forward to see a girl about maybe 6 or 7. She wore a pink dress. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Her name was Alaya.

"I hurt it." Conan answered. Alaya frowned.

"That's to bad." She stated. Soya looked at her. Conan looked at her as well.

"What are you doing here?" Conan asked. Alaya smiled.

"My mommy's having a baby..." she said with a huge smile on her face, "that's my daddy over there." Alaya turned around and pointed at a man who was leaning up against the wall breathing heavily you could tell he was worried.

"Well congrats." Soya stated. Alaya looked at Soya and smiled.

"I hope I have a baby brother." She stated.

"Alaya!" Alaya turned around to see her father. He walked over to her. "I told her while we're waiting for mommy not to bother people." Alaya frowned.

"I'm sorry daddy." She told him. He sighed.

"It's okay." The man looked up. "I'm sorry if she was bothering you." he stated. Conan shook his head.

"No. No she wasn't." Conan stated. The man smiled.

"I'm Mark."

"I'm Conan."

"And I'm Soya."

"Well Conan and Soya I'm still sorry if she was bothering you."

"When will you get over that Mark?" Mark looked over to see an older man. He had gray hair. He was wearing black pants and a white button up shirt. He was Mark's dad. John.

"Father?"

"You're wife isn't going to make it." He stated. Mark covered his little daughter's ears.

"Don't say that in front of my daughter!" he yelled.

"You know she won't." John told him.

"John knock it off." John looked over to see an older woman. She was wearing purple dress. That was John's ex-wife Martha. "Cassidy will make it." She told John. Conan and Soya looked at each other.

"Excuse me." Conan and Soya looked over to see the doctor. Conan went to stand up but the doctor shook his head. "No I think you should sit down." He told him. Conan stopped himself from standing up. Already his heart was in his throat. Conan was now more worried then ever. "You're sister has some kind of gas that should a mixture of multiple poisons that can kill humans. She might not survive and there's no cure." The doctor told him. Conan's mouth dropped open. The doctor placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He told Conan. He walked away. Conan sunk in his seat. Mark, Alaya, John, Martha, and Soya looked at Conan. Conan stood up. He ran down the hallway. Soya stood up.

"Conan!" Soya yelled. They watched him run down the hallway toward Tess' room.

_'Not yet Tess! Not yet! Don't go! You can't!' _Conan thought. Conan's emotions were now going crazy. He was sad that he might lose Tess. Ticked that the doctor couldn't do anything to help her. Mad that he couldn't to do anything to help her. The only thing that Conan could really do was just hope for the best. He just had to hope that she would make it threw and her system would defeat the poison. Would you say that Jimmy likes Tess now? Conan swung Tess' door open. There. There she laid not moving. Conan walked right into the room. He climbed back up onto the chair that was sitting there next to her bedside not moved. Conan looked at her. He listened to the beeps of the heart monitor, which was the only thing telling Conan that she was alive. Conan placed his hand on her forehead. He pushed back her bangs. The flipped back onto her forehead as he pulled his hand away. Conan felt his eyes water till...

"AAAAHHH!!!" Conan turned around. Conan looked back at Tess. He knew what she wanted him to do. Conan jumped down off the chair and ran out of the room. "AAAHH!!!" there was the scream again. Conan turned to his left. Running down the hallway. When he stopped he saw a nurse sitting on the floor with her arm up and over her mouth. Conan ran over and stood next to him.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked. The nurse pointed. Conan looked forward to see that there was blood on the floor. Conan walked forward. He pushed the door open. There laid the dead body of an older man. Looking familiar to him. It was John. Conan's mouth dropped open. Soon enough there were doctors and security guards showing up. The very officer that took Soya to the hospital was standing behind Conan. They looked on in horror as the stared at the bloodily body of John. John's body laid cold on the ground. Conan stared at the body.

_'I never thought that I would have to solve a murder here...' _Conan thought.

"What happened here?" the officer asked. Conan looked up at the officer.

"I... I found him... like that." The nurse stated with her voice shaking. The officer looked at Conan.

"Did you find him too?" he asked. Conan shook his head.

"No I heard her scream so I came running over." Conan stated. A doctor bent down to face him.

"You shouldn't being running around with you're elbow like that." He told Conan.

"I wasn't running around I heard her scream when I was visiting my sister." Conan told him. "But I know this man." Conan stated as he looked at John.

"Who?" the officer asked. Conan looked at the officer.

"His name is John. His family is in the waiting room." Conan answered.

"How do you know that?" one of the security guards asked. Conan turned around to look at him.

"I was talking to the little girl that was with them." And with that the officer and one security guard walked Conan back to the waiting. Soya looked at Conan. She thought he was in trouble. She stood up.

"Is he in trouble?" Soya asked. The officer looked at her.

"No." he told them. "But they are all suspects." He added. Alaya, Martha, and Mark looked at them funny.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"There's a man that this young child told us was John, and you're his family." The officer said. The officer turned to look at the security guard. "Stay with them while I go call Detective Katie." He stated. Conan looked up at him then the look at Mark who had a dark spot on his arm. Soya placed her hands on his shoulders. She pulled him over to where they were sitting.

"Conan what did you see?" she asked.

"I just saw a dead man lying on the ground." Conan answered.

"Well you better hope that that's all you know. Detective Katie is going to ask you a bunch of questions." Soya told him. Conan looked at her funny. He didn't know anything really... well not yet. Soya stood up and she sat down. Conan wasn't going to let someone else solve this murder while he's there. He's going to do it.

Then a woman walked threw the doors wearing blue jeans and a tang top. She wore a badge around her neck that was a on chain. Her black boots clapped on the floor of the hospital as she walked toward the officer.

"Officer Max you called." The woman stated. Officer Max nodded her head.

"Yes Detective I did." He stated.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"Well there was a man murdered here at the hospital." He told her. She sighed. She ran her hand down her brown hair.

"Do you have any leads?" she asked.

"Yes." Detective Katie looked down at see Conan standing there. "Martha and Mark." Conan stated. Katie bent down.

"Look little guy this is police business." She told him.

"Detective, he's the one that told us the information that we needed." Officer Max stated. Katie looked up at him. She looked back at Conan.

"Well kid. Watcha got?" she asked.

"Well I doubt that Alaya the little girl killed him." Conan stated Katie nodded her head.

"You're an every bright boy. You can take me to the crime scene." She said. Conan turned around then he walked Katie to the crime scene. She looked around as did Conan. Conan bent down to see some tools on the floor. To him they looked a little like letters. Katie looked at the body. "Well he but a good fight." She stated. Conan looked over.

"It looks like he was choked to death." Conan stated. Katie nodded her head.

"You're right." She stated. Conan looked back at the tools.

_'Wait a minute... these tools are covered with blood. And there seems to be some spots of blood on the floor but there are no wounds to John.' _Conan thought. _'John put up a fight then... the murderer must have been the one who got hurt! That's it! I found you!' _Conan thought. He stood up and walked out of the room. He walked back toward the waiting room to see Mark sitting by himself. Conan walked right over to him. Mark looked up.

"Oh hey Conan."

"Why did you kill your own father?" Conan asked. Mark looked at Conan funny.

"What do you mean? You think that I'm the killer?"

"You brought John to that same room where he was murdered. You started to choke him. Then John grabbed a tool off the table and stabbed you in the arm. Then you had killed John. But the one thing you messed up on was not cleaning up your own blood that was left on the ground. That's how you got the dark stain on you're shirt." Conan stated. Mark looked down. "If you don't tell them I'll help out Detective Katie till she fins the murderer herself." Conan stated. Mark stood up.

"You're right. I'll tell her." Mark walked away. Conan watched him. He smiled.

"Conan!" Conan turned toward the door to see Rachel running in.

"Rachel?" Rachel stood in front of him. She then got on her knees and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Rachel yelled. Richard and Inspector Maguire walked in when Mark was hand cuffed and drag outside. Richard had his hands in his pockets as he watched.

"What happened?"

"Just another murder Richard Moore." Richard looked forward to see Katie standing there. Richard smiled.

"Katie Minchi." Richard stated. Inspector Maguire blinked.

"You two know each other?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"No I just heard about him." Katie answered. She walked right around him and out the door. The Doctor who was taking care of Tess walked over.

"Are you in charge of Tess?" the doctor asked. Richard nodded his head.

"Yes."

"Well, she's being moved to the Tokyo Hospital." He told them Conan looked up at the doctor.

"Can I see her?" Conan asked. The Doctor nodded his head.

"Yes you know where she is." Conan ran down that hall way toward Tess' room. He just now knew his answers of his emotions about Tess. He did care about her. As he ran right into the room and got on the chair Tess was just then waking up. She looked around as her eyes stayed half closed.

"Jimmy?" she called as she saw Conan. Conan nodded his head. "Did I miss anything?" she asked

"You missed a murder."

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"It's snowing out." First snow of winter with the first murder of the winter. Tess no able to leave the hospital Conan and solve it with her help. When the murderer starts to make random murders who will be his next target?_

_**Next Time: Winter Murder Part 1**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Shirt _**


	30. Winter Murder Part 1

_**In Today's Case: Winter Murder Part 1**_

Tess was moved back to Tokyo Hospital. After a couple of weeks of visits from Rachel, Richard, and Conan she was allowed to leave. Still a little weak but she was able to go home. Tess was wheeled out in a wheel chair. Rachel and Conan waited by the car as Richard wheeled her up toward the car. Conan was still kind of confused about his feelings toward Tess. But he did know that he cared deeply about her. Conan watched as Richard wheeled Tess up toward the car.

"Uncle. I can walk." Tess told him.

"No." Richard told her. Once they got to the car Tess stood up and got in the car. Conan got in after her. Rachel got into the front seat as Richard handed the wheel chair to the nurse. He walked all the way around the car. Then he got in and started it up. Then they were off. Rachel looked over her shoulder behind her to see Tess on the other side.

"How are you feeling Tess?" Rachel asked. Tess smiled.

"I'm feeling okay." Tess answered. Conan smiled as Tess.

"What really happened?" Richard asked. Tess looked forward at the back of Richard.

"Well I just got back in from doing some work and um... I went to go change when I saw someone in the window. And they broke it and threw something into my room... and I can remember what happened after that." Tess answered Richard. Richard nodded his head.

"I know that Conan was at you're side the whole time." Rachel stated. Tess looked at Conan. He looked away from Tess then glanced back at her. Tess smiled.

"Well I know that now." Tess stated with a smile. They finally got home. Tess walked in. She smiled and threw herself onto the couch.

"You Tess need to be careful." Richard stated. Conan looked out the window.

"Look everyone! It's snowing out!" Conan yelled as he pointed to the window. They all looked.

"Look at that the first snow fall of the season." Rachel stated. Tess smiled.

"Snow. I like summer better." Tess stated.

"Well you know that you aren't going to be solving murders right off the bat." Richard stated. Tess glared over at Richard.

"And why not?" Tess asked.

"Because you just got out of the hospital and you're to weak." Richard stated. Tess crossed her arms. Tess sat up on the couch.

"Man..." Tess stated as she pouted. Then the phone started to ring. Richard in a hurry to answer it was too late. Tess answered it. Tess smiled as she placed the phone on her ear.

"Richard Moore's office. Oh hi Inspector Maguire. Yeah I'm fine and you? That's good. What can I do for you? Uh-ha. Yeah. Okay we'll be there. Yup I'm fine. I'll be able to do it. Don't worry Inspector... okay buh bye." Tess hung up the phone. Tess looked at Richard and smiled. "You got a case." She stated. She looked down at Conan who was dressed in shorts. "I would put on pants." She stated. Conan nodded his head. Then he was off. Tess entered her room. She shut the door and tossed her suit case on her suit case. She opened it and started to look threw it. Then Conan entered the room wearing some pants and a sweat shirt. Tess looked at him and smiled. "Is it true?"

"Huh?"

"That you were there by my side the whole time?" Tess asked. Conan looked away as he blushed a little. He had no answer. "I take that as a yes." She stated. Tess now just noticed that he had feelings for her. What about her? Did she have feelings for him? She never really had time for someone to get close to her. She was always solving crimes or getting shot or even nearly dying. She never really took the time to notice that Conan or Jimmy was starting to like her. Tess didn't now what to think. She really was alone at things till she came here and found out that Conan was Jimmy Kudo. In America she was always alone, did have any friends, or even had time for school. She knew a lot anyway. Tess continued to search threw her bag.

"Tess." Conan called. Tess looked up. "Um... I was... um..."

"Worried about me." Tess finished. Conan nodded his head. Tess smiled. "Thanks Jimmy. I would've been there for you too." Tess stated. Tess went back to searching threw her bag. She found it. Her gun and her holster. She smiled. She put on her holster and placed her gun in it. She put on her jacket covering it. She zipped it up. She placed her hands inside her pockets. "Ready?" Tess asked. Conan smiled then he nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm ready." Conan answered. They walked right out of the room with Rachel and Richard at the door. They walked over and walked out of the house. They got into the car and drove off. On the ride there. Tess thought about Jimmy and how he changed her life. From the day they met she knew that there was something that was going to go down in between the two. She knew that he was keeping a secret from the day she threw her suit case at his head when she had her first day of school. But, when Conan found her in that house she knew that there was a feeling growing for Jimmy Kudo. She knew that sooner or later this feeling will start to come around more. And it's starting now. She worries when they go to a crime or a party and a murder happens and the murderer is still around. When her wound reopened on her leg she was worried about him going off in the dark alone to save Richard. She was very worried. Really.

"Come on Tess." Tess snapped out of her trance and looked around to see Rachel looking at her. "We're here." She stated. Tess nodded her head. She got out of the car as Conan followed. They stood in front of a small maybe a family house. Richard with his hands in his pockets walking up.

"It seems like murders always happen here." Richard stated. Tess glanced at Richard. She looked up at the snow falling from the sky. She knew she was going to be here awhile. It was almost dark anyway. It was about 7 o' clock and the sun sets by 7:30. She looked down at Conan. She noticed that he was deep in thought. As Rachel and Richard walked forward. Tess bent down to Conan's level.

"What are you thinking about?" Tess asked. Conan looked at Tess.

"Well this place doesn't seem right." Conan stated. Tess blinked in confusion.

"How so?" Tess asked. Conan looked forward.

"Look." Tess looked forward. "At the door step there's blood." Tess squinted to see some blood.

"You're right." Tess stated. Conan nodded his head.

"This tells me that there's more to this murder then we think." Conan stated. Tess nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll watch your back..."

"And I'll watch yours." Conan and Tess nodded their heads. They walked forward. They walked into the house and the first room they stepped into was the living room. There was a man lying on the couch. His white shirt was covered in blood. There were four suspects, three guys and one girl. One of the guys was dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt. He had black hair and brown eyes. Another man was dressed in a brown suit a little like Richard's. He also had black hair, but he had a dog at his side and a long cane. That told Conan and Tess that he was blind. The last man was dressed in black jeans that were straight legged. His blue shirt was a little dirty. He had brown hair and brown eyes. The woman was in a blue dressed the hugged around her knees. Her soft brown hair fell to her shoulder blades. Her blues eyes shined in the light as she stood there with her arms crossed. Tess looked at all of the suspects. They all seemed guilty the way they were standing. Conan noticed that they all were related. Inspector Maguire walked up to Tess with Richard standing by the dead body with Rachel.

"It's great to see you on you're feet again Tess." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess smiled as Inspector Maguire held out his hand. She shook his hand.

"Well it's great to be where I belong." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"Yes that is true, but you need to tell me if you're still being followed or something happened. We never found the murderer yet so you two need to be careful." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess nodded her head. She glanced down at Conan. She still couldn't believe that Conan was there for her the whole time she was in the hospital. She wanted to tell him about her feelings but she really wasn't sure about them. Tess let go of Inspector Maguire's hand. She walked forward toward the body.

"Who is he?" Tess asked.

"Who is that?" Tess turned around to see the blind man looking around. "It sounds like a teenager."

"Yes Bill it is a teenager." One of the men stated. Tess turned around.

"Who are you guys?" Tess asked.

"I'm Michel." The man wearing blue jeans stated.

"I'm Christian." The man with black jeans stated.

"I'm Bill and this is my dog Blue." The dog barked.

"And I'm Alec." The woman stated. Tess nodded her head. Conan walked over to the body. He looked at it closely. Conan looked to see that there were bite marks on the body's arm.

_'I wonder why there are teeth marks. It was like he was bit by someone.' _Conan stated. Conan looked around when the lights just went out. Conan looked up at the light above him. Tess backed up bumping into Conan. She looked down then she stood her ground. Inspector Maguire looked around confused as did Richard.

"Hmm... looks like the power went out." Richard stated. Rachel turned around top see a digital clock.

"No. That clock still works."

"AH!"

"Bill!"

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Look out Inspector!" Two murders. And attempt of murder on Inspector Maguire and Rachel. Tess and Conan find it a little odd that everyone who was attacked or killed has bit marks. That's when they come a bit curious about what is going on. _

_**Next Time: Winter Murder Part 2**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Shirt_**


	31. Winter Murder Part 2

_**In Today's Case: Winter Murder Part 2**_

Tess and Conan looked over to see that Bill was missing. Tess walked over to Alec since she was the one who yelled Bill. Tess looked at her.

"What happened?" Tess asked. Alec shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I was standing next to Bill one moment and the next he screams and him and Blue are gone." Alec stated. Tess looked back at Conan. He nodded his head. They knew something was going down, but what? Richard walked up to Tess.

"Everyone needs to stay together." Richard stated. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"You're right Richard. Everyone into the middle of the room!" Inspector Maguire yelled. Everyone walked into the room. "Okay no one goes anywhere unless they're with someone." He added. Everyone nodded their heads.

An hour goes by and the lights still didn't kick on yet. Tess was sitting on the floor leaning up against the wall. Conan was standing a few feet away from her. And everyone else waited nervously for the lights. Christian walked over to Tess. He placed his hands on his hips.

"It's odd." He stated. Tess looked up. Conan turned to face the two. "How did a girl like you get here?" Christian asked. Tess stood up.

"Well if you must know." Tess stated, she pulled out her badge, "I'm a FBI agent from America." Tess answered his question. Christian nodded his head. Then something blue quickly ran by jumping on Christian.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he yelled. Tess pulled out her gun and started to shoot at it. He got it square in the leg. But it ran off. Richard and Inspector Maguire ran over to Christian... he was dead. Richard shook his head. He then looked over in the direction where the 'thing' ran off to.

"Well whatever it was. It killed him." Richard stated. Alec and Michel walked over to Christian's dead body. Alec shook her head. She covered her face with her hands. She leaned up against Michel and started to cry. Michel rubbed her arm. Tess looked at Alec as she cried.

"Don't worry we'll find that thing... whatever it was." Tess stated. Alec looked at her.

"Then do it now!" she yelled, "it killed Christian and my other brother! Find it! And kill it!" she yelled. Tess looked at Alec. Conan walked up to her.

"And I want to be there when it happens." Michel stated. Richard looked at Alec and Michel.

"Tess isn't going out there." Richard stated. Tess looked at Richard.

"Why not?"

"You just got out of the hospital!" Richard yelled. Alec then walked up to Richard and got in his face.

"Then you do something about it!" Alec yelled. "It looked like to me that she was the one with the gun not you!" Alec added. Tess pushed Alec back a little.

"Don't you dare yell at my uncle like that! Next time you do I'll make sure you don't do it again!" Tess yelled.

"Is that a threat?" Alec asked rudely. Tess shook her head.

"No, it's a promise and I ALWAYS keep my word!" Tess yelled getting in her face about it. Conan shook his head.

_'She always looses her temper... then she makes a threat.' _Conan thought. Rachel pulled Tess away. Inspector Maguire looked at Tess.

"Tess you do believe if she ends up dead..."

"I know. I know. I'll be a suspect since I threatened her. I know the whole thing Inspector." Tess stated nodding her head at the same time. Alec looked back at Richard.

"If Tess can't do it then who is?" Alec asked. Tess looked back at Alec.

"I told you I'll do it didn't I?" Tess asked her rudely. Alec glared at her. Richard shook his head.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere! You're going to stay here." Richard yelled making her sit down on the couch. "You just got out of the hospital not even 2 hours ago! You're not going out to go get hurt again!" Richard added. Tess crossed her arms. She stood back up.

"Well I don't see you going to go look for it!" she yelled. She walked over to the hallway. She held her gun out ready to shoot anything that appears near her. "I'll be back." Michel then ran to her.

"I'll go to! I want to help you out." Michel stated. Tess and Michel were off. Richard sighed.

"Why won't she listen?" Richard asked. Rachel stood next to him.

"Because that's Tess for you." Rachel answered. Conan stared at the hallway. He didn't want Tess to go. She would get hurt. But Conan also knew that she could watch herself. After a few minutes there were gun shots to be heard. 5 of them. Conan in a reaction took off.

"CONAN!" Rachel yelled for him. He ran and ran. Worrying about Tess. He didn't want her to be hurt or die. He finally stopped when he heard a dripping noise coming from down the hallway. He watched as the dark shadow came forward. Conan took one step back thinking it was the murderer. But when the view became clearer. It was Tess carrying Michel. Tess looked forward.

"Jimmy." Tess stated. Conan ran over as Tess got on her knees and placed Michel on the ground. Conan ran over. He looked at Tess.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. Tess shook her head.

"No."

"What happened?" Conan asked. Tess looked up at Conan.

"Well I was walking when that thing or creature came running out at us. Then I heard a scream so I turned around to see someone on top of Michel stabbing him over and over again. When the creature yelped the person stood up and ran off." Tess answered. Conan nodded his head. Tess looked up at Conan. "The yelp sounded like a dog." Tess stated. Conan looked at Tess.

_'A dog?' _Conan thought to himself.

"Tess! Conan!" Conan and Tess looked to see who called their names. They saw Richard, Rachel, Inspector Maguire, and Alec running down the hallway. They stopped in front of them.

"Are you okay?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Are you sure, we heard gun shots." Rachel stated. Tess nodded her head again.

"Michel!" Alec yelled once she saw his dead body. She fell to her knees. She started to cry.

They went back to the living room just to hear Alec's sobbing. Tess had her ears covered; she was sick and tired of hearing her sob. Conan ignored it, Rachel tried to comfort her. Inceptor Maguire and Richard puzzled about the attacks. Conan knew one thing. There was a dog committing the crimes. But why? Why would a dog do it?

"Someone make her stop..." Tess said softly. Alec stopped she then looked up at Tess. Tess knew she heard what she said. Alec stood up.

"HOW ABOUT I KILL YOU'RE BROTHER!!!" Alec yelled. Tess stood up.

"MY BROTHER IS ALREADY DEAD!!" Tess yelled at her back. Alec stared at her funny. Everyone went silent. "MY BROTHER DIED AT MY OWN HANDS!!! BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING YOU SHOULD THINK ABOUT IT!!!"

"YOU SHOULD TAKE YOU'RE ADIVE!" Alec yelled. Tess and Alec had a stare down for awhile. Conan heard something growling over in the corner. He looked to see it was the creature. It was standing behind Inspector Maguire.

"LOOK OUT INSPECTOR!!!" Conan yelled. Inspector Maguire turned around to have the creature lung at him. Tess pulled out her gun. She went to shoot but she was out of bullets. Rachel ran over as the creature pinned him onto the floor.

"TAKE THIS!" Rachel yelled. She kicked the creature square in his face. The creature looked at Rachel then attacked her pinning her to the ground biting onto her arm. Rachel screamed. "AAAAAAAH!!!!!" Tess ran over. She tackled it. The creature hit their head on the ground. It yelped and got up then ran off. Rachel stood up bleeding. Richard ran over to her.

"Rachel are you okay?" he asked her. Rachel nodded her head.

"Yeah it just bit me." She stated. Inspector Maguire stood up.

"Thank you Rachel." He stated. Rachel smiled.

"You're welcome." She told him. Tess looked at Conan. They knew that this creature must have been trained to kill.

"I'll take you to the kitchen." Richard stated. Alec stood up.

"I'll show you where it is." Alec stated. Richard and Alec took Rachel to the kitchen.

They walked in. then there was a shadow. Richard, Alec, and Rachel stopped. The shadow lunged at Rachel.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Rachel yelled. Richard struggled to get the shadow off of her but he was much to heavy. Then Alec tackled him. Rachel managed to rip something off of him. Tess, Conan, and Inspector Maguire ran into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Tess asked. Rachel stood up.

"That shadow attacked me." Rachel answered. "But I managed to rip off a piece of his shirt." She added. Rachel showed the piece of the shirt. Conan and Tess knew who it belonged to. Conan shot a stun needle at Richard putting him to sleep. Conan went behind a counter to hide himself.

"Richard are you okay?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"Yes I'm fine. But everything just hit me. That piece of shirt was a huge clue in this murder game." Richard stated. Tess let Conan do this murder. "That shirt belongs to Bill!" Richard yelled. The shadow pushed Alec off of him to show Bill's face.

"Yes it was me!" Bill yelled. "Me and my dog blue!" Blue then came out from the shadows of the room.

"Why?" Alec asked. "Why did you kill our brothers?" Alec asked.

"Because I hated them! I wanted them dead!"

"Killing someone doesn't do anything for you besides bring you to jail." Richard stated. Tess and Conan smiled.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Harley Hartwell is the name." Tess and Conan get yet another case but this time another teenaged detective is on the case with them. When Conan gets deadly sick Harley Hartwell and Tess is left to solve the murder. Will Conan survive? _

_**Next Time: Sealed Room Murder**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Key Chain_**

_**A/N: **The next case isn't mine. I'm making another case out of the episode "No Immunity for the Diplomat Part 1" if anyone knows the drink that Harley gave to Jimmy please tell me. I need it for my next chapter THANKS!!!!! Oh and Allin656 thanks for all the reviews I love them.****_


	32. Sealed Room Murder

_**A/N:** The two episodes that explained Harley Hartwell and Jimmy coming back… I kind of crammed it all into one chapter… so… yeah I didn't want to make it to different chapters since I just had a case like that. So read and enjoy!! - _

**_In Today's Case: Sealed Room Murder_**

"WHAT IS THIS JIMMY!!!? YOU DON'T WRITE TO ME OR CALL TO SEE HOW I'M DOING!!! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IN MONTHS I HEARD FROM YOU!!!! GOOD BYE JIMMY!!!!!!!" BAM! Rachel had hung up the phone. Conan sighed as he hung up the pay phone. Conan exited the phone booth as Tess stood there waiting for him in her school uniform. She sighed.

"She hung up on you?" Tess asked. Conan nodded his head. Tess shook her head.

"When I call she yells at me and when I don't call she worries." Conan stated.

"That's Rachel for you." Tess told Conan. They both sided. They walked home to see a kid there. He was searching around the room talking about Jimmy.

"Your Jimmy's girl so he must be keeping a close watch on you." he stated. Rachel blushed a little.

"Who said I was Jimmy's girl?" Rachel asked. Tess placed her suit on the floor as Conan sneezed. "Ohhh… Conan, first Jimmy then you." Rachel walked over to Conan. Tess sighed.

_'Rachel is really slow at these things.'_ Tess thought.

"I have something for him." The kid said. He took a cup from Richard's desk and poured a drink into it. The bottle was wrapped up in a bag. He handed it to Conan. Conan took a sip.

"How do you feel Conan?" Rachel asked. Conan turned around then hiccupped.

"Hello beautiful, hiccup!" Conan said wobbling around like he was drunk. Tess snatched the drink from the kid's hand. She took it out of the bag.

"SAKE!!! YOU GAVE HIM SAKE!!!" Tess yelled. The kid smiled.

"Nothings better then good old Sake." He stated. Tess growled.

"WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?!" Tess yelled agained.

"I'm Harley Hartwell the great detective from the West." Harley Hartwell stated. Tess blinked.

"Well _'Harley Hartwell' _what the heck are you doing here?" Tess asked.

"I'm here to find Jimmy Kudo. I want to challenge him to see who the better detective is." Harley answered. Tess crossed her arms.

"Well you're not going to find him here." Tess stated. Richard nodded his head.

"Yeah Tess is right, he left to solve a huge major murder crime." Richard stated. Harley smiled.

"You don't know that. All we know is that Jimmy could be some person out on the streets watching you guys." He stated. Tess's eyes widened a little. Conan walked up to Harley.

"You're very tall… hiccup!" Conan said. Harley rolled his eyes. He picked up Conan and threw him at Tess, since she seemed to be the annoying one.

"You should keep an eye on him." Harley said. Then a woman wearing a purple two piece suit walked into the office.

"Richard Moore?" she asked. Richard stood up from his desk and nodded his head.

"Yes." He answered. Everyone looked at the woman.

"I'm Julia Roberts and I want you to watch my daughter-in-law." She stated. Everyone looked at her funny. Why did she want Richard to watch her.

"Okay, have a seat." Richard stated as he stood up from his desk.

"Thank you." Julia said as she sat down on one of the couches. Richard looked at Julia.

"Why do you need me to watch you're daughter-in-law?"

"Because I suspect that she's cheating on my son." Julia stated. "Here's a picture of them." She placed a picture onto the table. Richard picked up the picture. Tess leaned forward looking at the picture to see a pretty girl and a handsome boy.

"Wow, she's pretty…" Tess stated. Richard looked at Tess. Richard placed his hand on her face and pushed her back.

"She is." Rachel said after Tess. Richard glanced at Rachel. Rachel smiled.

"Is there a reason why you're suspecting you're daughter-in-law of cheating?" Richard asked.

"Come on, look at that face." Everyone turned to look at Harley, "if I was her I would want someone to watch my daughter-in-law too. With her looks she would be able to get a man she wanted." Harley added. Tess scolded at Harley. She hated the sight of him. It bothered her so much. But he bothered Conan more. Julia nodded her head.

"That boy is right. Richard Moore I'll give you 5 grand if you watch my daughter-in-law." Julia stated. Richard didn't hesitate. He took the job.

"I'll do it!" Richard yelled. Tess rolled her eyes.

_'He'll do anything to get his hands on money.' _ Tess thought. Julia stood up after Richard.

"Great, come to my house and have dinner." Julia stated. Richard nodded his head.

"Okay!" Richard yelled. Julia and Richard walked out the door. Harley went to walk out when he saw Conan behind him. He quickly picked him up by the back of his shirt. He tossed him at Rachel.

"You two should stay here and watch the runt." Harley stated. Tess growled at Harley. Rachel placed her hand on her shoulder. Tess looked at her. Rachel and Conan shook their heads. They then walked out the door. Tess shut the door behind her.

They walked through the front door of Julia's house. A young woman walked into the doorway. She had blonde curly and green eyes.

"Hello mother." She said.

"Don't call me mother." Julia told her. A young man then walked into the room. He looked at his mother.

"Mom don't be so mean to Jessica." He said. Julia looked at her son.

"Jason, she will not call me mother." Julia stated. They walked up the stairs to come to an old man.

"Hello there Julia." He said.

"Hi Marx. Richard Moore and his friends will be joining us for dinner." Julia said. Marx nodded his head.

"Yes Julia I'll seat some extra chairs at the table." Marx said. He walked past them. Julia led Richard, Tess, Rachel, Harley, and Conan to a door.

"This is my husband's study room. The only ones that have a key are me and my husband." Julia said.

"I don't recall you telling us his name…" Conan stated. Julia looked at Conan.

"His name is John." Julia stated. She unlocked the door. There was loud opera music playing and some books stacked on his desk. John had his cheek resting on his hand as he slept. Julia walked over to him. "John… wake up John Richard Moore has come to be our guest." As she shook John he fell out of his chair and hit the ground. Maybe dead. Richard ran over. He placed his two fingers on John's neck. He looked up at Rachel.

"Rachel! Call the police!" Richard yelled. Rachel nodded her head. Rachel turned around then ran down the stairs.

Soon enough Inspector Maguire and some cops were at the scene. Inspector Maguire and Richard stood next to each other.

"So his name is John." Inspector Maguire stated.

"Yes that is his name." Julia stated. Inspector Maguire looked at everyone. Their suspects were Julia, Marx, Jason, and Jessica. Harley was near the body.

"So Richard, do you have any idea how he was killed?" Inspector Maguire asked. Richard went to answer…

"He was poisoned." Harley stated. Inspector Maguire looked at Harley. He blinked a couple times.

"Whose he?" he asked. Tess who was standing near the book case cut in.

"His name is _Harley Hartwell._" Tess answered. Inspector Maguire turned to look at Tess.

"The Harley Hartwell? The Great Detective some the West?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yes that's me." Harley answered.

"Why did you come all the way here?" Inspector Maguire asked. Harley looked at him.

"To challenge Jimmy Kudo." Harley answered. Tess sighed.

"We told you once before… JIMMY IS NOT HERE!!!" Tess yelled. Harley looked at her.

"You need to cool your jets. Jimmy is here I know it." Harley stated. Conan looked at him funny. He stepped toward the body as he found something on the floor. It was a small needle. Conan went to reach for it when Harley's hand and Conan's hand touched. They looked up at each other and blinked. Harley grabbed onto the needle throwing Conan over the desk. "Someone should be watching this kid!" Harley yelled. Conan bounced on the floor and hit the ground by Tess. Tess looked down at him. She looked back up at Harley.

"DON'T THROW CONAN LIKE HE'S A PIECE OF TRASH!!" Tess yelled.

"THEN HE SHOULDN'T BE AROUND THE CRIME SCENE!!!" Harley yelled back. Tess started to growl. Inspector Maguire took Richard to the other side of the room.

"Richard, just hurry up and figure out the case… that Harley Hartwell kid is getting on my nerves." Inspector Maguire told Richard.

"He's getting on Tess' nerves more then yours." Richard stated. Inspector Maguire nodded his head. As the case went on Harley and Tess would argue a little more. Conan then felt really sick. Harley had ran out of the room and into another. He searched threw the trash bucket.

"If I'm right then…" Harley then pulled out some string from the trash bucket. "Yes!" Harley came running back into the room. "I know who the murderer is!" Harley yelled. Conan had then collapsed onto the ground. Rachel turned around to face him.

"Conan!" Rachel yelled. Conan breathed heavily as Rachel picked him up. Tess looking at Conan looking very worried about. She looked back at Harley. She was more worried about Conan then she was about who the murderer was. As Conan was taken out of the room Harley had begun to talk.

_'To Late Jimmy, I'm the best detective there is.' _Harley thought.

_'No not now… I was close…' _Conan thought. Rachel raced down the stairs. She placed Conan onto the couch as she stood up.

"Don't move Conan, I'm going to call the doctors." Rachel stated. Rachel left the room.

"I know who the murderer is." Harley stated. "Inspector, do you mind being the victim?" he asked. Inspector Maguire walked forward.

"Sure." He said.

"Thanks just sit in the same way John was when we first walked in." Harley stated. Inspector Maguire sat down.

"Like this?" he asked.

"Prefect." Harley said. Then he picked up the key that was to the door. "No watch, it's called the sealed room trick. First the murderer probably got his way in by knocking on the door. When they came in they killed him right on the spot with this poison needle. Then they cut open this key chain and placed the piece of string inside. They locked the room and left. Then they shut the door. Soon they pulled at the keys and out came they came." Harley explained. "And there's only one person's room I found this in. Marx!" he pointed at the old man.

"Grandfather how could you?" Jason asked. Marx looked down.

"Okay cuff him up and take him away." Inspector Maguire stated. Rachel had entered the room to see what was going on after she called the doctor. She watched as the cuffed the old man and went to take him away when…

"No wait!" Jimmy Kudo was standing at the door way. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Jimmy…?" she said softly.

_'Jimmy Kudo! You're too late! I figured out the murder already.' _Harley thought.

'_Jimmy?' _ Tess thought to herself as she stared into the eyes of the boy or 17-year-old who liked her.

"Harley's wrong." Jimmy stated.

"How can I be wrong?" Harley asked.

"When we found the keys they were deeply in John's pocket. Showing no sigh that they were moved." Jimmy walked forward. "The murderer is Julia!" he pointed. Julia took a step.

"What? I was with Richard Moore the whole time when my husband was murdered." Julia stated.

"Not really." Jimmy said.

"Care to explain Jimmy… Harley's statement is solid." Inspector Maguire stated.

"Sure Inspector. Look at all John's records. None of them hold opera. That's a little odd don't you think? Next was the pile of books stacked in front of John's face. That's a little odd too. Now John was killed right when Richard Moore had entered the room. When Julia walked over she took out the poison needle and stuck it in her husband's neck. Now when they arrived John was just resting. The loud opera music was playing to keep from hearing any screams and the stack of books was there to stop from showing any face expressions. And the key to all of this is in Julia's key chain." Jimmy pointed. Inspector Maguire walked over to her.

"May I see you're key chain please?" Inspector Maguire stated. Julia hesitated for a minute. She then gave Insceptor Maguire her key.

"Now on John's key it was cut open but there wasn't any tape holding the string in place. But Julia's key…" Inspector Maguire walked over to Jimmy handing him her key. Jimmy snapped it open. "And her key as the tape." Jimmy then took off the tape grabbing onto something. "And an extra needle just in case it didn't work the first time." Jimmy stated. Inspector Maguire looked at Julie. She looked down.

"The young man is right. I did kill my husband." Julia stated.

"Is there a reason?" Richard asked.

"The reason is simple." Jimmy stated. Everyone looked at Jimmy. Jimmy walked over to the book case. He picked up a picture. "Look at that picture." Jimmy added. Tess walked over. She took the picture. When she grabbed onto the picture Jimmy and Tess's eyes hit together. Staring at each other. Tess took the picture. She looked at it.

"That's Jessica." Tess pointed out. Jimmy shook his head.

"No." Tess looked up at Jimmy.

"No? Then who is it?" Tess asked. Jimmy smiled.

"It's Julia." Julia's eyes widened. "See the reason why she killed John was because she didn't want him to find out that his Jason's Fiancé was her long lost daughter." Jimmy added. Everyone looked at Julia except for Tess. This was the first time ever that she had seen Jimmy in person.

"Okay Julia, you're under arrest." Inspector Maguire stated. Rachel stared at Jimmy. Then Jimmy covered his mouth. He grabbed onto the bookcase and fell to his knees. He started to cough. As they took Julia away Rachel heard the door bell ring.

"That must be the doctor. Jimmy I'll have him look at you too." Rachel ran down the stairs. Harley walked over to Jimmy.

"I guess that Sake was a little to strong for you." Harley stated. Jimmy looked at Harley from the corner of his eye.

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked. Harley smiled.

"Don't talk like you don't know what I'm talking about." Harley stated. Tess was now standing in between Jimmy and Harley.

"Back off Harley. I bet you wouldn't want someone on your case when you're sick!" Tess yelled. She turned around. She bent down to Jimmy's side. Tess took Jimmy's arm and wrapped it around her neck. Tess took her other hand and wrapped it around his waist. She picked him up and helped him walk out of the room. When they were out of the room and out of everyone's sight…

"My bones… they feel like their melting." Jimmy stated. Tess looked forward.

"Maybe you're shrinking again…" Tess stated as she caught Jimmy from falling over. Tess then spotted a bathroom. She brought Jimmy to it.

Rachel let in the doctor. "He's over here doctor…" When Rachel and the doctor entered the room Conan was gone. "Conan?" Rachel called. Rachel walked up stairs to see Tess standing outside of a door.

"Conan's in the bathroom." Tess stated. Rachel opened the door to see Conan sitting there on the floor.

"How did you get those clothes?" Rachel asked. Conan looked at the clothes he was wearing.

"Jimmy threw the shirt over my head as he left." Conan stated. Rachel growled.

"Gr… Jimmy he can never take the time to say goodbye!" Rachel yelled.

After spending three days in bed Conan was walking around the house. The bottle of Sake still sitting on Richard's desk. Conan looked at it.

_'I wonder what caused me to turn back… was it the Sake?' _Conan asked himself. Conan picked up the cup and poured himself some Sake. He went to drink it when…

"Conan! I hope that's water!" Rachel yelled. She grabbed the cup right out of his hands and sniffed it. "Dad should stop leaving his drinks on his desk." Rachel stated. Rachel placed the bottle of Sake on the top shelf where Conan couldn't reach it. Conan sighed. Tess who was sitting on the couch looked at Rachel.

"Come on Rachel…"

"No Tess!" Rachel yelled before Tess could even finish her sentence. Tess sunk in the couch. Then there was a knock at the door. Rachel answered. "Conan it's your friends." Conan looked to see Amy, Mitch, and George at the door. Amy waved. Conan looked over at Tess. Tess winked. Conan smiled as he ran forward.

The next thing Conan knew was he was being dragged down the street by Amy. _'Well I better get used to it… you don't get to be a kid twice.' _Jimmy thought.

_**Next time on Case Closed: **"My year is almost up." When Conan finds out the Tess's year with Richard and Rachel is almost over he gets a little upset. But then a murder happens out on the street and there suspects are their few witnesses. Who did it? And why?_

_**Next Time: Street Murder Case**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Hair_** ****


	33. Street Murder Case

_**In Today's Case: Street Murder Case**_

Tess, Rachel, and Conan walked home ready for along vacation from school. Something was bothering Tess. Rachel looked at her.

"What's wrong Tess?" Rachel asked. Tess looked at her and smiled.

"Well…" Tess begun but she stopped. Conan looked at her.

"Come Tess, you can tell us." Conan stated. Rachel nodded her head.

"Yeah, come on cousin." Rachel said as she placed her hand on Tess's shoulder. Tess smiled again, her smile turned upside down.

"My year is almost up." Tess told them. Rachel looked at her funny. Conan looked forward. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her stay in Japan. After he had just figured out his feelings for her he's now got to part with her. Rachel started to count on her fingers.

"That's right! You arrived here at the end of January when it started to get warm." Rachel stated. Tess nodded her head.

"Yup, but I really don't want to leave." Tess stated. Rachel looked at her.

"You don't?" Tess shook her head.

"No I don't. I like it here with you and I doubt my dad wants me to come home and tell my mom that Zach's dead." Tess stated. Rachel smiled.

"I got it. How about you call your dad and ask to see if you can stay longer." Conan suggested. Tess looked at him. She thought he would be the one to want her to leave since she was kind of always picking on him.

"I doubt he would." Tess stated. Rachel looked at Tess.

"Why not?" Rachel asked. Tess looked at her cousin.

"How often does my dad let me come here and stay for a year?" Tess asked. Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Exactly, he doesn't he's usually pushing me to do my work." Tess told her.

"Really? I never knew he was like that." Rachel stated. Tess nodded her head.

"Well he is when you in the FBI." Tess told her. Rachel looked forward.

"Wow. I never knew." Rachel stated. Tess glanced at Conan. Conan was looking down with his hands in his pockets. She didn't want to leave Conan as much he didn't want her to leave. She had a lot of fun with him. Four days ago with the case of John when she first saw Jimmy she wanted to kiss him. She really liked him. She wanted to help. And she was going to.

When they got home Richard was nowhere to be found. Tess placed her suit case on the floor as she reached for Rachel's. Rachel gave Tess her suit case as Tess took Conan's backpack. Tess hung up Conan's backpack and she placed Rachel's suit case next to hers. Rachel walked forward toward Richard's desk. She looked down to see a note. She turned around toward Conan and Tess.

"Hey guys, I went to the store to by some food. Be back soon." Rachel looked up at Tess as she heard her trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Uncle? Go by food? HA! That's funny he would eat it all before he gets home." Tess stated. Conan laughed along with Tess. Tess did have a good point. Richard would probably eat all the food before he took it home.

"That's not funny." Rachel said. Tess and Conan stopped. "There were times that Dad brought all the food home." Rachel added.

"Like how many?" Tess asked. Rachel started to think. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Tess added. Then there was a knock. Tess turned around. She answered the door to see Amy, Mitch, and George.

"Hi, is Conan home?" Amy asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah." Tess said. "Come on in." She added as she let them in. Amy, Mitch, and George walked into the room.

"Hi Conan." Mitch said. Conan looked at them.

"Hey want to go outside and play?" George asked. Conan looked at them.

"Sure he would love to." Tess answered. Conan looked at him funny. Conan left with Amy, Mitch, and George.

As the walked around town, Conan spotted Tess leaving Dr Agasa's place. Conan looked at his friends.

"I'll be right back guys." Conan said. Conan ran toward Tess as she shut the door. Amy looked at Conan.

"Conan wait!" Amy yelled. George sighed.

"Come on guys let's go get him." George went to run after him when…

"No, Tess is there." Mitch said. Amy looked at Mitch.

"So." Amy stated.

"Well maybe he has to talk to her. Let's just wait here." Mitch said.

"Tess!" Conan yelled. Tess turned around to see Conan.

"Jimmy? What's up?" Tess asked.

"What are you doing at Dr Agasa's place?" Conan asked. Tess placed her hand behind her head.

"I was there just to say hi" Tess stated. Conan looked at her. He crossed his arms. Tess sighed as she removed her hand. "I was there giving Dr Agasa the Sake." Tess told him.

"Why?" Conan asked.

"Maybe there's a cure inside that drink. Don't you remember what it did four days ago?" Tess asked. Conan nodded his head.

"Yeah it…" Conan blinked.

"It turned you back to the way you really are." Tess said. "So I thought Dr Agasa could find a cure for you." Tess stated. Conan blinked again.

"How did you know that he knew about this?" Conan asked.

"The same way he knew about me knowing." Tess answered. Conan looked at her funny. "I didn't. I just thought you told him. You had to find your way into Rachel's house from someone so I thought Dr Agasa helped." Tess added.

"How do you know Dr Agasa?" Conan asked.

"I don't. I asked Rachel." Tess answered. Conan blinked a few times.

_'Wow she's really not that careful as I thought.' _Conan thought. Tess smiled. Then there was a scream. Conan turned around as Tess looked up over his head. There was a group of people surrounding something. Tess and Conan looked at each other as they nodded their heads. Tess and Conan ran right for the group of people.

"Conan!" Amy yelled as they ran by them. Amy, Mitch, and George followed. Tess and Conan pushed themselves through the group of people.

"Excuse me. FBI coming threw." Tess stated as she pushed herself through with Conan behind her. Once Tess and Conan got through, there on the ground laid a man on the snowy side walk. Blood stains on the snow around him. His hands a little purple as his face started to freeze. Tess walked forward as she rolled the man over. His clothes were covered in snow. She wiped off the snow to reveal a police officer. Tess turned around to look at Conan. She looked at the people. "Stand back!" Tess yelled some people started to back away except one man who was wearing a black winter jacket and a white hat with his curly brown hair curled up on the hat.

"Who put you in charge?" the man asked with an attitude. Tess stood up. She walked over to him pulling out her wallet.

"This badge." Tess answered as she showed him her badge. "Now back off!" Tess yelled. The man backed away a little.

"Excuse me." Tess turned around. "I have a cell phone." The woman was wearing a blue winter jacket holding onto a blue purse. Her black skirt went passed her knees. Tess walked over to her.

"Thank you Miss." Tess said. She took the cell phone as it was passed to her. Tess dialed 911. "Hello? This is Tess there has been a murder." Tess turned around to look around to see what street they were on as the woman on the other end asked where she was located. "Um…"

"Weight Street." Conan said. Tess smiled as Conan.

"We're on Weight Street in front of the local mini store." Tess stated. She hung up the phone. She handed it back to Tess. "Thank you Miss." Tess told her.

"There is one other thing I have to say." The lady stated. Tess glanced at Conan. "My name is Alexia and I'm a witness." She told her. Tess's eyes widened.

"Same here for me." Tess looked over at the man.

"What's your name?" Conan asked. The man glared down at Conan. Conan glared at him back. He then looked up at Tess. _'There's something odd about this man… and I don't like it.' _Conan thought.

"My name is Craig." He told Tess. Tess reached into her pockets but she had no paper or pen. She looked down at Conan.

"Do you have any paper Conan?" Tess asked. Conan shook his head.

"No." he answered.

"I do!" Amy yelled. Tess looked over at her./ Amy reached into her coat pocket. "It's nothing big though but here." Amy pulled out a small piece of paper. Tess smiled. She walked over to her. She bent down and took the piece of paper.

"Thank you Amy. I only need it to write down the witnesses names." Tess told her. Mitch took a step forward.

"Do you need a pen?" Mitch asked her.

"I have a pen!" George yelled as he pulled out a pen from his pocket. Tess shook her head.

"No I have a pen." Tess reached into the left side of her leather jacket and pulled out a blue pen. "But thank you. IF Amy didn't have any paper I wouldn't be able to remember their names." Tess stated as she smiled. She stood up. She placed the small piece of paper in her left hand she pulled the cap off of the blue pen with her teeth. Leaving the pen cap in her mouth she wrote down Craig and Alexia. Once she as done writing she took the pen cap out of her mouth. "Can I have you're last names?" Tess asked.

"Anderson." Alexia stated.

"Grey." Craig stated. Tess nodded her head and started to write again.

"Alexia… Anderson… and Craig… Grey." Tess looked up at them both. "Okay can I have you two stand over here." Tess pointed over to the window of the local mini store. Alexia and Craig walked over. Conan looked at Alexia and Craig. He that since this murder took place on the street there would have to be more witnesses. Conan turned around. He taped on Tess's leg. She blinked then looked down at him. Conan waved her close. Tess bent down and got on her knees.

"There has to be more witnesses then just these two." Conan told her. Tess blinked. "The murder took place out in the open where anyone could have seen it." Conan added. Tess nodded her head.

"You're right." Tess stated. Then there was the sound of sirens. Tess stood up as about four police cars pulled up. Stepping out of one was Inspector Maguire. He walked over to Tess.

"Where's Richard?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"He's out." Conan stated. Tess nodded her head.

"I take it that it was you called us?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yup." Tess said. Amy, Mitch, and George walked forward.

"Can we help?" Amy asked. Tess and Inspector Maguire looked at them.

"Please." Mitch and George begged. Tess glanced at Inspector Maguire. Tess smiled.

"Sure." She told them. Conan and Inspector Maguire looked ta her funny. "You guys can watch to make sure that people stay behind the yellow line that the police are putting up and watch the witnesses for me." Tess said smiling.

"Okay!" they yelled. Then they were off standing by the yellow line making sure that no one crosses it. Inspector Maguire looked over at Alexia and Craig who were standing by the window.

"Who are they?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess blinked. She glanced at Alexia and Craig.

"Oh them?" Tess asked. Inspector Maguire nodded his head. Tess handed him the small piece of paper that she got from Amy. Inspector Maguire took the piece of paper. "They're Alexia Anderson and Craig Grey, witnesses to the murder." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire looked at the dead body that was a officer from the police station. You couldn't really see the dead body now that the snow was falling and nearly covering up the body. Inspector Maguire walked over body. Inspector Maguire wiped off some of the snow to see the badge.

"He's an officer." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess turned around and nodded her head.

"Yeah and me and Conan think that's there's got to be more witnesses to this murder." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire turned around to look at Tess.

"Why do you think that?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess looked down at Conan.

"Well Inspector, the murder happened out of the side walk which is in an open area… and only two people saw the murder." Conan answered. Inspector Maguire looked at Conan as Tess looked up. Inspector Maguire stood up.

"Well then, who is it?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"We…"

"It's me!" Someone shouted from out in the crowd of people. Stepping forward was another man. He had blonde hair that stuck out a little from under his white winter hat. His red winter jacket was fluffy a little to big for him. His blue jeans hanging over his tan boots. He walked forward stepping over the yellow line. He was about 18.

"You're name." Inspector Maguire said.

"My name is James Cassidy." He told him.

"Okay James Cassidy. Go stand over there with the rest of them." Inspector Maguire pointed over to them. As Inspector Maguire followed him with Tess behind him he started to question them. Conan was standing by the officer's body. Conan looked around to see now sigh that he was struggling. Conan wiped off some snow making his hand cold since he wasn't wearing any gloves. Conan cupped his hands around his mouth and breathed into the small cup. He rubbed his hands together. He then kept on looking around the body.

_'This man didn't just die of freezing death out of no where standing on the sidewalk. Someone killed him.' _Conan thought. Conan then noticed that there was a wound in his chest. Conan looked around for the murder weapon but it was no where to be found. Conan then looked on the snow to see that he body was dragged. Conan glanced at Tess and Inspector Maguire. He then looked at Amy, Mitch, and George making sure that they weren't watching. Conan stood up and ran off. He followed the path that was nearly covered by snow. Tess turned around to see that Conan turned into an alley. Tess looked at Inspector Maguire.

"I'll be right back." She told him. Inspector Maguire nodded his head as he continued to question the witnesses. Tess followed Conan into the alley. She looked around but barely saw anything. It was getting dark and the street lights started to kick on. Tess looked around. "Jimmy?" she called making sure no one heard her. "Jimmy?" she called.

"Over here Tess." Conan responded. Tess looked over behind the trash cans that leaned up against a building and there on his knees looking at something in the snow was Conan. She walked over.

"What did you find?" Tess asked. Conan looked at her.

"The murder weapon." Conan told her. Tess walked over. She looked down to see a pocket knife lying on the ground opened. Tess bent down. "We won't be able to have Inspector Maguire run a finger print test on it since the snow got it wet washing away the finger prints. Tess nodded her head.

"True." Tess stated. "We need more clues now." Tess added. Conan took a second look at the pocket knife to see that there was something on it. He picked it up. It was a piece of hair.

"Look Tess." Conan said. Tess looked at Conan. Tess held out her hand as Conan placed the piece of hair in her hand.

"It's hair." Tess said.

"Found on the pocket knife." Conan stated. Tess looked at it again.

"The color is…" Tess and Conan looked at each other and smiled.

"We found our murderer." They said. Tess and Conan walked out of the alley.

"Inspector." Tess called. Inspector Maguire looked over at Tess. "Me and Conan had found the murderer." Tess said.

"Who?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"Craig Grey." Tess said.

"Me? No way I didn't do it." Craig rushed in to save himself. Tess nodded her head.

"This is the evidence." Tess stated as she held up the piece of hair. Inspector Maguire looked at it then he blinked.

"Hair?" Inspector Maguire said. Tess nodded her head.

"Yes hair… Conan."

"We found that piece of hair over there in the alley where we found the murder weapon." Conan stated as he pointed to the alley. "The victim was killed in the alley and dragged out." Conan stated.

"This hair belongs to Craig since he's the only one who has curly brown hair out of the group of witnesses." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire looked at Craig. He took out a pair of cuffs as some officers went into the alley and came out holding the murder weapon.

"Craig Grey. You're under arrest." Inspector Maguire said.

"Let him tell us why he did it." Tess stated. Craig looked away.

"I did it because he was threatening me. He was telling me that he was going to shoot me if I didn't shut up." Craig said.

"Shut up about what?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"About him cheating on his wife so I decided to take action." Craig answered.

"And killing him was it. I'm sorry Craig but killing someone just gets you in trouble."

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"One week left." As Tess's year shortens Conan has only a little bit time left to spend with her. But the way he wanted to spend the time was with Tess not out on another Murder case. What will happen in this case? Will he let Tess solve the case? _

_**Next Time: Jackson Blues**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Floor Board** _


	34. Jackson Blues

_**In Today's Case: Jackson Blues**_

Tess and Conan walked to Dr Agasa's lab to see if he came up with a cure yet for Conan. Tess was hoping he had but there was a slim chance he did find a cure. A bottle Sake didn't really do much for Conan besides turn him back to Jimmy for a few minutes. Tess walked as the snow fell onto her hair melting making her hair wet. Tess looked down with her hands in her pockets deep in thought.

'_I hope Dr Agasa found a cure for Jimmy. I want to see him again. I want to see him in his real body not as Conan Edogawa. I want to see him as Jimmy Kudo.' _She thought. Conan was also deep in thought.

_'Why does Tess have to leave now? Why can't she stay longer? She wont even be here for Christmas. I don't want her to leave. Tess is a great person… only if she knew.' _Conan thought. Them standing at the door of Dr Agasa's lab took them out of their thoughts. Tess opened the door letting Conan in first. Conan stepped in. "Dr Agasa?"

"Ah. Jimmy." Dr Agasa showed his head from the corner. He blinked a few times.

"Tess remember?" Tess asked. Dr Agasa nodded his head.

"Ah yes! I remember! You dropped the Sake off yesterday." He stated. Tess nodded her head. "Anyway Jimmy the Sake might be a possible sure for you." Dr Agasa told him. Conan smiled.

"Really?" Conan asked.

"Yes, all thanks to Tess I might find you a cure. How long are you staying?" Dr Agasa asked. Tess looked down.

"One week left." Tess answered. Conan looked up at her. He really didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay longer. Dr Agasa looked at her funny.

"Oh, how did you find out about Jimmy?" Dr Agasa asked. Tess looked at him and smiled.

"He's got to cover up his clues he leaves behind." Tess stated as she smiled. Dr Agasa blinked not getting it. Conan sighed.

"Never mind Dr Agasa. So the Sake is a possible cure?" Conan asked. Dr Agasa nodded his head.

"Yes come and look." Dr Agasa stated. They walked to Dr Agasa's computer showing them a diagram. "Look last time you drank Sake it not only got you drunk but it rearrange your blood cells making them bigger causing your whole body to grow back to the way it was." He stated.

"So why did it only work for a few minutes?" Tess asked.

"Good question Tess. That's what I want to know. I found out that the little bit of Sake will turn you Tess into a little kid. And it will turn Jimmy back to normal. But there's a problem." Dr Agasa answered. Tess and Conan blinked.

"What?" they asked. Dr Agasa sighed.

"For Jimmy to turn back to his normal state he would have to keep taking it and taking it." Dr Agasa answered.

"And by the time he really DOES get his body back he'll be addicted to the Sake." Tess stated. Dr Agasa nodded his head. He turned himself around in his computer chair as he nodded his head again.

"Great I'll become a drug attic." Conan stated. Tess looked at him as he headed for the door.

"Don't worry Jimmy… we'll get a cure… I'll help." Tess stated. Conan stopped.

"How are you going to if you're going to be in America?" Conan asked. "You're leaving for the states Saturday." Conan added.

"That gives me a week to help out." Tess told him. Dr Agasa nodded his head.

"Yeah Jimmy, you're going to need all the help you can get." Dr Agasa told him. Conan walked right out the door. Tess sighed.

"Thanks Dr Agasa." Tess stated as she walked to the door.

"You're welcome Tess." Dr Agasa stated. Tess waved goodbye she opened the door then left.

_'What help can she give me if she's going to leave Saturday? I doubt we'll get anywhere by then and I doubt that they went to America when they tried to kill us a couple weeks ago. I'm going to miss her when she's gone…' _

"Jimmy!" Tess yelled. Conan's thoughts were stopped by Tess. He turned around to look at her. he watched as the snow underneath her feet made a crunching noise as she ran toward him. "Why did you leave like that?" Tess asked. Conan looked away. Tess blinked. "Look, if you're upset that I'm leaving to go back to the states…" she paused. "I rather stay here and help you." Tess stated. Conan looked up at her. "Really there's no other place I rather be then with you." Conan blinked confused.

_'What did she say?' _Conan asked himself.

_'What did I say to him?' _Tess asked herself as she realized what she had said. Tess and Conan stared at each other for a while. Conan took a while to let the words settle in. Tess placed her hands in her pockets. She sighed as Conan and she still stared at each other. Conan smiled lightly. He turned around then walked back to Richard's office. Tess looked up. _'Why couldn't it be 2 years and not 1?' _she asked herself. She looked forward then followed Conan.

"We can't leave without Conan and Tess!" Rachel yelled. Tess opened the door. Conan and Tess stared into the room to see Rachel yelling at Richard.

"Oh there you are. Come on I got a case!" Richard yelled as he walked out of his office all proud of himself. Tess looked at Rachel.

"Where's the case?" Tess asked. Rachel smiled.

"Somewhere down town." Rachel answered. Tess nodded her head. Rachel grabbed her coat. Tess closed the door once Conan and Rachel were half way down the stairs.

_'I'll miss this place…'_ Tess thought to herself.

"TESS! COME ON!" Richard yelled. Tess looked down.

"I'M COMING!" Tess yelled back at her uncle. She walked down the stairs. Tess got into the car. The back seat as usual with Conan. Tess and Conan as usual looked out their windows without saying a word.

_'Things would have been fine if she didn't show up. For a while it was a competition, but now… I don't know what it is. If it's what I think it is then… it's just an uncommon emotion. That's what it is. But I don't want to spend my last days with Tess out on cases. I want to spend it with her. But how?' _Conan stared blankly out the window. Just… staring. He lost track of himself as he dug deeper and deeper into his emotions trying to figure out if his emotions are right. He thought he had figure them out when Tess got out of the hospital but he guesses he didn't now that he's angry that she has to go and sad about her leaving him. He was confused. The more and more he dug deeper into his emotions the more confused he got.

_'Why now? I wanted to stay longer. But… if I never came here I would have never got the chance to see Rachel or meet Jimmy. Well someone had to come here and stop Zach. Sometimes I'm thinking twice about that I took this job. I don't want to leave Jimmy. Parting with him is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done. Even my training to become an FBI agent wasn't as hard it it's going to be to part with Jimmy. I don't know what's going on. I never really liked little kids. But when I found out the Conan was Jimmy I had the sudden urge to protect him. I don't know why. Why are my emotions playing me like this?' _Tess's thoughts continued about Jimmy and how it was going to be hard to part with him. Her emotions were playing the same game that Jimmy's emotions were. What were they going to do?

Then the car came to a stop. "We're here!" Richard yelled. Tess and Conan snapped back to reality. Even though the reality they were living was the one they didn't want to live. Tess glanced at Conan as Conan glanced at her with their eyes made contact. Tess looked away as she got out of the car. Conan sighed as he exited the car.

_'Should I let her figure out the case?' _Conan asked himself. As Tess shut the car door she placed her hands into her pockets.

_'Should I let him solve the case? It's what he deserves.' _Tess thought to herself. Tess and Conan walked up the walk way to the house. Richard and Rachel were already in the house. As Tess and Conan entered they saw the murder scene. Blood everywhere, on the walls on the floor on the furniture. It was everywhere. Tess looked around. She's never seen a room like this besides the time they went on a vacation with Sirena.

"Tess." Inspector Maguire called. Tess looked forward as well as Conan did. There stood Rachel in the middle of the room standing with Inspector Maguire and Richard. They walked over.

"What happened here?" Conan asked. Tess nodded her head.

"That's what I want to know." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire sighed.

"It's the worse thing we've seen yet. Mr. Jackson a billionaire was murdered." Inspector Maguire stated.

"So why isn't he living in a mansion and not in a house?" Rachel asked.

"Well, he didn't want anyone to know that he was billionaire." Inspector Maguire stated.

"Where's the body?" Richard asked. Tess, Rachel, and Conan nodded their heads. Inspector Maguire sighed. He waved his fingers calling an officer over. The officer ran over holding a black trash back.

"Look for yourselves." Inspector Maguire stated. The officer opened to bag. Tess, Conan, Richard, and Rachel looked into the bag. Their mouths dropped.

_'Who would do that to the man?!' _Conan asked himself as he backed away. Rachel placed her hand on her mouth.

"Oh my…" Rachel didn't even get to finish her sentence she was that disgusted. Tess shook her head.

"That's wrong." Tess stated.

"Who would want to do that?" Richard asked. Inspector Maguire shrugged.

"That's just the meanest way to kill someone." Tess stated. (Not going to describe the body… it's to bloody and gross) Tess placed her hand on her forehead. "Do we have any suspects?" Tess asked. Inspector Maguire sighed.

"Only a couple…" he stated. He pointed over to the far wall away from everything where a fifteen year old girl stood with her hands on her younger brother's shoulders and a woman. "The woman is Mr. Jackson's wife Mrs. Jackson. The fifteen year old girl is Kayra is daughter and the boy is Christian." Inspector Maguire stated. Richard looked over.

"Only three?" Richard said in disappoint. Tess shrugged her shoulders then she crossed her arms.

"Well, either on of them probably killed him." Tess stated.

"But why would someone kill Mr. Jackson like that?" Rachel asked. Richard looked at her.

"Probably for his money." Richard answered. Rachel nodded her head. Tess glanced down at Conan. He was till shock from what they saw. Richard looked at them all. He walked over and begun to question them as Inspector Maguire and Rachel followed. Tess got down on her knee. She placed her hand on Conan's shoulder.

"Hey," she called, "are you okay?" Tess asked. Conan looked at her as he closed his mouth. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, just in a little state of shock that's all." Conan told her. Tess smiled.

"Good, then you better get going on this case. I'll let you solve it." Tess told Conan. Conan blinked a few times. "I want to see you do your work." Tess added as she smiled. Conan nodded his head. Tess watched as Conan walked around looking at everything.

_'Thanks Tess.' _Conan thought. _'Well first things first. I want to know what happened here. How did the blood get everywhere?' _Conan asked himself. He then thought about the case that was just like this on their vacation with Sirena.

_"See, that's what everyone thinks. They think that they struggled around the room. But there's another possibility. They could have been hit or stabbed in their main veins causing the blood to go everywhere." _Tess told Conan that one night. Conan nodded his head. He looked around some more. He then entered in the kitchen. Where no one was looking. He looked on the counter tops everywhere he could possibly reach or see. He had noticed that there was a stake knife missing. Conan placed his finger and thumb on his chin in an L shape.

_"Hmm… I wonder why there's a stake knife missing.' _Conan thought.

"Hey!" Conan jumped as he turned around to see Kayra. "What are you doing here?!" she yelled. Conan jumped again.

"Umm… I was, getting a drink." Conan told Kayra. Kayra stood facing Conan's with her side. She pointed back in the living room where the murder had happened.

"March!" she yelled. Conan walked right out of the room.

_'Dang… she's scary…' _Conan thought. He glanced as her as she entered the kitchen. Conan watched her. She walked into the room. Grabbed a cup then filled it up with water. She drank it placing the cup in the sink. Conan watched her. But before she could notice him. Conan hid behind the wall. Kayra walked right past Conan then to Richard, Inspector Maguire, and Rachel again. Conan sighed. _'That was close…' _he thought. Conan watched Tess. He then looked to his left to see a floor board that was sticking out of the floor. He walked over to it. Lucky for him the floor board was behind a table where no one would see him. Conan lifted it up to see a purse. He raised an eyebrow. The purse looked like it belonged to a fifteen year old girl. Conan went to reach for the purse when something stabbed him in his hand. _'Ow!'_ Conan pulled his hand away. He looked to see a splinter. He pulled it out. Conan looked at the floor board holding it up with his other hand. The Floor board had markings like it was forced up. He ran his finger across it knocking off any loose splinters.  
He then knew what had happened. Conan smiled. He placed the floor board back down. Conan looked over at Tess. _'Thanks Tess for letting me solve this case.' _Conan thought.

"CAN'T YOU SEE MY DAUGHTER IS GRIEVING OVER HER FATHER'S DEATH?!" Mrs. Jackson yelled. Richard went to take a step forward to get in Mrs. Jackson's face. Tess and Rachel pulled him back. Tess looked at Mrs. Jackson.

"That still doesn't give her the right to yell at my uncle." Tess stated. Kayra crossed her arms.

"Come on. He has no right asking these questions." Kayra told Tess with an attitude. Tess let go of Richard. Now someone needed to hold her back.

"Hey! Listen when you're suspected of a murderer he can ask any questions he wants!" Tess yelled.

"Tess stop." Rachel said as she placed her hands on her shoulders. Conan ran to the door way that was in between the kitchen and the living room. Conan flipped up his stun watch. He aimed and shot shooting a stun needle in Richard's neck. Richard placed his hand behind his neck.

"How did I know that was going to happen?" Richard asked himself. He walked backward hitting the wall. Tess looked over at him. She knew that Conan had figure out the case. She smiled. Richard was now leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Don't worry about it Tess." Richard stated. "I know who the murderer is anyway." He added. Tess smiled as she crossed her arms. Inspector Maguire took a step forward.

"Who is it Richard?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"Well since you asked it's no other then Kayra herself!" Richard yelled. Everyone looked at Kayra. Kayra backed up a little.

"No it wasn't me there's no way I would kill my own father!" Kayra yelled.

"Well I have proof." Richard said.

"Where Dad?" Rachel asked.

"Over there by that table." Richard said Tess looked over. She walked over as she saw spotted the floor board stinking up. Kayra's eye widened.

"Here?" Tess asked.

"Yes." Richard answered. Tess got on her knees. She pulled up the floor board. "Now inside is a purse. Pull it out." Tess reached in and pulled out the purse. She placed it on the table. "Now Tess, open the purse." Tess unzipped the purse opening it. Tess's eyes widened as she pulled out a knife. "Now if you look at floor board you'll see markings." Tess looked.

"Yeah." Tess stated.

"Those markings show that the floor board was forced up. And the marking show that it was opened with a knife." Richard stated. Tess picked up the knife. She looked at it then at the floor board and back at the knife.

"He's right." Tess stated.

"Now…"

"Stop!" Kayra yelled. They all looked at her again. "I did kill my father." She told them all.

"Why sister?" Christian asked. Kayra looked away.

"Because he was cheating on mom. He said if I didn't be quiet about it he was going to put an end to me. So before he got a chance to I put an end to him." Kayra told everyone.

"And you did it in the most disgusting way Kayra." Richard said. "You're off to jail."

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"I didn't do it!" This is Tess's final night here Tokyo. She meets an old friend she hasn't seen in years and invites her over. But a murder happens and Tess in the main suspect. Conan will do anything to prove that she didn't do it. What will happen?_

_**Next Time: Tess's Goodbyes**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Bullets_**


	35. Tess's Goodbyes

_**A/N: **Everyone who had kept track of my story… I thank you very much for all you're great reviews!! This is the last chapter of Detective Conan and Tess. But… yes the butts are always bad, but this one is good, I might just make a squeal. MIGHT! But I hope u enjoy the last chapter!!!_

_**In Today's Case: Tess's Goodbyes**_

Tess was in her room packing up. She never really wanted to go. She wanted to stay but she can't disobey her father to live here. He won't allow it. Tess zipped up her bag. The only thing she didn't pack was her gun. She left that on the dresser. She left her bag on her bed. She walked out of her room closing the door behind her. Tess looked around. She was the only one home. She blinked a few times. She was left here by herself. A perfect time to think out loud. She sighed. She walked back into her room. She unzipped her bag and pulled out her book. She wasn't going to read it. She was going to leave it here. She walked out of her room carrying the book in her hand. She walked to Richard's desk then sat down. She pulled out a piece of paper. She then took out a clicky pen. She then clicked it and started to write on the piece of paper. After she was done she signed it. She then folded it writing someone's name on the paper. She opened the cover and placed it inside. She sighed as she placed the pen down. She looked up to see everything that she was going to miss.

"Man… I'm going to miss all of this…" She told herself. She looked out to her bedroom door. She remembered when Conan called her and Rachel twins and she had thrown her suit case at his head. Tess laughed a little. She pushed the chair back turning it around to look out the window. She stared. "Man, the one I'm really going to miss is Jimmy…" she sighed again, "I think I… like him like him." Tess looked down she glanced up to see a familiar face. She squinted to see the familiar face. "Celia?" she asked herself. Tess then stood up as fast as possible. She ran out the door then bolted down the stairs. She was standing on the sidewalk looking around when she saw her again. She waved her hand in the air. "CELIA!" she called. The girl turned around to look at Tess. She smiled.

"Oh my god! Tess!" she ran over to her. Tess and Celia hugged each other. They then let go to get a second look at each other. "Oh my god! How long as it been?" Celia asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I can't remember." Tess told her. Celia smiled.

"When did you come back?" Celia asked.

"A year ago." Tess answered. Celia placed her hands on her hips.

"And you didn't even bother to call?" Celia asked. Tess smiled.

"Well if I remembered your number I would have." Tess told her. Celia smiled. "Come on up." Tess stated as she walked up the steps. Celia followed behind her. Tess opened the door to Richard's office. Tess let in Celia.

"Wow… I forgot you're related to Richard." Celia stated. Tess smiled.

"Well people forget sometimes." Tess stated. She walked into the room. "Have a seat I'll be right back." Tess said as she disappeared around the corner.

"Okay." Celia said. Once Tess was gone. Celia looked over at the door behind her. It was Tess's bedroom door. Celia walked over. She looked back where Tess had gone to and didn't see her. She opened the door. Celia entered the room. She saw Tess's bag on one of the beds. She then looked over at her dresser to see her gun sitting there. Celia walked over. She looked at the gun.

"Celia?" Tess called. Celia removed herself away from the dresser she just glanced around the room. Tess looked in. "What are you doing?" Tess asked. Celia turned around.

"Well the door was open a little, I was going to shut it till I saw you're backpack sitting on the bed." Tess looked at her bag. The spot where her bag was sitting it was impossible for someone to see it through a crack of the open door unless the door was completely opened.

"Celia you can't hide anything from me you know." Tess told her. Celia sighed.

"I was just looking around." Celia said as she felt the room.

A couple of hours went by Celia had left an hour ago. Richard, Conan, or Rachel hadn't come home yet. Tess sat there at Richard's desk holding her book in her hands. She smiled.

"I hope he likes this book." Tess stated. Then the phone rang. Tess looked at it. She placed the book down on the desk. She leaned forward picking up the phone. "Richard Moore's office he's not in right now can I take…"

"Tess?" It was Richard. Tess leaned back onto the chair.

"Uncle? Where are you?" Tess asked. She heard Richard sigh.

"Get to 266 High Lake Street right away." Richard told her. Tess lowered her eyebrows a little confused.

"Why?" Tess asked.

"Just get here." Richard then hung up the phone. Tess removed the phone from her ear. She looked at it funny. She then hung up the phone. She stood up. She walked into her room toward her dresser when she went to grab her gun when she noticed that it was gone. Tess blinked a few times.

"Hey… where did my gun go?" Tess asked herself. She walked over to her bed. She climbed up on her knees as she searched through her backpack. Nothing. Tess looked up. She looked to her left. She shrugged her shoulders. She walked out of the room shutting her door behind her. She grabbed her leather jacket off of the coat hanger. She through it over her shoulder then shut the door behind her and locked it. Once she got down stairs she put on her jacket. She didn't even have a clue where High Lake Street was. She looked to her left then to her right. She stopped someone on the sidewalk. "Excuse me. Do you know what direction High Lake Street is?" she asked. The stranger turned around a little and pointed down the street.

"That way." They said. Tess nodded her head.

"Okay thanks." She said. She turned to her right then walked down the street. She stuck her hands in her pockets as it begun to snow. Tess looked down as the snow underneath her crunched as she walked. Tess looked up and a snowflake fell onto her noise. She wiped it off. "I wonder what's going on." Tess told herself. "Uncle sounded really worried." Tess added. She looked up at the street signs once she was a half of a mile down the road. On street sign said High Lake Street. She turned to her left then continued. Tess looked from her left then to her right as she looked for 266. But she had a long way to go. She was only at the 23 and 25. Tess sighed as she looked forward.

"Where is she Richard?" Inspector Maguire asked. Richard looked at him.

"I just got off the phone with her about 15 minutes ago." Richard stated.

"Inspector, are you sure…?"

"Yes Conan I'm sure." Inspector Maguire stated. He looked at Richard. "If she's not here within another 15 to 20 minutes we're going out to find her." he told Richard.

"But Inspector, from where we live it's a far walk." Richard told him.

"Yeah Inspector, give her at least a half an hour." Rachel stated. Inspector Maguire turned around to look at her.

"Okay I will. But if she's not here by then she's considered a fugitive." He stated as he walked away. Conan sitting on the couch looked down at the floor.

_'It couldn't have been her. She wouldn't do this to someone.' _Conan thought to himself. He looked behind him as flashes went off taking pictures. Conan looked forward. He then sighed.

Tess was all the way down the street at 234. She was a fast walker. Tess looked around.

"Now I want to know why I had to walk all this way…" Tess said to herself. Tess then looked forward. "Unless it was a case and Conan couldn't solve it he must have called me." Tess stated. Tess then looked to her right to see 266. "Finally." Tess walked up the walk way. She looked through the window as she walked to see Conan sitting on the couch looking at the door. Tess looked forward. _'Jimmy looks worried.' _Tess pulled her hand out of her pocket. She placed it on the door handle. She turned it then opened it.

"FREEZE!!!" Tess took a step back as about 5 or 6 cops pulled out their guns pointing them at her. Rachel and Richard standing near the couch watching. Rachel was looking down and Richard was watching. Tess looked at them then back at the cops.

"What's going on?" Tess asked. Inspector Maguire walked forward.

"Hand over you're badge Tess." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess raised her eyebrows. The cops jerked. Tess jumped.

"Okay!" she yelled. She reached into her back pocket taking her wallet handing it to Inspector Maguire. He opened up her wallet looking through it finding a 20 dollar bill. He took it out and handed it to one of the cops next to him. He took. "What's going on?" Tess asked.

"Search her." Inspector Maguire stated. One cop lowered their gun then placed it back in its holster. He stepped toward Tess.

"Wait! I know my rights. And one right I have is to have the same gender as me search me!" Tess yelled as she pointed her finger at the cop.

"What's the matter Tess hiding something?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess looked at him.

"No I just don't want a MAN searching me."

"I'll search her." Rachel stated as she walked through the cops. Tess opened her arms as she stared at Inspector Maguire. Rachel patted her down. Rachel then unzipped her leather jacket then patted her down as well. "Nothing." Rachel stated.

"Okay, let her in." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess entered the house. She looked around all confused. She looked at Conan. Conan looked away. Tess knew something was up then and there. "Follow me." Inspector Maguire said. Tess followed him as she zipped up her jacket again. "Do you know him?" he asked as he pointed to the floor. Tess looked down seeing a man lying on his back in a puddle of blood. Tess shook her head.

"No." Tess answered.

"Take a closer look." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess bent down. She got a closer look at the body, she then knew.

"That's Jake, Celia's boyfriend." Tess stated. Richard, Rachel, and Conan looked back at her.

"You know Celia?" Richard asked. Tess looked at him. She nodded her head.

"Yeah I went to school with her and she was one of my best friends… I saw her about 2 hours ago." Tess stated as she looked at a clock.

"Well Jake is Celia's ex-boyfriend." Inspector Maguire told her. Tess looked at her.

"Since when?" Tess asked.

"For two days now." Tess looked forward to see Celia in tears. Tess looked at Celia.

"Celia? Are you okay?" she asked. Celia glared at her.

"I would have been if you didn't kill my boyfriend!!" Celia yelled. Tess looked at her funny.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill him." Tess told her. Someone handed Inspector Maguire a bag.

"So this isn't yours?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess looked at him to see he was holding her gun.

"How… how did you get that?" Tess asked.

"It was lying on the floor." Richard answered. Tess looked back at her uncle. Tess backed away.

"Wait a minute. You think I killed him?!" Tess yelled. Inspector Maguire lowered his arm.

"Yes Tess." Inspector Maguire told her. Tess shook her head.

"I didn't kill him!" Tess yelled. "I've been sitting at home in Richard's Office waiting for him to come home once I found out that he was gone." Tess stated.

"Inspector." Rachel called. Inspector Maguire looked at her. "When we left the house Tess was still sleeping." Rachel told her.

"And once I got up I got dressed and packed up my things." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire looked at her.

"How do I not know that you left and came here and killed him?" Inspector Maguire asked her. Tess pointed at him.

"Come on Inspector! Do you really think that I would walk all this way to kill someone?" Tess asked him. He nodded his head. Richard walked over.

"I'm sorry Tess, all the evidence points at you." Richard told her. Tess looked at him.

"But I don't even use real bullets! I use rubber bullets!" Tess yelled.

"We know." Richard told her.

"You replaced you're bullets." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess looked at him.

"It would have took me an hour to walk here and walk back! And by the way it looks like it looks like he was killed around 2 and 3 that was the time I saw Celia and invited her over." Tess stated.

"You did but my boyfriend was killed after that! When I left that gave you plenty of time to walk here kill Jake and then walk back." Celia said. Tess shook her head. Conan stood on the couch.

"SHE DIDN'T DO IT!!!" Conan yelled. They all looked at Conan. "TESS WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!" he added. Rachel walked over to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Inspector Maguire looked at Tess as he placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Tess Moore." Inspector Maguire said. He pulled Tess's arms around behind her back. Tess struggled to get out of his hold but it was no use. Once she broke free another cop jumped on her beating and forcing her to the ground. Conan watched as his eyes widened.

"STOP!" Conan yelled as he jumped off the couch. He jumped on one of the cops trying to get them off of Tess. Inspector Maguire picked up Conan.

"Stay out of it!" Inspector Maguire yelled.

"But she didn't do it!" Conan yelled at him. Rachel got on her knees grabbing onto Conan stopping him from running to them again. The sounds of the beating Tess got louder as Tess continued to struggle. Richard looked away as Rachel closed her eyes. Conan watched. Finally they stopped Tess laid on the ground with her hands tightly cuffed behind her back. One cop grabbed her hands and lifted her to her feet. Tess the started to jump and continue to struggle.

"LET GO OF ME!!!" Tess yelled.

"Tess Moore! You're under arrest!" Inspector Maguire yelled. "I already called your chief and told him. That's why I took you're wallet!" Inspector Maguire yelled. Tess looked at him as she was being dragged out the door as she struggled.

"What about my 20 bucks?!" she yelled as they got her to the door.

"The murder victim was missing 20 dollars!" Inspector Maguire yelled. Tess looked over her right shoulder and her left.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!! LET ME GO!!! I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" Tess yelled. Conan broke free out of Rachel's grip. He ran out the door and watched as Tess was placed inside the car. Tess kicked her feet and tossed her head yelling 'I didn't do it!'

"Tess!!!" Conan yelled. One cop stopped him as they shut the door and took off. Conan pushed himself past the officer and chased the car as it disappeared down the street. Conan stopped as it continued to snow. "TESS!!!!!!!!!" Conan yelled. Richard and Rachel standing at the end of the walkway watching Conan yell for Tess. Conan got to his knees. "No… she didn't do it… she's innocent." Conan told himself. He looked back as Celia was leaving the house. Conan watched as he noticed that she was smiling. Conan got to his feet. _'I'll find out who killed Jake. I know it wasn't Tess. I'm sure of it!' _Conan thought. Conan ran back into the house past Richard and Rachel.

"Conan!" Rachel yelled as she reached out for him. Rachel turned around and followed him into the house. Conan ran up to Inspector Maguire.

"You know she's innocent!" Conan yelled at Inspector Maguire. He looked down at him.

"Conan, I'm sorry. I know she saved you're life but she's guilty." Inspector Maguire told him. Conan through one arm out as he held his fist clenched and up to his chest.

"You didn't even give her a chance to tell her whole story! A bunch of cops came and jumped Tess beating her and forcing her to the ground and then arrested her!!" Conan yelled. Inspector Maguire looked down at Conan.

"She was resisting arrest!" Inspector Maguire yelled.

"And I'm putting you under citizen's arrest!" Conan yelled. Inspector Maguire was surprised that a little kid like him knew that. "No one's leaving here till we find out the truth!" Conan yelled. Rachel finally got to Conan.

"Conan!" Conan pushed Rachel away from him.

"You find the real murderer!" Conan yelled. Inspector Maguire looked at Conan.

"I'm sorry Conan." Inspector Maguire walked past him. Conan watched him. He glared at him as he walked away. Rachel picked up Conan.

"Come on Conan. It's time to go home." Rachel stated. They got into the car and drove off. Once they got to a red light Conan opened his door and headed back to the house. "Conan!"  
"Conan!" Richard yelled. Conan ran and ran.

_'I know Tess didn't kill him. I bet it was that Celia girl!' _Conan thought to himself. Once he got to the house he ran up the porch. He placed his hands on the door handle and tried to open it but the door was locked. Conan looked at the window. He ran to it then tried to open it. It was unlocked. Conan jumped up and got through the window. Conan ran to the murder scene. He looked around. Conan was sure for one thing Tess did you only use rubber bullets. Conan looked around to see that one of the officers left a finger print kit there. He ran to it and got it. He picked it up. He ran back to a bullet he had found on the floor. Conan pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket. He picked up the bullet with the piece of cloth. He placed the cloth on the floor with the bullet on it. Conan opened the kit. He started to dust the bullet to find there were no finger prints on it. Conan's eyes widened. Richard came through the door.

"Conan! What are you…?" Conan then had shot a stun needle at Richard. "…" Richard turned around the walked backward as he landed on the couch. Conan walked over to the couch and stood behind it.  
"Dad? Conan?" Rachel looked through the door to see Richard sitting on the couch.

"Rachel." Richard called. Rachel looked at Richard. "Call Inspector Maguire. Tess is innocent." Richard stated. Rachel looked at him funny.

Soon Inspector Maguire walked through the door with Celia and the cuffed Tess behind him. Inspector Maguire looked at Richard.

"What is it Richard? We know who our murderer is." Inspector Maguire stated.

"No. Tess is innocent." Richard stated. Celia stepped forward.

"How could that be if all the evidence points to her?!" Celia yelled as she pointed to Tess. Tess glared at Celia.

"Celia's got a point." Inspector Maguire stated.

"Like I said. Tess is innocent. Look at the bullet that's on the floor I had found when I came to get Conan." Richard stated. Inspector Maguire looked down at it.

"What about it? It's the bullet that was used to kill Jake."

"True Inspector, but look at it closely." Richard told him. Inspector Maguire got on his knees as he picked it up.

"There's no finger prints!" Inspector Maguire yelled.

"Doesn't mean she could have found a pair of gloves and put them on!" Celia yelled.

"See there's one thing about that Celia. Tess doesn't own any pairs of gloves and she DOESN'T own real bullets." Richard stated. Inspector Maguire looked at him.

"Then how did her gun get here?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"That's a question that only Tess can answer." Richard stated. Everyone looked at Tess.

"Well when I was packing I had left my gun on the dresser thinking that there would be a murder and I could get it quickly if I had to. When I invited Celia up into the office I had left. And when I came back Celia was in my room. After she had left and Richard had called I couldn't find my gun anywhere." Tess answered.

"So Tess, you're saying that you're gun was stolen from you?" Richard asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yes." Tess answered.

"And she's right. After Celia left she came here to kill her boyfriend and frame Tess for it and…"

"I did do it okay!" Celia yelled as she fell to her knees. "I killed Jake."

"Why frame Tess for it?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"I did it because once my boyfriend found out that Tess was back in town which was two days ago he dumped me and went after her since Tess was always out on cases he didn't have the chance." Celia stated.

"So you killed Jake because of me?" Tess asked. Celia covered her face then nodded her head.

"Yes! I wanted you out of the way Tess!" Celia yelled. Then the tight cuffs that were on Tess's hands were removed and then placed on Celia. Tess pulled her hands in front of her. She rubbed her wrists as she watched one of her best friends cuffed and carried off. Tess looked at Richard as he leaned forward and stretched.

"Ahh…" Richard said as he rubbed his neck. Inspector Maguire walked to Tess.

"I'm Sorry Tess." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess smiled.

"It's okay."

That night as Tess laid in her bed. She didn't want to leave for the simple fact that he loved Jimmy. Tess rolled over on her side to look at Rachel. She was sound a sleep. She sat up. She rubbed her eyes. Tess looked at the clock that sat on the dresser next to her gun that Inspector Maguire gave back to her, the clock read 12:43 AM. She placed her hand on her lap. She sighed. Then the phone started to ring. Tess looked over to her door that was cracked open a little. She flipped the blankets off of her. She walked over to the door then opened it all the way with it creaking it a little. She walked forward to the phone.

"Richard…"

"Tess." It was Jimmy, not Conan's voice. But Jimmy's. Tess placed her other hand on the bottom of the phone.

"Jimmy?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, come to Dr Agasa's lab right now." Tess sighed.

"I'm not being framed for murder again am I?" Tess asked sarcastically. Jimmy laughed a little.

"No, just get here okay?" Jimmy asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Okay." Tess hung up the phone. She walked to her room then got dressed. She walked out of her room. She then grabbed her jacket and left. She didn't even bother to put her jacket it on. She just placed it on her shoulders. She walked down the street rubbing her upper arms as she breathed she blowed away her breath. She stood at Dr Agasa's lab. She looked at the door. _'I wonder what Jimmy wants… I'll just have to go in and find out.' _Tess thought. She turned around to look at the moon that was shinning bright. She looked forward again. She opened the door. "Jimmy?" she called. She shut the door behind her then walked forward.

"Tess." Jimmy called. Tess looked forward to see Jimmy standing there dressed like she saw him when she first saw him. Tess's arms fell to her side. She looked at Jimmy as he came closer. "I know you wanted to see me one more time as Jimmy and not Conan." Jimmy told her. Tess looked at him. "So I had a cup of Sake." Jimmy told her.

"Why?" Tess asked. Jimmy placed his hands on her shoulders.

"To make you happy. Be honest with you, I've been…"

"Confused about you're feelings toward me?" Tess asked. Jimmy nodded his head slightly. "Same here." Tess told him. Jimmy looked at her. "Now that I'm leaving I won't be seeing you again."

"Maybe you will."

"Maybe." Tess then wrapped her arms around Jimmy as he wrapped his arms around her.

The next day; Tess stood there looking out the window of the airport with Richard, Rachel, and Conan standing there behind her. Tess turned around.

"Goodbye Uncle." Tess hugged Richard. Rachel started to cry. Tess looked at her. She let go of Richard.

"Tell your father I said hey." Richard told her. Tess nodded her head. She the hugged Rachel. But Rachel didn't want to let go. Tess patted her back. Tess looked down at Conan. Since he only had one cup last night Tess and Jimmy just held each other. Tess let go of Rachel. She got down on her knees. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Conan smiled. Tess unzipped her backpack.

"Here." Tess said. Rachel looked to see that Tess was giving Conan the book she brought with her.

"Isn't that you're book?" Rachel asked. Tess looked up at her and nodded her head.

"Yeah but I'm letting Conan have it. Maybe when he gets older he can read it." Tess stated. Conan took the book. Tess rubbed her head as Tess gave them all one last hug. She walked away. Rachel and Richard watched her. Rachel and Richard walked to the window to see Tess running to her plan. Tess stopped. She waved. Richard and Rachel waved back. Tess turned back around then ran off. Conan opened the cover when a piece of paper fell onto the floor. Conan placed the book underneath his arm. He picked up the folded paper. He opened it and then read it.

_Dear Jimmy,_

_Hey. Well, this is the day I leave. Sad are you? I bet not. I'll be back don't worry. I'll come back with the pills you're looking for. Even with me in the States I'll help you out. I'll keep in touch with Dr Agasa making sure he's got all the right things and I hope that Sake works out. Well I'm on my plan. I wish I could stay longer but I can't. Well see you later Jimmy, get back to normal soon!_

_Love:_

_Tess_

Conan smiled as he looked up. Tess had just got onto the plan. He placed the paper back in the book as he walked over right when the plan took off.

"Well she's gone." Rachel stated. Richard nodded his head. Richard stuck his hands into his pockets. He pulled them back out with a piece of paper that was folded in his hands. He opened it then read it out loud.

"You know what Uncle. Just because I'm in the States doesn't mean I can't beat you in solving cases. NA-NA!!" there was a little cartoon picture of Tess pulling the skin underneath her eyes and sticking out her tongue. Richard crumbled up the piece of paper. "OH!! TESS!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!" Richard kept on yelling as Conan rolled his eyes.

_'Nice goodbye Tess. And don't worry. I'll get back to normal soon, you can count on it.' _

_**The End**_


End file.
